Justo en el momento preciso SaSuHiNa
by Taiyou No Hikari
Summary: Ella, una chica que siempre deseo tener a alguien a su lado,si no fuera porque se siente invisible para los demás y El, un chico que está harto de llamar la atención de todos y quiere pasar inadvertido ¿Polos opuestos se atraen? tal vez si/tal vez no *New Chapter*
1. Introducción

Hola!... este es mi primer fanfic sobre sasuhinaru… donde se incluyen características propias de hinata y de no hinata… como el hecho de que se queja cuando algo no le sale bien... y bueno... eso… para que dar mas detalles.. X3

Espero que desde el comienzo... al menos se atrevan a leerlo completo... para que después no se sientan perdidos en alguna parte... ok?... nos vemos!!

-------------------

En una gran casona, en lo alto de una terraza… se encontraba una chica de alrededor diecisiete años que veía desde aquella altura como terminaba aquel espectáculo de colores en el extenso cielo… con un especial brillo en sus ojos miraba como el cielo tomaba un tono entre rosado y anaranjado... para después tomar un leve tono violeta.. a azul marino…

Al ver como se oscurecía el cielo… dejo se sonreír y se interno nuevamente a su hogar… aquella terraza era una de las cosas que más amaba desde que le empezó a llamar la atención el mundo del arte… todas las tardes después de la rutina diaria... se encerraba en su habitación para contemplar ese espectáculo que daba el cielo antes de irse a descansar…

Hinata Hyuuga era el nombre que le fue dado por sus padres desde que nació para internarse en aquel mundo tan solitario… como ella lo llamó… desde que a la temprana edad de catorce años... descubrió aquel sentimiento llamado… amor…

Desde que sintió ese extraño sentimiento... que se sintió desdichada… jamás se había sentido tan solitaria... sentía una extraña necesidad de tener a alguien a su lado... no solamente a su familia… sino a alguien especial... alguien que estaría a su lado... hasta el fin de sus días…

Hinata al ver su cama... se desplomo sobre ella… no tenia ganas de volverse a levantar... se sentía desdichada... cansada…. triste... deprimida… a veces se sentía tan mal que le daban ganas de llorar… pero aun llorando no podía quitarse de encima aquel sentimiento entre culpa y tristeza que cada tarde le cubría…

-----------------------

Sin darse cuenta se dejo llevar por el sueño… tantas confusiones imaginarias la habían cansado… la noche siguió oscureciendo y pasaron las horas… hinata siguió durmiendo hasta que comenzó a amanecer… el sol que cada día le decía adiós… ahora se posaba sobre los ojos de hinata… para que ella despertara… lentamente hinata volvió de aquel "trance" y abrió con suma delicadeza aquellos ojos que estaban escarchados de sueño…

Hinata como todas las mañanas se levanto con pocos ánimos y tomando una toalla… se dirigió al baño que quedaba a pasos de su recámara… después de desvestirse, abrió la regadera para empaparse de aquella agua tan refrescante que le quitaba todos aquellos malos pensamientos….

Al terminar aquel "ritual", hinata tomo su toalla y con paso lento se dirigió a su habitación… aun con la toalla puesta volvió a desplomarse sobre su amplia cama… vio que a un lado de su cama ya se encontraba su uniforme… sin muchos ánimos se comenzó a vestir…

Ya vestida con el uniforme que cada mañana utilizaba, hinata se puso sus pantuflas y saliendo con su mochila a cuestas… bajo al primer piso…

Dejando su mochila a un lado de la mesa, desvió su mirada a una persona… su madre… ella estaba terminado de preparar su bento que cada mañana ella debía llevar a su instituto para comer en el receso…

Tomando una taza que estaba frente a ella, se sirvió leche tibia con unas cucharadas de azúcar y al regresar su madre de la cocina le entrego un pan…

Himeko:(mirándola) Te veo desanimada… si no comes bien.. te vas a enfermar…

Hinata:(recibe en pan) Es-estaré bien mamá….

Himeko:(sonriendo) No debes tener ese animo… recuerda que regresas a clases…

Hinata:(sonriendo tristemente) Lo se… pero…

Himeko:(sonriendo) A la tarde… podrás encontrarte con él... y seguro que te sentirás mejor… ok?

Hinata:(sonrojándose) Si… eso es lo que más quiero…

Himeko:(levantándose) Ya… termine de desayunar y levante ese animo… que se te va a hacer tarde para el instituto… (vuelve a la cocina)

Hinata:(sonrojándose) "tan entusiasta como todas las mañanas… como me gustaría pensar que todo podría ser mas fácil"

Hinata toma su taza y deja su lado limpio, lo deja en el lava lozas y saca del refrigerador un jugo de manzana... lo cierra y tomando su bolso de la mesa se acerca a la puerta para salir…

Hinata:(abriendo la puerta) Ya me voy…

Hanabi:(detrás de ella) Espera nee-chan…

Hinata:(se voltea) Que pasa?

Hanabi:(con algo en sus manos) Te olvidas del bento…

Hinata:(sonriendo) Arigato!

Hinata al abrir la puerta, llega al patio de su casa.. y queda frente a un enorme portón de madera que separa su hogar del exterior… con una mirada cariñosa se despide de hanabi… y se va…

------------------------

Al salir de casa… hinata ve que el cielo esta de un color blanco... producto del frío que hace siempre en las madrugadas... ya se respiraba la presencia del invierno...

Hinata:(comienza a caminar) "me pregunto que cosas habrán pasado después que no lo volví a ver… "

Hinata cruzando una cuadra, ve alo lejos un extenso letrero que indica una señal de subterráneo… apura el paso y baja por unas escaleras…. busca en sus bolsillos y sacando una tarjeta la pasa por un lector de código de barra… se abre una puerta que la deja pasar… e ingresa a un tren…

Hinata:(sentadose junto a la ventana) "Cada vez que me acuerdo de él... siento una rara tristeza… "

-se escucha una canción de fondo-

Hinata:(cabizbaja) Esa canción... la conozco... suena alentadora.. pero en sus palabras ocultan tristeza...

- La melodía aumenta a cada segundo su constate ruido hasta que hinata reacciona-

¿¿??: (acercándose a hinata) Oye… por casualidad esa melodía que no es de tu celular?

Hinata:(mirándole) Porqué lo dices…

¿¿??:(riendo) Porque la melodía creo que proviene de "tu lugar" …

Hinata por unos instantes no comprendió a que se estaba refiriendo aquella chica que estaba enfrente de ella… hasta que metió una de sus manos dentro de su bolso y se escucho el volumen del ringtone a todo poder…

Hinata:(avergonzada) Ejejej… disculpen por todo el escándalo… ni me había fijado... U

¿¿??:(volviendo a su asiento) No hay porque…

Hinata al ver la pantalla de su celular, se da cuenta que lo que hacia tanto escándalo simplemente era la alarma del celular que ella no había desactivando... algo desilusionada… vuelve a dejar su celular dentro de su bolso y regresa a mirar a la nada…

Hinata:(suspirando) "Y yo que creía que tenía alguna posibilidad de recibir alguna noticia de él… que frustrante"

El tren comienza a tomar velocidad… y poco a poco se aleja de la estación.. dejando una vez más a una tristeza desvaneciéndose…


	2. Amor dividido

Hola! Aquí esta el segundo capitulo.. si se dieron cuenta.. el primer capitulo fue modificado para que se centrara en aquellos sentimientos que tiene hinata por aquella persona tan especial.. ///

Nos vemos!!

-------------------------------------

Al descender de velocidad, hinata se levanta de su asiento y baja del tren…. apura el paso pasa otra vez por una puerta y sube por unas escaleras….

Al subir por aquellas escaleras, nuevamente se encuentra frente a frente con la vereda... mientras camina ve que a lo lejos hay alguien apoyado junto a la pared de una casa… por un segundo… hinata logra reconocer a alguien en particular… apurando una vez mas el paso…

Mientras tanto, un joven de cabello oscurecido de alrededor de diecisiete años esta de lo más concentrado escuchando música con su pendrive… hasta que es interrumpido de su "concentración" cuando alguien se le pone por enfrente…

Hinata:(cansada) Sa-sasuke-kun… gracias por… es-esperarme…

Sasuke:(quitándose los audífonos) No hay de que… nos vamos?

Hinata:(aun cansada) S-si!

Ya volviendo a caminar, hinata ve como nuevamente sasuke se pone los audífonos en los oídos…

Hinata:(pensando) "Desde que le conté cuanto me demoraba en salir desde mi casa hasta llegar hasta esta estación… nunca me había imaginado que se ofrecería acompañarme hasta el instituto…"

Sasuke:(mirando al frente) Hina-chan…

Hinata:(reacciona) Si?... dime…

Sasuke:(mirando al frente) Porque estas tan callada…

Hinata:(se sonroja) Bueno… yo…

Sasuke:(sonriendo) Como se nota que estos días libres no te ayudaron a ser más abierta…

Hinata:(juguetea con sus dedos) Cr-creo que no…

Sasuke:(mirando al frente) Hina-chan… parece que alguien viene…

Hinata:(levanta la mirada) Ah!...

No desde muy lejos y a toda velocidad aparece un relámpago amarillo que se presenta frente a frente con sasuke y hinata…

Naruto:(sonriendo) Buenos días!!

Hinata:(sonrojada) Bu-buenos d-días Naruto-kun…

Sasuke:(molesto) Buenas…

Naruto:(mirando de reojo) Hola sasuke… hinata!!... (abraza a hinata) te eche tanto de menos!!

Sasuke:(picado) Y que te tiene aquí.. Naruto… (pensando) "Maldito zorro… no debiste aparecer…"

Naruto:(mirando a sasuke) Pues… vine a acompañar a hinata… ¿algún problema?

Hinata:(sonrojada) Eh! "naruto también venía a buscarme…que lío…" -//-

Sasuke:(picado) Sí… el problema es que.. yo llegue primero… ¬¬

Naruto:(abrazando más a hinata) Y que!!.. eso no cuenta ... ya que llegue yo!.. así que... ¡Largaté!

Hinata:(confundida) "No sé que hacer..." -//-

Sasuke:(picado) No me trates como si fuera tu basura!!... (dirigiendose a hinata) nos vamos!!

Hinata:(mira a sasuke) Esteee… yo…

Naruto:(molesto) Ella no es de tu propiedad.. se va conmigo…

Sasuke:(picado) Tampoco ella es de tu propiedad… se va conmigo...

Hinata:(confundida) "Y así terminará mi retorno a clases…que injusticia" -//-

Se escucha a lo lejos unas campanadas…provenientes del instituto Nakayoshi... (asi se llamará el instituto de hinata)

Hinata:(saliendo de el medio) Ahhh!!!

Naruto:(mira a hinata) Que te sucede hinata-chan?

Hinata:(mira a sasuke) Lo siento sasuke-kun.. naruto-kun… y-yo.. me voy… (sale corriendo)

Sasuke:(suspira) Uff!!...

Naruto:(confundido) Y.. a ti que te pasa?

Sasuke:(mirando a naruto) Que hinata se tuvo que ir así de apurada porque esta atrasada.. todo por tu culpa… ¬¬

Naruto:(molesto) Hey!... y porqué culpa mía?

Sasuke:(picado) Porque si no te hubieras aparecido... yo la hubiera acompañado y no se hubiera atrasado… baka…

Naruto:(molesto) Claro!!.. siempre todo es por mi culpa...

Sasuke:(picado) Siempre es tuya la culpa...además me voy a atrasar también...

Naruto:(molesto) Si... claro... yo te voy a atrasar… vete si quieres!!

Sasuke:(sin hacerse esperar) Chao!! (se va corriendo)

Naruto:(molesto) Eh!... espérame… no me dejes hablando solo... (se va tras él)

-------------------------------------

Al apurar el paso, sasuke corre a toda velocidad ya que van a comenzar las clases… y como él es demasiado puntual… le carga llegar atrasado…

Sasuke:(corriendo) Eso me pasa por estar siempre en el medio… maldito zorro!!

Naruto:(aparece tras él) A quien le dices "maldito zorro" ¬¬

Sasuke:(corriendo) A ti... idiota!! ¬¬

Naruto:(molesto) Acaso siempre tengo yo la culpa de todo? ¬¬

Sasuke:(corriendo) Claro que sí!!... (vuelve a dejarlo atrás)

Naruto:(molesto) Porque tienes que ser tan enojón… (ve que sasuke no está) Otra vez... espérame!!

Sasuke cruza la calle y corre hasta la entrada de su instituto… naruto al ver que sasuke lo a dejado atrás corre tras él pero en un descuido choca con alguien…

Naruto:(tocándose la cabeza) Eso me pasa por no fijarme… auch!

¿¿??:(arrodillada) Deberías tener más cuidado… Naruto!

Naruto:(abre los ojos) Ah!! ho-hola… sakura-chan…

Sakura:(se levanta del piso) Nos vamos a clases?

Naruto:(confundido) Esteee…. Esta bien…

Suben por una de las escaleras que daban al segundo y tercer piso de las plantas donde se ubicaban sus salas... sakura por unos instantes se quedo mirando como otros todavía no entraban a sus salas, esperando tal vez a su profesor… volviendo en sí, siguió a naruto nuevamente e ingresaron a su respectivo salón… donde sasuke los estaba esperando…


	3. Encontrando salones

El tercero.. seee… el tercero.. y aun no logro avanzar demasiado.. bueno.. dejare de desanimar el momento.. y a leer se a dicho!!

----------------------

Hinata corre a toda velocidad, casi tropezándose logra llegar a su instituto… ya entrando se arregla un poco el vestido y se vuelve a acomodar el bolso… mira hacia los lados y encuentra que una multitud de alumnos están mirando algo… hinata se une al montón y se encuentra con... una pizarra…

Hinata:(mirando al frente) Acaso no será…

¿¿??:(empujando al resto) Uyy! Salgan de aquí déjenme ver… ¬¬

Hinata:(volteándose) Na-Naruko-chan?

Naruko:(mirándola) Ah!... hola hinata-chan

Hinata:(mirándola) ahh hola... sabes algo de lo que dicen los demás?

Naruko:(confundida) pues nose estoy muy segura.. parece que son la distribución de algo.. una tabla parece...

Hinata:(asistiendo) tal ves se estan referiendo a las salas a donde nos iremos no?

Naruko:(sonriendo) tal vez… y espero que aun sigamos juntas...

Hinata:(riéndose) Tal vez...

Naruko:(mirando al frente) Seguramente.. estaremos en el.. no se.. aun no logro entender esta cosa (refiriendose a la pizarra)

Hinata:(mirándola) crees que lo dirán en la formación?

Naruko:(sonriendo) Tal vez.. así no tendré que perder el tiempo entendiendo esta cosa..(refirindose a la pizarra)

Hinata:(riéndose) Si.. eso es verdad…

Naruko se alejo del resto.. y se fue por un largo pasillo.. hinata la persiguió.. aun lado.. algunos chicos de su edad estaban apoyados en una pared haciendo burlas contra el resto.. otros estaban sentados en bancas conversando de las cortas vacaciones de invierno.. y un pequeño grupo se dirigía al patio como lo hacían naruko y hinata…

Hinata al ver nuevamente el patio, lo encontró tan acogedor como la ultima vez…habían muchos espacios vacíos para conversar… el casino para comprar bebidas y algún paquete de papas fritas o algún chocolate estaba en el lugar de siempre al fondo del patio y bajo un gran árbol de cerezo…algo que a hinata le hizo recordar algunos momentos..

hinata:(pensando) "me pregunto si el patio será asi por siempre?" No crees naruko?.. naruko??

hinata al verse sola.. miro hacia los lados.. la mayoría de los demás alumnos ya se estaban formando en filas… por lo que hinata solo debía encontrar a naruko para no sentirse mas perdida…

hinata:(mirando hacia los lados) "me pregunto donde estará naruko…. me siento demasiado desorientada.."

Naruko:(apareciendo por detrás) Te encontré!!

hinata:(saltando del susto) Ahh!!.. torpe me asustaste!!... donde estabas..

Naruko:(riéndose) Perdón… estaba... pues mirando a los chicos nuevos.. ejeje..

Hinata:(molesta) claro.. yo perdida.. y tú pensando en estupideces...

Naruko:(riéndose) No son estupideces.. tengo que afinar mi vista.. si es que quiero un nuevo "amigo" jijij..

hinata:(molesta) mejor dejas de decir tonteras.. y mejor vamos a nuestra fila o algo..

Naruko:(resignada) hablando así... me recuerdas a sasuke.. ¬¬

hinata:(sonrojándose) Ehhh!!... no… no es cierto..¬//¬

Naruko:(riéndose) ahora te pareces a mi nii-chan.. ejejje.. negadora.. jejej..

Hinata:(picada) solo dices eso… porque..bueno... para que te digo.. si después me sigues con otra..

Naruko:(riéndose) para eso están las amigas.. en las buenas malas y en las peores.. bueno.. peores rabietas en tu caso...jejej

Hinata:(picada) para que están las amigas.. ¬¬

hinata algo resignada deja de pelear con naruko.. y por lo que más intenta escuchar lo que dice el inspector de instituto.. solo logra escuchar palabras entrecortadas. (por el tanto bullicio del resto.. se.. así es la vida del colegio.. ejejej )

Hinata:(intentando escuchar algo) creo.. que estaremos en la sala 23… o será 13...

Naruko:(detrás de ella) no se… creo que ya terminaron de hablar..

hinata:(mirándola) nos quedamos un rato mas..o le preguntamos después al inspector..

Naruko:(picada) el inspector nunca me ha agradado.. mejor averiguaremos a la antigua…

hinata:(confundida) a la antigua..

Naruko:(explicándole) iremos a tus dos opciones y así encontraremos la sala..

Hinata:(riéndose) ahh si eso… ejejejej…

Naruko:(riéndose) hay veces que la mente mas brillante se pone torpe en las cosas mas simples..

hinata:(mirándola) que quieres decir con eso..

Naruko:(riéndose) nada… vamos o no..

Hinata:(sonriendo) hai!

Hinata y naruko se alejan del resto.. subieron las escaleras que las llevarían al segundo y tercer piso… las salas estaban enumeradas en lo alto de las puertas…

Naruko:(volteando) hinata-chan… y ahora que hacemos...

Hinata:(mirando hacia arriba) estamos frente a la sala once.. la trece esta a un sala de aquí.. pero.. por lo que veo a simple vista.. no hay nadie de nuestro curso…

Naruko:(mirándola) tienes razón.. y si tal vez nadie a llegado..

Hinata:(pensando) eso es muy probable… la mayoría de los que no vienen ahora son los que se creen superiores a los demás después..

Naruko:(riéndose) te refieres a los supuestos populares…

Hinata:(sonriendo) correcto.. y además que no se siente perfume asfixiante en el aire..

Naruko:(riéndose) dices eso porque odias los aromas que llevan esas gentuzas… ejejej

Hinata:(riéndose) hablando asi me recuerdas a una…

Naruko:(picada) te refieres a esa ino.-..

Hinata:(picada) si.. esa que se creía la "grandecita" por haberse acaramelado a casi todos los del instituto y del hanagata..

Naruko:(mirándola) Quee!...su fama llegó hasta el instituto de mi niisan y de sasuke..

Hinata:(picada) son sólo rumores.. pero igual hago oídos sordos...

Naruko:(maliciosamente) con lo que dices.. no hiciste nada de oídos sordos..

Hinata:(fingiendo) sí.. siempre digo lo contrario de lo que pienso no.. ¬¬

Naruko:(abrazándola) por eso te quiero tanto…

Hinata:(de reojo) o será porque me caen mal las mismas personas que tú..

Naruko:(riéndose) tal vez.. si tal vvez..no..

Después de la charla naruko y hinata se ríen un poco más del asunto y se dirigen una vez más a las escaleras para seguir buscando su sala.. (al menos siguen buscando porque hay una limitada cantidad de salas...)

---------------------------

Bueno.. eso seria todo.. satisfechas.. yo aun poco.. mañana debo levantarme temprano.. ejejeje… seguiré mañana tal vez.. espero que al menos se queden satisfechas por un par de horas tal vez.. sigan con su apoyo..jejej. y que viva el naruhinaru.. matta nee!


	4. Lo que sentimos

Aquí esta el cuarto capitulo.. ejjeje.. este capitulo estará algo incompleto ya que se compondrá de reseñas del pasado.. que poco a poco se revelaran… nos vemos!!

----------------------------------------

Sasuke estaba apoyando su cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos... mirando hacia la nada... cuando se percata que alguien viene…

Sakura:(entra al salón) Así que estabas aquí sasuke-kun… ( se queda parada fente a él)

Naruto:(aparece tras ella) hace mucho que esperas sasuke? (se pone junto a sakura)

Sasuke:(mirándolos de reojo) No tanto…

Naruto:(mirada de kitsune) En que tanto piensas sasuke?

Sasuke:(sin mirarlo) Nada que te interese…

Sakura:(mirándolo fijamente) Estas pensando en alguien en particular…

Sasuke:(cabizbajo) Eso no es asunto tuyo…

Naruto:(mirándolo fijamente) "¿no estarás pensando en… ella?"

Sasuke:(mirándolo de reojo) Dejen de mírame… "que detestables"

Sakura:(levantándose) Ummm... que aburrido… acaso el profesor nunca va a llegar?

Naruto:(mirando a sakura) y yo que voy a saber... acabamos de regresar de las vacaciones... y ya quieres estudiar?

Sakura:(molesta) No es eso... solamente que me aburro demasiado cuando no tenemos nada que hacer…

Naruto:(refiriéndose a sasuke) Oye… y tú nunca te vas a mover de ahí…

Sasuke:(de reojo) Eso no te importa... dejenme solo…

Sakura:(preocupada) Pero sasuke-kun... al menos deberías aprovechar el rato ahora que no tenemos nada que hacer…

Naruto:(dirigiéndose a sakura) Déjalo... nada lo va a hacer cambiar de opinión... (se va)

Sakura:(sonrisa fingida) Como digas… te acompaño… (se va tras naruto)

Sasuke:(sin prestarles atención) "hinata-chan… como quisiera que lo de antes… no me tuviera tan confundido"

--------------------------------

Flash Back….

Sasuke estaba junto a hinata, sentados en una banca (esas que están techadas y es donde en algunos lado se sientan las personas para esperar los trasportes públicos)… ella estaba con la mente en blanco.. como desorientada… con un cuaderno entre sus brazos…

Sasuke:(mirando hacia adelante) Hinata... que me querías.. decir…

Hinata:(mirando el cuaderno) Yo quería decirte algo.. algo importante…

Sasuke:(mirándola de reojo) Sobre que…

Hinata:(avergonzada) Es que…

Sasuke:(mirándola de reojo) Dime…

Hinata:(avergonzada) Pues yo he estado pensando…

Sasuke:(mirándola de reojo) "Pensando en que…"

Hinata:(avergonzada) Pues yo he estado pensado.. en todo… lo que a pasado…

Sasuke:(mirándola de reojo) "de que diablos esta hablando?"

Hinata:(mirándolo) en todo lo que hemos pasado juntos.. y yo…

Sasuke:(mirándola de reojo) "andas demasiado rara"

Hinata:(mirándolo fijamente) Sasuke-kun… yo creo…

Sasuke:(mirándola de reojo) "creo que… "

Hinata:(sonrojada) Sasuke-kun… yo creo.. que tú…me.. me gustas…

Hinata se queda mirando a sasuke aun avergonzada de lo que acaba de decir…

Sasuke:(mirando a hinata) "que acaba de decir.. yo.. yo le gusto?"

Hinata:(preocupada) "Porqué... porqué… porqué no dices nada… porque te quedas tan callado…"

Fin del Flash back…

---------------------------

Sasuke:(cabizbajo) Después de lo que me dijiste… no supe que decir… huí de ti como un idiota…actué como un verdadero idiota … (oculta su cabeza entre sus brazos)

----------------------------

Naruko en esos instantes, estaban en plena clase escribiendo en sus cuaderno lo que su profesor había escrito en la pizarra algunas teorías sobre algebra ... mientras que hinata estaba con la mirada perdida… y su imagen se estaba reflejando en la ventana que estaba a su izquierda…

Naruko:(mirándola de reojo) "que le sucede... normalmente no suele distraerse en clases..."

Hinata:(mirando la ventana) "que estarás haciendo en éstos instantes... sasuke-kun"

Naruko:(mirándola de reojo) Y a tí que te sucede?

Hinata:(sin mirarla) No es nada... estaré bien…

Naruko:(sonriendo) Estás pensado en sasuke-kun... cierto?

Hinata:(bajando la mirada) Si... yo no se que voy a hacer cuando me lo encuentre...

Naruko:(sonriendo) Lo dices por "tu declaración" de la otra vez no…

Hinata:(cabizbaja) Me siento tan... tan avergonzada…

Naruko:(le sonríe) No tienes porqué sentirte así… total al menos pudiste quitarte ese peso de encima no?

Hinata:(cabizbaja) No lo sé…

Naruko:(mirándola tiernamente) No te preocupes… al principio es normal que te sientas así..

Hinata:(intenta sonreír) Es-estas se-segura... naruko-chan?

Naruko:(saca la lengua) Claro que sí.. te aseguro que algún día… lo agradecerás!!

Hinata:(deja de mirarla) "eso espero.. pero aun así.. me siento demasiado … demasiado rara…"

. — Hinata se apoya entre sus brazos y poco a poco comienza a cerrar los ojos…. —

Hinata:(pensado) De repente comienzo a tener mucho sueño…

Hinata sin darse cuenta.. se había dormido en clase… veía a lo lejos una profunda oscuridad… hasta que de repente todo se volvió gris.. y comenzó a llover…

. ———————— .

Sasuke estaba corriendo… tenia una cara de desesperado... y dejo de correr apenas alcanzó a la hinata del sueño… y la volteo para si…

Sasuke:(preocupado) hinata.. por fin te encuentro…

Hinata:(sin mirarlo) Porqué me hiciste esto?

Sasuke:(preocupado) Te juro que lo hice sin querer…

Hinata:(sin mirarlo) Yo creí en ti… te espere y te espere.. pero nunca llegaste…

Sasuke:(se cerca más a ella) Fue por un descuido idiota de mi parte…

Hinata:(negando) No.. yo fui la idiota en esperarte…

Sasuke:(la abraza) Yo no te quería hacerte esperar… perdóname…

Hinata:(lo abraza con fuerza) Esto me duele tanto… (le corren unas lágrimas)

Sasuke:(cerrando los ojos) Jamás te haría daño…

Hinata:(amargada) Sasuke… yo te espere.. por que.. te amo…

Sasuke:(levantándole la cara) Y… yo también esperaría el tiempo necesario igual que tú… porque yo también te amo…

. ———————— .

Sasuke se queda mirando los ojos aun con lágrimas que tenia hinata.. pero en el momento en que sasuke la iba a besar…el sueño de hinata es interrumpido.. por un gran ruido… proveniente de la realidad.. el exterior… (maldiciones!!)

Hinata:(se levanta de golpe) Que!!

Profesor:(mirándola fijamente) Señorita Hyuuga.. en vez de quedarse dormida en mis clases.. debería estar escribiendo los apuntes escritos en la pizarra.. como todos los demás…

. —se escucha unas carcajadas alrededor de hinata.. y baja su cabeza.. muy avergonzada —.

Hinata:(avergonzada) Perdone profesor.. no volverá a ocurrir!...

Profesor:(volteándose) Eso espero… (se va de regreso a su escritorio)

Naruko:(negando) Ayy hinata!!... medio regaño que te haz ganado…

Hinata:(cabizbaja) "que descuido… ahora los profesores creerán que nunca presto atención en clases" --u

.— se escucha a lo lejos el sonido del timbre... para retirarse de clases —.

Profesor:(levantándose) Ya.. jóvenes.. pueden retirarse…

.— El profesor se retira.. y poco después salen los alumnos… quedándose solo hinata y naruko en el salón .—

Naruko:(sonriendo) Ehhh!... Hinata-chan.. no lo creía de ti.. como pudiste quedarte dormida en medio de la clase de matemáticas…. ¬¬

Hinata:(avergonzada) Uhhh!.. es que de repente me comenzó a dar sueño.. y sin darme cuenta..me dormí… --u

Naruko:(riéndose) Bueno… igual no es para tanto… es cierto que cualquiera se quedaría dormido en su clase…. Pero de ahí a quedarse dormido.. ya es otra cosa..

Hinata:(apoyándose en la mesa) Es que.. en realidad.. esto me paso.. porque… me acosté demasiado temprano.. pero aun así.. desperté con algo de sueño…

Naruko:(estirándose) Mmmh.. como digas.. te creo.. Ay.. que flojera!!

Hinata:(retándola) No debes hacer eso.. se ve muy feo…

Naruko:(mirándola) Ayy!... que antipática…

Hinata:(se levanta de la mesa) Creo que mejor me voy al baño… tal vez así se me quite este sueño…

Naruko:(riendose) Ni lavándote diez mil veces la cara.. se te quitará…

Hinata:(mirándola de reojo) Pesada!

Naruko:(saca la lengua) Sólo es una sugerencia…

Hinata:(suspira) Como digas… (se dirige a la puerta)

Naruko:(viendo que se va) hey!... espérame… (guarda sus cuadernos en su bolso y se va tras ella)

Hinata se va caminado por el pasillo… con las manos en los bolsillos de su parka busca… los audífonos de su pendrive y se pone uno en el oído derecho y baja por las escaleras… hasta el primer piso…

Cuando naruko la alcanza… hinata se encontraba sentada en una banca… con los ojos entrecerrados escuchando música…

------------------

¿Y que les pareció?… espero que les haya gustado… nos vemos!!


	5. Dudas

Perdonen por el gran retraso… pues andaba de vacaciones fuera de la ciudad… por lo que no tenia Internet... --u… buen… aquí va el quinto capitulo.. u

--------------------

Hinata se encontraba sentada en un banco con su mente sumida en sus pensamientos…mientras escuchaba algo de música con los audífonos de su mp3…

Cualquiera que hubiera visto a hinata en ese estado pensaría que estaba escuchando música como una forma de dejar pasar el tiempo… no así hinata que para ella inconcientemente era una forma de desprenderse de lo que la rodeaba para adentrarse en sus pensamientos…

Por más que lo ignoraba… sabía de antemano que en lo más profundo de su corazón... sentía algo por sasuke… ¿acaso era inevitable sentir algo de cariño o al menos tener la intención de estar a su lado aunque sea por un par de segundos... para quitarse toda angustia de su interior?...

"Como pude ser capaz de decirle que lo amaba... si ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que siento…"

De repente esa pregunta se formulo en su mente cuando él se desvaneció de su lado dejándola tan dolida como en esos momentos inimaginables que produce el adiós…

"Realmente lo amaba… o era una forma más de engañar su soledad por algo que extrañamente sentía que le faltaba… cuando no tenía su presencia a su lado…"

Soltó un leve suspiro… ni ella misma podía responderse… de que servía llenarse de preguntas si sabía que ninguna de ellas tendría respuesta…

. — siente que algo cae pesado a su lado… volviendo en sí… —

Hinata:(volteándose) Naruko-chan?

Naruko:(sonriéndole) Hola… podría saber que estabas pensando?

Hinata:(deja de mirarla) Como podría decirte…

Naruko:(mirándola de reojo) Estabas pensando en él no?

Hinata:(baja la mirada) Para que preguntas… si sabes que estas en lo cierto…

Naruko:(deja de sonreír) De nada te sirve pensar tanto si no averiguas por ti misma que es lo que él piensa de ti…

Hinata:(suspira) Si al menos todo fuera tan fácil como tu crees….

Naruko:(resignada) Si vas a segur así te dejo… tengo que regresar a clases… (se va)

Hinata se queda mirando a naruko mientras se aleja… se mira a si misma… nunca habría dejado a un lado a la gente que apreciaba… menos a una de sus únicas amigas… abrió su boca… deseando decir algo para que ella regresará… pero nada de eso sucedió… quedándose sola nuevamente…

------------------

En lo más recóndito de la oscuridad, en un salón para ser exactos… aún estaba sasuke mirando hacia la nada… naruto y sakura lo había dejado solo… aburridos de mirarlo en esa posición indescifrable para ellos… pero habitual en él…

Como poder olvidar aquel instante en que hinata le decía que ella sentía algo por él… y él quedándose sin habla y más tarde escapando se su lado como si esa reacción fuera la única forma de respuesta de decirle que no estaba seguro que darle de respuesta…

Recordaba uno tras otro aquello y se sentía tan patético… tan estupido… y no puso resistencia alguna para escapar corriendo… apretándose los labios sentía que todo se le venia abajo… ella solo quería una respuesta… como podía ser tan difícil dar aquello... cómo…

Su interrogatorio fue interrumpido cuando algo o alguien se apoyo a su lado… levantando un poco la cabeza deseo que fuera ella pero no lo era… a su lado estaba una chica de cabello castaño que lo miraba algo preocupada….

Hikari:(mirándolo) Y a ti que te sucede… te vez muy desanimado…

Sasuke:(sin ánimos) No es nada… solo pensaba…

Hikari:(mirándolo) Tiene alguna relación con naruto?

Sasuke:(negando) Para nada…

Hikari:(sonriendo) Ya veo…

Sasuke:(pensando) Me preguntaba que estará haciendo…

Hikari:(dudosa) Haciendo quien?

Sasuke:(negando) Nadie… olvídalo…

Hikari:(sonriéndole) Sabes… después de clases… quería que me acompañarás…

Sasuke:(pensado) "seguramente para perder el tiempo"

Hikari:(sonriéndole) A buscar a hinata a su instituto para ir al cine…

Sasuke:(asombrando) "salir con hinata?"

Hikari:(sonriéndole) Me acompañarías?

Sasuke:(sonriendo) "eso quiere decir que podré verla nuevamente?"

Hikari:(sonriéndole) Que me dices?

Sasuke:(sonriéndole) Por qué no?... esta bien…

Hikari:(levantándose) En serio?... o me estas bromeando?

Sasuke:(deja de sonreír) Yo nunca bromeo…

Hikari:(emocionada) Entonces es enserio…. Gracias sasuke-chan!!

Sasuke:(sin mirarla) Te he dicho que no me llames así… que no soy ningún crío…

Hikari:(sonriendo) Como digas….

Sasuke:(se levanta) Bueno ya viene siendo hora no?

Hikari:(se pone a su lado) Pues no se… como es primer día no hay nada que hacer…

Sasuke:(molesto) Sin contar que venimos por nada…

Saliendo del salón, sasuke acompañada de hikari se van caminando por un largo pasillo… llegando a unas escaleras que conectan al primer con el segundo piso….

No muy lejos de las escaleras, junto a uno de los pilares que sujetan el lugar… estaba naruto junto a sakura conversando… al ver a sasuke con hikari… sakura deja la conversación y se acerca a ellos…

Sakura:(aliviada) Sasuke-kun… te sientes mejor?

Sasuke:(ignorándola) Hay alguna razón por el que deba responderte?

Sakura:(preocupada) Creo que no…

Sasuke:(ignorándola) Entonces cierra esa boca y déjame en paz…

Hikari:(mirando a sasuke) "no suele ser tan hiriente… no tiene motivos para actuar así"

Sasuke:(alejándose de sakura) Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estarte escuchando…

Sakura:(bajando la mirada) Pero…

Hikari:(viendo a sasuke) Sasuke... espérame… (se va tras él)

Naruto:(se acerca a sakura) No crees que anda más extraño de lo normal?

Sakura:(sin mirarlo) Demasiado extraño y frío de lo normal….

--------------


	6. Reuniendose

Aqui va el sexto capitulo.. para las impacientes... espero que les haya gustado la anterior... porque aqui viene el próximo...

-------------------

Después de dispensar algo de su rabia contra sakura, sasuke se sienta sobre un banco, detrás de ese banco se encontraba una reja que en algo restringía el paso hacia los árboles y arbustos que coloreaban un poco el lugar…

A unos cuantos pasos de donde él se encontraba… habían gruesos barrotes que formaban una solitaria reja que cerraba el paso al exterior… sin embargo entre aquellas separaciones que dejaba se veía la extensa calle por donde la gente caminaba de un lugar a otro y cruzaba un que otro automóvil sobre el asfalto…

Sasuke se quedó mirando la entrada/salida del instituto con intensiones de ir más allá (es decir irse) hasta que hikari nota su presencia…

Hikari:(acercándose) Así que es aquí donde quisiste esperarme...¡buen niño!

Sasuke:(picado) Ya te he dicho que no me hables como si fuera un crío…

Hikari:(reprochándose) Ay... perdón… me había olvidado que a sasuke-chan no le gusta que le hablen así... nn

Sasuke:(picado) Acaso no te olvidas de que debes madurar?

Hikari:(riéndose) madurar?... no sabía que tenía algo de color verde...

Sasuke:(ignorándola) Graciosa…

Hikari:(sonriendo) Cambiando el tema... sabes a que hora nos dejarán salir de aquí?

Sasuke:(mirándola) Mmh… porqué crees que yo debería saberlo?

Hikari:(dudosa) Esteee… acaso no me dijiste la otra vez… que tú sabias "todo de todo"…

Sasuke:(picado) Eso no lo dije yo… lo dijo naruto…

Hikari:(riéndose) Con razón ya me extrañaba que tu fueras el que dijo eso…

Sasuke:(mirándola) "Así serán todas?"

.— tocan la campana .—

Hikari:(levantándose) Crees que nos dejarán irnos?

Sasuke:(aun sentado) No lo sé… tal vez el "sabelotodo" de naruto sepa… "mejor dicho el nada-sabe"

Hikari:(escuchando pasos) No creo que sea necesario preguntar…

En cosa de segundos, aparecieron una infinidad de alumnos por todas partes… no faltaron ni siquiera dos minutos para regresaran sakura y naruto junto a aquellos dos…

Naruto:(mirada de kitsune) Por fin… nos vamos!!

Sakura:(amargada) Si hubiera sabido que no tendríamos nada que hacer en toda la mañana… mejor no hubiera venido… ¬¬

Sasuke:(aun sentado) "por una vez en algo… te apoyo"

Hikari:(imitando) Eso es todo por hoy… (se queda mirando a sasuke) nos vamos?

Sasuke:(se levanta) Como tú digas…

Sakura:(mira a sasuke) Irte a donde?

Sasuke:(serio) Eso no es asunto tuyo…

Naruto:(picado) Si sakura no puede saberlo.. yo si quiero..

Hikari:(mirando a naruto) Esteee…naruto...

Sasuke:(se voltea) No pierdas el tiempo con esos dos... vamonos… (sube al segundo piso por las escaleras)

Hikari:(mira a sasuke) Esteee… sí… (se va tras él)

Sakura:(picada) "y esa pende… ¿acaso es la confidencial de sasuke… que lo obedece en todo?"

-------------------

Cuando hikari alcanza a sasuke (pobrecita… sasuke siempre la deja atrás) él ya se encontraba dentro del salón… con ambas mochilas en cada mano… (entienden la idea no?)

Hikari:(con una mano en la puerta) Oh… ya tienes la mochilas…

Sasuke:(le lanza la suya) A cambio de venir a buscarte la tuya…

Hikari:(recibe la mochila) Ah!... gracias…

Sasuke sale del salón y hikari lo sigue, al bajar otra vez por las escaleras… se dirigen a la entrada/salida del instituto… hikari al ver que naruto y sakura no se ven por ninguna parte se reafirma en creer que se habían marchado…

Hikari:(apenada) "creí que cuando bajaría, podría despedirme de naruto… es una lástima"

Sasuke:(saliendo del lugar) "me pregunto si será verdad que nos encontraremos… con hinata…"

.-- Ya estando afuera, hikari y sasuke bajan otra escalera… para llegar a la vereda….--.

Sasuke:(volteándose) Y… ahora que hago… hacemos?

Hikari:(mirándolo) Esteee… llamar a hinata para saber si ya salio de clases… (busca su celular en su mochila)

Sasuke:(molesto) "Seguramente ni siquiera haya llevado su celular... suele ser bastante despistada… "

Hikari:(saca su celular) Veamos… (busca en la agenda) hi… hinata…

Sasuke:(sin prestarle atención) "Hinata-chan… que estarás haciendo?"

-------------------

Hinata se encontraba comiendo un barquillo de vainilla con chocolate cuando siente una vibración procedente de su bolso…al registrar su interior se da cuanta que alguien la esta llamado…

Hinata:(contestando) Aló?...(silencio) ahhh… hikari-chan… (silencio) el cine?… en media hora más… (silencio) ok!... chao…

Hinata termina la llamada, preguntándose por un par de segundos el porque de aquella invitación tan repentina… sin darle mayor importancia guarda nuevamente su celular y cruza la calle….

-------------------

Hikari:(aun con el celular en la mano) Ya está listo…

Sasuke:(ocultando su interés) Tú crees que hinata aceptara tu invitación así como así?

Hikari:(guiñándole un ojo) Lo hará… te lo doy por asegurado!

Sasuke:(sarcástico) "Me había olvidado... que a ti todo te funciona…"

Hikari:(guardando su celular) Quiero decir que hinata nunca rechazaría una invitación… menos aun cuando… se de cuenta que se encontrara contigo…

Sasuke:(mira a otro lado) No digas eso como si hinata…

Hikari:(insinuando) Que hinata que?

Sasuke:(intenta ignorarla) Nada… sólo olvídalo…

Al terminar la conversación… hacen frenar un colectivo, para dirigirse a su encuentro con hinata en el cine…

-------------------

Les gusto?... ejejejejej… espero que si… largo… tal vez… nos vemos!!!


	7. Esperando su llegada

Aquí esta la primera parte que componen la salida de este trío al cine… ejejej.. espero que les guste!!

-------------------

El colectivo que lleva a sasuke y hikari empieza a tomar velocidad… rápidamente se ve como un sinfín de postes de luz y edificios se quedan atrás… al doblar por una curva el colectivo termina su recorrido y sasuke cancela el pasaje de ambos… se bajan de esté y se quedan solos…

Hikari:(con la boca abierta) Sasuke… porque pagaste el pasaje de ambos?

Sasuke:(sin darle importancia) Eso no importa sigamos adelante…

Hikari aun con la duda encima... lo persigue… y llegan a las dependencias del centro comercial…

Sasuke:(mirando hacia arriba) Que no dijiste que iríamos al cine?

Hikari:(sonriendo) Eso dije…

Sasuke:(molesto) Entonces porque diablos estamos en el centro comercial?

Hikari:(riéndose) Estamos aquí en el centro comercial porque aquí también se encuentra el cine… acaso nunca haz venido antes?

Sasuke:(picado) Eso no te incumbe… "no intentes actuar como si fuera un crío"

Hikari y sasuke cruzan por un estacionamiento que estaba al frente del centro comercial, caminan juntos hacia la izquierda y se paran frente a una escalera que da al subterráneo…

Sasuke:(apuntando) Porqué nos quedamos parados aquí?

Hikari:(tranquilizándolo) Ya… solo sígueme sí?

Sasuke:(picado) Como digas…

Bajan por la escalera y ya en el subterráneo caminan por el frente de unas puertas de vidrio… sasuke se queda mirando su reflejo por unos segundos y ve como hikari se une a una fila de gente…

Sasuke:(mirándola) Esa fila tendrá algo que ver con el cine?

Hikari aun en la fila… mira que en lo alto de la boletería del cine están las horas señaladas y la sala donde correspondería cada función donde se verán las películas… al voltearse, hikari se da cuenta de que sasuke no esta a su lado… por lo que mira hacia todos lados para preguntarle que película podrían ver junto a hinata…

Sasuke se atreve a entrar dentro del cine y se sienta en una de las mesas disponibles para los clientes… a su alrededor hay pocas personas… algunas consultando los precios de los aperitivos disponibles que se pueden comer dentro y otros mirando lo que hay de cartelera…

Hikari al ver que sasuke no esta por ninguna parte… se empieza a preocupar… por lo que intenta salirse de la fila… pero si se sale de la fila… tendría que hacerla de nuevo… al sentir que vibra su celular… hikari se percata de que hinata ya ha llegado.. por lo que decide esperarla…

Hinata al cortar la llamada que le había hecho a hikari… se baja del colectivo tras cancelar su pasaje… sujetando su bolso medio colgando de su brazo...mira hacia los lados y no los ve… por lo que deduce que ellos dos ya están en el subterráneo…

------------------

Bueno… la primera parte… poco a poco seguiré agregando… (el tiempo de escritura es limitado) nos vemos!!


	8. Juntos en el cine

Aquí esta la segunda parte que compondrá este capitulo… (seguramente saldrá algo largo)… así que tendrán para leer por un buen rato… (escribir es más lento que leer por cierto)… espero que les guste….

-------------

Hinata cruza también el estacionamiento como anteriormente lo habían hecho sasuke y hikari… baja por las escaleras…tras llegar al subterráneo mira hacia todos lados… pero al mirar hacia el interior del cine que se podía ver a través de las puertas de vidrio… cree reconocer a alguien por lo que entra…

Hinata:(pensando) "Creí haber visto a sasuke aquí… pero no estoy muy segura si será cierto lo que vi… "

Hinata se queda mirando las mesas del lugar desde la puerta y fija su mirada sobre un chico… " físicamente podría ser él "… un poco nerviosa intenta acercársele…

Hinata:(nerviosa) Eres tú… sasuke-kun?

El chico que anteriormente estaba un poco distraído mirando hacia fuera… se percata que alguien le estaba hablando… para su sorpresa a quien estaba esperando ya ha llegado…

Sasuke:(asombrado) Hinata… hinata-chan… hola!

Hinata:(sonriendo) Que bien que te he encontrado… sabes algo sobre hikari... ella me había dicho que estaría aquí?

Sasuke:(un poco sonrojado) Pues yo… "ni se donde esta se ha metido… ¬¬u"

Hikari mira por un instante hacia el interior del cine.. y ve por fin a sasuke… y al parecer no está solo…

Hikari:(agudizando la vista) Quien está su lado… no será hinata?

Hikari llama a hinata desde su celular.. la entrada del cine no esta tan lejos pero como no puede salirse de la fila lo hace…

Hinata se queda esperando la respuesta de sasuke… vibra su celular, lo saca de su bolso... al fijarse de donde proviene la llamada.. contesta…

Hinata:(con el celular) Ahh.. hikari-chan!!... donde estas?

Hikari:(sonriendo) Estoy en la boletería del cine… aun esperando que me atiendan..

Hinata:(riendo) Ahh.. ya veo… yo estoy en el interior del cine.. con sasuke-kun…

Hikari:(riéndose) Ah… con sasuke… podrías fijar tu mirada hacia tu derecha?

Hinata:(dudosa) Y… para que quieres que… (mira hacia la derecha y ve a hikari saludándola)

Hikari:(riéndose) Hola!!

Sasuke:(al notar a hikari) Mmh… así que hay estabas… "como fue que no me di cuenta antes…" ¬¬u

Hinata:(sonriendo) Voy a cortar la llamada para no gastarte más saldo…

Hikari:(sonriendo) Como digas.. pero antes ven para acá con sasuke para discutir la película…

Hinata:(dudosa) Eso es cierto… vamos altiro!... (corta la llamada)

Sasuke:(picado) Que te dijo hikari esta vez?

Hinata:(dudosa) Ehhh… elegir la película que vamos a ver… (se levanta de su asiento)

Sasuke:(picado) Y… quiere que vaya yo también no?

Hinata:(sonriendo) En teoría… si debes venir conmigo…

Sasuke:(picado) Esta bien… (se levanta de su asiento)

Hinata y sasuke salen del interior del cine y pasan por el frente del ascensor que se utiliza para subir/bajar los pisos adjuntos del centro comercial…

Sasuke:(picado) Sí hubiera visto ese ascensor antes no hubiera bajado las escaleras…. ¬¬u

Hinata sin percatarse de lo que le dijo sasuke… se adelanta para buscar en la fila... la ubicación donde supuestamente hikari estaría…

Hikari vuelve a mirar al interior del cine.. pero ni hinata y sasuke están adentro… por lo que mira hacia atrás… por si vuelve a ubicarlos…

Sasuke deja de mirar el ascensor y se reúne nuevamente con hinata y se le queda mirando… hinata lleva aun el uniforme de su instituto puesto… se le ve un poco desarreglada por la reciente salida de clases pero eso no parece importarle…

Hinata:(se voltea) Oh… sasuke ya estás aquí… me ayudas a ubicar a hikari…

Sasuke:(picado) Que… "molestia"… ya te ayudo….

Sasuke mira hacia delante donde se encuentra las personas próximas a pagar su entrada.. se fija solamente en las chicas vestidas con uniforme y ubica a hikari detrás de un joven hombre algo más alto que él…

Sasuke:(dirigiéndose a hinata) Ya la ubique.. esta adelante…

Hinata:(asombrada) Ah!.. es cierto… gracias sasuke-kun… (le da un beso en la mejilla y se va donde hikari)

Sasuke:(se toca la mejilla) Ah!... hi… hinata me ha dado un beso?

Hinata muy emocionada corre hacia donde está hikari… esta se voltea y le hace una seña con la mano…

Hikari:(sonriendo) Hola!... veo que ya me ubicaste…

Hinata:(negando) No.. en realidad quien te ubico fue sasuke…

Hikari:(asombrada) Fu-fue sasuke?

Hinata:(afirmando) Si.. fue sasuke-kun… creo que le fue más fácil para él ubicar donde te encontrabas…

Hikari:(apenada) "que vergüenza siento ahora"

Hinata:(dudosa) Te sucede algo.. estas roja...

Hikari:(abanicándose) No... no te preocupes no es nada… (debería ser más discreta)

Hinata:(dándose media vuelta) Si quieres traigo a sasuke-kun hasta aquí… para que decidamos que película veremos…

Hikari:(rogándole) Pero por favor se apuran… que falta solo un par de personas y me van a atender…

Hinata:(asistiendo) Hai!

Hinata desaparece entre la gente (la fila se había duplicado después de que Hikari y sasuke llegarán.. por lo que la fila era ancha)

Hikari:(deja de mirar) Espero que este sonrojo se me pase antes de que hinata regrese junto sasuke… no quiero que se preocupe por mí…

Hinata rápidamente ubica a sasuke quien se encontraba mirando un cartel que mostraba una propaganda de una película futurista…

------------------

Bueno… poco a poco seguiré agregando… (el tiempo de escritura es limitado) nos vemos!!


	9. Viendo una pelicula

Aquí esta la tercera parte de este capitulo… ejejejej… espero que les guste… a leer se a dicho..

-------------

Sasuke aun mirando el cartel de propaganda que estaba ofreciendo el cine.. se queda un poco dudosa sobre la idea que intentaba dar la imagen…

Sasuke:(dudando) "Una nave que se supone que es espacial o algo a si… pasando sobre un cuerpo celeste que no es el planeta tierra... me suena algo irreal.."

Hinata se queda mirando por unos segundos a sasuke antes de acercársele… sasuke tal como ella esta sujetando su mochila… vistiendo el uniforme de su instituto…

Hinata:(apenada) "Sasuke-kun… si estuviera en tu mismo instituto.. en tu mismo curso.. no se como reaccionaría…"

Sasuke creyendo que hinata aun esta en compañía de hikari… simulando que esta aun pensado en el cartel… se acuerda del beso que le dio hinata en la mejilla…

Sasuke:(mirándose las manos) "Hinata realmente se habrá dado cuenta de que me beso… o solo fue por reflejo..."

Hinata tragando un poco de saliva para quitarse la tensión.. se acerca otra vez al lado de sasuke… él aun esta simulando que mira el cartel por lo que cuando ella se le acerca por detrás se sobresalta…

Sasuke:(asombrado) Ah!... eras tú…

Hinata:(con la mano en el hombro) Y quien más podría ser… hikari aun no esta esperando en la fila…

Sasuke:(algo relajado) Ok!...

Ambos se regresan donde esta hikari… mientras hikari esta con la vista gacha en el piso… aun sonrojada por lo de recién…

Hikari:(sonrojada) Sasuke sentirá algo por mi… o solo me verá como su amiga… que tonta soy… estoy solo imaginándome tonterías…

Hinata:(aparece tras hikari) De que tonterías hablas?

Hikari:(asombrada) "Habrá escuchado algo más de lo que dije?"

Sasuke:(aparece tras hinata ) Y ahora a ti que te pasa?

Hikari:(nerviosa) "que hago ahora… si sasuke se entera… yo.."

Hinata:(sonriendo) Creo que no era nada.. verdad hikari-chan?

Hikari:(nerviosa) Esteee.. si.. era solo… nada.. nada…

Sasuke:(acercándose a hikari) Segura?

Hikari:(asistiendo) Si… si… segura… "porqué tienes que actuar así… solo estas empeorando las cosas"

Sasuke:(cierra los ojos) Esta bien.. como digas…

Hinata:(diciéndole a hikari) Ehhh… hikari-chan.. es tu turno…

Hikari:(deja de mirar a sasuke) Ah!.. es verdad… vamos?

Sasuke:(mirando a hikari) Ya… "esta anda en algo"

Hinata:(sonriendo) Ahh.. yo también voy con ustedes…

Hikari se acerca donde esta una señorita que esta detrás de una vitrina de vidrio hablando por un tipo de micrófono…

Srta.:(dirigiéndose a hikari) Buenas tardes…

Hikari:(acercándose a ella) Ehhh.. tres entradas…

Srta.:(escribiendo en el pc) Tres entradas.. para que función?

Hikari:(viendo a hinata) Y que película vamos a ver finalmente….

Sasuke:(recordando) Veamos esa película de ficción que esta en el cartel de allá..

Hinata:(dudosa) Esa película de las naves espaciales…

Hikari:(in decidida) No!… son aburridas…

Hinata:(dudosa) Pero si no es esa... cual entonces?

Srta.:(seria) ya decidieron…. (se escuchan silbidos atrás)

Hikari:(picada) Ya esta bien… veamos esa… "yo fui la de la idea... pero no toman en cuenta mi opinión"

Hinata:(emocionada) Uhh!... sí… veremos esa película.. sasuke-kun..

Srta.:(escribiendo en el pc) Serían un total de $ 5.400 por las tres entradas…

Hikari:(mira a ambos) Tienen el dinero a mano?

Sasuke:(revisa su billetera) Yo tengo mi parte del total…

Hinata:(contando su dinero) Me alcanza para mi entrada.. pero no para comprar algo para después…

Hikari:(recibiendo el dinero) No te preocupes hinata… ya tengo una idea…

Hikari cancela las entradas de los tres y la señorita que los estaba atendiendo le pasa tres boletas individuales con un pedazo de hoja sujetándose débilmente de un extremo…

Hinata:(retirándose del lugar) Y cual es la idea…

Hikari:(dudosa) Podríamos juntar parte del dinero que nos sobro de las entradas y compramos algunas cosas en el supermercado…

Sasuke:(mirando al interior del cine) Pero en vez de eso… porque no compramos un combo de esos que están ofreciendo…

Hinata:(asistiendo) Eso.. eso… compremos de esos…

Hikari:(dudosa) Pero… y si no nos alcanza…

Hinata:(desconforme) Veamos cuanto juntamos en total… y veamos si nos alcanza…

Hikari:(resignada) Esta bien…

Los tres entran al cine y se quedan mirando los precios de los combos… que estaban indicados en la parte superior del local donde se solicitaban las cosas disponibles para comer dentro de las salas…

Sasuke:(sin darle importancia) elijan cualquiera y nos vamos…

Hikari:(mirando a sasuke) No podemos elegir cualquiera… somos tres al fin y al cabo…

Hinata:(mirando los precios) Mmh… no creo que adentro nos alcance un combo para los tres… además son precios muy elevados…

Hikari:(feliz) Viste… es mejor elegir en el supermercado…

Hinata:(resignada) Y yo que quería comer palomitas de maíz… "si no comemos palomitas en el cine no es lo mismo…"

Sasuke:(mirando hacia afuera) Confórmate… al menos tenemos más variedad que aquí.. son casi puros dulces lo que ofrecen…

Hikari:(asistiendo) Ay!... hinata-chan.. en el supermercado venden más barato…

Hinata:(suspira) Ya.. ok!

Hikari se adelanta muy feliz del interior del cine… sasuke sale detrás de hikari.. y hinata.. resignada se va detrás de ellos…

El supermercado estaba a una cuadra del cine… cruzaron otra vez por el estacionamiento, luego una calle y pasando por la entrada de peatones ingresaron al supermercado…

Hikari:(feliz) Vez que es mejor venir a comprar aquí.. que allá…

Hinata:(resignada) Si… como digas…

Sasuke se queda mirando a la decepcionada hinata… hikari pasa por el frente de un guardia y se pierde de vista al ingresar por un pasillo…

Sasuke:(animándola) Porqué no me acompañas a elegir?

Hinata:(al notar que están solos) Ah!... es-esta bien…

Sasuke y hinata también pasan por el frente de un guardia y se adentran por un pasillo… entre las cosas que se podían elegir en ese pasillo eran galletas y... más galletas… XD

Hinata:(tomando una galleta) Este paquete de galletas son rellenas… cuantas de estas llevo sasuke-kun?

Sasuke:(volteándose) Galletas rellenas con sabor a naranja?...

Hinata:(indecisa) Acaso no te gustan?

Sasuke:(desordenándole el cabello) Si tu lo elegiste… por mí esta bien… lleva dos paquetes…

Hinata:(sonriéndose) Hai!

Después de elegir las galletas, cruzan al siguiente pasillo… pero en el siguiente había una gran cantidad de.. fideos…

Hinata:(molestándolo) Fideos secos para el joven?.. ajajaj..

Sasuke:(mirando a otro lado) No te hagas la graciosa…

Retroceden y toman otro camino… hacia delante encuentran los pasillos de los lácteos y los jugos en caja familiares e individuales…

Hinata:(riéndose) No crees que si llevamos leche y jugo individual... va a parecer que estamos comprando colación para la semana?

Sasuke:(sonrojado) Podría ser… pero si llevamos colación tendrías que bebértelo… conmigo...

Hinata:(sonrojándose) Sasuke-kun...

Hikari al ver a hinata y a sasuke con los paquetes de galletas en las manos…se le acerca… con unas bebidas individuales de 250 cc.

Hikari:(metiéndose en el medio) Acaso me estaban esperando… X3

Sasuke:(avergonzado) "Y pensar que nos llevábamos tan bien…"

Hinata:(refiriéndose a hikari) Ah… traes bebidas… entonces eso sería todo?

Hikari:(mira la hora) Creo que así será... tenemos poco tiempo…

Hikari vuelve a adelantarse junto con las bebidas entre los brazos… sasuke vuelve a mirar a hinata… quien ve a hikari como se aleja…

Sasuke:(dirigiéndose a hinata) Ya estas mucho mejor?

Hinata:(asistiendo) Sí.. gracias..

Hinata y sasuke se van juntos con dirección a las cajas para pagar su compra… hikari mientras tanto estaba en una caja pagando las bebidas…

Hikari:(mirando a hinata) Veo que ya se te paso todo no?

Hinata:(dudosa) Pasarme que?

Hikari:(se muerde la lengua) No.. nada…

Sasuke le pasa los paquetes de galletas a hikari y pagan todo junto… le pasa el dinero reunido entre todos a la cajera y se llevan todo en bolsas… al salir del supermercado… toman las bolsas con cuidado para irse corriendo al cine…

Sasuke:(mirándolas) Si nos perdimos parte de la película… hikari será la culpable..

Hikari:(picada) Y yo porque… ¬¬

Hinata:(tranquilizándolos) No se peleen.. antes de la película dan propagandas de las películas que están próximos a estrenarse…

Sasuke:(apurándose) Y que estamos esperando…

Hikari:(al ver que sasuke se adelanta) Y a él que le sucede?

Hinata:(sonriendo) Seguramente la idea de ver más películas le entusiasmo…

Al bajar las escaleras ven como sasuke ya esta ingresando por las puertas de vidrio… al ingresar ellas sasuke esta esperándolas frente a un joven que le esta pidiendo las entradas…

Hikari:(buscando en su mochila) Por aquí estaban las entradas…

Hinata:(ve algo blanco) No serán estos… (saca las tres entradas y se las pasa al joven)

Hikari:(sonriendo) Gracias hinata-chan…

El joven corta los extremos inferiores (esa parte de la boleta que estaba colgando) y los hace ingresar… hinata, sasuke y hikari ingresan a la sala nº 6…

Hinata:(entrando) No será muy estrecho para ser un cine?

Hikari:(mordiéndose la lengua) La pantalla del cine esta por aquí… (se adelanta por un pasillo)

Al perseguirla, se ve un enorme lugar con una gran pantalla, suben por las escaleras un buen rato y se sientan en la parte superior.. aprovechando que aun quedan asientos disponibles…

Sasuke:(mira a hikari) Y porque nos sentamos tan arriba?

Hikari:(guiñándole) Ya lo sabrás…

Hikari se sienta a la izquierda, sasuke en el medio y hinata se queda a su lado a la derecha… se escucha una música de fondo proveniente de todos lados, se oscurece todo el recinto y se enciende la pantalla…

Hinata:(impresionada) Esto es… increíble…

Hikari:(adelantándose) Y eso que aun no haz visto nada…

A través de la pantalla se logra ver varias imágenes de películas.. como representaciones del pasado en la edad media y las guerras… mundos fantásticos como escobas voladoras y magia… y perros volando?

Hinata:(asombrada) Un.. perro superhéroe?

Sasuke:(se ríe) Te imaginas a un elefante con alas de mariposa… ajajajaj…

Hikari:(riéndose) Eso es mucho mas ridículo.. ajajaj…

Por fin comienza la película… la pantalla indica que deben apagar los celulares y hablar moderadamente…

Tras hacer lo que se les indica, se muestra el inicio de la película… unas personas están en la antártica… inspeccionando y moviéndose de un lugar a otro… salen los primeros ¿subtítulos?...

Sasuke:(picado) Si hubiera sabido que tendría subtítulos.. mejor no las habría acompañado…

Hikari:(picada) Acepta la idea…de que será así todo el rato…

Hinata:(relajando el ambiente) Los subtítulos no son tan malos… seguramente ni te vas a dar cuenta de lo que dice… (mira la pantalla y sale una explosión)

Hinata:(regañándose) Rayos.. no vi como sucedió… uhhh…

La película sigue.. ya no están en la antártica… pero muestran el espacio y pasa un meteorito a gran velocidad…

Hikari:(pensando) "esto es mas poco emocionante que un… estoy tan aburrida que ni siquiera puedo continuar la frase.." ¬¬u

La película sigue… muestran una evacuación trasmitiéndose por canales de televisión.. gente corriendo y otras personas mirando por ultima vez su hogar ates de marcharse…

Hinata:(triste) Que horrible… (siente inconscientemente la mano de sasuke)

Sasuke:(hablándole) La vida no puede ser tan mala después de todo no?

Hinata:(asistiendo) Si…

La película sigue y una multitud de gente esta esperando una respuesta mientras en el espacio buscan una manera de acabar con un meteorito…

Hikari:(seria) "esta película es totalmente gringa…aburrida"

La película termina con un beso de despedida de una familia… y una chica joven se queda con su hermanito menor y su novio… mientras su familia les dice adiós…

La pantalla del cine finaliza la película con una música triste y mostrando los créditos… vuelven a iluminarse todo el lugar y la gente empieza a retirarse…

Hinata aun pensado en la película se voltea mira a sasuke y a hikari… sonrojada y sonriendo un poco…

Hinata:(sonriendo) Primera vez que vengo a ver una película de esta categoría.. y fue muy emotiva…

Hikari:(sacando la lengua) No hay de que…

Sasuke:(mirando a hikari) Que buena tu idea de venir a ver una película al cine.. no fue tan mala después de todo…

Bajando las escaleras… son casi los últimos en salir de la sala… caminan hacia otro lugar y salen del lugar llegando de regreso al subterráneo…

Hinata:(sonriendo) Vendremos nuevamente a ver otra película…

Sasuke:(mirando a hikari) Eso depende de ti…

Hikari:(riéndose) Y porque no… fue divertido después de todo…

Hinata:(sonriendo) Gracias por venir sasuke-kun…

Sasuke:(la abraza) No hay de que…

Hikari:(sacando la lengua) Déjense de cariñitos y regresemos a casa…

H&S:(riéndose) Hai!!

---------------

Espero que les haya gustado… a mi me pareció algo divertido… y cansado (hasta me duele la espalda de tanto escribir…) nos vemos!!!


	10. Correspondiendo a un beso

Etto… y porque tanto apuro.. ejejejej.. un beso además de desearlo es algo sincero y dulce.. espera.. hinata tiene eso no?... seguro ni se van a dar cuenta de ese beso tan esperado.. xD buen… aquí va el décimo capitulo… XP

----------------

Al subir al primer piso por la escalera… hinata sigue alabando la película recién vista.. mientras hikari sigue comiendo una de las galletas que se habían comprado y sasuke… bueno sasuke viendo como hinata movía la boca.. X3

Hinata:(emocionada) Y entonces.. y entonces el adiós del final.. no fue romántico hikari-chan?

Hikari:(comiendo) Eh?... si fue muy romántico "aburrido.."

Sasuke:(mirando a hinata) "Hinata es tan bonita cuando habla… y sonríe y todo.. que cursi me estoy poniendo" ¬//¬

Hinata:(caminando) Y que te pareció la película sasuke-kun?

Sasuke:(mirándola) Mmh… buena…

Hikari:(viendo los autos pasar) Y ahora que harán ustedes?

Hinata:(dudosa) Mmh… aun no quiero regresara casa… pero debo hacer mis tareas…

Sasuke:(sin darle importancia) A mi me da lo mismo lo que hagas…

Hikari:(picada) Que amable…¬¬

Hinata:(sonriendo) Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke:(viendo a hikari) Dime…

Hinata:(sonriendo) Me acompañas hasta mi casa?

Hikari:(apuntándose) Yo.. yo también voy!

Sasuke:(picado) No.. tu no vas!!

Hikari:(haciendo puchero) Y porqué no.. si hasta somos vecinos…

Hinata:(dudosa) Eso es cierto?

Hikari:(asistiendo) Si… hasta tengo fotografías que lo comprueban…

Hinata:(feliz) En serio.. y fotos… de… "sasuke cuando pequeñito"

Hikari:(feliz) Si.. hasta de él… "si… desde kinder hasta ahora"

Hinata:(abraza a hikari) Si… bienvenida al grupo!!!

Sasuke:(resignado) "Que no iba a acompañarte yo no más…"

Hinata junto a hikari y sasuke cruzan la primera calle, miran hacia ambos lados y cruzan a la calle opuesta…

Hikari:(abrazando a hinata) No sabes como quedarás después de ver "esas fotografías"

Hinata:(feliz) Me tienes que regalar algunas si?

Hikari:(feliz) Claro que si… "pero no te puedo regalártelas todas… que son muchas…"

Sasuke:(sonrojado) "Porque tengo que ser la excusa chantajista de Hikari… " ¬//¬

Sasuke aun sonrojado hace para un colectivo… e ingresan los tres… sasuke al fondo, hikari en el medio y hinata junto a la puerta..

Sasuke cancela el pasaje de los tres y el colectivo empieza a tomar velocidad… mientras mira como conversan hinata y hikari…

Hikari:(riéndose) Y sabias que sasuke cuando era pequeñito siempre se escondía tras su mamá?

Hinata:(feliz) En serio… que tierno!!

Sasuke:(avergonzado) Acaso no tienes otro tema de conversación.. que no tenga que ver conmigo?

Hikari:(saca la lengua) Pues… no.. (sigue conversando con hinata)

Sasuke:(mirando hacia el exterior) "odiosa" ¬¬

El colectivo frena indicando que ya termino su recorrido y se bajan del colectivo con sus respectivas mochilas…

Hinata:(viendo que el colectivo se fue) Ah!.. no pague mi pasaje!...

Hikari:(apuntando a sasuke) Sasuke pago el pasaje de nosotras también…

Hinata:(asombrada) Oh!.. gracias sasuke-kun!

Sasuke:(mira hacia adelante) No hay porque…

Hikari:(saltando) Hinata me acompañas hasta mi casa?

Hinata:(recordando) Ahh.. si.. vamos!

Sasuke:(picado) Buen… ya veré la forma… "aun queda camino para rato antes de llegar ala casa de hikari"

Hikari seguía conversando mientras hinata se reía… el cabello de hinata iba al compás del viento… mientras hacia relucir su nívea piel…

Sasuke:(avergonzado) "Porqué demonios tiene que ser tan linda…"

Hinata aun sigue conversando con hikari pero le hace un alto al ver a sasuke sonrojado y con la vista gacha en el piso…

Hinata:(acercándose a sasuke) Sasuke-kun… te encuentras bien… estas enfermo?

Sasuke:(viendo a hinata) No.. n-no te preocupes.. es-estaré bien… "estoy tartamudeando… parezco un idiota"

Hikari:(sonriendo) No te preocupes hinata-chan ya se le pasará… ya casi llegamos a mi casa…

Hinata:(asistiendo) De verás?... (vuelve con sasuke) No te preocupes.. estarás bien…

Sasuke:(pensado) "Diciendo eso.. me hace sentir peor…"

Caminado unas casas más… hikari corre hacia una casa de tres pisos con un amplio portón… saca una llave de uno de los bolsillos internos de su mochila y la introduce en la cerradura…

Al llegar hinata junto con sasuke frente al portón… y pasan al recinto depuse de hikari… en el lugar se ven varios maceteros blancos con flores de variados colores… colgados en las paredes…

Hinata:(impresionada) Vaya!... cuantos maceteros hay aquí….

Hikari:(sonriendo) Todos y cada uno de ellos fueron cuidados por mi madre… este sería la entrada a su invernadero…

Cruzando por una angosta puerta dejan el invernadero y se quedan frente a frente al living de su hogar…

Hikari:(dejando su mochila en un sofá) Bienvenidos a mi casa…

Sasuke:(dirigiéndose a hinata) Puedes dejarme ya…

Hinata:(mirando a sasuke) Ah!... si no hay de que…

Sasuke se sienta en otro sofá y se descuelga su mochila dejándola a un lado de él…

Hikari:(dirigiéndose a la cocina) Van a querer algo para beber…

Sasuke:(mirando a hinata) No…

Hinata:(mirando la hora) Me gustaría quedarme un momento más.. pero tengo que regresar a casa…. Gomen nasai!!

Hikari:(apenada) Esta bien… entonces nos veríamos un día de estos….

Sasuke:(toma su mochila) Yo también me quedaría pero…

Hikari:(apenada) Bueno.. esta bien… te entiendo "si no fuera porque mamá regresará en un rato más… iría yo también…"

Hinata:(apenada) Igual… agradezco que me hayas invitado al cine…

Hikari:(sonriendo) No hay de que… además no sólo fue mi idea... también fue de sasuke el que te invitará…

Sasuke:(arqueando un ceja) Ah?... "que onda…"

Hinata:(asombrada) Eso es cierto….

Hikari:(haciendo señas) "Solo di que sí... después me lo agradecerás…"

Sasuke:(entendiendo) Ahh.. sí.. fue mi idea…

Hinata:(sonriendo) Ah… gracias… sasuke-kun…

Hikari:(indicándole a sasuke) "Acompáñala para que no se vaya sola"

Sasuke:(entendiendo el mensaje) Esteee.. te acompaño a tu casa…

Hinata:(sonriendo) Ah… gracias…

Hikari:(sonriendo) Ya han pasado varios minutos… se les va a hacer tarde…

Hinata:(mira la hora) Ah!.. es cierto…

Sasuke:(acercándose a la puerta) Nos vamos?

Hinata:(mira a sasuke) Oh… es cierto… nos vemos entonces... hikari-chan…

Hikari:(despidiéndose) Váyanse con cuidado!!

S&H:(perdiéndose en la puerta) Chao!!

Hikari se queda sola… un poco agotada se desploma en el mismo sofá donde se había sentado sasuke anteriormente….

Hikari:(murmurando) Espero que haya valido la pena dejarlos irse... solos…

--------

Ya pasando por el invernadero de la casa de Hikari, sasuke abre la puerta del portón y hinata sale después de él… regresando al exterior…

Sasuke:(pensando) "Me pregunto porqué Hikari hizo todo aquello…."

Hinata se queda mirando a sasuke mientras caminan… se aproximan a una cuadra y doblan hacia la derecha… hinata apura el paso… pero cuando sasuke se da cuanto de aquello... ya estaban frente a frente…

Hinata:(feliz) Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa…

Sasuke mira hacia todos lados y se da cuanta que están frente a una enorme mansión… cubierta por una gran entrada… la casona además muestra en lo alto de su propiedad una amplia terraza…

Sasuke:(dudando) "Hinata realmente vive aquí… no puedo creerlo"

Hinata:(sonriendo) Bueno… ya debo irme…

Sasuke:(vuelve su mirada) Ah…

Hinata:(acercándose a la puerta) Espero que volvamos a vernos… (se voltea)

Sasuke:(mira a hinata) "Esta es mi oportunidad…"

Hinata estaba ingresando la llave en la puerta… cuando sasuke se queda frente afrente con su espalda y la aprisiona contra esta…

Hinata:(intrigada) Sucede algo.. sasuke-kun?

Sasuke:(avergonzado) Q-quería…. Q-quería darte mi respuesta…

Hinata:(sin entender nada) Ehh…

Sasuke acerca lentamente su cabeza para chocar y quedar unida su frente con hinata… aun sin entender nada..

Sasuke:(tragando saliva) Es-esta es mi manera… de aceptar lo que siento…

Sasuke toma por la cintura a hinata y lentamente acomoda su labios sobre los de hinata… hinata aun sin saber que esta pasando… se deja llevar por ese beso… el primer beso.. de ambos…

--------------

Iiee… como me lo sugirieron… ejejejej… sin duda las demandas vienen siendo la orden del día… sigan así… mejor para mí… XP… nos vemos!!!


	11. Despúes de aquello

Después de dejando el suspenso.. de la espera…retornamos a la historia. El undécimo capitulo… mata nee!

--------

Lentamente un día amanece una vez más… hinata como todos los días al levantarse se restriega un poco los ojos… pero en vez de dirigirse inmediatamente al baño… se queda mirando su diario… (que esta sobre un escritorio)

Hinata:(sentada en su cama) "Aún.. no puedo creerlo… sasuke y yo… nos besamos"

Hinata deja de mirar su diario y se dirige al baño… sin hacer ningún ruido cierra la puerta y comienza a desvestirse…

Hinata:(pensando) Realmente todo eso sucedió… no pudo haber sido un sueño.. pareció demasiado real… 

"Es-esta es mi manera… de aceptar lo que siento…"

Hinata abre la llave de la ducha y la tina comienza a llenarse de agua…mientras aun no se completa lo necesario… hinata se apoya contra el espejo cubriéndose con una toalla que anteriormente se había puesto…

Hinata:(avergonzada) Sasuke realmente dijo eso… que estaba aceptando lo que siento por él… 

---------

En otro lugar….sasuke está tomando desayuno, mientras en la cocina.. su madre le esta preparando el bento…

Sasuke:(bebiendo té) Realmente hice todo aquello... por fin me atreví a hacerlo…

Mikoto:(no estoy segura de su nombre) A quien le estas hablando hijo?

Sasuke:(dejando la taza) No es nada…

Mikoto:(desde la cocina) Ya casi termino tu bento… podrías ir a ver a itachi… por favor…

Sasuke:(molesto) "Y porqué tengo que ir yo.. que ese haragán se levante solo"

Sasuke levantándose de la mesa toma de la panera un pan con jamón y se lo lleva a la boca mientras sube por una escalera… al llegar camina por un pasillo y se queda frente a la puerta de la habitación… en la puerta se lee un recuadro varias veces arañado con las iniciales de "itachi está aquí... no molestar…"

Sasuke:(con la mano en la perilla) Itachi esta aquí… no molestar.. bah… solo un tarado como él pondría eso en su puerta… 

Al abrir la puerta.. se ve una habitación muy desordenada.. ropas por el piso tierra y polvo cubriendo todo a su paso y la cama con las sabanas y los cubrecamas torcidos ocultando supuestamente al dueño del lugar…

Sasuke tras ver todo ese desastre se molesta mucho más y tirándole un almohadón donde se suponía que estaba su cabeza... reclama.. 

Sasuke:(molesto) Mamá dijo que ya va siendo hora de que te levantes…

Itachi:(debajo de las tapas) Mmh… unos minutos más….

Sasuke:(regresando a la puerta) Si no te apuras… tendrás que hacerte de nuevo el desayuno…

Al solo escuchar eso… itachi se levanta perezosamente y mira como sasuke se retira de su habitación…

Itachi:(aun con sueño) Que se me queme el sartén... no significa que no sepa cocinar…

Sasuke aun molesto baja por las escaleras y termina de beberse su té… mientras su madre le deja el bento sobre la mesa…

Mikoto:(en la cocina) Ya le avisaste a itachi?

Sasuke:(tomando su bento) Si… ya le dije…

Sasuke entra a la cocina y saca del refrigerador una manzana… su madre le da un beso en la mejilla…

Mikoto:(cortando una zanahoria) Ve con cuidado…

Sasuke:(junto a la puerta) Como digas…

Al salir de su casa, sasuke empieza a caminar sobre la vereda… no muy lejos ve a alguien que se va a sentar en la parada de autobuses… por lo que apura el paso…

Al llegar junto a esa persona se sienta a su lado… se le queda mirando unos instantes pero se da cuenta que esa persona esta escuchando música con los ojos cerrados…

Sasuke:(picado) Hikari… 

Hikari: (abre los ojos de golpe) Ah!... ohayo… 

Sasuke:(se sienta a su lado) Me parece extraño que no actúes feliz cuando me vez... te sucedió algo ayer?

Hikari:(negando) No me sucedió nada… solo que… 

Sasuke:(mirando al frente)Si tienes problemas esa no es excusa para tener ese pesimismo… 

Hikari:(sonríe un poco) Tienes razón… gracias sasuke-chan!

Sasuke:(picado) No te había dicho que no agregues el chan… hace mucho que deje de ser un crío…

Hikari:(saca la lengua) Es que me gusta hacerte enojar… 

Sasuke:(picado) Era de esperarse qué me dijeras eso….

Hikari:(mirándolo) En realidad... viniste hasta aquí para preguntarme algo no?

Sasuke:(mirando al frente) Si me acompañas a ir a buscar a hinata…

Hikari:(asistiendo) Bueno…

Sasuke se levanta de su asiento y le ofrece la mano a hikari… algo que le hace sospechar…

Hikari:(tomando su mano) Ehhh… porqué haces es…

Sasuke:(picado) Acaso no puedo ser amable…

Hikari:(nerviosa) No me refería a eso... sino que no es usual en ti… te sucede algo?

Sasuke:(empieza a caminar) Y porqué tendría que pasarme algo... solo fui amable… nada más…

Hikari:(alcanzándolo) Bueno no lo se… dímelo tú…

Sasuke:(mira a otro lado) Esto no tiene que ser un interrogatorio… párale…

Hikari:(resignada) Bueno... esta bien…

Sasuke cruzando la calle junto a hikari caminan por una vereda que los conduce a la entrada de un subterráneo… (un letrero indicaba que estaban frente a uno)

Hikari:(indicando) Y para que ir al subterráneo tan pronto… aun no quiero llegar al Hanagata…

Sasuke:(bajando el primer escalón) Solo sígueme y punto…

Hikari:(picada) Esta bien…

Apura el paso y baja por unas escaleras…. busca en sus bolsillos y sacando una tarjeta la pasa por un lector de código de barra… se abre una puerta que la deja pasar… e ingresa a un tren…

Sasuke ya estaba adentro del tren para cuando hikari se sentó a su lado… se quito la mochila de su espalda... 

Hikari:(mirando a sasuke de reojo) "para variar sasuke estaba con la mente en otra parte… en que estará pensando…" 

El tren comienza a tomar velocidad… alejándose de la estación…. Desde las ventanas se ponían ver en cosa de segundos un montón de imágenes… hikari no se sintió muy bien viendo todo eso… por lo que se conformo por pensar en otras cosas…

Hikari:(mirando a sasuke) "No se porqué me preocupas tanto sasuke-chan…"

Sasuke:(cambiando la pista del pendrive) "Hinata seguramente se demorará en llegar igual que la primera vez… eso significa que de algo sirve venirme tan temprano... para encontrármela siempre de improviso…"

Al descender de velocidad, hikari se levanta de su asiento y ve como después sasuke también se levanta bajando del tren…. apuran el paso, pasando otra vez por una puerta y suben por unas escaleras….

Hikari:(acomodándose la mochila) "Aun debe ser temprano… hinata ya habrá llegado?"

Al llegar a la superficie… sasuke camina un poco para después apoyarse contra una pared… hikari al ver a sasuke de lo más relajado… saca por conclusión que hinata aun no ha llegado… ya que no se le ve por ninguna parte…

Hikari:(mirando a sasuke) "Así que de esta manera comienzas el día…" 

Sasuke vuelve a cambiar la pista de su pendrive… y fija su mirada hacia arriba… aun esta nublado y albino el cielo como la primera vez…. 

Sasuke:(con las manos en los bolsillos) "Aún recuerdo con lujo de detalles como fue nuestro primer día… llegando con aire de cansada…. y una pequeña sonrisa en tus labios…"

--------

Hinata estaba reorganizando sus cuadernos del día cuando sonó la alarma de su celular… tomándolo entre sus manos… desactivo la alarma por unos cuantos minutos… mientras lo introducía de regreso a su mochila… 

Hinata:(acomodando el celular) Y pensar que solo han pasado unas cuantas horas desde que sucedió eso…. 

Himeko:(desde la escalera) Hinata… a desayunar!

Hinata:(se sobresalta) Ahhh!... por estar pensando de nuevo… me atrasé a tomar el desayuno….

Hinata se cuela desesperada la mochila y con la mano sobrante toma su parka…. Al bajar las escaleras su madre estaba ya de regreso en la cocina… mientras hanabi la ayudaba…

Hinata:(dejando su mochila a un lado) Buenos días…

Hanabi:(dejándole la taza) Buenos días nii-chan… 

Hinata:(pone la taza en su lugar) Gracias…

Himeko:(desde la cocina) Desde aquí sospecho que andas muy feliz no?

Hinata:(bebiéndose el té) Tal vez….

Hanabi:(sentándose frente a ella) Que bueno que estés feliz… 

Hinata:(sonriendo) Gracias…

Hinata termina de beberse su té… y se lleva un pan a la boca… su madre le deja su bento a un lado de la mesa… y hanabi le vuelve a hablar…

Hanabi:(sonriendo) Espero que te guste…

Hinata:(dándole un mordisco la pan) ….. "Lo debe decir porqué probablemente ella también ayudo…"

Hanabi se levanta de su asiento y regresa a la cocina para seguir ayudando a su madre… hinata mira el reloj de la pared… 

Hinata:(espantada) Me quedan diez minutos para tomar el tren!... (por lo que se alcanza a comerse la mitad del pan...)

Hinata tomando el bento con una mano.. y con la otra su mochila… abre la puerta y se despide de ambas…

Con algo de esfuerzo logra abrir la puerta del portón… "Habrá que cambiar la cerradura un día de estos…" – piensa hinata – y apura el paso con dirección al subterráneo… 

-----------

Hikari sigue mirando a sasuke desde el mismo lugar, aun cuando han pasado varios minutos desde que se habían bajado del tren… por lo que se sienta en el paradero para esperar los autobuses…

-------------

Ya he avanzado un poco más… para dar paso al siguiente capitulo... 

Nos vemos!


	12. Una pregunta

No he tenido muchas ideas para completar este capitulo.. conste que ni siquiera hice un borrador.. por eso.. tal vez a la primera verán algún que otro error.. o algo que no cuadra… buen.. el decimosegundo.. mata nee!

---------

Hikari aun estaba sentada en el instante en que apareció hinata de entre las escaleras del subterráneo… 

Hinata aun sin acomodarse la mochila en el brazo… apenas vio a sasuke y se fue corriendo hacia él para saludarlo…sin fijarse que hikari estaba a unos cuantos pasos de donde estaban ellos dos…

Hinata:(mirando a sasuke) Buenos días sasuke-kun!

Sasuke:(sin mirarla) Buenos días…

Hinata:(sonriendo) No me esperaba encontrarte aquí esperándome como ayer….

Sasuke:(quitándose de la pared) Pues acostúmbrate… 

Hinata:(sonriendo) Nos vamos?

Sasuke:(dejándola atrás) Como sea… hikari... nos vamos…

Hikari:(tras escuchar) Ah!... sí…

Hinata al ver a hikari salir de entre el asiento del paradero se asombra al no haberse fijado que ella estaba allí y estaba por asegurado que había visto todo... por lo que… se queda callada…

Hinata:(avergonzada) Hikari-chan…lo lamento… no te había visto…

Hikari:(sin mirarla) Para la próxima ten al menos la consideración de ver a tu alrededor…

Sasuke:(mira a hikari) "Debe estar enojada…"

Después del pequeño incidente, tanto hikari como sasuke estaban muy distanciados… algo que hinata la hizo sentía culpable… de repente apareció detrás de una curva alguien que venia corriendo a gran velocidad y se para frente de hinata… 

Naruto:(ojos de kitsune) Ohayo!

Hinata:(sonriendo) Buenos días naruto-kun…

Sasuke:(serio) Buenas... naruto…

Naruto:(mira a sasuke) Hola sasuke…

Naruto:(viendo a hikari) Ah!.. hola hikari-chan…

Hikari:(avergonzada) Ho-hola naruto… "no me esperaba encontrármelo tan pronto"

Sasuke se queda mirando a hikari unos cuantos segundos… pero deja de mirarla cuando ve que naruto se acerca muy "cariñosamente" a hinata… quienes iban un poco más adelante…

Naruto:(mira a sasuke de reojo) Hinata te gustaría salir a comer conmigo?

Sasuke:(mirando a naruto) "Ni creas que le voy a permitir que me saque celos… maldito zorro…"

Hinata:(sonriendo) Agradezco tu invitación… pero no gracias…

Sasuke:(sin entender nada) "Que fue lo que dijo…a naruto le dijo que no?"

Naruto:(extrañado) Y porqué no?

Hinata:(mirando a sasuke de reojo) Porque tengo planes….

Sasuke:(satisfecho) "No era necesario… o si que dijera eso…"

Hikari:(asombrada) Que educada

Los cuatro cruzan una calle más… hasta que escuchan a lo lejos una campanada… 

Hinata:(volteándose) Bueno.. yo ya tengo que irme… 

Naruto:(resignado) Ya veo… "Y yo que creía que me haría caso…"

Sasuke:(sonriendo) Nos veremos a la tarde no?

Hinata:(sonríe) Eso lo veremos… 

Hikari:(se le queda mirando) Es-espero que te vaya bien…

Hinata:(sonriendo) Lo mismo te deseo a ti... y discúlpame si te hice sentir mal… 

Hikari:(negando) Ya no importa... adiós!...

Hinata:(haciendo una referencia) adiós!... (se va )

Sasuke:(mirando a hikari) Que bueno que ya no hay rencor entre ustedes…

Hikari:(mirándolo) Ah?... si…pero eso ya no tiene importancia…

Naruto:(metiéndose en el medio) De quien están hablando?

Sasuke:(sigue caminado) Eso no es de tu incumbencia….

Hikari:(sonriendo) No te preocupes no es nada… 

Naruto:(comienza a caminar) Y… hace cuanto conoces a hinata…

Hikari:(pensando) En realidad no me acuerdo… 

Naruto:(resignado) Ya veo…

Al cruzar una cuadra más, hikari ve que ya están a unas cuantas cuadras de su instituto… por lo que sigue la conversa…

Hikari:(mira a naruto) Y… tú… hace cuanto conoces a hinata?

Naruto:(ojos de kitsune) No sé cuanto... pero la conocí cuando fue a mi casa…

Sasuke:(en shock) Hinata fue a tu casa? 

Naruto:(ojos de kitsune) Sí…algún problema dobe?

Sasuke:(serio) Zorro!

Naruto:(ojos de kitsune) Baka!

Hikari:(seria) No se peleen… puedes seguir con tu relato naruto?

Naruto:(ojos de kitsune) Ah!... si… 

Hikari:(dudosa) Y porque fue a tu casa?

Naruto:(ojos de kitsune) Porque la invito mi hermana… va en el Nakayoshi junto con hinata… hasta son compañeras de curso… se llama naruko…

Hikari:(sonríe) Que bueno… y tú?

Sasuke:(sin entender nada) Cómo?

Hikari:(mira de reojo) Tú hace cuanto conoces a hinata?

Sasuke:(avergonzado) Pu-pues yo…

A lo lejos se escucha una campana por lo que al reconocer de donde proviene apuran el paso…

Naruto:(apurando el paso) Espero que no nos quedemos fuera de la clase…

Hikari:(mirándolo) No creo… 

Sasuke:(pensando) "Hace cuanto conocí a hinata… "

Mientras sasuke se queda pensando en aquella pregunta… los tres cruzan la última cuadra que los conducía hasta el hanagata… logran entrar… y subiendo al tercer piso… ingresan a su salón…

---------


	13. Presente y pasado

No sabía muy bien lo que quería escribir… ni lo que pasaba por mi mente cuando comencé a escribir... tal vez una forma más para llenar ese vacío que llevo dentro…del decimotercero capitulo… mata nee!

* * *

" Al llegar a nuestro salón... hikari se me quedo mirando como queriendo saber que pasaba conmigo… pero no quiso forzarme a hablar… solo me dejo solo… una decisión que le agradecí…"

Sasuke tomó asiento, dejando la mochila a unos cuantos centímetros de su persona…quedándose en los pupitres que daban hacia la ventana… aprovechando el tiempo que le quedaba para pensar mientras miraba a naruto y a hikari conversando…

Era una día de otoño… los árboles perdían su belleza cada vez más pronto.. mientras sus hojas caían lentamente al suelo… para terminar condenadas al tacho de la basura… o esperara que cualquiera las pisara…

Sasuke había recién salido de su colegio, tras haber finalizado su retiro de la primaria para ingresar en la secundaria…

No iba feliz… ni triste solo esperanzado… en el momento en que le dijeron que se cambiaria de escuela… una etapa finaliza otra comienza… eso era todo… -pensaba él-

Al cruzar una cuadra, sasuke iba corriendo… como una manera de pasar el rato.. cuando fijo su visual sobre alguien que estaba sentado en una escalera… era una chica que estaba con la cabeza gacha… por lo que se le acerco…

La chica tenia el cabello azulado… algo poco usual y extraño... sin contar que normalmente tiene el cabello negro o castaño… pero no azul marino como lo tenía esa persona… sasuke se sentó a su lado… la chica tenía la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos… una posición algo incomoda… pero tal vez… quien sabe... cuando uno sufre… ni sabe lo que hace... o lo que pasa por su mente…

Sasuke sin saber lo que hacia… posé mi mano en su cabeza…. ella sintió que algo pasaba por su cabello... levanto sin muchas ganas la cabeza... cuando me miró… estaba con un deje de preocupación y ala vez tristeza…

El tiempo pasó lentamente y comenzamos a conocernos… yo hablaba y ella escuchaba... ella respondía y yo reflexionaba… que recuerdos… que momentos tan bellos donde el amor se fue apoderando de nuestros corazones lentamente pero tan fuertemente…

Era predecible que sucedería… el destino o la casualidad de que dos personas muy distintas pero a la vez muy parecidas se conocieran… fue agradecido después de todo…

Ahora tengo dudas cuando mi decisión ya fue tomada… y elegirla para que sea solo mía... solo para mí… para toda la vida... hasta el fin de mis días… esta es una de las pocas decisiones que tomo en serio…

Al voltearme para mirarlos nuevamente, hikari se estaba riendo… pocas veces se le veía sonreír tan sinceramente… en vez de reírse como forma de burla… como lo hacia otras veces…

Al notar mi presencia sobre la de ella me miro nuevamente con esa sonrisa… éramos vecinos… eso es cierto… éramos compañeros de curso… también era cierto… pero amigos en las buenas y en las malas también lo era… aunque siempre sospeche de que podría sentir algo más que amistad por mí… yo me distanciaba… no quería que se ilusionará… que pasáramos una gran parte de nuestra vida juntos no significaba que estábamos destinados… yo ya había elegido a alguien para mí… y aunque ella hiciera lo imposible por negarlo tenía que aceptar mi decisión…

Hikari dejo de mirarme… y volvió a prestarle atención a naruto… para que esmerarse en algo que se le fue negado… naruto podría corresponderle... y podría estar en lo cierto... porque después de tanto esperar que algo sucediera… ella lo empujo hacia atrás como anteriormente lo hacia cuando yo le molestaba con frases de cariño… ella perfectamente sabia que yo jamás le diría esas cosas en serio…y menos naruto que todo lo toma a chiste… entre nosotros todo era tomado a la ligera... ella se creía demasiado dueña de sí para alguien que quería poseer… como yo...

Creo que el amor que siento por Hikari.. es solamente amor fraternal.. amor entre hermanos… (jamás sentiré amor por itachi.. que asco al imaginar esa situación…) entre hermano y hermana… tal vez… eso no cambiaría.. porque se quedo en eso… sabíamos demasiado el uno del otro como para sentir otro tipo de amor…

Al llegar sakura… naruto le dijo algo y sakura levanto el puño… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos naruto ya tenía un nuevo chichón en su cabeza… hikari no estaba para nada feliz que ella se metiera entre ellos por lo que volvió a mi lado como siempre lo hacia cuando ella aparecía… tocaron otra vez la campana... y no paso mucho para que el salón se repletara de alumnos y entrara el profesor para comenzar un nuevo día de clases…

El ultimo relato que podría contarles… es que hikari levantó mi mochila… estaba en su asiento y por más que me lo dijera yo siempre hacia lo mismo… prefirió no decir nada… yo tampoco dije nada… el profesor dio la orden de sacar nuestros cuadernos… y de esa manera comenzó otro día…

* * *

Un poco enredado… pero les explico… después de tanta confusión de sentimientos entre estos tres personajes principales…. que después de tantas pistas se habrán fijado que hinata, sasuke y hikari componen un trío amoroso… y a la vez sasuke, hinata y naruto componen otro…

Por eso… avanzare con el punto de vista de cada uno… sasuke es el personaje principal en este capitulo como hinata y hikari lo serán más adelante… pero les aseguro que todo terminara más enredado que nunca así que aun queda historia para rato XD

Nos vemos!


	14. Mi relación con ustedes

Al terminar de escribir el relato de sasuke pensé.. porqué no escribir cada pensamiento de mis personajes según su punto de vista… seria mas completo no?... el decimocuarto capitulo.. mata nee…

* * *

"Cuando llegamos a nuestro salón… tenía unas ganas de mirar a sasuke… quería preguntarle que había pasado con hinata cuando los deje ir… pero no quería que me miraba con sus interrogativos ojos.. por lo que quede en no decirle nada… "

Cuando sasuke se fue a sentar a su asiento… me fui con naruto junto a unas mesas que estaban cerca de la entrada… naruto me pareció desde siempre tan agradable… aunque hablaba demasiado no me importaba… hasta soltaba una que otra sonrisa... me hace feliz…

Se que conocí a sasuke desde mucho antes de conocer a naruto.. pero podría ser que por querer saber más de él.. que conocí a naruto..

Era nuestro primer día de clases… no había pasado ni dos días cuando sasuke me pregunto que instituto había elegido para seguir estudiando y comenzar la secundaría… yo feliz le dije que había elegido estar donde él estuviera… y sasuke solo sonrió…

Más adelante cuando nos indicaron las salas, nos dimos cuanta que estaríamos en el mismo salón… a sasuke desde que éramos pequeños siempre lo adore.. era tan reservado.. era mi ídolo… mi modelo de la perfección… tal vez por eso la mayoría de las chicas de nuestra edad se fijaban en el.. pero mi cariño por él era sincero.. no falso como el cariño que tenían las demás…

Sasuke siempre me miraba como una hermanita pequeña… aunque tuviéramos unos cuantos meses de diferencia… yo era feliz que me tratara como tal… sabía que él nunca me miraría con otros ojos… y para mí era eso más que suficiente…

Yo nunca tuve hermanos… pero tenía primas… cuando era muy pequeña siempre jugaba con ellas... hasta que en segundo año de primaria me cambiaron de curso... porque mi padre junto a mi madre decidieron que nos mudaríamos a otra ciudad por intereses económicos… eso me dejo demasiado triste.. y solo tuve que resignarme a aceptar lo sucedido….

Retornando a mi realidad… cuando vi a naruto dentrote nuestro salón quejándose junto a la chica que después conocería por sakura... me molesto… era demasiado bruta y antipática…

Con el tiempo supe que ella miraba a sasuke con otros ojos.. y eso me indigno más.. no quería que lo tuviera cerca.. pero sasuke la ignoraba o la trataba como ella se lo merecía… y eso me tranquilizo…

Al pasar los años… llego el día en que debía decirle a sasuke lo que sentía en mi corazón…. pero todas mis ilusiones se vinieron abajo cuando supe que sasuke tenía alguien en su vida… no le creí…

Según sasuke, la chica que amaba se llamaba hinata hyuuga… era una chica sumisa y tranquila… tenía una suave cabello azulado y una piel hermosamente blanca… él la había conocido poco después de conocerme….

Más adelante, específicamente dos semanas de haber ingresado a la secundaría en el instituto hanagata… la conocí… era exactamente como sasuke me la había nombrado… ella estaba riendo a su lado… me impresiono el hecho de que sasuke se fijara en ella… era linda es cierto… pero con una pizca de ternura que nunca tuve... o creí haber perdido…

Cuando la invite al cine… pensé que se tendrían respuestas todas mis interrogantes… ya había pasado un año desde que la había conocido… cuando llegó… me fije que estaba conversando junto con sasuke de lo más feliz… si sasuke se había fijado en ella sería por algo…

Al pasar las horas.. hinata quería más que nada que la aceptara… era buena chica más que todo… cuando termino la película… quería saber como se despedía de sasuke.. mi impresión fue gigante cuando vi que se abrazaban…. ya era definitivo… sasuke y hinata eran el uno para el otro….

Regresando en sí… naruto me estaba tocando con el índice mi sonrojadas mejillas…. me había sonrojado de pensar tanto en sasuke y su relación con hinata… naruto solamente me sonrió… yo también reí….

Naruto me comenzó a preguntar el porque sakura se demoraba tanto… yo solo le dije que tal vez algún perro la había perseguido para comérsela… pero naruto aun tomando mi respuesta como una broma más me dijo que no uno sino varios perros se la comerían algún día … yo no pude aguantar la risa y me reí como nunca… podía ser que naruto se desubicaba cuando sakura aparecía… pero el no tenía la culpa… sakura era demasiado llevada de su idea… que le costaba entender la forma de ser de naruto…

Sentí unas ganas de decirle a sasuke lo divertido que es conversar con naruto… pero me impresiono el hecho que sasuke me estaba mirando… yo solo le sonreí…. tal vez quería aun estar solo….

Naruto otra vez comenzó con sus burlas cotidianas…. por lo que deje de mirar a sasuke y para mi sorpresa naruto me dijo algo que me dejo anonadada… me dijo que sasuke me amaba demasiado y que por eso me miraba tanto… pero él me aseguro que me miraría y que me amaría un millón de veces más que él… por lo que lo empuje de la mesa… y el volvió a reírse…

Como naruto podía amarme más que sasuke… sasuke y yo solo somos amigos… hasta casi hermanos como me lo podría asegurar el mismo sasuke…. pero mi felicidad se acabo cuando llego sakura…

Naruto abrió su boca…. no entendí muy bien que le dijo… algo acerca de nuestra conversación…. de que porqué ella se demoraba… pero sakura sin razón alguna le pego en su cabeza dejándole un nuevo chichón….

Eso me molesto…. por lo que regrese con sasuke… odio tener a sakura cerca… aun cuando naruto no mide para nada sus palabras… eso no quiere decir que tiene derecho a pegarle… suficiente hubiera sido que lo ignorara o que le gritara….

Poco después el profesor llego con los demás compañeros de salón…. al tomar asiento… me di cuenta que sasuke nuevamente dejo su mochila casi encima de mi asiento… pero sin decirle nada deje su mochila y la deje en el piso junto a mis pies…. tarde o temprano sasuke me la pediría…. el profesor nos dijo que sacáramos nuestros cuadernos…

Sasuke sin decirme nada me pidió que le pasara su mochila… yo sonreí un poco y se la devolví…. sacamos nuestros respectivos cuadernos y comenzó de esa manera un nuevo día de clases….

* * *

Ya está!... más que nada quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios… en realidad ya me había olvidado del error del nii-chan… por lo que agradezco la corrección…

También agradezco el hecho de que ya empiecen a opinar con respecto a los personajes… aun cuando digan que a hikari no les agrada…. o que se les enrede un poco la historia…me hace feliz leer cada uno de sus comentarios… por lo que espero con ansias cada uno…

Nos vemos!


	15. Sentimientos y amistades

Aquí esta el decimoquinto capitulo… como dije... pondré el punto de vista de cada uno… finalizando hoy con hinata… mata nee!

* * *

Cuando me despedí de sasuke esta mañana… quería con todas mis fuerzas quedarme a su lado… pero no pude porque mis deberes están primero… y no puedo poner lo que siento por él como excusa para faltar a clases…

Estoy casi llegando… cruzo una cuadra más y estoy allí… ingreso y miro hacia los lados… naruko no se ve por ninguna parte… subo las escaleras y me quedo esperándola frente a nuestro salón…

Apoyada en la pared, recuerdo con muchos detalles lo que pasaba por mi mente el día de ayer…

"Quede fascinada cuando me llamó hikari para que saliéramos… viendo esa invitación como una posibilidad para conocerla más acepte de inmediato…"

Al llegar al cine… tenía unas ganas de conversar con ella… y para mi sorpresa sasuke estaba allí también… pensando que también lo había invitado hikari… le pregunte donde estaba pero no sabía que responderme por lo que me quede con la duda…

Más adelante al terminar la película… estaba tan feliz que nos haya acompañado que lo abracé… hikari nos dijo que se hacia tarde y que volviéramos a nuestras casas… por lo que sin más remedio… nos fuimos…

"Me asombro el hecho de que fueran vecinos… hasta me propuso mostrarme fotografías de él… como quiero tener una fotografía de él… de solo imaginármelo me hace más que feliz…"

Cuando nos despedimos de ella… sasuke me propuso acompañarme hasta mi casa… aun cuando ya estaba por oscureciéndose… quiso acompañarme…

Cuando llegamos a mi casa… no pasaron ni diez segundos cuando me acorralo contra la puerta del portón de mi hogar y me dijo que sentía lo mismo que yo… que mi amor por él es correspondido…

"Nos besamos…"

Me quedo pensando un momento… como me enamore de sasuke… a simple vista… él podría hacerte pensar que es una persona distante y a veces algo arrogante… pero creo que la razón por la que lo quiero… es porque bajo esa coraza de que nada le importa… hay alguien cariñoso y respetable… que se preocupa por ti…

Hikari es una chica que luce para nada egoísta… al contrario parece ser bastante amable y cariñosa… su relación con sasuke parece que es especial… están par a par cuando conversar… y pareciera que corrobora en todo lo que dice él…

"¿Que razón tuvo hikari para invitarme a ir con sasuke al cine?"

Si estuviera enamorada de sasuke jamás me hubiera invitado… habría visto esa posibilidad para estar a solas con él y ni siquiera lo podría yo haber sabido...

No me hablaría… ni me miraría a la cara… al menos esa reacción tendría si lo ama… me he fijado en esas conductas porque así actúan otras chicas cuando se dan cuenta que alguien posa sus ojos en un chico que les gusta…

Naruko por fin a llegado al salón… se ve agotada… tal vez le paso algo en el camino… no suelo preguntarle mis dudas a naruko… no se porque… pero ella es muy parecida a naruto...

Que es naruto para mí… él es hermano de mi mejor amiga…pero no se por que razón me sonrojo de repente cuando se fija en mí… estoy más que segura que amo a sasuke… pero no puedo evitarlo… naruto tiene una pinta de delincuente que lo hace ver atractivo… hasta lindo… y eso me confunde…

Naruko nunca habla de si misma… ni de su relación amorosa… creo que ni siquiera piensa en eso como una posibilidad más… ella es liberal… quiere solo ver a los muchachos de lejos… y nada más…

Naruko es buena persona pero a veces tengo la impresión que es poco seria… no piensa mucho como lo hago yo… realmente no tengo idea como nos volvimos amigas… somos muy distintas…

A veces pienso en la posibilidad de conversar seriamente con naruko para aclarar mis dudas pero no veo la forma de hablarle de lo que siento… sabiendo que piensa distinto a mí…

Tal vez por ese motivo… quiero a hikari como amiga… se ve que ella sabe mucho… que puede aconsejarme… que puede ayudarme si tengo dudas…

Esa vez cuando la vi con naruto note que algo en ella me hacia pensar que serían una bonita pareja… tal vez ella me haga olvidarlo…

Regreso al presente… ya a empezado la clase y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta… estaba ya sentada en mi asiento pero no había escrito nada de nada… pero felizmente naruko ya se había fijado que mi mente estaba en otro parte y escribió lo que había dictado el profesor en clase…

Dejo de pensar en las relaciones que tengo con sasuke y hikari… empiezo a escribir todo lo que había escrito naruko en su cuaderno… me sorprende el hecho de que Naruko se haya vuelto tan atenta en clases al contrario que yo me vuelvo más despistada que de costumbre..

Dejo todo atrás… después volveré a pensar en ellos dos… pasan los minutos y la clase continua… sonrió un poco… así comienzan mis clases… con un toque de amistad y sentimientos…

* * *

Espero que no tomen a mal cada punto de vista… y agregar la versión de hikari… igual solamente quise que se aclaran las dudas con respecto a ella… quien no a fijado su vista en un conocido… o en un amigo… yo aun no lo he hecho porque no tengo amigos hombres de mi edad pero si conozco gente que lo ha pensado o ya lo ha visto como una posibilidad…

Además me ayudo a completar la parte de los sentimientos de cada uno y darme tiempo para completar la parte de hinata… al fin y al cabo uno no elige de quien se enamora o de quien admira… no?

nos vemos!


	16. Cómo decirlo

Como estamos en semana santa... estoy aprovechando un poco este tiempo libre antes de que se me vaya la inspiración... además de que estoy solita en esto y si no escribo… la historia no avanza XD…

* * *

Al sonar la campana, no pasa mucho tiempo y el profesor da por terminada la clase y se retira del salón… poco a poco los alumnos comienzan a retirarse y luego dirigirse a los pasillos …

Hikari estaba a punto de terminar de escribir lo que el profesor había anotado cuando fijo sin querer su mirada sobre aquel asiento donde se sentaba ese chico rubio que se sentaba a unas cuantas mesas de donde estaban…

Sasuke:(dirigiéndose a hikari) Yo me voy al casino... vienes?

Hikari:(deja de mirar al asiento) Ah… perdón…me decías?

Sasuke:(serio) Te decía si me acompañas al casino… pero si no quieres voy solo…

Hikari:(se levanta de su asiento) Bueno…

Al salir del salón, caminan por los pasillos… luego bajan por las escaleras e ingresan al casino… compran un par de cosas… y toman asiento en una de las mesas que están junto a las ventanas…

Hikari:(suspira) "Naruto…"

Sasuke:(se preocupa) "Han pasado unos segundos y aun no dice nada… ya es raro"

Hikari:(suspira) "Como diablos hago para que naruto se fije en mí…"

Sasuke:(preocupado) Te encuentras bien?

Hikari:(volviendo en sí) De que hablas?

Sasuke:(preocupado) Dímelo tú…

Hikari:(confundida) No te entiendo…

Sasuke:(serio) Hace rato que actúas como distraída... te sucedió algo?

Hikari:(baja la vista) No es nada…

Sasuke:(se sienta en una mesa) Estas actuando rara... y me dices que no es nada…

Hikari:(avergonzada) "que hago… "

Entre este interrogativo aparece naruto para disgusto de sasuke y enredo para hikari ya que no sabe que hacer… ni que pensar…

Naruto:(con un pan en la boca) De que… De que están hablando…

Sasuke:(serio) Nada que te importe…

Hikari:(avergonzada) "Es… es naruto…"

Naruto:(ojos de kitsune) Hola hikari…

Hikari:(avergonzada) Ah… ho-hola naruto…

Sasuke:(mira a hikari) Hikari…

Hikari:(se percata que le hablan) Dime…

Naruto:(aburrido) Estos minutos de receso que nos dan son tan cortos…

Hikari:(cambiando el tema) Ehhh… si… son muy cortos…

Sasuke:(dudando) "Porqué de repente quiso hablar?"

Naruto:(refiriéndose a hikari) Quieres un poco de pan… yo ya no tengo ganas de seguir comiendo…

Hikari:(asombrada) Ah!... si… gracias…

Sasuke:(sigue mirando a hikari) Estas actuando raro… pero porqué será?"

Naruto:(tocan la campana) Ven a lo que me refiero.. yo me voy…

Hikari:(al ver que naruto se va a ir) Esteee… naruto…

Naruto:(se le queda mirando) Sucede algo?

Hikari:(nerviosa) No nada…

Naruto:(deja de mirarla) Nos vemos!!... (se levanta de su asiento y se va)

Sasuke:(sonriendo) "Ya entiendo…"

Hikari:(suspira) "Acaso nunca podré decirle nada… sin que se me trabe la lengua"

Sasuke:(mirándola seriamente) Hikari…

Hikari:(lo mira) Que?

Sasuke:(la mira fijamente) Tú estas enamorada de naruto?

Hikari:(en shock) Ehhh!!

Sasuke:(sonriendo) Actúas raro... porque estas pensando en Naruto?

Hikari:(avergonzada) Ehhh… no para nada…

Sasuke:(sonríe) Tu no sabes mentir…

Hikari:(avergonzada) Tienes razón…

Sasuke:(satisfecho) Tú sabes que te apoyaría en cualquier cosa.. aun cuando sea algo con el dobe…

Hikari:(intenta sonreír) En serio?

Sasuke:(serio) Lo único que no apoyare es que él intente sobrepasarte...

Hikari:(en shock) Sa-sasuke!! O/o

Sasuke:(se ríe) Veo que entendiste a lo que me refiero...

Hikari:(avergonzada) Es que… "como no voy a saber... si es más que obvio"

Sasuke:(se levanta) Seguiría con el tema... pero tenemos que regresar al salón…

Hikari:(preocupada) Pe-pero…

Sasuke:(comienza a caminar) No te preocupes… tu secreto esta seguro conmigo…

Mientras caminan, llegan a la escalera y suben nuevamente al tercer piso… al acercarse al salón… se dan cuenta que la mayoría de los alumnos ya han ingresado a clase…

* * *

Podría seguir.. demo… no se que más añadir.. ¬/¬…

Espero que sea suficiente… debo seguir con la parte de hinata… para darme algo de tiempo para pensar en como continuare este capitulo…-/-

Nos vemos!!


	17. En clase de historia

Tocan la campana, y se termina la primera hora de clases… los alumnos en su mayoría se han retirado… para aprovechar el receso… pero no es el caso de una chica peli-azul… no pareciera importarle el tiempo.. tal vez por desgana se queda mirando hacia la nada… con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa…

* * *

Naruko:(mirándola) Hinata-chan… no piensas bajar… al casino?

Hinata:(negando) No tengo animo para bajar... ve sin mí…

Naruko:(preocupada) Bueno… nos vemos…

Naruko se queda mirando por unos instantes a su amiga… antes de resignarse e irse con camino al lugar anteriormente señalado…

Hinata suspira un poco más antes de levantarse de su asiento… no estaba para nada convencida de lo que estaba haciendo… pero no le quedaba otra… quería un espacio para pensar…

Recogiendo sus cuadernos, los guarda en su mochila y se dirige a la salida… camina por los pasillos y baja al primer piso… camina un poco más y cruza por una plaza… se sienta en una banca…

Hinata:(suspira) "Sobre esta banca caían con frecuencia muchísimos pétalos de cerezo en flor… pero ahora ni siquiera hay alguna flor marchita…porque no es temporada…"

Al pasar los minutos, el cielo comienza a formar nubes oscuras sobre el amplio cielo… ocultando la tranquilidad que tenía el día… por lo que caen a cada segundo gotas del cielo…

Hinata:(mirando al piso) "Va a empezar a llover… y ni siquiera sabía que debía traer paraguas… "

Al levantarse, y sin pensar en que reacción tomar… se pone la mochila sobre la cabeza.. y caen cada vez más pronto un sinnúmero de gotas de lluvia…

Los otros alumnos que estaban por ahí cerca corren a escabullirse bajo el techo del instituto… hinata se preguntaba que hacer... la lluvia la había pillado de improviso y era más que imposible quedar empapada…

* * *

Pasaron los minutos y tocaron nuevamente el timbre para regresar a clases… no había que hacerle… la lluvia probablemente seguiría o terminaría mañana…

* * *

En uno de los salones del tercer piso, anexados al instituto hanagata… estaban unos alumnos escribiendo lo que el profesor dictaba en clases…

Hikari estaba por preguntarle algo a sasuke sobre la materia (ya que se sientan juntos) cuando nota que estaba lloviendo afuera…

Hikari:(mirando) Está lloviendo…

Sasuke:(mirándola de reojo) No sabías que llovería a la tarde…

Hikari:(escribiendo) Si sabía... pero como se veía tan despejado el día...

Sasuke:(vuelve a escribir) Entiendo…

Hikari:(mirando lo escrito) Tú crees que entre él y yo funcionará… tú sabes… eso…

Sasuke:(mirando la pizarra) No soy adivino… ni menos consejero…

Hikari:(suspira) …

Sasuke:(mirándola de reojo) Pero eso no quiere decir que no lo dejes de intentar…

Hikari:(se sonroja) Gracias…

Los minutos pasan y el profesor termina de escribir en la pizarra y se sienta en su pupitre…

Profesor:(dirigiéndose al alumnado) Para terminar esta unidad… tendrán que traerme un informe referente a la revolución industrial…en grupo de a dos…

Sasuke:(murmurando) La revolución industrial… que interesante ¬¬

Hikari:(emocionada) Pero que dices... yo lo encuentro genial!!

Naruto:(aburrido) Como lo vas a encontrar genial… es aburrido…

Sasuke:(serio) Solo lo dices porque temes que no puedes hacer un trabajo mejor que el nuestro…

Naruto:(picado) …

Sasuke:(serio) Seguro que ni siquiera podrás superar ese 3,5 que lograste en tu prueba anterior… o mejor dicho ese 3,5 que te donaron…

Hikari:(apenada) Sasuke…

Naruto:(molesto) Teme…

Sasuke:(serio) Dobe…

Naruto:(molesto) Baka..

Sasuke:(serio) Usurankatochi…

Hikari:(resignada) Aquí van de nuevo…

El profesor sigue hablando mientras que sasuke y naruto siguen peleándose… hikari escribe en un borrador… al terminar de escribir… se le acerca a la oreja…

Hikari:(susurrando) Dice el profesor que debemos ir a su mesa para que elijamos el tema para el informe…

Sasuke:(mira de reojo) Anda y elige el que más te guste… después nos la empañamos a ver como lo hacemos…

Hikari:(sonríe) Como digas… sasuke-chan…

Sasuke:(mirándola) Nunca entenderás…

Hikari:(saca la lengua) No…

Hikari se va donde el profesor, y se queda un momento con él para elegir el tema a realizar… mientras sasuke la mira pensativo…

Sasuke:(mirándola) "Puede ser que hikari sea algo incorregible y hasta torpe… pero es graciosa… "

Naruto:(pensando) "Al verla desde esta perspectiva… hikari se ve bonita"

Hikari regresa a su asiento y se queda pensando un instante y mira a sasuke…

Hikari:(sonríe) Que tanto me miras...

Sasuke:(mira hacia adelante) Nada… solo que te veías bien mirándote desde aquí…

Hikari:(riéndose) Si claro…

Sasuke:(mirando hacia el frente) Y.. que tema elegiste?

Hikari:(sonríe) La vida y obra de Alexander Graham Bell…

Sasuke:(sin entender nada) Y quien es ese tipo…

Hikari:(sarcástica) Ese tipo como tú dices, es la persona que invento el teléfono…

Sasuke:(picado) Ya... pero no te pongas así… me había olvidado que estaba al lado de la estudiosa...

Hikari:(saca la lengua) No soy tan estudiosa... solo.. "inteligente"

Sasuke:(serio) Si… claro… como digas… y en donde nos juntamos para hacer el informe..

Hikari:(pensativa) Mmh… no se… el profesor no dijo cuando tenemos que traerlo…

Sasuke:(mirándola de reojo) Entonces que?

Hikari:(sonríe) El Jueves intenta traer datos de "ese tipo" y dependiendo de lo que encuentres hacemos el informe…

Sasuke:(serio) Ok!... y como era que se llamaba…

Hikari:(asombrada) Ya te lo olvidaste... mente a corto plazo..

Sasuke:(serio) Solo dímelo… y ya…

Hikari:(sonríe) Alexander Graham Bell…

Sasuke:(termina de escribir) Ya… entonces para el jueves…

Hikari:(concuerda) Si…

-.Tocan la campana.-

Profesor:(dirigiéndose a los alumnos) El informe que presentarán deberán tenerlo terminado para el primero de abril…

Dicho esto, el profesor toma sus cosas y ser retira del salón… poco después los alumnos se retiran…

Hikari:(pensando) Eso quiere decir que tenemos una semana para tenerlo listo…

Sasuke:(serio) Y…

Hikari:(sonríe) Entonces nos juntamos en mi casa el sábado…

Sasuke:(serio) Ok!...

Naruto:(acercándose a hikari) Hika… podríamos conversar después?

Hikari:(atónita) Eh? para que?

Sasuke:(serio) "y este dobe que querrá ahora…."

Naruto:(nervioso) Esteee...

Hikari:(ilusionada) Si quieres hablamos a la salida…

Naruto:(contento) Buen… si… esta bien…

Sasuke:(serio) Estas segura de lo que haces… ¬¬

Hikari:(sonríe) Espera y verás… "Agr.… porqué dije eso…. estoy frita"

* * *

Les gusto?... buen.. a mi me pareció muy divertido XD

Se que no avance mucho con hinata... pero también quería avanzar con hikari y sasuke.. XD

Buen… a sino más lo dejo.. que me voy.. (culpa de mi ototo) ¬¬ (suena gracioso decir ototo) casi como decir tonto XD (chiste fome)

nos vemos!!


	18. Dime la verdad

Mmh… que puedo decir… hikari esta o no esta confundida con su relación con sasuke y naruto... yo al menos si lo estaría X3

* * *

Sin mucha determinación de lo que estaba a punto de hacer… hikari se levanto de su asiento mientras sasuke la estaba mirando… "realmente podrá hablar con naruto.. con tanta presión de por medio.."

Hikari:(nerviosa) Esteee… "no!.. déjate de actuar a si de insegura"

Sasuke:(serio) Que?

Hikari:(nerviosa) Vo-voy… "Argh!... con esa lentitud nunca podré irme"

Sasuke:(adivinando) Anda no más.. yo aquí te espero…

Hikari:(traga saliva) Eh.. si! "que nervios"

Hikari se acerca la puerta… sabe que naruto aparecerá tarde o temprano frente a ella.. y tenía que estar tranquila.. o eso quería…

Hikari:(apenada) Demo…

Sasuke:(serio) Vete no más…

Hikari traspasa la puerta y resignada comienza a caminar… por los pasillos piensa una vez más lo que debe hacer…

Hikari:(suspira) "Tantas veces soñé con hablar a solas con él... como ahora me va a costar tanto… " -/-

Hikari:(suspira) Porque tiene que ser tan complicado… si solo me va a preguntar…

Hikari:(suspira) Argh!... preguntar… preguntar… solo me va a preguntar… tiene que sonar tan difícil ….-/-

Al intentar bajar las escaleras… una voz detrás de ella la sorprende y la hace voltear… para su sorpresa no era ni más que menos que naruto…

Naruto:(acercándose) Te estaba esperando…

Hikari:(a punto de gritar) "Debo controlarme…solo me va a preguntar…"

Naruto:(preocupado) Ehhh…

Hikari:(avergonzada) Qu-que me querías preguntar… "Argh!... porque me tienen que sucede a mi estas cosas" -/-

Naruto:(mirando a su alrededor) Me acompañas mejor al casino…

Hikari:(avergonzada) Ehhh... si… "rápido por favor" -/-

Siguen caminado, suben por las escaleras, pasan por el frente de la biblioteca y llegan al casino del instituto donde hay una gran cantidad de mesas para sentarse…

Hikari:(suspira) Podrías decirme de que quieres hablarme…

Naruto:(preocupado) Pues… quería saber si me… ayudarías en el informe…

Hikari:(avergonzada) Lo haría… pero no puedo…

Naruto:(preocupado) Ah… ok!..

Hikari:(avergonzada) Eso no más me querías preguntar…

Naruto:(sonrojado) Ehhh…

Hikari:(triste) Entiendo…

Naruto:(sonrojado) No te molesta cierto…

Hikari:(levantándose) No… para nada…

Naruto:(interrogante) Y porqué ahora te vas…

Hikari:(creando una excusa) Sasuke me esta esperando… solo eso…

Naruto:(enojándose) "Estoy harto que hable de sasuke… sasuke… sasuke"

Hikari:(pasando junto a él) "Nunca debí haber venido"

Naruto:(enojado) "Porque habla solo con sasuke… estoy harto…"

Hikari ya estaba por regresarse al salón cuando se da cuenta de naruto la esta sujetando del brazo…

Naruto:(cabizbajo) Quieres saber... realmente porque te cité…

Hikari:(sin mirarlo) Si es ahora sobre hinata... no quiero saberlo..

Naruto:(cabizbajo) Ni siquiera es sobre ella…

Hikari:(soltándose) Y.. por quien más va a hacer… tengo que irme…

Naruto:(levantándose) Hikari… espera…

Hikari:(apurando el paso) De-déjame sola…

Naruto:(preocupado) No es lo que piensas…

Hikari:(comienza a correr) No lo niegues… déjame sola…

Naruto deseoso de que hikari no se le escape de las manos… apura también el paso… y logra alcanzarla… abrazándola por detrás…

Hikari:(triste) Por favor déjame…

Naruto:(preocupado) No te voy a dejar que te vayas…

Hikari:(triste) Déjame en paz… ya me dijiste todo…

Naruto:(preocupado) No te he dicho nada…

Hikari:(triste) No me mientas… sasuke me esta esperando…

Naruto:(volteándola para sí) Es-estoy harto que me nombres a sasuke…

Hikari:(apoyándose en él) Y porqué dejaría de hacerlo…

Naruto:(enojado) Porqué no quiero…

Hikari:(triste) Solo es por eso...

Naruto:(enojado) No…

Hikari:(triste) O es acaso porque compiten todo el día…

Naruto:(pensando) No es por eso…

Hikari:(sin mirarlo) Y porque más podría ser…

Naruto:(sonrojándose) P-porque… él te tiene a ti…

Hikari:(triste) Porque él me tiene…

Naruto:(sonrojado) Porque sasuke te tiene de su lado… que no quiero que estés más cerca de él…

Hikari:(triste) Yo no soy un trofeo… soy una persona…

Naruto:(sonrojado) Eso ya lo sé…

Hikari:(triste) Esto no tiene sentido…

Naruto:(sonrojado) Si lo tiene…

Hikari:(triste) No esa acaso para presumirme contra él no…

Naruto:(sonrojado) No… porqué… y-yo te amo…

Hikari:(avergonzada) Por eso…

Naruto:(sonrojado) Y no me importa que estés enamorada de sasuke…

Hikari:(aferrándose a él) Yo no estoy enamorada de sasuke…

Naruto:(sonrojado) No?

Hikari:(aferrándose a él) No…yo es-estoy enamorada de ti…

Naruto:(intenta levantarle el rostro) Eso es verdad?

Hikari:(mirándolo) Si…

Naruto:(mirándola) No sabes cuanto me alivia saber eso…

Hikari:( mirándolo) Ni a mi…

Naruto lentamente posa sus labios para acomodarse en los labios de ella… era su primer beso… el primero para ambos... y hacerlo bien o mal …no les importaba…

* * *

Que más puedo decir… pues inesperado… el comienzo y final de este capitulo era otro.. pero bueno.. espero que estén satisfechas…X3

nos vemos!!


	19. Bajo la lluvia

Aquí esta la continuación del capitulo anterior… matta ne!!

* * *

Aun estaba lloviendo, y se escucho a lo lejos el estruendo del rayo… me asuste un poco y cerrando los ojos apreté con fuerza mi mano… escuché un quejido… cuando volví a abrir mis ojos vi a naruto con una cara de dolor…

Naruto:(mirándola) Ten más cuidado.. eso me dolió!

Hikari:(avergonzada) Perdón.. el rayo me asusto..

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que hikari y naruto se habían besado… ahora estaban junto a la pared… en realidad era naruto quien estaba apoyado en la pared, mientras que hikari estaba apoyada en él…

Naruto:(tomando su mano) Creo que será mejor que volvamos…

Hikari:(cabizbaja) Si… será mejor regresar…

Naruto dejo de apoyarse en la pared y miro a hikari… ella parecía no estar feliz de regresar al salón… por lo que se digno a preguntarle…

Naruto:(levantándole el mentón) Te encuentras bien?

Hikari:(sonriendo por debajo) Creo que no…

Naruto:(sonriendo) Espero que no sea por culpa de "nuestro beso"?

Hikari:(negando) No… no es por eso… solo que…

Naruto:(un poco molesto) Te preocupa sasuke…

Hikari:(apenada) Perdóname…

Naruto:(negando) No tengo porque… además tengo que aprender que tú quieres a sasuke…

Hikari:(abrazándolo) Gracias!

Naruto:(tocándole la cabeza) "Tarde o temprano alguien tenía que ceder…"

* * *

Sasuke aun miraba la puerta… deseoso de saber donde se encontraba hikari.. ya había pasado más de media hora desde que ella se había marchado con dirección de encontrarse con naruto…

Sasuke:(aburrido) Porqué tenía que precisamente haberse fijado en él…

Sasuke suspiro por un instante… y vuelve a mirar hacia la puerta… estaba solo… y tener que seguir esperando su regreso no lo hacia sentir mejor…

* * *

Flash back…

Hikari estaba sentada en un columpio mientras que sasuke estaba mirando al cielo sentado en una banca… estaban solos en una plaza…

Hikari:(sonrojada) Sasuke…

Sasuke:(mirando al cielo) Dime…

Hikari:(mirando sus zapatillas) Tú crees que si seguimos juntos.. podríamos ser algún día.. no se... novios…

Sasuke:(con los brazos bajo la nuca) No lo se… tal vez…

Hikari:(suspira) Ya veo…

Fin Flash back…

* * *

Sasuke:(deja de recordar) Después de esa conversa… no paso mucho y apareció naruto en nuestras vidas…

Sasuke:(sonrisa triste) Ese "tal vez" nunca llego… debe haber sido por eso... que hikari dejo de esperar…

No muy lejos de sasuke, se escucho una melodía… la melodía comenzó a aumentar su canción… por lo que sasuke reviso su mochila y contesto su celular…

Sasuke:(respondiendo) Quien?

Hinata:(desde el otro lado) Ah!... ho-hola sasuke-kun… es-estabas ocupado?

Sasuke:(haciendo círculos) No… no interrumpes…

Hinata:(desde el otro lado) Ah… es que… yo… quería que me vinieses a buscar…

Sasuke:(extrañado) Ah?... irte a buscar…

Hinata:(desde el otro lado) Es que… me había olvidado de mi paraguas y eso…

Sasuke:(sonriendo) Entiendo…

Hinata:(desde el otro lado) Hace poco que terminaron mis clases…vienes?

Sasuke:(sonriendo) Claro… porqué no?

Hinata:(desde el otro lado) Ok!... nos vemos entonces…

Sasuke:(deja de sonreír) Como digas..

Hinata:(sonriendo) Voy a esperarte aquí… adiós!

Sasuke:(despidiéndose) Adiós! (corta la llamada)

Sasuke:(mirando el celular) Bueno… ahora tengo que ir a buscar a hinata…

Sasuke deja de mirar el celular y poco después se escuchan pasos acercándose… hikari aparece tras la puerta… y luego naruto…

Hikari:(acercándose a sasuke) Perdona por la demora…

Sasuke:(negando) Ya no importa…

Naruto:(mira a sasuke) Espero que esa tranquilidad no sea contagiosa…

Sasuke:(picado) Odioso…

Hikari:(tomando su mochila) Ya viene siendo hora que nos vayamos…

Sasuke:(levantándose) Ok!...

Naruto:(toma su mochila) Hikari…

Hikari:(sonriendo) No te preocupes… ya estoy mejor…

Sasuke:(serio) Espero que no le hayas hecho nada!

Hikari.(sonriendo) "Si él supiera…."

Naruto:(riéndose) No es nada… nada…

Sasuke:(acercándose a la puerta) No se porque… pero me tinca que estas mintiendo…

Naruto:(sonriendo) "Creo que no será nada fácil ganar su confianza…"

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado…. y gomen nasai por la demora… porque no se me ocurría nadita… --U

nos vemos!!


	20. Juntos una vez más

Que más puedo decir… escasas ideas pasan por mi cabeza… no se angustien escribiría más pero mi cabeza.. no me ayuda mucho que digas… nos vemos!!

* * *

Mientras bajaban las escaleras, sasuke no podía evitar mirar aquella "simpatía" entre hikari y naruto... con mayor razón sintió celos cuando naruto puso uno de sus brazos detrás de la nuca de hikari…

Sasuke:(celoso) "Ese imbecil es incorregible… deja de tocarla!"

Llegaron al primer piso y se aproximaron a la entrada/salida del instituto… un auxiliar que estaba por ahí les abrió la puerta de barrotes… y salieron al exterior…

Sasuke se subió la capucha de su parka, mientras que hikari sacaba de detrás de sí un paraguas…

Sasuke:(extrañado) Y cuando bajaste con esa cosa… no te vi sacarlo del salón…

Hikari:(sacando la lengua) Tengo mis secretos… "agradecimientos a mamá por obligarme a traer este paraguas"

Naruto:(dándole un codazo) Compartimos el paraguas?

Hikari:(recordando) Esteee… (compartir paraguas en Japón.. es el símbolo del amor X3)

Naruto:(sonriéndole) Que dices?

Hikari:(avergonzada) …..

Sasuke:(molesto) Consíguete el propio… dobe!

Naruto:(picado) No te quejes…era solo una sugerencia… "maldito seas!"

Hikari:(suspira) "Deberías ser más discreto"

Sasuke:(mirando a hikari) Y que vas a hacer ahora.. hikari…

Hikari:(pensado) No se… tal ves regresar a casa…

Naruto:(quejándose) Aun es temprano… salgamos a alguna parte….

Sasuke:(picado) Eso es asunto... de ella!!

Naruto:(picado) Teme…

Sasuke:(pensado) Será mejor que te regreses a casa… así evitarás un contagio…

Hikari:(preocupada) Demo…

Naruto:(apoyándose en hikari) Mejor lo piensas en el camino… esta haciendo un poco de frío…

Sasuke:(resignado) Yo mejor me marcho... tengo cosas que hacer….

Hikari:(extrañada) "Cosas que hacer?"

Naruto:(despidiéndose) Demórate todo lo que quieras….

Sasuke:(serio) No intentes hacer nada.. si llego a saberlo… te arrepentirás el resto de lo que te queda de vida…

Hikari:(apenada) "Que rudo"

Sasuke empieza a caminar… poco a poco empieza a alejarse… mientras tanto… hikari se lo queda mirando….

Naruto:(acercándola a él) Y.. ahora que hacemos..

Hikari:(avergonzada) Ehhh… no se…

Naruto:(sonriendo) Me gusta cuando dudas…. caminemos

Hikari:(avergonzada) Es-esta bien…

Mientras caminaban… hikari no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo… sasuke diciendo que tiene cosas que hacer… y naruto caminado junto a ella… bajo el mismo paraguas…

Hikari:(desanimada) "Me pregunto si estuvo bien... no haber acompañado a sasuke…"

* * *

Sasuke estaba apurando el paso… solo estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de donde estaba el instituto Nakayoshi… el establecimiento donde estudia hinata… (por si no lo recordaban)

Al divisar la ultima cuadra apura un poco más el paso… aun con la capucha puesta… unas cuantas gotas de lluvia escurrían a través de su rostro como consecuencia de la velocidad que llevaba…

Ya no estaba tan lejos por lo que poco a poco descendió la velocidad… dando trotes y luego una caminata rápida… se veía algo de gente transitando por el lugar… hasta de diviso a un par de chicas despidiéndose… decidió acercárseles con cautela…

Hinata:(lamentándose) Perdona si no te avise antes….

Naruko:(apenada) Bueno… pero dime… con quien te iras… (alguien le toca el brazo por detrás)

Sasuke:(serio) Se ira conmigo.. si no te importa… (naruko no suele agradarle mucho)

Naruko:(mirándolo de reojo) Si me importa…

Hinata:(apenada) No… hagas nada… estaré bien…

Naruko:(cansada) Bueno... esta bien… pero si sucede algo.. no dudes en llamarme…

Hinata:(sonriendo) Prometido!

Naruko:(abrazándola) Te creo… nos vemos mañana…

Hinata:(desprendiéndose) Nos vemos…

Naruko le dedica una última mirada a sasuke y comienza a alejarse... dejando a sasuke y a hinata solos…

Sasuke:(mirando a naruko) Tú sabes que esa chica no me agrada…

Hinata:( mirando a naruko) No digas eso… que sea hermana de naruto…

Sasuke:(serio) Ya... ya lo sé…

Hinata:(se acurruca en él) Ya no importa… estoy feliz de que hayas llegado…

Sasuke:(sonriendo) Yo… también…

Hinata:(levantado la mirada) Oye… no trajiste paraguas…

Sasuke:(sin tomarle importancia) Es verdad…

Hinata:(haciendo puchero) Y yo que pensaba… "compartirlo"

Sasuke:(abrazándola) No le tomes importancia… mejor caminemos y hagamos parar un autobús…

Hinata:(sonriendo) Bueno…

Se separan por unos instantes y se aproximan al asfalto… no muy lejos se divisa un autobús… al aproximarse lo necesario, sasuke lo hace frenar…

Sasuke hace pasar a hinata primero y subiendo los escalones se adentra al autobús… no estaba muy repleto por lo que con mucha facilidad, hinata tomo asiento junto ala ventana del lado izquierdo…

Hinata:(mirando a sasuke) "Como era de esperarse, sasuke paga el pasaje…"

Sasuke:(acercándose) Este asiento esta desocupado?

Hinata:(negando) Para nada…

Sasuke:(bajándose la capucha) Y ahora que?

Hinata:(negando) No se…

Sasuke:(bajándole la capucha) Dime tú… y lo haremos…

Hinata:(asombrada) Ehhh??

Sasuke:(riéndose) Es broma…

Hinata:(ladeando su cabeza) Estoy algo cansada…

Sasuke:(sintiendo su cabeza) Creo que yo también…

Sasuke se le queda mirando unos instantes… el como hinata entrecierra los ojos… por el cansancio y el pronto sueño…

Sasuke:(observándola)"Cualquiera se cansaría… pero yo no me canso de mirarte…"

* * *

Otro capitulo corto… causa de pocas ideas que tengo… ¬¬U

Quiero escribir más… pero no se me ocurre nada…. además de que no quiero caer en la monotonía… --U

Matta au nee!!


	21. Confesándose

Vigésimo primer capitulo… Kyaa!!.. que emoción… nunca creí poder relatar tanto.. con un sasuhina.. (inner: y naruhika..no lo olvides) estoy feliz…. nos vemos!!

* * *

A través de la ventanas, exceptuando las gotas de lluvia impregnadas en este... se podían ver como los postes de luz comenzaban a iluminar poco a poco el ambiente… el cielo estaba comenzando a tomar aquel color anaranjado-violáceo… como todas las tardes…

Hinata seguía descansando en el regazo de sasuke… mientras que él esperaba… a que llegarán a su destino… la calle que conecta su hogar con el de ella…

Ya estaban a un par de calles para llegar... sasuke intenta despertarla… pero en vez de eso... hinata seguía durmiendo y apegándose a él… sasuke empezo a molestarle la cara hasta que despertó…

Hinata:(con pereza) Sas-sasuke-kun... que sucede?

Sasuke:(sonriendo) Tenemos que bajarnos…

Hinata:(con pereza) Ah… sí… ok!... (se levanta de su asiento)

Al ver que hinata aun no se movía de ahí, sasuke le tomo la mano y bajaron juntos del autobús… este siguió su rumbo… dejándolos nuevamente solos…

Sasuke:(mirándola) Creo que será mejor que te lleve a tu casa…

Hinata:(con pereza) Si… tienes razón… vamos….

Comienzan a caminar, hinata aun por la pereza que le dio al quedarse dormida en el autobús, la hizo apoyarse en el brazo de sasuke…. ya había dejado de llover… o eso parecía.. ya que la lluvia seguía pero ya era muy fina…

Estaban a unos cuantos pasos de la casa de esta cuando sasuke notó que hinata se había vuelto a dejarse llevar por el sueño…

Sasuke:(despertándola) Hinata… no te duermas… ya estamos casi cerca…

Hinata:(disculpándose) Gomen nasai…

Ya al quedarse frente a frente con la enorme entrada de la mansión hyuuga (los lugares son casi iguales... que más da X3) sasuke ayudo a hinata a abrir la puerta y se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente…

Sasuke:(sonriendo) Ten cuidado con lo que te encuentres en el camino.. y vete directo a tu habitación…

Hinata:(con pereza) Gracias por acompañarme… nos vemos…

Hinata cierra la entrada… dejando a sasuke solo… sasuke suspira cansado y dando media vuelta sigue su rumbo con dirección a su hogar…

* * *

Naruto y hikari seguían caminando… les quedaba un gran trecho para llegar al hogar de hikari… (naruto conocía la ubicación de la casa de sasuke y -ya saben el resto-)

Naruto:(extendiendo su brazo) Creo que la lluvia se ha calmado…

Hikari:(cabizbaja) Si…

Naruto:(mirándola) Todavía andas preocupada…

Hikari:(sonriendo por debajo) Perdona.. pero no pueda evitarlo…

Naruto:(cabizbajo) Intenta al menos actuar feliz cuando estas conmigo…

Hikari:(avergonzada) Perdóname… pero.. es que esto es algo nuevo para mi… no te enojes…

Naruto:(negando) No me enojo… solo que…

Hikari:(cabizbaja) No se… pero como que me cuesta sonreír cuando no lo tengo cerca…

Naruto:(dolido) Tu antes amabas a sasuke...no?

Hikari:(cabizbaja) "Para que voy a negarlo..."

Naruto:(apegándola a él) Eres una amargada….

Hikari:(entrecerrando los ojos) Lo se…

Naruto:(dolido) Si amas a sasuke… entonces con que razón me aceptaste?

Hikari:(negando) No lo se…

Naruto:(dolido) …

Hikari:(con los ojos cerrados) Pero siento que a tu lado… una paz…

Naruto:(sonriendo) Eso quiere decir que tengo oportunidad….

Hikari:(asintiendo) Si…

Al escuchar esa respuesta… naruto se siente un poco más contento… tenía algo de oportunidad con ella… era ella y nada más… era justo darle tiempo al tiempo…

Naruto:(sonriendo) "No importa el tiempo que deba esperar… si ella me es correspondida.. porque no esperar que suceda…"

Hikari:(levantando su vista) Naru-kun... (ya usa diminutivo)

Naruto:(mirandola) Que?

Hikari:(preocupada) Te apena que yo... este confundida...

Naruto:(sonriendo) Si...

Hikari:(apenada) Yo... desde la primera vez que lo vi.. que senti algo por él... pero...

Naruto:(dolido) Pero él que?

Hikari:(apenada) Pero él siempre me decia que entre nosotros no podía haber nada...

Naruto:(dolido) Es más...seguro que sufriste...

Hikari:(apenada) Si... pero mas que nada... tenía que aceptarlo... nos conociamos demasiado... y eramos casi como hermanos..

Naruto:(pensado) "Fui tan injusto..."

Hikari:(sonriendo) Aun así...

Naruto:(vuelve en si) ...

Hikari:(sonriendo) Aun así... él me decía que yo tenía derecho de amar...

Naruto:(le besa la frente) Y... estaba en lo correcto...

Con una sonrisa... hikari sonrie denuevo... tal vez con las esperanzas de olvidar su amor por sasuke.. y reemplazarlo con uno nuevo... con naruto...

* * *

Gomen si lo alargue... pero es que el final era dudoso.. ejejejej... -/-

Buen… espero comentarios… sugerencia… dudas.. de todo un poco…

me voy con mis pequeños…

(inner: pequeños… ya son algo grandecitos… buen no tanto XD)

a dormir se a dicho… (toma a su inner por la oreja)

(inner: mentira…. a leer sasunaru junto con un toque de sasuhina X3)

eso es privado neee ¬/¬

matta aou neee!!


	22. Dudando en el camino

No estaba para nada segura con lo que escribí a continuación.. pero no se preocupen.. lo continuare más tarde… -/-

* * *

Sasuke estaba en su casa… había recién terminado de vestirse cuando su madre lo llamó para desayunar… una rutina normal con una vida normal y monótona... –pensó sasuke-

Aun estaba nublado como todas las mañanas… por lo que una vez más se debía llevar la parka por si acaso hubiera un imprevisto en el camino... luego bajo al primer piso... donde su madre ya lo estaba esperando..

Mitoko:(poniendo su taza) Buenos días sasuke…

Sasuke:(serio) Buenos días…

Mikoto:(dirigiéndose a la cocina) Tu bento está casi listo… termina lo que tienes pendiente mientras esperas…

Sasuke:(bebiendo leche) Como digas… "Siempre esta haciendo mi bento cuando llego... alguna vez la podré encontrar desprevenida?"

Sasuke aun con la taza en la mano… sube al segundo piso y entra a su habitación... su mochila esta aun lado de su cama.. por lo que dejando su taza sobre el escritorio… revisa sus cuadernos..

Sasuke:(mirando el horario) Hoy es miércoles… así que me toca… mmh ciencias…

Sasuke saca de entre varios cuadernos apilados, un cuaderno universitario amarillo… junto con los demás que estaban indicados en el horario…

Sasuke:(ordenando) "Si no hubiera estado ayer sin ánimos de hacer nada…ahora no estaría ordenando los cuadernos"

Sasuke terminando con la mochila, la cierra y baja con ella nuevamente al primer piso… pero se sorprende al encontrar a itachi en su asiento…

Sasuke:(enojado) Hey!...

Itachi:(sin darle importancia) Esa es manera de saludar en las mañanas.. ototo?

Sasuke:(picado) Ese no es el tema… ese es "mi asiento!!"

Itachi:(bebiendo té) No veo que este tu nombre en ella….

Sasuke:(se sienta en otra silla) Mmh…

Mitoko:(dejando su bento) Ya está listo… ten cuidado con que se te esparramé…

Sasuke:(picado) "Lo dice como si aun fuera un crío"

Itachi:(riéndose) Si sasuke-chan… el bebe tiene que tener cuidado con la comida... ajajaj..

Sasuke:(mordiendo un pan) "Maldito!"

* * *

Mientras tanto hinata estaba ya levantada peinándose frente al espejo… ya vestida para ir al instituto…

Hinata:(terminado una trenza) "Se que es aún muy temprano para levantarse… pero como ayer me acosté muy pronto ahora no tengo sueño…"

Hanabi golpea la puerta de su habitación antes de entrar y se encuentra con que hinata ya esta levantada… y frente al espejo…

Hanabi:(impresionada) Oh!... hinata-neechan… buenos días…

Hinata:(volteándose) Buenos días…

Hanabi:(junto a ella) Me extraña que estés alistada tan temprano… yo aun te creía durmiendo...

Hinata:(triste) No tenía ganas de seguir ... eso es todo…

Hanabi:(dirigiéndose a la puerta) Bueno, yo me voy a desayunar.. nos vemos abajo…

Hinata:(mirándola) Oye... viniste para preguntarme algo?

Hanabi:(sonriendo) Pues sí… pero ya no importa…

Hinata:(deja de mirarla) Esta bien… nos vemos!

Hanabi se retira de la habitación y cierra la puerta… hinata vuelve a mirarse al espejo y termina la trenza ayudándose con una cinta para que no se desarme el trabajo…

Hinata:(mirándose) Me pregunto si fue… un error imperdonable no haber seguido con la charla inconclusa de ayer…

Hinata deja de mirarse al espejo y se levanta de su cama... reorganiza sus cuadernos de clase y los guarda en su mochila.. hecho esto se retira de su habitación y se dirige al primer piso para tomar desayuno...

Hanabi estaba comiendo una tostada con mantequilla en el comedor.. mientras su madre estaba afuera regando unas flores... (sabia que estaba afuera porque a través de una ventana su madre se veía) hinata se sienta al lado de hanabi y bebe un poco de té...

Hanabi:(mirándola) Me extraño muchísimo que no tomaras once anoche...

Hinata:(intenta sonreír) Si... pero es que tenía mucho sueño...

Hanabi:(termina de comer) Ahh...

Hinata:(pensando) "No quiero que se preocupen por mí..."

* * *

Sasuke ya estaba saliendo con su bento de su casa cuando vio que hikari hacia lo mismo por lo que se le acerca...

Sasuke:(serio) Veo que salimos de casa al mismo tiempo...

Hikari:(cabizbaja) Si...

* * *

Flash Back...

"Al regresar a mi casa, vi por la ventana que hikari regresaba junto con naruto... hablaron unos cuantos minutos... y luego naruto le dijo algo al oído.. ella solo sonrió... y se despidieron..."

Fin Flash Back...

* * *

Sasuke estaba mirando a hikari.. mientras ella avanzaba dejándolo atrás... como si quisiera evadirlo... o algo parecido... él siguió caminado mientras seguía pensando...

Sasuke:(mirando sigilosamente) "Ya no cabe duda... tal vez esté insegura o algo... pero de que?"

Hikari:(pensando) "Se que esta muy mal no saludarlo ni nada.. pero estoy nerviosa por si me pregunta algo..."

Sasuke:(apurando el paso) Hikari...

Hikari:(volteándose) Sí?

Sasuke:(recordando) De que hablaste ayer con naruto...

Hikari:(pensando) Nada en especial... "mentira... hablamos sobre lo que siento por tí" (se sonroja)

Sasuke:(serio) Segura?

Hikari:(asistiendo) Si... "mentira podrida..."

Sasuke:(mirandola de reojo) De una forma u otra no te creo...

Hikari:(cabizbaja) "No me creyó.. soy mala mintiendo"

Sasuke:(sonriendo) Bueno...

Hikari:(sin entender nada) Que?

Sasuke:(sonriendo) Ahí viene hinata...

Hikari:(desepcionada) Si... "no podremos seguir conversando... "

Hinata:(sonriendo) Buenos días... sasu-kun y hika-chan...

Hikari:(asombrada) "primera vez que me dice hika-chan"

Sasuke:(sonriendo) Buenos días...

Hinata:(dudosa) Te sucede algo.. hika-chan?

Hikari:(vuelve en si) Eh?.. si... buenos días.. "mejor la saludo de la misma forma" hina-chan..

Sasuke:(caminando) Te ves muy feliz...

Hinata:(retrocediendo) Si...

Hikari:(dudosa) "Tendrá algo que ver... lo de ayer?"

Hinata:(sonriendo) "Tengo que actuar como todos los días... como si lo de ayer no importará"

Sasuke:(mirandolas) Ya que estamos a unas cuantas cuadras del subterraneo...

Hinata:(entusiasta) Hagamos una carrera!!

Hikari:(riendose) No es eso.. algo infantil?

Hinata:(saca la lengua) No es tanto... además... para no caminar...

Hikari:(sonriendo) "Tal vez.. así.. sea más divertido el andar.."

Sasuke:(mirandola de reojo) Haganlo no más... yo despues las alcanzo...

A la cuanta de tres... hikari y hinata apuran el paso y se van corriendo.. mientras sasuke con una sonrisa en sus labios.. se va tranquilamente caminando... con direccion al subterraneo...

* * *

Gomen si a algunas no les gusto el final anterior.. pero creí que de esa manera entenderían algunas partes de esta historia… espero que con este capitulo.. (algo raro segun yo) pueda ver si se arregla todo.. bueno algo...

nos vemos!!


	23. Viviendo esta realidad

El vigesimotercer capitulo de esta historia… los personajes son de kishimoto-sensei y no me pertenecen.. excepto hikari que es de mi propiedad…

Si fueran mios.. entonces hinata y sasuke hubieran estado juntos desde el principio... y ella no estaría enamorada y triste por amar a alguien que ni siquera la toma en cuenta... -/-

* * *

"Aun cuando hinata y hikari ya se habían marchado... eso nada tenia que ver con que me fuera apurado detrás de ellas…"

Después de unos cuantos minutos, sasuke llego al subterráneo… estaba terminado de bajar el último escalón cuando vio a hinata apoyada en la pared... y no muy lejos… hikari estaba apoyada en un pilar…

Sasuke sin preocupación alguna se acerca hacia el lugar donde estaban las dos… él estaba mucho más atrás cuando ellas llegaron… así que no tenia ni la remota idea de saber quien de las dos llego primero…

Hikari:(agotada) Ah!... sa-sasuke… lle-llegaste….q-que bueno…

Sasuke:(mirando a hinata) Espérenme ... regresaré pronto…

Hikari:(sonriendo) S-si…

Sin ningún pretexto, hikari se fue a sentar junto a hinata… mientras que hinata se lo queda mirando sin entender lo que sucede…

Hinata:(intenta levantarse) A-adonde ira?

Hikari:(cabizbaja) S-se fue a comprar... eso es todo…

Sasuke se dirige a un expendido de bebidas y metiendo un billete por una ranura… sale de la maquina cuatro botellas y regresa con ellas…

Hinata:(mirándolo) B-bebidas?

Sasuke:(serio) Es para la sed…

Hikari:(recibiendo una) Gracias…

Sasuke:(pasándole una) Bébanselo… se te quitara más rápido el cansancio… de haber corrido hasta aquí…

Hinata:(quitándole el seguro) E-estas…

Sasuke:(serio) No preguntes... solo hazlo…

Hinata bebió el contenido de la bebida con ansias... mientras recuperaba el aliento… y regresaba el habla a la normalidad…

Hikari:(mirando a sasuke) Y para que compraste una bebida de más…

Sasuke:(mirándola) Las utilizaré en otra ocasión…

Hinata:(aliviada) A-así... esta mejor….

Sasuke:(mirando el metro) Que bien… ya tenemos que irnos….

Hikari:(mirando la botella) Buen… se acabo el descanso…

Hinata:(sonriendo) Te parece… a mi me resulto divertido…

Sasuke:(recordando) Me olvidaba… quien de ustedes llego primero…

Hikari:(quitándose del pilar) Llegamos casi juntas... pero si fuera una competencia o algo así… hinata hubiera ganado…

Sasuke:(sin darle importancia) Hinata…. bien por ti!

Hinata:(sonriendo) Gracias… por la bebida… "la bebida nada que ver.. pero se me había olvidado decírselo…"

Sasuke:(volteándose) Olvídalo… no es nada…

Hinata vuelve a ponerse su mochila y se levanta de la banca… hikari hace lo mismo y ambas se van caminado detrás de sasuke, pasan sus tarjetas tras el código de barra como siempre donde una puerta los deja pasar e ingresan al metro…

El tren comienza a tomar velocidad… alejándose de la estación… hinata toma asiento junto a sasuke… hikari en tanto se sienta en uno de los asiento de enfrente…

Hikari:(pensando) "Estando hinata aquí... ya no se como seguir con sasuke aquella conversación…"

Hinata:(mira a sasuke) "En primera vez que me subo al metro junto con sasuke… estoy tan feliz"

Sasuke:(poniéndose los audífonos) "Hoy no funciono como quería…ahora tengo que ver como solucionaré lo otro"

Al llegar a la estación correspondiente, sasuke junto con hinata y hikari bajan del metro… hinata se acomoda la mochila y apura el paso para caminar par a par con sasuke.. mientras que hikari los sigue con la mirada…

Hikari:(suspira) "No esta bien… estoy sobrando… creo que tendré que irme sola"

Hikari se adelanta y se queda al lado opuesto de hinata, hikari la mira por un segundo… hinata esta sujeta a él de un brazo… por lo que la hace convencerse más de aquello…

Hikari:(sin saber que decir) Ehhh… sasuke… yo creo que me voy a adelantar… si no te molesta...

Sasuke:(impresionado) Y porqué?

Hikari:(mintiendo) Es que… na-naruto y yo quedamos en vernos…

Sasuke:(extrañado) Ah… "eso sonó raro"

Hinata:(sujeta a sasuke) Bueno… que te vaya bien…

Hikari:(apenada) Si… nos vemos!!

Hikari se va corriendo, cruza la puerta del metro y sube las escaleras... dejando a sasuke y a hinata a solas…

Hinata:(sin entender) Hikari.. se veía algo rara…

Sasuke:(mirando al frente) Si… lo se…

Pasan también por la puerta y suben las escaleras… hinata apura el paso y llega primero al exterior…

Hinata:(sonriendo) Ya llegamos!!

Sasuke:(serio) Si...

Hinata: (mirando a sasuke) Ya pareciera que nos hemos excluido por culpa de día a día... o no?

Sasuke:(suspira) Si…

Hinata:(triste) Y por eso no nos podemos ver tan seguido…

Sasuke:(pensando) Eso es verdad…

Hinata:(empieza a caminar) Además de que estamos en distintos institutos…

Sasuke:(mirando al frente) Sin contar que al finalizar el día no hay mucho que contar…

Hinata:(mirándolo) Sí…

Sasuke:(cruzando una cuadra) Tampoco podemos dejar todo de lado… por esto…

Hinata:(triste) Eso también…

Sasuke:(pensando) "Es así nuestra rutina como estudiantes después de todo"

Hinata:(avergonzada) Tú crees que podamos salir un día de estos…

Sasuke:(contento) No estaría mal… podría ser...

Hinata:(avergonzada) Que bien… porque extraño mucho no verte tan… seguido…

Sasuke:(pensando) "Yo también…"

Hinata:(nerviosa) Entonces podríamos?

Sasuke:(negando) No sé… un día de semana no puede ser..

Hinata:(triste) Pero tiene que haber una forma…

Sasuke:(decidido) Porqué no el fin de semana?

Hinata:(sonríe) Es que…

Sasuke:(mirándola de reojo) Que pasa?

Hinata:(avergonzada) Es que… no es muy pronto…

Sasuke:(sonriendo) Que no estabas entusiasta recién?

Hinata:(asintiendo) Bueno…

-tocan la campana-

Hinata :(apenada) Ya… me tengo que ir….

Sasuke:(mirando al cielo) Entonces.. el fin de semana..

Hinata:(dudosa) Pero en donde?

Sasuke:(negando) Eso va por cuenta mía…

Hinata:(sonriendo) Bueno...

Sasuke:(avergonzado) Yo te avisaré… por el celular…

Hinata :(dándose media vuelta) Entendido!

Sasuke:(sonriendo) Veté o te atrasarás…

Hinata:(hace una referencia) Ok!... nos vemos.. sasuke-kun

Hinata se va corriendo, dejando a sasuke solo… el sigue caminado… para reflexionar un poco todo lo sucedido…

Sasuke:(mirando al cielo) "Hinata me extraña… y quiere que nos juntemos de nuevo… buen plan para terminar esta semana"

Sasuke sigue caminado mientras cruza una cuadra más… alejándose de la calle que da al instituto nakayoshi …. para dirigirse al hanagata… como todas la mañanas…

* * *

Buen.. creo que hasta aquí llegará este capitulo… para que nada quede pendiente… ¬¬…

se que no he escrito tanto sasuhina... pero tenía que antes dejar el camino listo para crear algo nuevo no? X3

buen.. después entenderán lo que digo… XP

mata aou nee!!


	24. Planeando la semana

Hola!.. lamento otra vez la tardanza.. más porque no tengo muy claro lo que escribo.. ya que comienzoa escribir.. y termina saliendo la historia casi sola...

(la historia será inteligente XD)

sin más demoras.. aquí esta.. el vigésimo cuarto capitulo… a leer se a dicho !!

* * *

Ya es miércoles…

"porqué tiene que ser tan cansado proseguir la semana… sabiendo que aunque se termine una... viene nuevamente una nueva…"

Sasuke cruza la última cuadra... ya que estaba frente a la entrada del hanagata… sin muchos ánimos sube las escaleras e ingresa al establecimiento…

Sasuke:(pensando) Hay pocos alumnos vagando por el lugar… (mira hacia los lados)

Sasuke:(serio) Lo más seguro es que hikari no esté aquí...

Sin pensarlo dos veces sube las escaleras… hasta llegar al segundo piso.. camina por el pasillo y se dirige a su salón…

* * *

Hikari:(sentada) Naru-kun…

Naruto:(mirándola desde su asiento) Que… que pasa?

Hikari:(avergonzada) Era verdad eso…?

Naruto:(sin entender nada) Eso que?

Hikari:(avergonzada) Que me llegarías a amar un millón de veces más que sasuke…

Naruto:(se avergüenza) Jajajaj.. "porqué se tuvo que acordar precisamente de eso…"

Sasuke:(detrás de la puerta) Así que estabas aquí!

Hikari:(se levanta) Sasuke-chan!!

Naruto:(mira hacia otro lado) "Creo que gracias a sasuke… me salve de responder"

Sasuke:(serio) Ya te dije… "para que le digo.. hikari no entiende"

Hikari:(abrazándolo) Nyaa!... sasuke-chan… si que te demoraste harto…

Sasuke:(serio) Si.. si se que me demore.. pero suéltame.. osino tu "koi" se va a poner celoso…

Naruto:(levanta la vista) Su que? (como aun no entiendo muy bien que es koi.. lo deje como interrogativa)

Hikari:(sonriendo) Bueno… "sasuke esta tan… calientito"

Sasuke:(serio) Hikari… suéltame…

Hikari:(separándose) Ah.. bueno.. está bien… "y eso que lo comenzaba a disfrutar"

Sasuke:(pone su mochila en su lugar) Aún el profesor no llega?

Hikari:(volteándose) Pues… no… aun no tocaron ni la campana…

-tocan la campana-

Naruto:(dirigiéndose a hikari) Ahí esta…

Hikari:(mirando a naruto) Aun así habrá que esperar un rato más…

Sasuke:(mirándola) Después quisiera conversar contigo…

Hikari:(sin entender nada) Conversar… bueno…

Naruto:(serio) "Conversar sobre que?"

Después de unos cuantos minutos, el profesor por fin llega y se sienta en su lugar… y poco a poco comienzan a ingresar los demás estudiantes…

Sakura:(sin muchos animos) Buenos días…

Naruto:(sonriente) Buenos días sakura!!..

Sakura:(se sienta detrás de naruto) Hola naruto…

Hikari:(al lado de sasuke) Hola.. sakura…

Sakura:(la ignora) … "y a esa quien le habló"

Sasuke:(mira a hikari) No te esfuerces… no vale la pena…

Hikari:(intenta sonreír) Es-esta bien…

Sasuke:(cambiando el tema) Mañana.. era cuando te tenía que traer esos datos para el informe…

Hikari:(recordando) Ah!.. si… era mañana.. pero te dije después que nos juntaríamos el sábado…

Sasuke:(sonriendo) Gracias por la corrección…

Naruto:(serio) "Juntarse el sábado…"

Sakura:(celosa) "Esa niñita de mamá.. se va a juntar con sasuke a solas… maldita!"

Profesor:(dirigiéndose al curso) Comenzaremos la clase… así que saquen sus cuadernos…

Sasuke:(pensando) "Diablos… eso quiere decir que tengo que juntarme con hikari el sábado para el informe.. y al mismo tiempo… salir con hinata… tengo que solucionar esto pronto "

* * *

Hinata ya estaba en su salón… estaba escribiendo junto con naruko parte de lo que su profesor explicaba oralmente durante la clase…

Hinata:(pensando) "así que de esta manera… Japón se comenzó a socializar con el mundo"

Naruko:(mirando de reojo) "Creo que por fin... hinata esta volviendo a prestarle atención a las clases"

Hinata:(mirando al frente) "Me gustaría que la semana terminara pronto... para salir de una vez por todas con sasuke…"

Naruko:(sonriendo) "Hinata luce feliz… eso es bueno…"

Hinata:(mirando a naruko) Naru-chan…

Naruko:(la mira) Que?

Hinata:(pensando) Porqué… sasuke y tú no se pueden llevar bien…

Naruko:(seria) Es que...

Hinata:(mirándola) Tú sabes muy bien que ando con sasuke hace un buen tiempo…

Naruko:(pensando) "Se que tú lo quieres pero… es tan orgulloso"

Hinata:(suspira) Quisiera que al menos evitarás actuar tan "a la defensiva" cuando estoy con él...

Naruko:(mirándola) "Siempre tan buena con los demás…"

Hinata:(mirando la pizarra) Se que no es fácil cambiar esa actitud frente a él de la noche a la mañana… pero quiero que lo intentes…

Naruko:(resignada) Bueno.. si tanto insistes…

Hinata:(sonriendo) Gracias…

Naruko:(sonriendo) "Se que no es fácil cambiar de un día para otro como tu dices.. pero valdrá la pena?"

* * *

Buen.. como siempre les adelanto algo nuevo ya que deje de usar borradores... mientras veía como continuar capítulos nuevos… -/-

(mientras no llegué mi mamá y tenga que apartarme del pc) ¬¬u

Se que algunas se quejan de que hikari a veces actua como niñita con sasuke... pero que más da.. para mi .. es divertido XD

Nos vemos!


	25. Muestra de amor

El titulo no tiene nada que ver con el sasuhina.. pero si que ayuda…aquí va parte de la continuación del capitulo anterior… mata aou nee!

* * *

Mientras sasuke pensaba sobre como podía hacer dos cosas a la vez… hikari estaba escribiendo los apuntes que dictaba el profesor en la pizarra…

No paso mucho para que tocaran la campana… el profesor se retiro del salón.. junto con la mayoría del alumnado… quedándose dentro del salón –bueno ya deben saber quienes…-

Hikari:(quejándose) Cuanta materia… (mira a sasuke) sasuke-chan?

Sasuke:(vuelve en sí) Me decías algo…

Hikari:(negando) No.. nada.. pero ya termino la clase…

Sasuke:(levantándose) Ah.. gracias….

Hikari:(preocupada) "Tendrá algún problema?"

Sasuke:(mirándola) Hikari… nos vamos…

Hikari:(se levanta) Ah!.. si.. vamos…

Sasuke se encamina hacia la salida.. y poco después hikari sale tras él… naruto en tanto decide no darle importancia al asunto y se va tras ellos…

Naruto:(serio) "Por lo que recuerdo.. sasuke le había dicho a hikari-chan que tenía lago pendiente que conversar… "

Sin notar su presencia, sasuke y hikari suben al tercer piso… pasan por frente de la biblioteca y llegan al casino… ingresan al lugar y compran un par de cosas.. y toman asiento en las mesas que están junto a las ventanas…

Hikari:(quitando un envoltorio) Uhhh… es una lástima que solo quedarán de estos panes…

Sasuke:(bebiendose una bebida) Si… como digas… (amargado) esta bebida es un asco...

Hikari:(sin entender nada) "Que le sucede?"

Sasuke:(cierra la bebida) "Tiene que haber alguna forma de solucionar esto…"

Hikari:(mirándolo fijamente) Oye…

Sasuke:(sin mirarla) Que?

Hikari:(preocupada) Tienes algún problema… me estas preocupando…

Sasuke:(levantando la vista) No es nada… quédate tranquila…

Hikari:(preocupada) Dime… confía en mi…

Sasuke:(suspira) Está bien… tengo un.. un.. un.. problema… (sasuke no cuenta de sus cosas.. por eso el no completar frases)

Justo cuando sasuke iba a contar su problema.. aparece sakura tras ellos "para interrumpir el romance.. " –según ella –

Sakura:(sonrisa fingida) Perdona si los interrumpo…

Sasuke:(resignado) "Argh!... "

Hikari:(mirando a sakura) "Uyyy!… tenía que ser ella…"

Sakura:(sonriendo) "Llegué en un buen momento después de todo"

Sasuke:(serio) A que vienes.. sakura…

Hikari:(seria) "Sí es para presumir ante sasuke.. olvidalo"

Sakura:(feliz) Ah!... sí…. yo.. quería darte esto!! (le pasa algo en un sobre)

Sasuke:(serio) Y que es esto…

Hikari:(intenta adivinar) "Que será… no se … pero si es de sakura… no debe ser algo bueno..."

Sakura:(apoyándose en la mesa) Son entradas… para el parque de diversiones!

Sasuke:(extrañado) Parque de diversiones?

Hikari:(asombrada) "Sakura tiene entradas para el parque… increíble!"

Sakura:(mirándolo) Quería dártelas… para que.. tú y yo..

Sasuke:(abre el contenido) Ah!... "son cuatro entradas…para el parque..."

Hikari:(refiriéndose a ellas) Oh!... sasuke-chan…

Sasuke:(mirándola) Que?

Hikari:(feliz) Esas entradas son gratuitas!...

Sakura:(seria) Claro que esas entradas son gratuitas… por eso se las doy a sasuke.. "debe estar celosa"

Hikari:(refiriéndose) Sasuke-chan… esas entradas son bastante difíciles de conseguir…

Sasuke:(serio) No te entiendo…

Hikari:(sonriendo) Buen... por lo que escuche en la televisión… son difíciles de conseguir porque son limitadas…

Sakura:(asintiendo) "Claro que son difíciles de conseguir... me costo muchos ruegos y codazos poder obtenerlas..."

Sasuke:(mirándolas) "Igual no son la gran cosa... pero tal vez me sirvan para poder solucionar mi problema"

Sakura:(sonriendo) Y… que me dices?

Sasuke:(mirándola) Gracias!...

Sakura:(ilusionada) Kyaa!...me dijo que sí…. (se va saltando de alegría.. literalmente)

Hikari:(impresionada) Sasuke.. sabes lo que acabas de decir…

Sasuke:(sonriendo ambiciosamente) No te preocupes.. mi adorada hikari-chan..- después te explico -..

Hikari:(aterrada) Esto me esta dando miedo…

Sasuke:(serio) No seas miedosa y vamonos.. antes que sakura vuelva del trance…

Hikari:(asintiendo) Ah!.. si.. vamos…

Sasuke y hikari se van caminando tranquilamente.. mientras que sakura.. brilla de ilusión por creer que sasuke acepto su propuesta de salir con él… (pobre si supiera) -/-

* * *

El titulo original era "entradas" pero por dos razones no la puse…

-obvia…

-algo tonta

Si se.. también este titulo es tonto.. pero vale la pena.. ya que toma la idea original de este capitulo X3

Hubiera puesto este capitulo junto con el anterior y todo.. pero.. me dio flojera... además la continuacion... ni siquiera la he escrito XD

mata aou nee!!


	26. Corrección

Continuación del anterior… el vigésimo sexto ya está aquí.. estoy feliz.. un poco más y llegamos al nº 30.. X3… a leer se a dicho!!

* * *

Mientras "escapaban" de sakura, sasuke y hikari bajaban del tercer piso… para dirigirse a su salón…

* * *

Hikari:(dudando) Sasuke-chan.. para que tanto apuro…

Sasuke:(sonriendo) Espera y verás… "este plan es perfecto"

Al bajar el ultimo escalón, cruzan el pasillo y entran al salón… sasuke un poco emocionado por "su plan".. se sienta sobre su mesa.. mientras hikari sigue sin entender nada…

Hikari:(dudando) No capto.. para que quieres las entradas del parque?

Sasuke:(sonriendo) Buen… te cuento… son para salir con hinata el fin de semana…

Hikari:(asombrada) Ah!... salir con hinata…

Sasuke:(orgulloso) "Esto es genial.. sakura me evito el problema"

Hikari:(rogándole) Pe-pero.. esas entradas te fueron dadas a cambio…

Sasuke:(extrañado) A… a cambio de que?

Hikari:(apenada) A cambio de que salgas con sakura…

Sasuke:(riéndose) De salir con sakura… no bromees…

Hikari:(hace puchero) Es verdad.. por eso sakura te las dio…

Sasuke:(abanicándose) No es para tanto.. me haré el "que no escuche nada "…

Hikari:(hace puchero) Pe-pero…

Sasuke:(le toca las manos) Hika… tú sabes que yo solo pienso en hinata…

Hikari:(sonrojada) Si… tienes razón…

Sasuke:(abre el sobre) Por ser tan… bueno.. tan buena amiga conmigo…

Hikari:(avergonzada) "Primera vez que me dice eso…"

Sasuke:(le pasa dos) Ve con naruto al parque… igual como yo lo haré con hinata…

Hikari:(asombrada) E-en serio…

Sasuke:(avergonzado) Si… al fin y al cabo.. ahora son novios…

Hikari:(agradecida) Gracias sasuke-chan…

Sasuke:(mirándola de reojo) Además.. esas entradas.. sobraban…

Hikari:(se acurruca en él) Ay!.. sasuke te re-quiero…

Sasuke:(molestándola) No se podrá celoso.. (se refiere a naruto)

Hikari:(levantando la vista) Naru-kun sabe que yo te quiero…

Sasuke:(sonriendo) Yo igual te quiero… como hermano…

Hikari:(sonriendo) Como hermanos…

Al escuchar pasos… hikari voltea su vista hacia la puerta.. y para su impresión… entra no más que.. naruto…

Naruto:(dandose media vuelta) Perdonen…

Hikari:(separándose de sasuke) No lo malinterpretes… (se acerca a naruto) Mira!!

Naruto:(mira las entradas) Y… que es esto…

Hikari:(sonriendo) Son entradas…

Naruto:(extrañado) Aún no entiendo…

Hikari:(le toma el brazo) Son entradas para ir al parque de diversiones…

Naruto:(comprende) Ah!...

Hikari:(sonriendo) Por eso… es que estaba con sasuke..

Naruto:(celoso) Ah… sí?

Hikari:(avergonzada) Cuando llegaste… yo le estaba agradeciendo…

Sasuke:(levantándose) No te pongas celoso… las entradas son "cortesía de sakura…"

Naruto:(sin entender) Cómo?

Hikari:(explicando) Sakura le dio unas entradas a sasuke… y buen.. él nos regalo para que fuéramos también…

Naruto:(avergonzado) Eso quiere decir?

Hikari:(avergonzada) Que… el fin de semana… tenemos una cita…

Naruto:(feliz) En serio?

Hikari:(asintiendo) Si…. "kyaaa… que vergüenza"

Naruto:(recoge una) Bueno… acepto salir contigo…

Hikari:(sonriendo) Q-que bien…

Sasuke:(mirando a otro lado) "Así actuare yo... cuando le cuente a hinata.." que cursi… ¬/¬

Hikari:(se voltea) Dijiste algo.. sasuke-chan?

Sasuke:(negando) No… nada…

Naruto:(mirando a hikari) Y… bueno… "que se hace después?"

Sasuke:(tomando su celular) Yo voy a salir del salón.. por un momento…

Hikari:(pensando) "Seguramente es para llamar a hinata"

Sasuke:(dirigiéndose a naruto) Vuelvo en cinco minutos…. así que no intentes nada…

Naruto:(traga saliva) Ehhh… si…

* * *

Sasuke cruza la puerta y deja a naruto y a hikari solos… mirándose sin decirse nada… pasan unos cuantos segundos y aparece sakura tras ellos…

* * *

Sakura:(cansada) Y-ya llegue…

Naruto:(sonriendo) Sucede algo.. sakura?

Sakura:(sentándose en una mesa) Uff…. eso ya no importa…

Hikari:(mirándola) "Tal vez… se acaba de dar cuenta que sasuke y yo huimos"

Sakura:(mira a hikari) Y tú!...

Hikari:(dudosa) Yo que?

Sakura:(amenazante) Tú no deberías estar junto a "sasuke-chan"…

Hikari:(negando) Estaba… pero sasuke fue a llamar por celular…

Sakura:(empujándola) Esa excusa es muy.. muy vieja… donde está!

Naruto:(gritándole a sakura) Es cierto… sasuke salió poco después de ti.. para hablar por celular… así que dejala!!

Sakura:(dejando a hikari) Aún no te creo… por tu bien espero que eso sea verdad…

Sakura deja a hikari asustada y apoyada en la pared… mientras esta se va tras sasuke.. saliendo del salón…

Naruto:(mirando la puerta) Sakura…

Naruto:(acercándose a hikari) Es-estas bien…

Hikari:(cabizbaja) Si… es-estoy bien…

Naruto:(apenado) Sakura fue una idiota… no debió tratarte así…

Hikari:(negando) Ya no importa… al fin y al cabo… ella no vale la pena… (recordando la frase de sasuke)

Naruto:(abrazándola) Que tonta a sido… sasuke nunca la va a aceptar…

Hikari:(sonriendo) Si…

* * *

Sasuke estaba apoyado en uno de los pilares del segundo piso… cuando sakura logra encontrarlo… se esconde para escuchar algo de su conversa…

* * *

Sakura:(sonriendo) Con quien estará hablando?...

Sasuke:(con el celular) Entonces que dices?...

Hinata:(desde el otro lado) Claro!... acepto…

Sasuke:(satisfecho) Eso me gusta de ti … que optimista!

Hinata:(desde el otro lado) Oh!.. gracias…no sabes cuanto esperaría para que ya sea el día que salgamos…

Sasuke:(sonriendo) Yo tampoco…

Hinata:(sonriendo) Nos vemos… cuídate!

Sasuke:(despidiéndose) Adiós!

Sakura:(sin entender) "Con tan poco que logré escuchar… no puedo saber de que hablaba.."

* * *

Sasuke deja de hablar con el celular y corta la llamada… justo cuando iba a seguir el camino hacia su salón.. se encuentra con sakura…

* * *

Sasuke:(asombrado) Ah!.. sakura…

Sakura:(mirándolo) Aún no me dices… si aceptabas salir conmigo…

Sasuke:(sin saber que decir) Esteee… "que hago…"

Naruto sale justo con hikari un poco antes de que sasuke respondiera la petición de sakura…

Naruto:(creando una excusa) Ehhh… sakura.. hay que regresar a clases…

Sakura:(apenada) Ah… si… ya voy…

Hikari:(mira a sakura irse) Es una lástima por ella…

Sasuke:(negando) No lo sientas…

Hikari:(intenta sonreír) Pe-pero…

Naruto:(mirándola) Sakura.. ella no sabe que con sasuke perdió…

Sasuke:(serio) Tú ya sabias que yo ando con hinata…

Naruto:(burlándose) Pues sí…

Hikari:(mirándolo) Pero… yo creía que tú antes andabas tras hinata…

Sasuke:(shockeado) Que?

Naruto:(negando) No te alarmes… yo solo actuaba así para…

Sasuke:(serio) Para burlarte de mí.. no?

Hikari:(riéndose) Por fin entiendo todo…

Los tres tras haber resuelto uno de sus problemas… regresan tranquilamente a su salón… más que nada… para terminar la rutina diaria…

* * *

Ya!... termine este capitulo… iiee!... falta poquito…. y llegará el momento… solo la parte de hinata y la salida que tanto esperan.. XD

matta aou nee!!


	27. Sin espera

La esperada continuación… el escaso rato que me doy para escribir se me hace algo corto.. a leer se ha dicho

* * *

Quedaban unos cuantos minutos.. y terminaría la ultima hora de clases… el profesor estaba por terminar de escribir en la pizarra.. cuando sentí que algo se apoyaba en mi brazo…

" Al mirar a mi costado, vi que hikari estaba intentando ver mis apuntes.. por lo que sin decirle nada deje que lo viera con más facilidad.. hikari me sonrió.. y siguió escribiendo…"

El profesor termino de escribir.. y dijo algunas cosas.. sasuke dejó de mirarla y siguio escribiendo en su cuaderno casi por reflejo… al terminar de escribir el profesor se retira.. y poco después tocan la campana para retirarse…

* * *

Sasuke:(mirándola) Porque querías ver mis apuntes…

Hikari:(cerrando su cuaderno) Pues… es que había una palabra que no entendía.. y por eso quería verificar…

Sasuke:(sonríe) Que astuta…

Hikari:(guardando su cuaderno) Sasuke-chan…

Sasuke:(abriendo su mochila) Que?

Hikari:(apenada) P-puedo acompañarte… es que yo...

Sasuke:(tocándole la cabeza) No te des con excusas y solo dí "vamos..."

Hikari:(levantándose) Gracias!

* * *

Al levantarse de su asiento.. sasuke levanta su cuaderno de la mesa y la guarda en la mochila junto a los bolígrafos que siempre llevaba consigo… ya estaban por retirarse cuando vieron que naruto se les acerca.. por lo que dejan de caminar y se voltean a mirarlo...

* * *

Naruto:(avergonzado) Hi-hikari… y sobre eso… donde nos juntamos?

Hikari:(sonriendo) Buen… no se… aun no tengo tu número…

Naruto:(sacando su celular) Ah.. es verdad… gomen..

Hikari:(negando) No hay porque…

Naruto:(indicando) Aquel es mi número…93652473.-

Hikari:(terminado) No lo dudes… yo te llamaré… y te aviso dodne nos juntaremos...

Sasuke:(serio) Hika… se hace tarde…

Naruto:(asintiendo) Ah!... si… nos vemos…

Hikari:(despidiéndose) Hasta ese día!

* * *

Sasuke sale del salón y hikari se va tras él… dejando a naruto junto a sakura... esté se habia olvidado que ella estaba vigilando cada acción que pasaba por el frente y esta no sería la excepción...

* * *

Sakura:(seria) De qué diablos hablabas con "esa"?

Naruto:(serio) Por lo que se… ya no tienes derecho de decirle "esa" frente a mí..

Sakura:(sin entender) Cómo?

Naruto:(recogiendo sus cosas) Lo que escuchaste…

Sakura:(arqueando una ceja) Sigo sin entenderte…

Naruto:(poniéndose su mochila) Hikari y yo… somos novios… y espero que al menos eso te quede claro…

* * *

Aún molesto por lo que sakura anteriormente le había hecho a hikari, naruto no se digna a mirarla a la cara por lo que comienza a caminar y sale del salón… dejando a sakura con la duda y las palabras en la boca…

* * *

Hinata se estaba despidiendo de naruko… ya que estaba segura que volvería a encontrarse con el uchiha (sasuke-kun X3) se acomodo su bolso y espero a que estuviera la luz roja del semáforo para poder cruzar…

Al dar la señal indicada.. hinata cruzo la calle… camino por un rato por la extensa vereda y llego a un paseo peatonal… camino un poco más y se sentó en una de las bancas que estaban por ahí cerca… y se queda a esperar…

No espera demasiado y ve que dos personas estan caminado en dirección hacia ahí... al notar hinata quienes eran se levanta...

Hinata:(euforica) E-es sasuke y hikari-chan...

Sasuke:(mirando a hikari) Y para que querías acompañarte.. de más te hubieras ido caminado "de la manito" con "naru-kun"...

Hikari:(picada) No me molestes... por favor...

Sasuke:(tocandole la mejilla) Reconoce que te hubiera encantado...

Hikari:(sarcastica) Si claro... así te hubiera salido perfecto.. seguir junto con hinata no?

Sasuke:(mira otro lado) Ya... entendí...

Hikari:(sonriendo) Prefiero al sasuke serio... que al sasuke punzante...

Sasuke:(picado) "A esta.. ni siquiera se le puede ser amable..."

Hinata al notar que ya esta lo suficientemente cercana a ellos se va corriendo para alcanzarlos por sorpresa...

Sasuke:(mirando al frente) Ah... hinata!

Hinata:(abrazandolo) Buenas.. sasuke-kun!

Hikari:(mirandola) Y...a mi no piensas saludarme...

Hinata:(levanta la vista) Hola!

Sasuke:(mira hacia abajo) No pensaba verta así de improviso...

Hinata:(mirandolo) Yo tampoco... pero sucedio...

Hikari:(mirandola) Y como te ha ido?

Hinata:(se desprende) Algo aburrido como de costumbre.. podría decirse... normal...

Hikari:(asintiendo) Diria lo mismo...

Los tres cruzan la primera cuadra... y pasan la siguiente... a parecen en el camino algun que otro local de comida rapida, pasajes con dirección a estaciones de locales de recuerdos artesanales y cualquier otra baratija que solo les interesaría a turistas...

Sasuke:(mirando al frente) "Desde que esta calle se volvío paseo.. llueven locales... no es más que nada un lugar apropiado para juntar gente vaga..."

Hinata:(recordando) Gracias por la llamada...

Sasuke:(volviendo en sí) Que?

Hinata:(avergonzada) Gracias por la llamada de la tarde...

Sasuke:(negando) NO hay porque... al fin y al cabo.. fue una propuesta tuya.. y mía...

Hinata:(asintiendo) es verdad...

Hikari se les queda mirando un par de segundos y se sonroja un poco.. no por el hecho de ver a sasuke y a hinata conversando animadamente de su pronta cita.. sino por el hecho que gracias a él... ella tambien tendría una... con naruto de por medio...

Siguieron caminado y poco a poco dejaron de lado el paseo.. para doblar a una de las cuadras de la urbe... adentrandose al centro de la ciudad...

* * *

Algo corto otra vez.. pero que más se puede hacer.. mi adorada madre también usa el pc… (adaptación actual ) y hay que ver cuanto gruñe cuando no se lo quieran pasar…¬¬u

matta aou nee!


	28. Reflexion

Perdonen otro gran retraso.. ideas vagas.. (ya llevo como tres borradores) y aun no estoy segura si es suficiente con este trozo de capitulo… --u

* * *

Tras cruzar la calle… ven como el camino se divide… por lo que hinata con una referencia se despide.. sin dejar tiempo para seguir conversando…

Se va corriendo.. por lo que se queda hikari junto con sasuke.. se miran por un instante y siguen caminado… llegan finalmente a sus respectivas casas y se dicen adiós…

Sasuke entra su casa… se quita sus zapatos y se pone en reemplazo de estos un par de pantuflas… saluda a su madre que estaba ocupada en la cocina y sube a su habitación…

Deja la mochila a un lado y se desploma sobre la cama… saca del bolsillo su celular y hace clic en la letra "h"… apareciendo en la primera posición el nombre de hinata…

Sasuke:(pensando) "Ya tengo las entradas … pero aun no estoy seguro de lo que haré después…"

* * *

Hinata estaba leyendo su diario.. cuando se fijo que no había vuelto a escribir… quedándose anotado el último suceso de ambos… en el cine…

Suspira e intenta recordar sucesos siguientes a aquel día…como el instante en que se besaron…y la reciente vez que ella lo llamo para que se encontraran en su instituto…

Hinata:(pensando) "Quisiera más que nada.. estar más seguido contigo… pero el no tenerte cerca me lastima…"

Se levanta de su asiento y mira por un instante su diario… lo toma y lo estrecha contra ella…

Hinata:(pensando) Este diario es el único testigo… además de nosotros dos… que sabe algo de lo que siento por ti… aun cuando no hable…

Vuelve a guardar su diario, dejándolo entre medio de unos cuantos libros de lectura.. y sale de su habitación… aun llevaba puesto su uniforme.. pero como sabía que podría hacer algo de frío toma prestada una parka y se la lleva consigo… saliendo de su casa…

* * *

Sasuke aun esta sobre su cama… con el celular en mano… si muchas ganas.. hace clic y llama a hinata… no pasan muchos segundos y escucha la voz de esta.. desde el otro lado…

Hinata:(con un audífono) Quien?

Sasuke:(mirando al techo) Sasuke…

Hinata:(sonriendo) Ah!... hola sasuke-kun…

Sasuke:(mirando al techo) Porqué no sabias que era yo…

Hinata:(riendo) Es que.. estoy usando el modo "manos libres"

Sasuke:(serio) Ahh… ya veo…

Hinata:(cruzando una cuadra) Y.. para que me llamas…

Sasuke:(tocándose la frente) No se… conversar…

Hinata:(sonriendo) Ah… pero sería mejor juntarnos…

Sasuke:(sentándose) En donde estas…

Hinata:(caminando) Me estoy dirigiendo a mall..

Sasuke:(extrañado) Y porqué estas allá?... yo te creí en tu casa…

Hinata:(apenada) Es que… necesitaba respirar un poco…

Sasuke:(levantándose) Ah… entonces en quince minutos nos encontramos en la plaza…

Hinata:(sonriendo) Como digas…

Sasuke:(mirando la puerta) Nos vemos!

Hinata:(sonriendo) Chao!

-se corta la llamada-

Aun sin estar seguro de lo que estaba haciendo hinata entra a las dependencias de una tienda de ropa... y aprovechando los minutos de espera se queda visualizando algunas prendas…

* * *

el resto… no pude.. por falta de ideas.. y el tiempo corto de creatividad… gomene!

matta aou nee!


	29. Promesa

Continuación inconclusa del anterior… a leer se a dicho!!

* * *

Después de pasado un rato, hinata se decide por unas cuantas prendas entre ellas poleras y chaquetas… después de probárselas… paga la compra en efectivo y sale de la tienda con dos bolsas.. pero apenas sale del lugar es sorprendida por sasuke…

Sasuke:(serio) Te entretienes haciendo compras?

Hinata:(bromea) Esto… pues si…

Sasuke se queda callado y camina hacia las escaleras, hinata se le queda mirando… al ver que esta por desaparecer... hinata sube también.. y lo persigue algo apenada..

Caminan un buen rato y llegan a la plaza de comidas… rápidamente se adjuntan a una fila y esperan su turno para ser atendidos… sasuke estaba adelante y hinata atrás..

Hinata:(mirando su espalda) No creí que te molestarías…

Sasuke:(serio) No estoy molesto…

Hinata:(apenada) Entonces porque no me miras…

Sasuke suspira y la mira de reojo como de costumbre.. hinata lo mira algo esperanzada.. pero sasuke vuelve a mirar hacia delante…

Sasuke:(serio) Ahora estás mejor…

Hinata:(hace puchero) Eso creo..

Al terminarse la fila, sasuke pide su orden junto a hinata y después de esperar un rato reciben lo pedido y se sientan no muy alejados del stant de comida…

Sasuke:(abriendo un envoltorio) Me hubieras dicho que querías comprar..

Hinata:(apenada) Perdóname.. es que… se me ocurrió de repente…

Sasuke:(negando) Olvídalo.. mejor comamos…

Hinata:(sonriendo) Ah.. si gracias…

Hinata le da el primer mordisco a su hot dog.. aunque al dar el segundo como que no le dio más ganas de seguir comiendo…

Sasuke:(bebiendo) Ahora que?

Hinata:(se levanta) Voy y vuelvo…

Sasuke se le queda mirando cuando ve que hinata regresa al stant de comida y le añade a su hot dog unas cuantas salsas… y regresa…

Sasuke:(mirándola) Ahora esta satisfecha la señorita..

Hinata:(sonriendo) No sabes cuanto…

Sasuke:(deja de beber) Me dejas probar…

Hinata:(deja de comer) Claro…

Sasuke se queda mirando las manos de hinata mientras ella sostiene del otro lado el hot dog.. le da una mordida.. y se queda pensando por unos segundos…

Hinata:(sonriendo)Y.. que tal?

Sasuke:(picado) Esto sabe raro... entre queso y algo más…

Hinata:(riéndose) Pues sí… el otro más a que te sabe…

Sasuke:(serio) Ajo y mostaza?

Hinata:(asiente) Si…

Sasuke:(bebe) Las salsas raras que le pones a lo que comes…

Hinata:(sonríe) Es para improvisar….

Sasuke:(pensando) "El haber elegido un solo combo para los dos fue buena idea después de todo…"

Al terminar de comer hinata elige el paquete de papas fritas mientras que sasuke sigue mirándola…

Sasuke:(moviendo su bebida) No tienes sed?

Hinata:(saca una papa) Algo…

Sasuke:(dejándole la bebida) Ya no quiero más.. te deje la mitad…

Hinata:(la recibe) Hey…no me dejaste casi nada…

Sasuke:(sonríe) Lenta…

Sasuke mete uno de sus dedos en el pequeño paquete de papas fritas y roza junto con los de hinata…

Hinata:(se sonroja) Porque haces… eso…

Sasuke:(con una papa) Por lo mismo que tú.. tengo hambre...

Hinata:(dudando) No comiste en casa?

Sasuke:(negando) No tenía porque..

Hinata:(avergonzada) Y-yo tampoco…

Hinata se termina la porción de papas y junto con sasuke se levanta de su asiento… aunque claro ella aun lleva algo en las manos.. un helado..

Sasuke:(mirándola) Aun andas con hambre…

Hinata:(asintiendo) Pues claro… con lo que comimos era poco…

Sasuke:(la mira de reojo) No te preocupa engordar?

Hinata:(riéndose) Que dices.. ni que fuera modelo…

Sasuke:(se sonroja) Pasarías fácilmente como una…

Hinata:(le toma el brazo) Tonterías… esas mujeres son lindas…

Sasuke:(negando) Esas tipas no son lindas son horrendas.. de plástico..

Hinata:(sonriendo) Entonces con mayor razón no paso…

Sasuke:(sonríe) Olvídalo…

Hinata:(mira la hora) Se me hace tarde.. nos vamos…

Sasuke:(recordando) Aun nos queda un día…

Hinata:(negando) Menos de un día…

Sasuke:(adivinando) Quieres que te vaya a buscar…

Hinata:(sonriendo) Sería una buena opción…

Bajan las escaleras y se dirigen a la salida… al notar que ya venían las primeras señales de oscurecerse… hacen parar un colectivo… e ingresan a él…

Hinata:(pensando) Deberíamos decidir la hora…

Sasuke:(pagando el pasaje) Para reunirnos… no?

Hinata:(sonriendo) O tal vez mañana…

Sasuke:(serio) Mañana…

Hinata:(apenada) Mañana….

Sasuke:(mirando su reflejo) Quieres decidir hoy?

Hinata:(negando) No… si tú quieres esta bien…

El colectivo termina su recorrido y ambos bajan... hinata toma sus bolsas y camina un poco para encontrarse con la entrada de su casa…

Hinata:(mirándolo) Después de todo.. me alegro de vernos de nuevo…

Sasuke:(cierra los ojos) Lo dices como si no nos fuéramos a ver nunca más…

Hinata:(lo abraza) Te quiero…

Sasuke:(le toca la cabeza) Yo también.. pero tienes que entrar…

Hinata:(apenada) Eso es cierto…

Sasuke:(sonriendo) Nos veremos mañana.. te lo prometo…

Hinata:(deja de abrazarlo) Ok…

Sasuke:(le toma las manos) En el mismo lugar…

Hinata:(sonríe) Y a la misma hora…

Se besan por unos cuantos segundos y se despiden… ambos con la misma promesa de verse al día siguiente…

* * *

Buen.. así termina… para que no digan que lo prometido es deuda.. que soy mala XDDD

Los rellenos son fundamentales en las historias.. y puse esto para que no digan que no se los advertí… -/-

Matta aou nee!!


	30. Un día menos para ambos

No tenía como siempre claro que debería escribir... haci que como ya estan acostumbradas les envio una parte... eso si para que luego no se quejen puse altiro el encuentro de sasuke con hinata.. -/-

A leer se ha dicho!!

* * *

A medida que los rayos de sol cruzan por medio de las ventanas.. la cabeza de alguien comienza a destaparse de entre los cobertores y las sabanas.. lentamente esa persona se despierta y luego se dirige al baño…

Como todas las mañanas hinata se dirige al baño.. para más que nada quitarse esa "pesadez del sueño" con una ducha.. se desviste y se adentra a la tina.. propiamente ya llena con agua…

Hinata:(pensando) "Como quisiera mostrar algo de felicidad cuando estoy con él… o sin él… aun así no puedo sonreír siempre… si que lo extraño…"

Dicho esto, hinata se levanta y tomando una toalla, se seca y se dirige de regreso a su habitación, saca su uniforme y su ropa interior del closet y se comienza a vestir…

En otro lugar, sasuke se estaba mirando al espejo mientras se ponía el chaleco y luego la corbata… después de aquello toma su mochila y se dirige al comedor…

Sasuke:(bajando la escalera) "Un día menos… y tendré que encontrarme con hinata en ese lugar…"

Itachi:(bebiendo té) Otra vez tarde…

Sasuke:(sentándose) "No tengo ganas de pelear con esté…"

Mikoto:(desde la cocina) Buenos días sasuke-kun…

Sasuke:(tomando un pan) Buenos días…

ç

Mikoto:(mirando a itachi) Aquí tienes tu bento hijo… que te vaya bien en el Sei-dai… (en este caso… él ya esta yendo a la universidad)

Itachi:(se levanta) Gracias…nos vemos luego.. ototo…

Sasuke:(serio) "Odioso"

Mikoto:(mirándolo) Tu bento ya esta listo sasuke-kun… ten!

Sasuke:(mirándolo) "No me hubiera costado levantarme si ayer no hubiera salido…"

Mikoto:(mirándolo) Sucede algo?

Sasuke:(negando) No.. nada.. gracias…

Terminado de comer.. sasuke se queda mirando el bento unos segundos más y tomando su mochila y dirige a la puerta…

Mikoto:(desde la cocina) Ve con cuidado…

Sasuke:(sonriendo) Como sea…

Mientras tanto, hinata estaba ordenando sus cuadernos cuando desvía su mirada al calendario… específicamente en un número marcado con una marca roja…

Hinata:(sonriendo) Hoy y mañana estaré más que nunca acompañada de sasuke.. que suerte!!

Himeko:(desde el primer piso) Hinata.. aun estas en tu habitación.. se te va a hacer tarde para tomar el autobús…

Hinata:(vuelve en sí) Esteee.. si ya voy…

Hinata:(poniéndose la mochila) Sasuke seguramente ya debe estar esperándome… ya voy!

Saliendo de su habitación hinata baja las escaleras y ve que su madre esta junto a ella… con el bento en las manos…

Himeko:(pasándole el bento) No te esperará todo el día…

Hinata:(recibiéndolo) Esto... gracias!

Dirigiéndose a la puerta, se pone sus zapatos y sale de la casa sin antes despedirse de hanabi… cruza el patio y llega ala entrada… saliendo a la calle…

Sasuke:(mirándola) Otra vez atrasada…

Hinata:(sonriendo) Esteee.. si…

Sasuke:(comienza a caminar) Te desviaste del camino otra vez…

Hinata:(sonriendo) No.. para nada… y hikari?

Sasuke:(mirándola) Porque preguntas?

Hinata:(sonriendo) Creí que volvería a verla esta mañana…

Sasuke:(con las manos en los bolsillos) No sé.. no la he visto desde que salí de casa…

Hinata:(apenada) Es.. una lástima…

Sasuke:(sin entender) Eh.. por que?

Hinata:(negando) No.. no es nada personal…

Siguen caminando y cruzando una cuadra se encuentran con la entrada del subterráneo… bajan las escaleras y se quedan esperando el metro.. mientras siguen pasando lentamente los minutos…

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios que me ponen de tan buen humor.. y también por decir que les gusta la historia…

matta aou nee!!


	31. Algo extraño

Gomen nuevamente por la larga espera… no tenia otra idea que mandarles como continuación.. pero.. buen.. a leer se ha dicho..

* * *

Mientras esperaban el metro, sasuke mira como hinata se acomoda el cabello, habían pasado un par de años cuando se había decidido dejárselo crecer. y además era una de las cosas que mas adoraba de ella… su largo y negro azulado cabello…

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado para que llegara por fin su metro y pasaron por el código de barra y pasar al interior… tomaron uno de los asientos más próximos a la entrada y poco a poco el tren comenzó a tomar velocidad…

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte - dijo hinata algo preocupada.

-De que se trata - dijo sasuke seriamente.

-Sobre nuestro encuentro en el parque.- dijo hinata cabizbaja.

-Y que quieres aclarar- dijo seriamente sasuke mientras encendía su Mp3.

-Es que quería saber si podríamos arreglar ese detalle a la tarde- dijo hinata cabizbaja.

-No hay problema. -dijo sasuke poniéndose los audífonos.

Apenas sasuke cerró sus ojos, hinata supo de antemano que hasta ahí llegaría la conversa, por lo que dejo de mirarle y puso su mirada sobre su mochila.

-Apenas lleguemos a la otra estación… tendremos que separarnos nuevamente… - dijo hinata con un deje de tristeza.

No pasaron muchos minutos para que el tren descendiera la velocidad, por lo que por costumbre, sasuke abrió los ojos y le ofreció la mano a hinata para que se retiraran del lugar…

Pasan por una de las puertas de seguridad y suben por las escaleras, ya estando en el exterior, se vuelven a poner sus respectivas mochilas y comienzan a caminar…

- Te noto callada.. pasa algo?- dijo sasuke mirando a hinata de reojo

Aun quedan varias horas por delante… para volver a vernos- dice hinata apretando los puños.

-Si… pero que más quieres que se le haga…- dijo sasuke seriamente.

-Pues no sé… pero me siento desesperada- dijo hinata con un toque de tristeza.

-Quieres faltar a clases…- dijo sasuke dejando de caminar.

-Cómo…- dijo hinata dejando de caminar también.

-Te atreverías a faltar a clases solo para estar más tiempo conmigo- Dijo sasuke seriamente.

-Pues no lo sé…- Dijo hinata bajando la mirada.

-Entonces esta será tu primera vez…- Dijo sasuke seriamente.

- Pero nunca me he fugado de clases – Dijo hinata algo asombrada.

-Me acabas de decir que estás desesperada con el tema…- dijo sasuke tomándole las manos y apurando el paso.

-Si... eso dije pero es que…- Dijo hinata mirándolo con tristeza.

-Entonces no se que más pueda hacer por ti- Dijo sasuke dejando de correr.

-Sasuke…- Dijo hinata algo apenada.

-Si tanto te cuesta esperar un poco más hasta la salida… entonces no salimos más-

Hinata al escuchar lo último dicho por sasuke.. se queda sin habla… sasuke algo cansado.. sigue caminando… dejándola sola…

* * *

No tengo como completar este capitulo.. se me complica tanto.. tan difícil es quitarse esta presión de encima…. argh!... que rabia…

mañana mejor sigo.. o crear uno alternativo… porque la idea y la mentira se me sale de la cabeza…

mata aou nee!!


	32. Haciendo lo no debido

Pues… de que tengo creatividad la tengo.. pero igual tengo que ver varias posibilidades para crear la trama del capitulo.. a leer se ha dicho..

* * *

Hinata se queda unos segundos pensativa… mientras ve como sasuke se aleja… toma un poco de aire y corre tras él...

-Es-espera!!- exclama hinata al tomar a sasuke por la manga de la chaqueta.

-Ya te decidiste?- pronuncia sasuke sin mirarla.

-S-sí… me decidí…- exclama hinata con la cabeza gacha.

-Y…- pronuncia sasuke al voltearse.

-M-me voy contigo…- pronuncia hinata con una sonrisa sincera.

-Estás segura de lo que dices?- exclama sasuke poniéndole un dedo en su frente.

-C-completamente…- pronuncia hinata algo sonrojada.

-Aún es temprano… adonde quieres ir primero?- exclama sasuke cambiando el tema.

-Pues… podríamos comer en uno de esos locales de aquí cerca…- pronuncia hinata a la vez que cruza la calle.

-No se puede…- exclama sasuke mientras se sube el cierre de la chaqueta.

-P-porque no?- pronuncia hinata mientras levanta la mirada.

-Porque lo más probable es que alguien conocido nos ubicaría- pronuncia sasuke mirando al frente.

-Mmh… que lástima- murmura hinata algo triste.

-Por si acaso… que hora es?- dice sasuke de repente.

-Son cinco para las ocho de la mañana- exclama hinata mirando su celular.

-Eso quiere decir que aun podemos hacer algo…- pronuncia sasuke sonriendo.

-N-no te entiendo…- dice hinata algo apenada.

-No tienes problema si te retrasas unos cuantos minutos no?- exclama sasuke mirándola de reojo.

-N-no… porqué lo dices?- dice hinata aun sin entender.

-Sería complicado que alguien nos viera vestidos como estudiantes…- pronuncia sasuke cruzando otra cuadra.

-Q-que intentas decir?- exclama hinata apretando la mano de sasuke.

-Tendremos que hacernos pasar como adultos jóvenes- pronuncia sasuke con una sonrisa.

-Ehhh… pero cómo haremos eso?- exclama hinata dudando.

-Espera y verás…- dice sasuke mientras cruzan otra cuadra.

* * *

Caminan un poco más y se paran en frente de una puerta algo ancha, sasuke levantando el brazo toca el timbre y espera…

* * *

-Porqué ahora tocas el timbre de esta casa?- exclama hinata sin entender nada.

-Ten paciencia…- pronuncia sasuke con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Estás sonriendo más de lo habitual… esto me está inquietando…- dice hinata dentro de sí.

De repente se escuchan ruidos provenientes del interior de la casa… poco a poco las puerta comienza a abrirse.. saliendo tras de sí una mujer joven de aproximadamente veinte a treinta años.

-Ahh… que sorpresa verte tan temprano por aquí...- dice la desconocida tomándole la mano a sasuke.

-Si lo sé… podemos pasar?- exclama sasuke aun sonriendo.

-Que no se diga más pasen…- dice la desconocida haciendo entrar a ambos tras de sí.

-E-en donde nos encontramos sasuke-kun?- pronuncia hinata mientras mira a todos lados.

-Estamos en la casa de una conocida de mi hermano- exclama sasuke dejando se sonreír.

-Y… tú crees que nos ayudará?- pronuncia hinata algo preocupada.

-Es probable…- exclama sasuke mientras pasan por un amplio invernadero.

-Y… que lo tiene por aquí… joven sasuke?- dice la desconocida sentándose junto a una mesa.

-Quería saber si nos puedes ayudar con unas ropas extras?- pronuncia sasuke muy decidido.

-Mmh… -exclama la desconocida tocándose la barbilla.

-Estás seguro de esto?- pronuncia hinata preocupada.

-Confía en mí…- pronuncia sasuke mirando fijamente a la desconocida.

-Sí… porqué no… les ayudaré.- exclama la desconocida sonriendo.

-Que bien.. gracias señora- pronuncia hinata sonriendo.

-No me llames señora.. solo dime Misora…- dice la desconocida levantándose de su asiento.

-O-ok…- pronuncia hinata algo asustada.

* * *

Misora se retira del lugar dejando a sasuke y a hinata solos, se miran mutuamente y se sientan sobre una banca del jardín.

* * *

-Esa señora me dio algo de miedo...- pronuncia hinata mirando a sasuke.

-No le temas... además ya dijo que nos ayudaría.- exclama sasuke mirando la dirección por la que se excabulló misora.

-N-no sé si debemos seguir con esto...- pronuncia hinata mirando a sasuke algo apenada.

-No te preocupes... despúes me lo agradecerás...- dice sasuke sonriendole.

-Y... si...- dice hinata pero es interrumpida por sasuke.

-Yo te metí en esto... ten por seguro que todo saldrá bien.- pronuncia sasuke al ver que misora regresa.

-Aquí les traigo.. espero que les sirva...- dice misora con un bulto en las manos...

* * *

Buen… hasta aquí se los dejo… jijijij… para dejarlos con las dudas…

Que habrá traido misora?

Podrán sasuke y hinata hacer creer al resto que son adultos y no unos menores?

Les dejo estas preguntas para que opinen.. mientras se carcomen con la espera de la continuación XDD

matta aou nee!!


	33. Tenidas cambiantes

He andado escasa de tiempo como siempre.. por eso el motivo de no poner el capitulo antes… a leer se ha dicho…

* * *

Al regresar misora.. sasuke le estaba tomando las manos a hinata como si le estuviera pidiendo algo… misora se enoja un poco y pisa fuerte para que dejen de hacer eso.. y noten que ella los esta mirando…(vieja metiche ¬¬)

* * *

-Aquí les traigo la ropa.. espero que les sirva- Dice misora un tanto molesta.

-Ah!.. gracias…- dice hinata recibiendo la ropa traída por misora.

-Podrías hacernos el favor de largarte- Dice sasuke dentro de sí.

-Los vestidores están por ahí, al fondo de la derecha- dice misora indicando un pasillo.

-O-ok!- Dice hinata levantándose de la banca.

-Sin más.. yo me retiro…- dice misora, dejando a sasuke con hinata nuevamente solos.

-Me pregunto si esta ropa nos servirá…- dice hinata algo dudosa.

-La única forma de saberlo.. es averiguándolo- dice sasuke con una gran sonrisa.

-E-ehhh… es cierto vamos…- dice hinata un tanto nerviosa.

Sasuke se levanta de la banca y comienza a caminar junto con hinata, entran al nombrado pasillo y se encuentran con dos puertas… vestidores mixtos.

-Eso quiere decir que nos separamos aquí…- dice hinata mirando las puertas.

-O si quieres lo compartimos…- dice sasuke con una sonrisa picara.

-C-creo que no será necesario…- dice hinata empujando a sasuke dentro de uno de los vestidores.

-E-esteee… aquí tienes tu parte… - dice hinata entregándole un bulto y cierra la puerta.

-Uff!.. de nuevo la hice ponerse nerviosa… jejejej- dice sasuke quitándose la corbata del instituto.

Hinata estaba afuera esperando a sasuke, ella estaba apoyada en una pared mirando la puerta con la inseguridad de que aparezca sasuke diciendo alguna palabra comprometedora… (que insegura)

-Que más podía hacérsele… el solo contacto de su piel la hacia estremecer... era algo inevitable..- se dijo para sí hinata mientras miraba al cielo.

* * *

Cuando vio que la puerta se volvía a abrir, vio que sus cabellos comenzaban a recibir nuevamente los escasos rayos de sol de la mañana… se presento frente a ella con una de sus típicas muecas de incomodidad… vestido con una chaqueta oscura, una polera sin mangas de color claro, un pantalón algo gastado y unas cadenas en cada lado del pantalón.

Sin duda se veía muy distinto… ya no parecía el chico semi arrogante que ella amaba.. sino un chico de pandilla… que fácilmente podría encontrarse a la vuelta de la esquina…

* * *

-Que tanto me miras… me veo mal?- dijo sasuke sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-N-no para nada.. te vez.. bien- murmuro hinata algo avergonzada.

-Que dijiste… no te escuche bien- expresó sasuke saliendo definitivamente del vestidor.

-Q-que te ves bien así…- pronuncio hinata sonrojada al completo.

-Ya veo… gracias por el cumplido- dice sasuke desviando la mirada.

-Ahora me toca a mí… nos vemos luego…- dice hinata para sorpresa de sasuke.

-Irte… - pronuncio sasuke mientras hinata entraba a los vestidores.

-S-si… regresaré luego…- pronuncio hinata cerrando la puerta.

-Es tan fácil decirte que no… cuando mi corazón te diría mil veces si…- dijo sasuke poniéndose en posición de esperarla apoyado en la pared como anteriormente ella lo habia hecho.

* * *

Buen les agregue algo más a la trama.. para que no me digan que no escribí nada durante estos días de ausencia. -/-

matta aou nee!!


	34. Antes de comer juntos

He andado escasa de tiempo como siempre.. por eso el motivo de no poner el capitulo antes… a leer se ha dicho…

* * *

No pasaron muchos minutos para que hinata volviera totalmente cambiada… se había amarrado el cabello dejando al descubierto solo algunas mechas sueltas… vestida de una polera de manga larga blanca que dejaba al descubierto parte de sus hombros, una falda short verde militar, unas calzas largas estilo Sakura CC (me encantaba como a veces se vestía) y unos botines cafés oscuro.

* * *

-Te vez mucho mejor que antes… ya no pareces la misma persona- dice sasuke sin salir de su asombro.

-Te parece… yo me siento algo más madura…- dice hinata saliendo del vestidor con su uniforme en las manos.

Saliendo del lugar, se encuentran con que misora los estaba esperando, ambos le entregan sus uniformes y con una referencia se despiden... dejando sus cosas al cuidado de la dueña de casa.

-Crees que misora-san guardará este secreto?- dice hinata algo preocupada.

-Si… además de que me debía un favor…- dice sasuke con un toque de seriedad.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos… - dice hinata mirando la hora.

-Aun te preocupas por la hora… que considerada- dice sasuke algo molesto.

-No para nada... solo que quería hacerte enoja un poco- dice hinata con una sonrisa.

-Olvídalo… - dice sasuke mientras cruzaban la cuadra opuesta para hacer frenar un colectivo.

-Por si acaso…- dice hinata intentando formular otra pregunta.

-Por si acaso que?- dice sasuke mientras ingresa al colectivo.

-Q-quería saber si abra algún local para comer abierto a esta hora?- dice hinata en modo de suplica.

-Si debe haber alguno… pero no en esta zona.-dice sasuke mientras hinata se sienta a su lado.

El colectivo comienza a tomar velocidad… y el sol comienza a salir finalmente de entre las nubes... pasan otros minutos.. y llegan al centro comercial.

-Estas seguro que aquí será mejor esperar?- dice hinata bajando del colectivo.

-Si… además no debe faltar demasiado para que abran- dice sasuke pagando el pasaje.

Caminan por un rato y se sientan junto a un alto de concreto que estaba para separar el cruce del estacionamiento.

-Avanzar hasta aquí en colectivo creo que fue la mejor opción.- dice hinata mirando sus zapatos.

-Porqué lo dices… acaso te molestan?- dice sasuke quitándose su chaqueta.

-S-sí…. un poco- dice hinata mientras se apoya en su hombro.

-Hasta ahora no ha pasado la gran cosa... pero estoy contenta de que estemos juntos.- dice hinata sonriendo.

-Eso quiere decir que ya estas convencida…- dice sasuke acariciándole la mejilla.

-S-sí…- dice hinata viendo como poco a poco se abren los locales exteriores del centro comercial.

-Según el boleto del parque… aun es muy temprano para que tengan abierto- dice sasuke sacando las entradas de su bolsillo.

-Oh… ya veo- dice hinata mirando como sasuke vuelve a guardar las entradas.

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar, en el instituto hanagata, hikari estaba en uno de los asientos del casino mirando distraídamente hacia la ventana.

* * *

-No crees que has esperado demasiado?- le dice Naruto mirándola fijamente.

-Tal vez…-dice Hikari sin mirarlo.

-Pues yo si… voy a comprar algo mientras tanto?-le dice Naruto mientras se levanta de su asiento ya que estaba harto de verla así.

-Ok!... nos vemos..- dice Hikari sin desviar la mirada de la ventana.

-No me vas a acompañar?- le dice Naruto en modo interrogante.

-No…tengo ganas de ir a comprar- dice Hikari mirandolo de reojo.

-No haz hecho nada más que mirar si sasuke aparece desde que pusieron inasistente… ni siquiera haz comido…-le dice Naruto en modo suplicante.

-O-ok… voy a querer algo de comer…-dice Hikari mirandolo un poco apenada.

- Bien… que vaz a querer?- le dice Naruto sonriendo.

-Un sándwich de queso con un jugo de naranja…- dice Hikari mientras saca su celular del bolsillo y le da unas monedas.

-Eso no más vas a querer? es re poco...-le dice Naruto en modo interrogante.

-Si… lo se pero creo que será todo por ahora…-dice Hikari afirmando su decision.

-Entonces voy y vuelvo…-le dice Naruto dandose media vuelta.

-Si… hasta luego!- dice Hikari con una pequeña sonrisa.

Al ver que naruto se a perdido de vista, hikari deja de ocultar su celular y quitandole el bloqueo comienza a buscar un nombre en el celular y comienza a llamar…

* * *

Mientras esperaban, el celular de sasuke comienza a vibrar… para luego tocar una melodía de rock pesado.

* * *

-Ay! ese es tu celular?.. cuanto ruido hace- dice hinata tapándose los oídos.

-Que querías.. ni que fuera niñita para tener alguna balada como ringtone.-dice Sasuke contestando la llamada.

-Quien habla…- dice sasuke acomodándose el manos libres en el oído.

-Quien más pondría ser…- dice la voz tras el aparato.

-Oh… eres tú hikari-chan.. que sucede?- dice sasuke mientras juguetea con el pelo de hinata.

-Sucede que no viniste a clases… estas enfermo?- dice hikari desde el otro lado.

-No…- dice sasuke mientras ve como hinata se acurruca en su pecho.

-Entonces porqué faltaste… - dice hikari desde el otro lado.

-Con quien estas hablando.. sasuke-kun?- dice hinata mirándolo fijamente.

-Me disculpas un rato…- dice sasuke mientras pone la opción silencio en el celular.

-Estoy conversando con hikari…- dice sasuke mirando a hinata con una cariñosamente.

-Ah… y le dirás todo?- dice hinata con un toque de preocupación.

-Si se lo diré.. pero no te preocupes no dirá nada.- dice sasuke volviendo a conectar la llamada.

-Si.. me decías?- dice sasuke mientras consuela a hinata.

-Porque faltaste a clases hoy.. si no estas enfermo.- dice hikari desde el otro lado.

-Solo quise darme libre hoy nada más…- dice sasuke para evitar más preguntas.

- Pero apenas salga quiero saber más del tema ok?- dice hikari desde el otro lado.

-Que acaso ya me echaste de menos…- dice sasuke en modo de broma.

-Sí.. un poco… - dice hikari desde el otro lado.

-Mmh…- dice sasuke mirando como hinata lo sigue mirando dudosamente.

-Entonces te dejo… que tengo que… reingresar a clases.- dice hikari desde el otro lado.

-Ok!... adiós – dice sasuke mientras se quita el manos libres del oído.

-Esto… - dice hinata formulando otra pregunta.

-No le tomes tanta importancia…- dice sasuke levantándose del asiento.

-Demo…- dice hinata intentando formular otra pregunta.

-Ya deben dejar ingresar al menos a la plaza de comidas no?- dice sasuke cambiando el tema.

-Eh.. si.. creo…- dice hinata dudosamente.

-Entonces comamos algo de comida asiática…- dice sasuke ingresando por una puerta de vidrio.

-Si.. pero al menos déjame elegir algo que no sea arroz.- dice hinata burlándose.

-Ok!...- dice sasuke subiendo junto con hinata a la escalera mecánica.

-Y después podemos tomar algo de té…- dice hinata con una sonrisa.

-Para acompañar…- dice sasuke doblando hacia la plaza de comidas.

-Si… estaría bien…- dice hinata tomando su mano.

* * *

Al ver que se ha reminado la conversación, hikari un poco decepcionada vuelve a guardar su celular en el bolsillo y para cuando termina de hacerlo ve que naruto regresa con lo comprado.

-Se que me demore un poco.. pero aquí tienes- le dice naruto entregandole el jugo y el sandwich a hikari.

-Ah!.. si gracias naruto-kun- dice hikari borrando su pena.

-Y... que estabas haciendo mientras yo estaba comprando?- le dice naruto en modo interrogante.

-P-porque lo dices?- dice hikari sintiendose acorralada.

-No.. por nada.. es que crei verte con algo en las manos... mientras llegaba.- dice naruto algo confundido.

-Ah... si.. es que estaba... mirando un mensaje de texto.- dice hikari mintiendole.

-Ya veo...- dice naruto tomando asiento en frente de hikari.

-Sabes... que sakura estaba algo rara en clases...- dice hikari cambiando el tema.

-Si lo note...- dice naruto mirandola cariñosamente.

-Y... hasta se puso nerviosa cuando el profe la llamo a la pizarra.. ajajaj- dice hikari riendose.

-Si... "que se ve linda..."-dice naruto mirandola como hikari se ríe.

- Y... bueno...- dice hikari quitandole el envoltorio a su sandwich.

-Sabes.. me siento tan relajado cuando estamos los dos solos...- le dice naruto comprometedoramente.

-Si... pero me siento triste de que sasuke no viniera hoy...- dice hikari algo apenada.

-Es que tu estas demasiado acostumbrada a verlo siempre...- dice naruto algo molesto.

-Si al menos me hubiera dicho la verdad...- dice hikari algo apenada.

-D-de que estas hablando?- dice naruto acercandose a hikari.

-No... es nada.. - dice hikari negando.

-Bueno.. será mejor volver a clases.- dice naruto ofreciendole su mano.

-S-si... vamos...- dice hikari tomando la mano de naruto y poniendose de pie.

* * *

Mientras se van juntos de la mano, hikari sigue pensando si realmente estuvo bien ocultarle la razon por el cual estaba con el celular en sus manos... pero dejo en pensar aquello cuando naruto y ella entraron a su salón.

* * *

Buen les agregue algo más a la trama.. para que no me digan que no escribí nada durante estos días de ausencia. -/-

matta aou nee!!


	35. En el parque de diversiones

No dire nada hoy... ya que si se fijan cambie el formato del capitulo..

el anterior era un borrador por eso hubo una confusion de roles...

A leer se ha dicho!!

* * *

Hinata se estaba comiendo una especie de empanada de forma triangular, mientras sasuke o miraba las entradas con una cara de preocupación.

-Sasuke… sasuke-kun?- le dice hinata dejando el tenedor a un lado.

-Que sucede?- le dice sasuke mirándola sin interés alguno.

-No nada... es que desde hace un rato que no me hablas.- le dice hinata preocupada.

-Lo sé…-dice sasuke sin desviar la mirada de los boletos.

-Te preocupa algo?-le dice hinata dudosa.

-No es nada... ya se me pasará…- le dijo Sasuke muy decidido de su respuesta.

-Ah... ok- suspiro hinata disimuladamente.

Sasuke termina de comer las últimas papas duquesas ya no le quedaba nada más que comer en su plato, se levantan de sus asientos y se dirigen al ascensor.

-Y ahora que hacemos…- le pregunta hinata al ver que estaban descendiendo.

-Nos vamos al parque.. ya que estamos cerca de la hora- le dice sasuke saliendo del ascensor.

-O-ok!... como digas – le dice hinata apurando el paso para quedar junto a él.

-Según estas entradas, la ubicación actual del parque es por aquí cerca- le dice sasuke a hinata mientras cruzan una cuadra.

-Ah… eso quiere decir que nos iremos caminado no?- le dice hinata dudosa.

-Es lo más probable- le dice sasuke mientras pasan por el frontis de un supermercado.

-Espera… quisiera antes comprar algo para el camino…- dice hinata mirando el supermercado.

-No tienes porque… allá donde iremos también deben vender- dice sasuke dejando a hinata sin habla.

-Esta bien… - dice hinata volviendo a caminar.

Al cruzar la cuadra vecina, poco a poco se comenzó a escuchar varios sonidos de gente reunida, por lo que hinata y sasuke pudieron identificar con mayor facilidad la ubicación del parque de diversiones.

-Por lo que veo… estamos cerca del parque de diversiones… - dice sasuke aun mirando las entradas.

-Eso quiere decir que estamos por llegar?- le dice hinata emocionada.

- Seguramente…- le dice sasuke sintiéndose orgulloso de si mismo.

Siguieron caminando… cruzaron una cuadra mas y se pusieron a la fila, no tuvieron que esperar mucho para que fueran atendidos mostraron sus entradas y lograron entrar… pasaron por el frente de variados puestos de comida y por los juegos de atracciones.

-Me siento tan feliz… - dice hinata con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Si… yo también. dice sasuke al ver como hinata camina de un lugar a otro.

-Quisiera subirme a todos.. pero cual prefieres tú?- le dice hinata mirando divertidamente a sasuke.

-El que más te agrade.. total tenemos toda la tarde- le dice sasuke mirando la montaña rusa.

-Etto… podemos subirnos primero a la montaña rusa?-

Sasuke:(extrañado)- Hay una aquí?-

Hinata:(asintiendo) -Si… allá esta!-!

Al despejarse un poco el paso, la gente dejo ver como se estrenaba un alto e imponente camino por donde cruzaría el carro de la montaña rusa… se unieron a un grupo de personas y esperaron su turno en la fila.

* * *

Mientras esperaba aquellas respuestas a mis constantes preguntas… vi que naruto se acercaba insistentemente a mí…para consolarme… pero yo me sentía culpable de quererlo a pesar de querer también a sasuke… así que sin decir más...se sentó a mi lado.

Nos quedamos juntos el resto de la mañana… mientras seguían pasando lentamente los minutos… seguía desconcentrada en clases... hasta que termino por fin la última clase del día y nos fuimos del hanagata.

* * *

-Aun piensas en sasuke?-le dice Naruto mirándola preocupado.

-Para que te voy a mentir si sabes que es cierto…- le dice Hikari algo apenada.

-Ahora que estamos afuera… -le dice Naruto con los brazos detrás de la nuca.

-Que?-le dice Hikari mientras suspira..

-Utilicemos las entradas que te regalo ese teme…-le dice naruto sonriendo un poco sonrojado.

-Te refieres a sasuke-chan? - le dice Hikari sin ánimo alguno.

-Pues si.. te gustaría ir conmigo hoy- le dice Naruto a la vez que se pone frente a ella.

-Es que…-dice Hikari algo indecisa.

-Dale…-le dice Naruto insistiéndole.

-Lo siento… no puedo…-le dice hikari haciendo a naruto a un lado.

-P-porque no?...- le dice naruto interrogante.

- No se… tal vez porque quiero pensarlo un poco más…- le dice hikari negándose a mirarlo.

-Esta bien.. pero sabes que esto quedará pendiente aunque no quieras..- le dice naruto levantándole el rostro.

-Ok- le dice hikari sonriendo un poco.

Hikari al sonreír hizo que naruto se riera un poco más.. y se fueron caminando juntos de la mano… caminaron un buen rato… hasta que llegaron al final de la cuadra.

-H-hasta aquí no más te permito que me acompañes- le dice hikari suspirando.

-¿Y porque?.. si sabes que no tengo problema alguno para seguir acompañándote- le dice naruto exigiendo una explicación.

-Es que… necesito pensar algunas cosas- le dice hikari poniendo el pie en el asfalto decidida a cruzar.

-Espera… - le dice naruto tomándole el brazo.

-Nos vemos el lunes…- le dice hikari soltándose del agarre de naruto.

Hikari se va corriendo.. dejando a naruto con algunas palabras en la boca.. preguntándose si el futuro permitirá su unión.

* * *

Gracias a unos cuantos reviews que recibi ultimamente... dejare de adelantarles algunas cosas para que no me vengan con la gracia de que no le gusta "tal personaje".

matta aou nee!!


	36. Sensación de Vértigo

Jejejej… un capitulo más .. mmh me siento de buen humor gracias a unos cuantos trozos de borrador que escribí anoche…

A leer se ha dicho!!

* * *

Aun quedaban algunas personas antes de que llegara el turno de hinata y sasuke para subirse al carro que los haría experimentar aquel gritoneo característico del juego, como hinata noto que aun quedaba tiempo lo dedico en conversar con su amado.

-Sasuke-kun.. tengo una duda…- le dice hinata a sasuke que se estaba dejando llevar por la música del mp3.

-Que sucede?- dice sasuke acostumbrado a los interrogatorios de "su hinata".

-Quería saber como pudiste conseguirlas?- le dice hinata quitándole las entradas de la mano.

-Pues… me las regalaron- le dice sasuke a hinata acostumbrado a "esa respuesta".

-Mmh… - dice hinata mientras piensa en seguir con las preguntas.

-Lo dices acaso porque eran difíciles de conseguir?- le dice sasuke recordando aquellas palabras del otro día.

-S-si eso mismo- le dice hinata algo impresionada de que sasuke acertara.

-Me las regalaron en el hanagata- dice sasuke dando a conocer una parte de la verdad.

-Y como fue.. un concurso?- le dice hinata a sasuke muy curiosamente.

-Simplemente tuve la suerte de recibirlas justo a tiempo.- le dice sasuke finalmente.

-Asombroso… esa si que es suerte!!- dice hinata muy emocionada.

-"Deberías decir.. es una suerte que alguien como sakura se comporte como ser humano- dicho esto sasuke siente ganas de reírse.

-Pasa algo?- dice hinata al ver la cara forzosa en sasuke al intentar controlar la risa.

-No es… no es nada-le dice sasuke controlando el supuesto "chiste interno".

-Ehhh!!- dice hinata al avanzar la caminata un poco más.

-Que ocurre?- dice sasuke volviéndose a desconcentrar de su música personalizada.

-Es que ya nos falta poco para nuestro turno- dice hinata muy animada.

-Ah.. que bien.. me dices cuando lo sea.-dice sasuke volviendo a enredarse en su música de Mp3.

* * *

Itachi estaba caminando por la acera cuando nota algo faltante cerca de su casa.. por lo que apura el paso y se queda junto a la entrada.

* * *

-"Que raro... no veo a sasuke por lo alrededores estará adentro? – dice itachi sacando sus llaves para abrir la reja e ingresar a su casa.

-Ya llegué!..- dice itachi dejando su bolso de la universidad Sainen a un lado del sillón.

Anteriormente mejor conocido como "sei-dai" (dai es la abreviatura de universidad en japonés.)

-Oh… buenas tardes itachi- dice mikoto-san que estaba terminado de cocinar el almuerzo.

-Que estas preparando?- le dice itachi a mikoto-san mientras se acerca ala olla para oler el guiso.

-Oden de carne con verduras.- dice mikoto-san apartando a itachi de la olla.

-Delicioso..-dice itachi regresando al comedor.

-Itachi!- dice mikoto-san al ver a itachi de lo más tranquilo sentado en el comedor.

-Que ocurre?- dice itachi de lo más tranquilo.

-Seguramente dejaste tu bolso sobre el sillón... anda a dejarlo donde debería estar!- dice mikoto-san "muy calmada".

-Si.. si ya voy..- dice itachi levantándose de su asiento y recogiendo su bolso.

-Aun quedan unos cuantos minutos para que este listo..- dice mikoto-san para si misma.

-Por si acaso... mamá..-dice itachi refiriéndose a mikoto-san que aun estaba en la cocina.

-Si?- dice mikoto-san sacando un tomate del interior del refrigerador.

-Ya llego el ototo?- dice itachi refiriéndose a sasuke mientras espera en la escalera.

-No… aun no- dice mikoto-san quitándole parte de la cáscara al tomate.

-Ya veo.. gracias- dice itachi siguiendo su camino por la escalera hacia su habitación.

* * *

-Ya!!.. es nuestro turno- dice hinata tironeando a sasuke que estaba de lo más metido en su música.

-Que.. que tan pronto?- dice sasuke quitándose los audífonos y apagando su Mp3.

-Si… "pronto debe ser una broma.. esperamos harto igual- dice hinata subiendo los pocos escalones accesibles para el juego.

-"Ya creía yo que esto no terminaría nunca.."-dice sasuke al ver que hinata estaba tomando su lugar.

-Que esperas sasuke-kun- dice hinata viendo como baja el aro de seguridad a sus hombros.

-Si.. ya se…-dice sasuke ya junto a hinata mientras se pone también su aro de seguridad.

-Que nervios..-dice hinata con las manos apoyadas a cada lado del aro.

-No te preocupes… durará pero es cosa de unos cuantos minutos- dice sasuke mirándola.

-Esteee si… - dice hinata cerrando los ojos aun asustada con lo que estaba por suceder.

* * *

El carro comenzó a moverse lentamente, las personas que estaban junto ala pareja no eran la excepción de sentir algo de nervios por lo que a medida que se veía una bajad, hinata apretó más los ojos.

Se sintió un fuerte tirón por parte de la gravedad hacia abajo… comenzaron los primeros gritos.. hinata como era de esperarse sentía lo que pasaba pero no quería ver… un golpe fuerte hacia la izquierda.. luego a la derecha.. algo parecido a una curva… sensación hacia arriba.. unas cuantas vueltas más.. y todo había terminado.

* * *

-Hinata.. ya paso…-decía sasuke viendo a la asustada hinata aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Ehhh si… gracias por avisar- dice hinata viendo como sasuke se levanta de su asiento.

Al subir nuevamente el aro de seguridad a su posición normal, hinata se levanta de su asiento y camina junto a sasuke que la estaba ayudando a pararse.

-Te sientes bien?- dice sasuke ayudando a hinata a tomar asiento junto a una banca.

-Esto.. solo algo mareada- dice hinata pasando su mano por la frente y luego por la cara.

-Quieres comer algo?- le dice sasuke parado frente de ella con algo de preocupación.

-No gracias… tal vez después- dice hinata tomando algo de aire.

Sasuke se queda mirando a hinata unos cuantos segundos… le había a el también afectado un poco la sensación del mareo.. pero ignoraba un poco eso.. se acordó de algo y miro la hora por su muñeca.

-Pasa algo sasuke-kun?- dice hinata con cara de cansancio y mareo.

-Voy a ausentarme un poco… me esperas aquí- dice sasuke metiéndose las manos en el bolsillo.

-O-ok…- dice hinata al ver como se aleja sasuke ya que por su condición tenía que quedarse.

* * *

Creo que dejaré hasta aquí el capitulo XDDD

ya que tengo cosas que hacer… y no puedo continuar.. tal vez a la tarde continué con este.. X3

Sobre la pregunta de yuki-chaaan.. estoy pensando en tu propuesta. y si.. tal vez ponga a sasuke celoso.. pero también tengo que ver con quien podría ser.. (kiba.. mmh no lo he puesto.. porque es parecido a naruto…)

Si quieres ser la novia de itachi.. esa es la otra si?.. tal vez.. pero eso significaría ponerlo más seguido… XDDD.. lo pensaré también.. pero piensa en un nombre acorde.. que yuki-chan es abreviatura no un nombre eh'…

Sin más rodeos nos vemos luego!!


	37. Volver a casa

Buen un capitulo más.. ya que tenía pendiente esto.. y ni idea que escribire despúes XDDD

a leer se ha dicho!!

* * *

Sasuke se estaba encaminado hacia una caseta telefónica mientras había dejado a hinata descansando en una banca producto del mareo que sentía…

-No tendría esta necesidad... si el burro de itachi no me hubiera gastado el saldo- decía sasuke fastidiado.

Al llegar a la caseta antes nombrada, sasuke tomo el auricular, introdujo unas cuantas monedas en el aparato y tecleo unos cuantos números.

-Espero que ya este en casa.. – se dice sasuke para si mismo mientras esperaba.

-Diga?- se escucha desde el otro lado del auricular.

-Se encuentra yukitzu hikari en casa?- dice sasuke un poco incomodo.

-Si... de parte de quien?- dice el desconocido tras del auricular.

-Uchiha sasuke- dice sasuke algo más confiado.

-Ok!.. espere un momento por favor- dice el desconocido tras el auricular.

-"Me pregunto si realmente se atreverá a escucharme…"-se dijo sasuke mientras esperaba.

-Diga.. habla hikari-san- dice hikari un poco cortante.

-Hikari!... soy sasuke- dice sasuke un poco aliviado al escuchar su voz.

-Ah.. sasuke-chan.. hola- dice hikari tras el auricular.

-Hola...- dice sasuke volviendo a su habitual tono de desinterés.

-Para que me llamas?- dice hikari desde el otro lado del auricular.

-Pues.. no se como decírtelo pero quería pedirte un favor- le dice sasuke algo incomodo.

-Un favor?- le dice hikari algo extrañada.

-Si un favor…-dice sasuke algo avergonzado.

-De que se trata?-dice hikari desde el otro lado del auricular.

-Pues… quisiera que me cubrieras- dice sasuke finalmente.

-Cu-cubrirte para que?- dice hikari algo interesada y ala vez extrañada.

-"Cómo explicártelo…"-se dice sasuke a si mismo pensando en su respuesta.

-Para que quieres que te cubra.-. sasuke-chan?- dice hikari algo preocupada.

-Es que… no se a que hora regrese a casa- dice sasuke mirando de reojo a hinata.

-Ya veo… entonces quieres que eche una chiva si preguntan-dice hikari entendiendo el mensaje.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo- dice sasuke viendo que se le esta acabando el saldo.

-Ok.. como quieras- dice hikari con una mano tocando su frente.

-Apenas llegue te cuento todo lo que quieras-dice sasuke terminado la conversa.

-Si... ya se- le dice hikari acostumbrada a sus respuestas.

-Adiós hikari…- le dice sasuke entrecerrando los ojos.

-Si.. adiós..- dice hikari mientras aleja su rostro del teléfono inalámbrico.

Al cortarse la llamada, sasuke mira por unos cuantos segundos la cabina telefónica y camina de regreso a la banca donde lo estaba esperando hinata.

-Sucede algo sasuke-kun?- dice hinata algo dudosa.

-No nada.. solo llamaba por teléfono- dice sasuke sentándose a su lado.

- Y para que la llamada sasuke-kun?- pregunta hinata algo inquieta.

-Para impedir que nada afecte nuestra salida- dice sasuke la ultima palabra con algo de vergüenza.

-Ehhh.. es cierto- dice hinata algo avergonzada al notar la última palabra.

-Y que quieres hacer ahora?- dice sasuke al ver que hinata se encuentra un poco mejor.

-Quisiera comer de esos de allá!- dice hinata indicando con el dedo un puesto de algodones de azúcar.

-Que no es mala costumbre apuntar con el dedo?- dice sasuke refiriéndose al acto de hinata.

-Gomen nasai- dice hinata bajando el dedo.

- No importa.. te traigo uno en un momento- le dice sasuke levantándose de su puesto.

-Esteee... te acompaño- dice hinata parándose levemente de la banca.

-Estas segura que ya puedes caminar?- dice sasuke mostrando algo de preocupación.

-Sí…- dice hinata sonriéndole a sasuke.

-Vamos entonces…- le dice sasuke muy convencido de si mismo.

Tomándose un poco las manos, sasuke y hinata se encaminan al puesto de algodones de azúcar… compran uno para ella y un jugo en botella para él… y regresan a la banca.

-Acaso no te gustan los algodones?- le dice hinata algo indecisa.

-No es eso… es que tenía sed- dice sasuke mirando de reojo el algodón de azúcar rosa.

-Ya veo… quieres un poco- le dice hinata enterándole el algodón el la mejilla.

-No… gracias- dice sasuke quitándoselo de la cara.

-Ahh… entonces mas para mí- dice hinata dándole un mordisco a su dulce.

-"Ni muerto me comería eso… se vería afeminado- dice sasuke para si mismo.

Mientras ven como la tarde deja mostrar aquella belleza de colores en el firmamento… hinata mira tras su algodón una pequeña sonrisa sobresaliendo del rostro de sasuke… sonrojándose.

-No crees que será mejor irnos…- dice hinata ocultando su sonrojo.

-Por mi esta bien...-dice sasuke volviendo a levantarse de la banca.

Se fueron camiando un buen rato... y mientras paseaban, venian e iban las personas de un lado a otro.. la tarde indicaba que la noche se aporximaba.. asi que hacen parar un colectivo.

-Muchas gracias por este maravilloso día sasuke-kun- dijo hinata terminadose de comer el ultimo trozo de algodón.

-No es nada...-dijo sasuke mientras ingresaba al colectivo.

Como de costumbre, sasuke pago el pasaje de ambos, y el colectivo siguio surumbo por unas cuantas curvas y lentamente descendio la velocidad hasta llegar al final del recorrido, habian llegado.

Al bajarse del colectivo, este no espero demasiado y se fue sin que nadie se lo impidiera.. dejandolos nuevamente solos.

-Bueno... y que hacemos ahora sasuke-kun?-pregunta hinata mirando hacia ambos lados.

Pues vamos a recoger nuestras cosas.. o acaso quieres regresar asi a tu casa?-le dice sasuke seriamente.

-Ah.. creo que no...-dice hinata al notar que estan frente a la casa de misora-san.

Sasuke toca el timbre como la anterior vez.. y no tuvieron que esperar demasiado para volver a ver a misora tras ella, despues de recuperar sus cosas, ambos volvieron a cambiarse de tenida.. y tomaron otro colectivo para regresar a casa.

-Fue una tarde estupenda despúes de todo- dijo hinata con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Mmh.. para mi tambien-dice sasuke al ver como se anochecía el día.

-Bueno.. nos vemos mañana sasuke-kun- dice hinata sonriendo.

-Si...hasta mañana-dice sasuke mirando de reojo la puerta de su casa.

-Quisiera que me acompañarás..pero no quiero ocacionarte más problemas- dice hinata en forma de disculpa.

-Como quieras..adíos-dice sasuke sacando sus llaves de su bolsillo.

Hinata se fue caminado de lo más relajada.. ya que su casa estaba a un par de cuadras... en tanto sasuke al perderla de vista miro hacia arriba... como esperando que alguien se asomará.. y hecho esto entro a su casa.

* * *

Buen... un poco largo como debía ser no... X3

me demore un poco..pues necesitaba dejarlo al completo... o no?

sobre la respuesta de yuki-chaan.. me gusto el nombre de tu personaje... ya veré en algun momento para hacer protagonizarte a itachi contigo.. XDD

matta aou nee!!


	38. Encuentro en fin de semana

La continuación era impredecible ya que no tenía muy claro como continuarla... además de que tenía las ultimas semanas todas las tardes ocupadas por el trabajo..

a leer se ha dicho.

* * *

Unos débiles pero brillantes rayos de sol cruzaron las persianas… sasuke un poco molesto se quito las sabanas de la cabeza y levantándose salio de su habitación y paso al baño continuo.

Se miro al espejo, y bostezo un poco.. se desvistió y entro a la ducha… tenía la mente en blanco…

Después de ducharse tomo una toalla y se regreso a su alcoba, se puso unos boxers y luego el pantalón se puso una polera, saca una chaqueta del closet y finalmente baja al primer piso para desayunar.

Al bajar las escaleras, sasuke se sienta en el comedor, toma una taza y se sirve algo de leche tibia…al mirar con dirección a la cocina, le extraña que su madre no estuviera presente…

-Buenos días hermanito…-dijo itachi al notar que sasuke había bajado a desayunar.

-Buenas…- dijo sasuke mientras veía como itachi hacia zapping con el televisor.

-"Que haragán"- se dijo sasuke para si mismo.

-Oka-san se fue de compras.-dice itachi notando como sasuke miraba hacia la cocina.

-Gracias por el dato- dijo sasuke un poco molesto.

-Noté que llegaste tarde ayer- dijo itachi para fastidio de sasuke.

-Si lo sé… ¿te importa?- dijo sasuke terminado de desayunar.

-Que amable eres… - dijo itachi con el control remoto en mano.

Sasuke al ver que itachi dejo de prestarle atención, aprovecha de tomar sus llaves de la cocina y se las guarda en el bolsillo.

-Nos vemos luego…- dijo sasuke abriendo la puerta.

-Ten más cuidado con tus andanzas hermanito…- dijo itachi con un tono de burla.

Sí... como sea- dijo sasuke cruzando la puerta y cerrándola tras él.

Al salir del hogar, sasuke se pone la chaqueta que había traído consigo, abre la reja de su casa para salir al exterior, y se pone a caminar.

-"Parece que despues de todo.. no hubo necesidad de pedirle ese favor a hikari.."-se dije sasuke para si mismo.

Flash Back.

-Sabía que podía confiar en tí.. si quieres te cuento todo despúes- dice sasuke con el auricular en mano.

-Si.. como digas-dice hikari acostumbrada a esas respuestas.

Fin flash Back.

-Espero que despúes de esto... podamos continuar con lo que dejamos pendiente.. hinata-chan-se dijo sasuke cruzando una cuadra.

* * *

Hinata estaba terminando de asear su habitación, cuando escucho el llamado de su madre desde el primer piso, sale de esta y baja por las escaleras.

-Quiero que me traigas lo indicado en la lista.. ok?- le dijo himeko-san a hinata.

-Ehhh… si-dijo hinata al recibir la lista de compras y guardándosela en el bolsillo.

-Ten cuidado con el dinero también…-dijo himeko-san a hinata pasándole el monedero.

-Ok!... hasta luego- dice hinata dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Estás segura que no quieres que hanabi te acompañe?- dice himeko-san al ver como hinata traspasa la entrada.

-Si.. estoy segura…- dice hinata con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ve con cuidado- dice himeko-san al ver que hinata se dirige al portón del exterior.

Al ver que su madre ya no estaba vigilándola, se ríe por un momento ya que después de verla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la noche anterior se levanto con buen animo en vez de la típica cara de tristeza que llevaba habitualmente.

Se acomodo la pequeña mochila que llevaba consigo, y comenzó a caminar con dirección al supermercado ya que era su turno de hacer las compras semanales.

El supermercado estaba algo alejado de su barrio, pero como a hinata le gustaba pasear por la ciudad utilizo esa excusa para distraerse en el camino.

-Sasuke actuaba un poco cortante ayer… me pregunto porque- se dijo hinata cruzando la acera.

-No hablamos muy seguido... pero me preocupa su actitud- se dijo hinata con un deje de tristeza.

Hinata siguió caminado, vio como se encaminaba hacia al parque… sonrió un poco.. pero al intentar cruzar la cuadra.. siente que algo le impide aquello.. hinata se voltea y para su sorpresa se encuentra con sasuke.

-Sa-sasuke-kun…-dice hinata al ver que sasuke la estaba mirando algo molesto.

-Ten más cuidado… -dice sasuke soltándole el brazo a hinata.

Al ver hinata el semáforo, se da cuenta que estaba en verde… por lo que le dedica una sonrisa a sasuke por haberla detenido. Al regresar la luz roja.. cruzan la calle juntos.

-Gracias por haberme detenido al cruzar.. ni me había dado cuenta- dice hinata sonriendo.

-Eso es porque estabas distraída…- dice sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Cambiando de tema.. que te tiene a aquí?- dice hinata al recordar que es fin de semana.

-Pues nada… - dice sasuke mirando hacia adelante.

-Ya veo…-dice hinata un poco desilusionada.

-Y que te tiene por aquí?-dice sasuke disimulando su interés.

-Yo… pues a hacer las compras- dice hinata volviendo a sonreír.

-Si no estas apurada, si quieres te acompaño- dice sasuke mostrándose desinteresado.

-E-en serio?- dice hinata emocionada.

-Si no fuera así.. no te lo hubiera dicho- dice sasuke al ver que están cercanos al supermercado.

-Entonces vamos- dice hinata feliz de que sasuke la acompañara.

Ingresando en las dependencias del supermercado, tomaron un carrito de la entrada y pasaron cerca de un guardia, al ver que ya era hora de ver la lista… hinata la saca de su bolsillo.

-Veamos… -dice hinata para si misma mientras comienza a leer que había escrito su madre.

-"De donde habrá sacado ese papel.. ni cuenta me di"-dice sasuke mirando las manos de ella.

-Ah… ok!- dice hinata volviendo a guardar la lista en su bolsillo.

-"Así que lo tenía en su bolsillo.. debe estar muy apretado.."- se dice sasuke sonrojándose.

Hinata al ver a sasuke desviando la mirada sonríe, entra por unos de los pasillos y saca unos cuantos fideos y arroces de este echándolos luego al carrito.

Como sasuke estaba algo aburrido, comienza a ver a hinata como va vestida...

Hinata no estaba muy lejos de sasuke, solo unos cuantos pasos de esté.. llevaba una polera ajustada el cuerpo de color azul cielo, unos shorts y unas sandalias para terminar el vestuario, al ver que hinata le hacia señas sasuke deja de mirarla y se pone a su lado.

-En que pensabas?-dice hinata con un paquete de galletas en mano.

-En.. nada- dice sasuke volteándose.

-Como digas… crees que me llevo este relleno o este con chips de chocolate-dice hinata.

-Para que quieres saber.. son solo galletas-dice sasuke echando ambas al carrito.

-Gracias por acompañarme a hacer las compras- dice hinata al pasar al siguiente pasillo.

-No es nada... "así aprovecho de distraerme contigo"-dice sasuke mirándola.

-De todos modos igual te doy las gracias-dice hinata sacando del congelador unos yogures.

-"Tal vez por eso me agrada tanto… es demasiado amable"- se dice sasuke para si mismo.

Hinata al ver como sasuke la mira sonriente.. hinata se sonroja.. saca nuevamente la lista.. y saca otras cuantas cosas más (como lácteos, verduras, carnes por decir algo.)

Al verificar que ya no falta nada, sasuke se ofrece de andar con el carrito ya que estaba un poco pesado.. hinata sonríe por el gesto y llegan donde los cajeros.

Poco a poco sana las cosas enlistadas y la cajera los pasa por el código de barra, hinata saca el monedero y paga lo indicado, le dan su boleta y su vuelto…

-Gracias por su compra- dice la cajera despidiéndose de ambos.

Sasuke toma las bolsas más pesadas y hinata hace los mismo con las livianas, como era probable que se demorarían más que el principio hinata sugiere descansar en unas bancas (las del parque que había indicado anteriormente).

-Eres muy amable sasuke-kun-dice hinata al ver comos sasuke acomoda las bolsas a un lado.

-No hay de que...- dice sasuke dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Igual yo no hubiera podido con todas- dice hinata apoyándose en el brazo de sasuke.

-….- sasuke estaba demasiado avergonzado al ver como hinata se acomodaba a su lado.

Hacia algo de frío, pero al estar juntos no se sentía aquello… era una bonita manera de comenzar el día al lado de la persona que amas…

* * *

La primera parte.. ya que como toda persona tengo otras cosas que hacer.. además que sasuke y hinata necesitan un momento a solas X3

la continuación luego será.. prometido!

con referente a los "celos" por parte de sasuke aun no lo tengo definido… pero ya tengo unos candidatos en mente que podrían servir para ese papel.

matta aou nee!!


	39. Ya nada queda

la segunda parte.. se que tal vez quedo algo corta.. pero el tiempo me impidió alargar la trama…

a leer se ha dicho!!

* * *

"Hikari… hikari yukitzu… ese era el nombre que se le había dado desde que recordaba… había pasado la mitad de su vida sin un propósito en la vida.. hasta que conoció a uchiha sasuke…"

Quien iba a decir que el día en que se iría a confesar… iba a cargar con la desgracia de ser no correspondida y conformarse con aquella amistad que el uchiha le había entregado.

"Al acercarse hacia la ventana suspiró desganada, no tenía ánimos de continuar con aquel informe… dejó aquello que estaba realizando para mirar hacia el exterior...y encontrarse con una escena no muy agradable…"

* * *

Sasuke y Hinata caminaban enlazados de las manos mientras caminaban por la vereda, al ver que estaban por llegar a las dependencias del hogar uchiha, apuraron un poco el paso… para sorpresa de sasuke... alguien estaba mirando por la ventana de una casa… pero antes de decir algo… hinata hablo primero.

-Hikari-san... ohayo!!- se oye desde la vereda.

Al reconocer la voz de la calle, hikari disimula su triste rostro y lo cambia por su habitual sonrisa…

-Hinata-chan.. ohayo..- dice hikari con su sonrisa fingida.

-Déjense de saludarse tan indecentemente…- dice sasuke algo molesto.

-Bajo inmediatamente... nos vemos!- dice hikari regresando al interior de su habitación.

Saliendo de su habitación, hikari camina por el pasillo y baja al primer piso, cruza la primera puerta… pasa al invernadero y camina hasta quedarse frente al portón que da al exterior.

-No es culpa de ellos que me hayan divisado en este estado…-se dice hikari para si misma.

-Tampoco es culpa de sasuke que se sienta atraído por hinata…-dice hikari apoyando su frente en el portón.

-La culpa es mía por nunca haberle contado lo que sentía en su momento por él- dice hikari finalmente.

Al abrir la puerta, ve que hinata estaba riéndose con sasuke, a la vez que uno de sus brazos estaba enlazado con el suyo… sin hacer caso de lo que veían sus ojos… converso lo más tranquilamente posible.

-Que sorpresa verte por estos lados hinata-chan…- dice hikari sonriendo.

-Ahh si…- dice hinata apoyándose en el brazo de sasuke.

-"Me pregunto si ella me estaba esperando o solo fue coincidencia"- pensó sasuke mientras miraba como charlaban.

-Se puede saber que hacían juntos ustedes a estas horas?- dijo hikari mirando a la pareja.

-Pues… nos encontramos en el camino mientras hacia las compras- dijo hinata muy orgullosa.

-Ahh…- pronuncio hikari al entender que fue casualidad aquello.

-Bueno... se me hace tarde, así que me voy- le dice hinata dirigiéndose a sasuke.

-Ya veo…- dice sasuke al ver que ya no acompañará a hinata.

-Son muchas bolsas hinata, porque no vamos contigo?-dice hikari al ver el rostro de sasuke.

-En serio... bueno- dice hinata sonriendo.

Sasuke le entrega una bolsa a hikari, la que sin excusa alguna recibe una bolsa medianamente pesada… cruzan un par de cuadras y llegan al hogar de la hyuuga.

-Gracias!!- dice hinata al ver que habían llegado hasta la entrada de su casa.

-No es por nada…- dice hikari viendo como hinata saca sus llaves.

-Bueno… nos vemos en otra oportunidad…-dice hinata abriéndose el portón.

-Adiós…-dice sasuke entregándole a hinata las bolsas cargadas por su persona.

-Adiós no... solo un hasta luego-dice hinata sonriéndole animadamente.

Hinata le da un corto beso a sasuke en la mejilla y lentamente ella entra a su casa… dejando a sasuke con la mirada perdida…

Se fueron caminando, en todo el camino, sasuke no pronuncio palabra alguna… hikari solo lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando... hasta llegar de regreso a sus respectivas casas.

-Nos vemos luego hikari…-dice sasuke caminando con dirección a la reja de su casa.

-E-espera…-dice hikari al ver que sasuke abría la reja de su casa.

-Sucede algo?-dice sasuke sin mirarla.

-No recuerdas que teníamos algo pendiente para hoy?-dice hikari mirándolo preocupada.

-No se… me lo harías recordar…-dice sasuke mirándola de reojo.

-Teníamos que hacer el informe de historia…-dice hikari apenada.

-Aun tenemos tiempo para hacerlo…-dice sasuke ingresando a las dependencias de su hogar.

-Lo sé… pero aun así he hecho casi todo el trabajo-dice hikari apenada.

-Entonces encontrémonos en unos minutos más- dice sasuke entrando en su casa.

Al ver que sasuke no le dirigió la cara en ningún momento, hikari dio media vuelta y sacando sus llaves ingresa a la propia.

-Sus palabras mostraban indiferencia en todo momento… el sasuke que conocía parece que se ha ido..-se dijo hikari ingresando nuevamente a su habitación.

* * *

Quedo definitivo el estado de hikari por intentar ya no pensar más en sasuke.. pero descuiden.. que a ella le tengo un regalo… y a naruto también… (hable demasiado así que no diré más)

sobre la conducta cortante de sasuke.. pues es así tanto en el anime como en el manga… por lo que aun cuando intente hacerlo más "simpático" no me funciona.. aunque momentos sasuhina habrá luego.. así que estén atentos X3

matta aou nee!!


	40. Sin explicarse

Al ver que estamos ya en visperas del cuadragesimo capitulo.. (aun no puedo creer que llegué a escribir tanto) quería no se.. ver la posibilidad de escribir algo distinto... pero como no me funciono muy bien que digamos lo que quería.. les dejo este capitulo ya que ha pasado muhco tiempo sin actualizar..

(baja rutina por ser fin de semana en el fic...)

en fin… a leer se ha dicho.

* * *

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos, desde que sasuke le había dicho que no tardaba… por lo que hikari recogió cada uno de los apuntes que había dejado en su escritorio y saliendo de su habitación, se dirigió a la sala continua que era en donde iban a terminar aquello que habían dejado pendiente.

Pasaron los minutos..no tuvo que esperar demasiado para que sasuke saliera tras ella y volviera a ponerse frente a ella como en otras ocasiones… estaba con la misma cara seria de siempre.. por lo que sin decir nada se sentó en el almohadón que estaba en frente de ella.

-Ya estoy aquí…- dijo sasuke con su típica mirada seria pero tranquila.

-Que bien… comencemos?- dijo hikari con una sonrisa.

-Por mi está bien…-dijo sasuke mirándola cariñosamente.

Hikari al ver como sasuke la miraba.. se sonrojo un poco, recogió aquellos apuntes que había dejado sin completar y se los mostró a sasuke (para que las leyera).

-Por lo que veo… haz escrito bastante…-dijo sasuke mientras leía aquello.

-Si…-pronuncio hikari mientras tenía la cabeza algo gacha por la vergüenza.

-En fin.. que debo escribir yo?- dijo sasuke terminado de leer.

Hikari al ver que sasuke dejaba sus apuntes a un lado, reviso el papeleo restante y retiro de este, varias hojas subrayadas y otras tachadas con lápiz fluorescente.

-Ehhh… debes escribir desde este punto… hasta este- dijo hikari refiriéndose a las hojas.

-Ok… y tú que harás por mientras?- dijo sasuke tomando un lápiz grafito.

-Yo… pues seguiré marcando los acontecimientos importantes- dice hikari con otras hojas en mano.

-Te tomas muy en serio este informe…-dijo sasuke con media sonrisa.

-Si… me gusta hacer las cosas bien- dijo hikari sonriendo.

Pasaron varios minutos… sasuke pasaba en limpio y hikari remarcaba con su lápiz fluorescente cada dato que parecía importante… al terminar … ambos dejaron lo escrito dentro de una carpeta y salieron de la habitación de hikari para dirigirse a la cocina.

-Ya creía que no terminaríamos nunca- dijo sasuke bajando las escaleras.

-Si... pero lo bueno es que este informe era lo único que teníamos sin hacer-dijo hikari abriendo al frezzer.

Hikari sacó una jarra de jugo, la puso sobre la mesa y luego los vasos… se sentaron en la mesa del comedor y compartieron aquel refrescante líquido frío.

Mientras pasaban los minutos.. ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra… el silencio estaba latente en el aire.. hasta que de repente se escucho una melodía proveniente de alguna parte…

-Ah!…-dijo hikari metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Que sucede…-dijo sasuke mirándola seriamente aburrido.

-Es mi celular…-dijo hikari mirando la pantalla de su aparato.

-Que tiene de importante…-dijo sasuke pareciendo interesado.

-N-no nada.. solo un mensaje de texto-dijo hikari terminado de ver su celular.

-Quien te lo envió…-dijo sasuke indicando la mano que sostiene el celular de hikari.

-N-naruto…-dijo hikari algo apenada.

-Y… que te cuenta el dobe ese…-dijo sasuke algo enojado.

-Quiere que nos juntemos en un rato más….-dijo hikari mirándolo preocupada.

-Mmh…-solamente pronuncio sasuke.

Sasuke se tomó el ultimo sorbo de néctar de su vaso, y dejándolo a un lado de la mesa, se levantó… hikari recogió lo usado, lo deja en el fregadero de la cocina y lo acompaña hasta la salida.

-Y piensas asistir a su llamado…-dijo sasuke mirándola seriamente.

-No lo sé…- pronuncio hikari apenada.

Justo cuando sasuke iba a seguir con la conversa, son interrumpidos por itachi... que casualmente había salido de su hogar junto con su bolso de la universidad.

-Ah!.. buenas hikari-chan…-saludo itachi al ver a hikari junto con sasuke.

-Buenas itachi-san…-pronunció hikari inclinando la cabeza por un segundo en forma de saludo.

-Nos vemos luego…-soltó sasuke al ver como itachi estaba en instancias de seguir con la charla.

-Ah... está bien…- expresó hikari entristecida.

Sasuke siguió su camino cruzando mirada con itachi con su usual mirada malhumorada... e ingreso a su hogar.

-No tomes tan en cuenta la "simpatía" de mi hermanito…- exclamó itachi sarcásticamente.

-Si…-dijo hikari suspirando aliviada.

-Cambiando de tema… cómo haz estado?-dijo itachi volviendo a su tono tranquilo.

-Ahí…-dijo hikari aun mostrándose triste.

-Entiendo…-dijo itachi acostumbrado a los cambios de humor de ella.

-Mmh… y adonde piensas ir itachi-san?-dijo hikari reconociendo su bolso.

-A juntarme con yuki-chan luego de las clases-dijo itachi sonriente.

-Con yukime-san… que bien-dijo hikari recordando a la actual novia de este.

Mientras conversaban, suena una melodía proveniente del bolso de itachi, él abre su bolso y sacando su celular, toca un botón y vuelve a guardarlo.

-Mmh.. ya debo irme-dijo itachi dándose media vuelta para darse a caminar.

-Que tengas suerte…-dijo hikari sacando las llaves para abrir el portón de su hogar.

-Un gusto volver a verte-dijo itachi sonriendo.

-Igualmente…-dijo hikari abriendo el portón de su hogar.

Al ver que itachi se iba caminado… y poco después hacia parar un colectivo… finalmente hikari vuelve a entrar a su casa, pasó por el invernadero de su madre y subiendo las escaleras, volvió a la habitación donde estuvo anteriormente con sasuke.

-"Estuvo bien no haberle dicho el real motivo de ese mensaje a sasuke..."-dijo hikari tomando el informe del instituto.

Al regresar a su habitación, dejó el trabajo sobre su escritorio, y abrió su closet.. sabiendo que aun tenía cosas pendientes sin hacer...cosas que no podía dejar a un lado y ya...sino que algo importante...por lo que tomando algunas prendas de vestir... las deja sobre su cama y comienza a cambiarse de tenida.

* * *

Sasuke estaba acostado en su cama, mirando al techo... le había molestado la interrupción de itachi en ese instante mientras buscaba una excusa para seguir... seguir que.. se preguntaba una y otra vez... tal para seguir conversando con ella... y así de una vez poder despejarse aquella incomodidad que sentía...

Dejó aquella posición y levantandose un poco, tomó su celular que estaba junto a la lámpara de la mesita de noche, busco torpemente una y otra vez el nombre de hinata entre las llamadas salientes hasta que dió con su número...

* * *

Después de mucho pensar en como solucionar mil y un enredos de mi mente perversa y algo alocada… (tengo que aceptar que eso es cierto ¬¬) el capitulo pues no avanzo tanto lo que me esperaba.. ya que aun con el tiempo que he pasado sin escribir.. no tuve muchas ideas para continuar…

nos vemos en otra oportunidad.. matta aou nee!!


	41. Salida imprevista

Aqui esta la continuacion del capitulo anterior.. si tal vez este algo corto.. pero esoty pensando ya en continuarlo en unas cuantas horas más...

sin nada ás que decir... a leer se ha dicho!!.-

* * *

Hinata estaba en el living de su casa, conversando muy animadamente con naruko… no estaban con ropa deportiva con la cual uno puede pasearse por casa, sino con ropa de salida.. ya que estaban ahí solamente porque esperaban al hermano de esta que había salido por unos asuntos… (si leyeron con atención el capitulo anterior, entonces ya saben a lo que me refiero).

De un momento a otro, el celular de hinata empezó a vibrar y luego a tocar una melodía de simple plan…como estaba sobre la mesa de centro y a toda vista, hinata lo toma y ve el remitente de la llamada.. y se lo muestra a naruko.

-Sasuke…-pronuncio naruko al ver en nombre en tono azulado de la pantalla.

-Debo contestar naruko-chan…-dice hinata dudosa.

-Si… en todo caso, yo voy a ver en que tanto se demora mi nii-san-dice naruko parándose.

-Ah.. ok, nos vemos luego-dice hinata viendo que naruko se dirige a la salida.

-Debo contestar o no… que le digo-se dice hinata mientras aun el celular espera ser contestado.

Tomando un poco de aire, hinata por fin contesta la llamada, quitándose la opción vibrante y la melodía que con tanta insistencia se escuchaba.

-Diga…-se escucho una voz tenue desde el otro lado.

-Hinata...-dijo sasuke pensando que podría ser ella quien contestaba.

-Si…- explica hinata con un tono bajo pero entendible.

-Mmh…- expresó sasuke al verificar que era ella quien contestaba.

-Para que llamas sasuke-kun.. sucedió algo-dijo hinata poniéndose más cómoda en el sofá.

-No nada… estas libre?-dijo sasuke acomodándose el manos libres a medida que hablaba.

-Mmh… no por ahora…-dijo hinata apenada de lo que pasaba.

-Estas haciendo alguna tarea, algo?-dijo sasuke suponiendo cualquier cosa.

-No, es que naruko y su hermano me insistieron en salir con ellos.- dijo hinata algo apenada.

-"Salir con naruko y su hermano..es decir con naruto…"-se dijo sasuke para si mismo.

-Por eso es que no podremos salir ahora… gomen nasai-dijo hinata disculpándose.

-Ok…-expresó sasuke al ver que se le iban las opciones de las manos.

Sasuke estaba por terminar la conversa hasta ese punto, hasta que de repente recuerda algo de suma importancia.

-Ah.. por si acaso, vas a salir con ellos dos ahora mismo?-dijo sasuke ocultando su interés.

-Pues… aun no, ya que naruko fue por su hermano hace poco-dijo hinata mirando hacia la salida.

En el momento en que sasuke iba a responder, se escuchan un par de voces adicionales desde el exterior de la llamada además de hinata… por lo que pregunta.

-Aun estas ahí? –pronuncio sasuke imaginándose a quienes podrían estar con hinata.

-Eh.. si ya debo irme-dijo hinata a la vez que naruko le hacia señas con las manos.

-Entonces nos vemos luego…-dijo sasuke tras confirmar lo que podría suceder posteriormente.

-Que…-dijo hinata al no entender muy claro lo que sasuke decía desde el otro lado.

-No nada…-dijo sasuke ya que prefirió no decir nada más.

-Bueno… cuídate-dijo hinata a la vez que estaba por cortar el llamado.

-Tu igual.. adiós-dijo sasuke a la vez que escuchaba que alguien más iba a hablar.

-Adiós…-dijo hinata defraudada de no poder verlo.

Al terminar la conversa de ambos, hinata miró por un rato más el nombre de sasuke en la pantalla con un aire de desanimo pero es interrumpida por alguien más.

-Nos vamos…-dijo naruko con ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Ehhh… si- pronuncio hinata dejando de ver el celular y guardándoselo en la mochila.

Naruto es el primero en salir al exterior, tras de el naruko y finalmente hinata quien estaba junto con hanabi que se había ofrecido a acompañarlos hasta la salida.

-Que les vaya bien…- dijo hanabi apoyándose en el portón de la casa.

-Si tenemos suerte de encontrarnos con algo que te guste, te lo traeremos…-dijo naruto

-En serio… gracias nii-chan-dijo hanabi sonriendo de felicidad.

-Adiós…-dijo naruko junto con hinata percibiendo que hanabi estaba por ingresar a casa.

-Adiós nee-chan…-dijo hanabi refriéndose a naruko y a su hermana.

Cuando hanabi finalmente ingreso a casa, hinata suspiro aliviada, naruko se río un poco, y naruto volteaba a ver a ambas de tanto en tanto...

-Etto.. nii-chan, estas seguro que es por aquí?-dice naruko no muy convencida.

-De verás...-dijo naruto muy convencido de la ruta que llevaban.

Sin saber porque hinata cree reconocer hacia que dirección se estaban encaminado los tres...estaba por preguntar el nombre de la avenida en que estaban pero es interrumpida al ver que naruko vuelve a hablar.

-Y.. como es ella, naruto-niichan-dice naruko algo extrañada y a la vez interesada.

-Es linda, inteligente..graciosa-dice naruto ilusionado.

-Esas son solo cualidades, me referia a su aspecto nii-chan...-dice naruko recriminandolo.

-Ya verás... estamos casi llegando-dice naruto cruzando una cuadra más.

-De quien estan hablando naruko-chan-dijo hinata ya que no estaba pendiente de la conversa.

-De alguien a quien mi nii-chan se le declaró en su instituto...-dijo naruko para molestia de naruto.

-Y como tu sabes tanto.. nee-chan?-dijo naruto muy picado.

-Tengo mis contactos nii-chan...-dijo naruko sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Que bien por tí naruto-kun...-dijo hinata sonriendo.

-Etto.. gracias hinata-chan-dice naruto con mirada de kitsune.

Al finalizar la conversa, naruto paro el paso a seguir, por lo que naruko y hinata se les quedo mirando... estaban al frente de una entrada de una casa donde se podía leer.. unos par de kanji's que decian familia yukitzu.

* * *

En fin.. hasta aqui dejo el fic.. (broma)

tal vez lo continue en un par de dias más ya que como estamos proximos a fin de semana.. tal vez escriba más..esten atentos si?

gomene por si ha estado algo flojo el escrito.. pero es lo que hay y no es porque no quiera seguir sino porque mi tiempo es limitado..¬¬

matta aou nee!!


	42. Propuesta aceptada

a continuacion... si me demore bastante pero han pasado un par de cosas que me han tenido sin animo alguno..a leer se ha dicho..

* * *

_"Me sentía cansada… cansada en el hecho de no sentirme conforme con la vida… aun creyendo que las cosas se arreglarían tras aceptar lo que sentía por naruto… quedan aun fragmentos de desdicha en mi alma…"_

Hikari decía aquello mientras escribía en su diario... de alguna forma tenía que vaciar aquel mar de confusiones que tenía en su cabeza y escribir lo que le sucedía era una de ellas..

Chick.. chick.. chick.. hace el reloj de pared dejando escapar los segundos y luego los minutos…

El celular de hikari estaba a un lado de ella, despúes que había dejado marchar a sasuke... decidio dejar el mensaje al descubierto, como una manera de delatarse a si misma de que iría de todas formas a aquella salida con naruto...

El mensaje decía así...

* * *

No dijiste nada más sobre si saldriamos juntos alguna vez...

Por lo que te invito a salir conmigo...

Cuando me veas no estaré solo sino con mi hermana y hinata...

Se que no estás aun muy bien contigo misma

Por lo que necesitas estar en un lugar para despejar tu mente...

Vendré a buscarte...

Naruto...

* * *

Hikari suspira levemente al releer el mensaje, aun no sabía si ir o no... pero tampoco podía decirle un no como respuesta despúes de saber que él le estaba dando el tiempo para despejar su mente... y su corazón...

-Hika...baja, llegaron visitas-se escucho desde afuera de la habitación.

-Si... ya bajo!-pronuncio hikari cerrando su diario y cerrandolo con llave a un lado de sus cuadernos.

-Ahora solo queda bajar y ver quien ha llegado…-suspiro hikari dejando a un lado sus pensamientos.

Sale de su habitación y baja las escaleras…y para su sorpresa las visitas que estaban en su hogar no eran ni más ni menos que naruto…naruko y hinata.

-Ah!...hikari que bien que te decidiste en bajar-soltó su madre apenas nota la silueta de hikari.

-Si…-murmuró hikari al ver como naruto la miraba fijamente esperando que le dijera algo.

-Mmh… yo por mientras seguiré con lo mío…-soltó su madre pasando por el lado de hikari.

-Como digas…-pronunció hikari al ver que su madre se dirigía a la escalera con intención de subir.

-Hikari…-pronunció naruto al ver que estaba frente a frente con su amada.

-Naruto-kun… perdona por lo de ayer…-expresó hikari con una sonrisa de inseguridad.

-Descuida…-pronuncio naruto con su sonrisa de kitsune.

Al cruzar el invernadero, hikari notó que naruko la estaba mirando insistentemente… ambas sabían quien era ahora…por lo que intento ignorar esa mirada…y volvió a prestarle atención a naruto.

-Sabía que esta era la única manera de verte… -expresó naruto sonriéndole a ella.

-Si…-murmuró hikari aun recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Se abrió el portón…y salieron los cuatro al exterior, hikari fijo su vista en hinata… no sabía el porque estaba junto a naruko… por lo que se dio en preguntar.

-Hinata…-pronunció hikari viendo a hinata que estaba viéndola preocupada.

-Eh?..-pronunció hinata al notar que le estaban hablando.

-No nada.. descuida- pronunció hikari viendo que hinata la seguía mirando.

Caminaron un poco, y se quedaron frente a la casa de sasuke… tanto hinata como hikari sabían que aun sasuke estaría adentro… por lo que miraron disimuladamente a aquel lugar mientras naruto seguía conversando con naruko…

-Hikari-chan… -pronunció hinata al ver que podían conversar mientras tanto.

-Dime...-pronuncio hikari mirándola de reojo.

-Quiero ir a ver a sasuke antes de irnos...-dijo hinata algo apenada.

-Entonces aprovecha que los demás están distraídos...-expresa hikari mirando a naruto y a naruko conversando.

-Etto… pero naruto-kun querrá?-dijo hinata con un deje de preocupación.

-Pues no lo sé...-dijo hikari viendo a naruto riéndose con naruko.

-...-suspiro hinata algo apenada.

-Si te importa tanto lo que él diga, le pregunto por tí-dijo hikari sonriendole a hinata.

-Es... es que.. mejor yo...-dijo hinata a la vez que jugueteaba con sus dedos.

-No te limites... si quieres ve.. aquí te esperaremos...-dijo hikari a la vez que le sonreia.

-Etto.. arigato!-dijo hinata algo aliviada.

-No es necesario darme las gracias.. solo ve-dijo hikari aun sonriendole.

-Si...-pronuncio hinata haciendo una leve inclinacion de cabeza.

Hinata miro por unos segundos a hikari, y luego se fue con dirección a la casa de sasuke... la reja estaba entreabierta asi que sin ninguna demora paso al dicho lugar.

Naruto al ver que hinata había entrado a la casa uchiha, se dirigio a hikari que estaba mirando hacia el mismo sitio donde se había escabullido hinata, para ver si ella tenía alguna información de lo recientemente ocurrido.

-Hikari-chan...-dijo naruto mirando fijamente a hikari quitandole la visión de la casa uchiha.

-Dime...-dijo hikari adivinado lo que pasaría.

-A que fue hinata donde sasuke...-dijo naruto seriamente.

-No estoy muy segura... tal vez a conversarle-dijo hikari sonriendole.

-Mmh...-pronuncio naruto mirando de reojo la casa del uchiha.

-Te molesta que venga con nosotros...-pronuncio hikari mirandolo preocupada.

-Algo...-dijo naruto sacandose las manos de los bolsillos.

-Pero si viene... será por hinata no por mí...-dijo hikari con una sonrisa triste.

-Lo dices porque sabes que ya no hay vuelta atrás no?-dice naruto levantando su mano para ponerla a la altura del rostro de hikari.

-Creo que sí... pero será para mejor no?-dijo hikari mirandolo algo apenada.

-No lo sé... eso depende de ambos...-dijo naruto poniendo su mano en la mejilla de hikari.

Hikari al sentir la mano de naruto sobre su mejilla sonrio un poco más ya que sentía que de alguna forma... que un gran peso se estaba quitando de sus hombros...

* * *

Hinata luego de preguntarle a mikoto uchiha donde se encontraba sasuke (y luego de presentarse y todo eso) subio las escaleras... camino por el pasillo y de paso en paso miraba la parte superior de la puerta para verificar a quien correspondía...al ver el nombre del uchiha... toco la puerta...

-Sasuke-kun... -pronunció hinata algo preocupada.

-Quien es, estoy ocupado-dijo la voz de sasuke desde adentro.

-S-soy hinata puedo pasar-dijo hinata pensando que sasuke no sabía quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Apenas pronuncio su nombre, se escucho unos cuantos ruidos tras la puerta, y al abrirse se vio a sasuke tras ella con una cara de extrañado.

-No sabía que vendrías a verme... creí que estarías con naruto-dijo sasuke haciendola pasar.

-Es cierto... -dijo hinata entrando a la habitación.

-Y...-dijo sasuke sentandose en su cama.

-Esteee... quería saber si nos podrías... acompañar-dijo hinata algo nerviosa.

-Yo?-dijo sasuke mirandola algo extrañado.

-Si...-dijo hinata asintiendo a la pregunta hecha por sasuke.

-Lo haría... pero...-dijo sasuke mirando a la pared algo molesto.

-Pero?-dijo hinata dudosa.

-Naruto y su hermanita iran tambien...-dijo sasuke notandosele un poco mas el enojo.

-No será tan malo... será divertido-dijo hinata poniendose a su lado.

-Mmh...-pronuncio sasuke mirando a hinata aun molesto.

-Por favor...-dijo hinata con brillitos en los ojos.

-Mmh...-pronuncio sasuke mirando como hinata le suplicaba.

-Si pones esa cara de niña chiquita no vale...-dijo sasuke corriendo el rostro.

-Viva!!-dijo hinata al ver que sasuke había accedido a su propuesta.

-Eres incorregible...-dijo sasuke levantandose de la cama.

-Ejejeje...-dijo hinata poniendose a su lado.

Sasuke se puso una chaqueta que estaba sobre su cama y junto con hinata, salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras...

-Piensas salir sasuke?-dijo mikoto-san al ver que estaba con la chaqueta puesta.

-Si...-dijo sasuke abriendo la puerta para salir al exterior.

-No regrese tan tarde, ya que su padre estará presente en la cena.-dijo mikoto-san en forma de advertencia.

-Ok!-dijo sasuke saliendo de la casa acompañado de hinata.

Al salir de la casa, hinata se queda rondandole algunas preguntas sobre la advertencia de mikoto-san, por lo que se digna de preguntarle a sasuke.

-Porque te dijo que regresaras temprano?-dijo hinata

-Si no estoy presente cuando él esta, me llenara de sermones-solto sasuke algo serio.

-Y le harás caso no?-dijo hinata viendo que estaban saliendo a la calle.

-Depende si me obligas...-dijo sasuke desordenadole el cabello a hinata.

-No...-dijo hinata con las manos en la cabeza.

* * *

Al ver que ya estaban allí frente a naruto y los demás, sasuke volvió a su personalidad de siempre y se quedo frente a frente con naruto (mas para molestarlo que para saludarlo)

* * *

-Así que vienes con nosotros teme...-dijo naruto mirando desafiante a sasuke.

-Sí... dobe- dijo sasuke mirando de la misma manera al chico kitsune.

-Si hubiera sabido que se te ocurriría esto no hubiera venido- se quejó naruko poniendose al lado de hinata.

-No digas eso...-dijo hinata con una mirada de suplica.

-Seguro no será tan malo despues de todo...-dijo hikari mirando como naruto y sasuke discutían.

-Si... ya me suena divertido verlos "felices" a ambos-dijo hinata mirando la pelea de ambos tambien.

-Si claro.. mientras no me echen a perder la tarde por mi no se preocupen- soltó naruko sacando la lengua divertida.

Después del choque de miradas por parte de sasuke y naruto,comenzaron a caminar, solo naruto y naruko sabían a donde iban.. no era el mismo caso de sasuke, hinata y hikari.. ya que ellos eran los invitados y no tenían la seguridad de volver sanos y salvos.. (algo exagerado pero le agrega algo al chiste).

-Etto... naruko-chan a donde vamos?-dijo hinata tomando asiento junto a la ventana.

-A un lugar que te encantará...-dijo naruko con una sonrisa.

-No crees que es muy poca información nee-chan-decía naruto quien iba algo más alejado.

-Puede ser pero ya te dije que debía ser una sorpresa-dijo naruko sonriendo.

Al bajar la caminata, los gemelos uzumaki hicieron parar un autobus... los tres invitados se miraron extrañados y sin ningun reproche se subieron tambien al trasporte... pagaron sus respectivos pasajes y el autobus tomaba de a poco algo de velocidad...

* * *

Algo corto pero tenía que irme.. a hacer unos cuantos deberes...

matta aou nee!!


	43. Una mañana agradable

Estaban sobrando palabras en esta historia.. pero será como ustedes o la mayoría quiere.. y veré si en esta corrección se mejora aquellos errores anteriores..

a leer se ha dicho!!

* * *

"El día resulto nublado como de costumbre… y para variar tuve que tomar mi chaqueta para abrigar la parte de piel que se estaba entumiendo de frío…"

Hinata se refregó los ojos para ver si de alguna manera se le quitaba aquella pesadez… pero al intentar voltearse…vio que sasuke estaba durmiendo placidamente a unos cuantos centímetros de donde estaba y ni cuenta se había dado…

"Era cierto después de todo…"

* * *

-Flash Back…-

Apenas se bajaron del autobús… naruto, naruko, hinata, sasuke y hikari se encontraron con un centro de esquí… con una gran variedad de pinos y en lo alto… unos solitarios remontes suspendidos en el aire como si flotarán…

Naruto hablaba y hablaba… pero aun así el resto del grupo estaba más pendiente de su alrededor que no ponía atención a lo que decía el chico kitsune… pero en una de esas por pura mala suerte… hinata dio una mala pasada y cayó de rodillas sobre aquella tierra cubierta de nieve…

-Ten más cuidado por donde pisas…-dijo sasuke ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse.

-Gracias…-dijo hinata levantándose de la pasada y soltando su mano después.

El frío era tal, que apuraron el paso y llegaron a cierto lugar que no era ni más ni menos que a una amplia residencial…

Junto con el grupo entraron a dicho lugar y se registraron… el recepcionista les dijo donde se ubicarían sus habitaciones… pero cuando estábamos por disolverse el grupo, vinieron los problemas…

-Cómo que te quedarás con hinata?-le decía sasuke a naruko quien estaba con el brazo apoyado en la nombrada.

-Algún problema chico uchiha?-le dijo naruko al sasuke con algo de mal humor saliendo de todos lados.

-Sí... que hinata es mi novia.. y no quiero que este a tu lado!!- le dijo sasuke a naruko haciendo sonrojar a hinata.

-De cualquier forma… así será…-dijo naruko insistiendo en irse con hinata a su habitación.

Hinata no quería hablar… estaba callada como de costumbre… aun cuando fuera la causa de la pelea… no tenía intención alguna en interponerse entre su mejor amiga y en su novio…

Pero de alguna u otra forma, había que parar aquella tormenta de opiniones, por lo que armándose de valor.. hinata se decidió a hablar.

-Lo lamento, pero si siguen así, mejor me decido por una habitación separada-dijo hinata mostrando algo de enojo.

-Que?-dijo sasuke y naruko mirándola con aquella expresión de no entender nada.

-Eso fue lo que dije.. me voy a una habitación separada…- dijo hinata sintiéndose más segura de sus palabras

-Mm...-dijo sasuke por unos cuantos segundos ya que no quería que aquello sucediese.

-Está bien…-dijo naruko mirando con una sonrisa cínica al chico uchiha como le gustaba nombrar a sasuke.

-Si quieres que termine así... está bien…-dijo sasuke con algo de ironía pero de alguna forma aceptando lo dicho.

Después de aquella charla, la tranquilidad volvió a presentarse en el grupo… pero al final, las cosas no resultaron así… llegó la noche… nos venció el sueño a todos y nos quedamos compartiendo la misma habitación…

-Fin Flash Back…-

* * *

Cuando hinata volvió en sí fue porque sintió que alguien se había apoyado en lo alto de uno de sus brazos… haciendo que su respiración pasará por su cuello y parte de sus odios por lo que algo sonrojada miró de reojo a esa persona… sasuke había despertado…

-Volviendo al pasado de costumbre no?- dijo sasuke mirándola con sus ojos sin resplandor.

-Se podría decir que sí- dijo hinata sin reproche alguno, más que nada porque estaba en lo correcto.

Se habían quedado en aquella residencial aquella noche… pero ya estaban de mañana y era lunes según el reloj de pared… que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros del cielo del techo… aquel día era considerado feriado por lo que no había apuro alguno de regresarse a casa…naruto y naruko eran los únicos que seguían durmiendo… por lo que sin hacer ruido alguno… hinata y sasuke salieron de la habitación…

-Cuando desperté… te vi algo triste…- dijo sasuke de una forma en que hizo captar la atención de la chica peli-azulada.

-Se podría decir que sólo un poco…pero no es nada-dijo hinata a medida que pasaban por el comedor de la residencial.

-Y…-sasuke iba a decir más cuando fue interrumpido por una señorita que se había acercado a ellos.

-Disculpen… se van a servir algo?- dijo la señorita que no era ni más ni menos que una garzona.

-Sí… nos podría dar el menú?-dijo hinata sintiendo algo de hambre en su interior.

-Esta bien… véanlo mientras deciden que pedir- dijo la garzona retirándose del lugar.

-Y que…-intento decir sasuke pero fue interrumpido nuevamente pero esta vez por hinata.

-Te diste cuenta que hikari no estaba en la habitación con nosotros-dijo hinata ocultando su mirada con el menú.

-Ni cuenta me había dado…-dijo sasuke reflejándosele algo de brillo en sus ojos ennegrecidos.

-Y que piensas pedir para desayunar… chico uchiha-dijo hinata aun fijando su mirada al menú.

-No tengo ni la más minima idea- dijo sasuke con algo de indiferencia.

-Ya veo…-dijo hinata haciendo termino a la conversa de ambos.

-A que quieres llegar con esto, hinata?-dijo sasuke quitándole el menú de las manos.

-A nada…-dijo hinata con una sonrisa forzada.

-Bueno, no importa… si no me quieres decir… esta bien- dijo sasuke devolviéndole en menú.

-Es que estaba pensando en lo de ayer- dijo hinata con las manos apoyadas sobre el menú.

-Y que hay con eso?-dijo sasuke queriendo oír de los propios labios de hinata aquella razón que tanto estaba diciendo.

-En que de todas formas habrá que hacer algo…-dijo hinata sintiéndose apenada.

-Eh?- dijo sasuke como una manera de no comprender nada.

-Quiero estar contigo… pero -dijo hinata haciendo que su piel se sonrojara.

-Pero…-dijo sasuke haciendo parecer algo tonto en su pregunta.

-Es que… no quiero que se sigan peleando.. me hacen sentir mal-dijo hinata corriéndole unas lagrimas.

-Te molesto la pelea que tuve con… naruko-dijo sasuke nombrando a la chica uzumaki con algo de desprecio.

-Claro que me molesto…-dijo hinata limpiándose aquellas lágrimas con la muñeca de su mano derecha.

-Y al final quedó en nada…-dijo sasuke fijando su vista hacia la ventana de daba hacia el exterior.

-Si…-dijo hinata sonando aún triste en su pronunciación.

-Pero… si aun quieres aprovechar el tiempo…-dijo sasuke entrecerrado los ojos.

-Eh?- ahora era hinata la que no comprendía de que estaba hablando.

-Podemos ir a esquiar apenas terminemos de comer…- dijo sasuke pero fue interrumpido al ver que la garzona regresaba.

-Ya decidieron que se van a servir?-dijo la garzona algo impaciente por retirarse de la mesa.

Sasuke se quedó mirando por un instante a la garzona y luego a hinata… en realidad él ni siquiera había hojeado la primera página de aquel menú... así que no tenía idea alguna de que pedir.

-Para ambos, sólo tráiganos un café cargado, un chocolate caliente y el par de panqueques que están aquí-dijo hinata mostrándole a la garzona su pedido.

-Ok! en un par de minutos se los traigo -dijo la garzona terminando de anotar y retirándose de la mesa.

Al ver que la garzona se había retirado, sasuke desvió su mirada en hinata que soltó una corta risita de su rostro.

-Por lo que veo… si le prestaste algo de atención al menú ese- dijo sasuke con una leve sonrisa.

-Se podría decir que sí…-dijo hinata al ver que se habían quedado nuevamente solos.

Sasuke al ver que la charla había terminado le dedico una corta sonrisa a hinata, de todas formas era lo mínimo que se podía hacer ya que aun tenían parte de la tarde para ellos solos y eso.. era algo para agradecerse…

Al regresar la garzona, le sirvió el chocolate caliente a hinata y el café cargado a sasuke, los panqueques los dejo en medio de la mesa y se retiro… sasuke le echo un poco de azúcar a su café y siguió mirando hacía afuera… a través de la ventana.

-Estás algo impaciente por ir no?-dijo hinata mientras se metía un pan a la boca.

-No es eso… hace mucho que no veía la nieve eso es todo-dijo sasuke dejando de mirar hacia la ventana.

-Pero de alguna forma verla así tan blanca no te hace feliz-dijo hinata sonriendo un poco.

-Tal vez…-dijo sasuke bebiendo un sorbo de su café.

-Crees que haya también nevando ayer…-dijo hinata bebiendo ahora su chocolate.

-No lo sé…-dijo sasuke ahora el tomando alguno de los panqueques de la mesa.

-Sasuke.. ponle más ánimos a la conversa…ok?-dijo hinata con un puchero.

-….- dijo sasuke quitándole un mordico al pan aquel.

-Eres un aburrido…-dijo hinata probando uno de los panqueques que quedaban en la mesa.

-Tampoco eres una excepción.. princesita-dijo sasuke en forma de burla.

-Odioso…-dijo hinata terminado de comer y ajuntándose los guantes de las manos.

-Fresita…-dijo sasuke también terminado de comer y levantándose de la mesa.

-Ya nos vamos de excursión.. sasuke-kun?-dijo hinata también levantándose de su asiento.

-Eso era lo que también querías que pasará…-dijo sasuke haciendo sonreír un poco más a su acompañada.

-Si… caminar contigo es algo que me encanta…-dijo hinata algo sonrojada.

Ofreciéndole el brazo, hinata se acurrucó en sasuke y salieron del comedor para dar al exterior, aun cuando el frío seguía latente en el aire.. ambos mantenían aquel calor tan calido en sus corazones…

* * *

No quedó tan mal la corrección después de todo, y como decían ustedes no podía quedarse así… desviarse del tema principal fue un error imperdonable… matta aou nee!!


	44. Entre la nieve

Aqui, otra vez haciendo el intento de avanzar y continuar esta historia

a leer se ha dicho!!

* * *

Las huellas que habíamos dejado al caminar sobre la nieve podrían dejar húmedas las botas para esquiar –pensé- a medida que nos alejábamos de la residencial en donde habíamos dejado al resto del grupo.

En tanto para mi alivio – y mi frustración - sasuke no pensaba siquiera en ello, al contrario tal vez ni pensaba, en lo que para él solo significaba una tontera ni más ni menos que simplemente no había que darle la más minima importancia.- para mi- era muy importante ya que como había sido instruida desde que era pequeña no podía estar tranquila sin pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera mi seguridad.

-Ya estamos cerca- soltó sasuke para sorpresa mía que aun pensaba en la humedad que se acumulaba en mi calzado.

-Ah... claro- dije torpemente ya que no captaba absolutamente nada de lo que se refería.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo al comprender que no le estaba poniendo ni un poco de atención a lo que estábamos haciendo –y como iba a saberlo- si él mismo ni siquiera daba alguna pista de a donde nos dirigíamos si tomaba su habitual silencio como regla de oro en cada una de nuestras andanzas.

Tras otro par de minutos – para mi pesar nuevamente- seguimos caminando sin entender para nada a donde nos dirigíamos, hasta que mis preguntas fueron totalmente respondidas al mirar lo que tenía en frente.

-Que te parece el lugar- decía sasuke a medida que seguíamos avanzando.

-Es… hermoso- solté tras mi asombro.

El lugar estaba totalmente despejado de gente, pero no así el paisaje que estaba cubierto de nieve incluyendo a los pinos que rodeaban el lugar que daba al ambiente un leve olor a bosque virgen.

Seguimos caminado, a lo lejos se veía una carretera (dándome a entender que habíamos avanzado mucho) y a nuestro costado podría apreciarse una reja que custodiaba celosamente un río que para mi sorpresa también estaba cubierto con nieve que se iba derritiendo a medida que seguía la corriente de agua.

-Sa-sasuke… este lugar es estupendo-dije.

-Por nada, sabía que te gustaría ver este lugar-soltó a medida que dejábamos de caminar.

-Gra-gracias…- dije totalmente agradecida.

-No me des las gracias… "aun no haz visto nada"-dijo sasuke.

-Nada?... o sea que hay más?-dije tras mi reciente asombro.

Sasuke al escucharme solo río para mi no-entendimiento, haciéndome entender que tal vez en alguna instancia el ya había visitado este lugar y le era conocido-en cambio para mi no- ya que desde que era pequeña solamente había visto esta inmensidad de paisajes siendo reportados en canales de la naturaleza.

Seguimos avanzando –para mi infelicidad- ya que el lugar me gustaba, pero tal vez por mi simpleza solo estaba enredando las cosas y seguramente había una razón por la cual debíamos seguir avanzando.

-Sasuke…- dije tras un suspiro.

-Que sucede- dijo él mientras seguíamos caminado.

-Po-podríamos quedarnos un momento más?- dije a medida que mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

Sasuke se me quedo mirando, aun cuando yo sentía en lo más profundo que no quería incomodarlo, pero tampoco quería dejar las cosas así y apártame de aquel sitio ya que era nuestro último día para descansar ya que al día siguiente debíamos regresar a casa.

-Claro… porqué no- dijo sasuke dejando de caminar.

Respiré aliviada, ya que no me quería apartar de aquel sitio, en tanto sasuke no parecía muy convencido de aquello ya que él quería seguir adelante para seguir mostrándole el paisaje a hinata ya que quería seguir aprovechando el tiempo que le quedaba, seguía pensando en ello cuando fue interrumpido por ella.

-Sabes, no crees que sería buena idea…- dijo hinata algo avergonzada.

-Que cosa sería buena idea?- respondió sasuke al percatarse que hinata tomaba la iniciativa.

-Po-podríamos sacar algunas fotos del lugar- dijo hinata a medida que su inseguridad avanzaba por sus mejillas.

Hinata aun cuando reconocía que llevaban ambos un gran tiempo juntos, al momento de solicitarle algo a alguien –inclusive a sasuke que era su novio- le era totalmente vergonzante decir lo que pensaba.

-No suena mal, al fin y al cabo es nuestro… último día aquí- dijo sasuke un poco molesto de reconocer eso.

Hinata al escuchar lo que había dicho sasuke, sintió una gran felicidad por lo que en su agradecimiento lo abrazó con toda gratitud.

-Gra-gracias- dijo hinata encimada de felicidad.

Sasuke en si, no encontraba gran cosa en lo que le había dicho a hinata, pero al ver que ella lucía agradecida correspondía al abrazo ya que era una de las cosas que más le gustaba cuando estaba a su lado.

* * *

Por una parte en varias ocasiones tuve la posibilidad de actualizar -lo reconosco- pero sinceramente no lo terminaba porque no se me venía ninguna excusa de como escribir un , de todas maneras les envió lo que por ahora sería el siguiente.

Apenas tenga en mente como continuarlo, si me doy el tiempo de hacerme una idea nueva... tendria la otra mitad mañana.

Pstdata:

Y... si alguien tiene alguna idea o sugerencia me la hace llegar onegai ya que necesito toda la ayuda posible :D

matta aou nee!!!


	45. Deshaciendo las dudas sobre querete

Aquí nuevamente escribiendo un capitulo nuevo y disculpenme si en algún momento ahora o en veces anteriores se han ofendido o molestado por el hecho de que hubo veces en que escribo muy poco sobre hinata y sasuke siendo que ellos son los personajes principales.

Pero quiero que sepan algo, puede ser que esta historia me pertenezca y los personajes no, pero quiero que comprendan que aun cuando algunos quieran que sea de tal o tal manera,yo hago todo mi intento por hacer una buena historia.

cuiden se!!

* * *

Mire una silueta aparecer en medio del contraste de la luz de la madrugada y no con muchas ganas me dio por abrir de par en par mis ojos quienes ya miraban fijamente a aquel objeto inanimado que se estaba cruzando frente a él.

Me levante un poco y vi como las imágenes volvían al color natural de la habitación y para mi sorpresa quien estaba frente a mi era la misma persona con quien más deseaba charlar aunque sea un poco.

Me puse de pie, dejando aquel futón y dejar a mi hermana seguir durmiendo que al apenas notar que ya no estaba dejo de acurrucarse y se deja para si aquel hueco que había dejado disponible.

Hikari estaba estrenando un vestido algo sencillo sin mangas y tenia la mirada perdida y fija hacia la ventana cuando sintió por medio del oído que alguien más había notado su presencia por lo que se limito a poner una de sus manos sobre el cristal y sonreírle a aquel muchacho que se había puesto frente a ella.

-Perdona si te he despertado- decía hikari

-No es nada, tal vez fue coincidencia que me despertara y… te encontrara despierta- dice naruto a medida que se le acercaba.

-Si...- responde hikari sonrojándose un poco.

-Hace mucho que estas aquí- dice naruto acercándose un poco más.

-No acabo de volver- responde hikari a medida que deja de apoyar su mano en el cristal.

-O sea que antes de estar aquí, habías ido a otro sitio- deduce naruto.

-Así es pero no había mucho que ver- responde hikari dando por terminada la conversa.

-…-

-Te parece si vamos a algún lado- dice naruto alejando de si el ambiente tenso que quedaba.

-No estaría mal-responde hikari inclinado un poco la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

A pesar del frío que parecía rodear el lugar cubierto por la nieve de las noches anteriores, eso no impidió que pudiéramos quedarnos un rato más y poder disfrutar de la estancia en la residencial donde nos estábamos alojando.

-Te parece bien que sigas usando vestido- le pregunta naruto a hikari al notar mejor lo que llevaba puesto.

-por que lo preguntas- responde ella pasando una de sus manos por este.

-por la nieve de afuera- dice naruto al ver lo empañado del vidrio de la ventana donde antes se estaba apoyando ella.

-ya veo- dice hikari dejando de acariciar su vestido.

-…-

-pues no, pero si te parece que es lo mejor, dejémoslo así y me cambio- responde tras el silencio.

-seria lo mejor- responde naruto.

-me esperaras afuera- dice hikari mirándolo nuevamente sonrojada.

Naruto se sorprende un poco, tras no comprender en ese momento el por que debía marcharse de ahí pero al ver que hikari seguía observándolo algo incomoda da como entender la situación que se le estaba formulando.

-por mi no hay problema- dice finalmente.

-Esta bien –dice hikari acompañándolo hasta la puerta corrediza.

-No tardes- responde naruto haciendo la salida luego cerrar tras de si.

Naruto salio de la habitación por un momento, en tanto hikari al ver que ya no se encontraba suspira un momento y luego regresar a donde estaba antes y pensar un poco más.

**-Flash Back- Hace un par de días, mientras naruto y ella regresaban del colegio para ser exactos.**

-Aun piensas en sasuke?-le dice Naruto mirándola preocupado.

-Para que te voy a mentir si sabes que es cierto…- le dice Hikari algo apenada.

-Ahora que estamos afuera… -le dice Naruto con los brazos detrás de la nuca.

-Que?-le dice Hikari mientras suspira..

-Utilicemos las entradas que te regalo ese teme…-le dice naruto sonriendo un poco sonrojado.

-Te refieres a sasuke- le dice Hikari sin ánimo alguno.

-Pues si... te gustaría ir conmigo hoy- le dice Naruto a la vez que se pone frente a ella.

-Es que…-dice Hikari algo indecisa.

-Dale…-le dice Naruto insistiéndole.

-Lo siento… no puedo…-le dice hikari haciendo a naruto a un lado.

-P-porque no?...- le dice naruto interrogante.

- No se… tal vez porque quiero pensarlo un poco más…- le dice hikari negándose a mirarlo.

-Esta bien... pero sabes que esto quedará pendiente aunque no quieras…- le dice naruto levantándole el rostro.

-Ok- le dice hikari sonriendo un poco.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

-Perdóname por dejarte con las esperanzas de salir juntos, pero por más que lo niegue... yo aun lo quiero- termina de hablar para si como si naruto estuviera allí con ella.

Una pequeña lágrima corre por su rostro, haciendo así que su tristeza se haga un poco más o menos notoria.

Al ver que ya había pensando demasiado por lo que había sucedido anteriormente se seca la lágrima de su cara y se acerca a sus cosas para comienzar a hurgar en su bolso y buscar parte de la ropa que había traído consigo desde su casa, pero en el momento en que estaba por cambiarse se percata que Naruko ha despertado.

-Ah, buenos días… naruko-san- dijo hikari mientras se daba por voltearse para cambiarse de ropa.

-Ah, si buenos días- dice naruko tras bostezar un poco.

Hubo un leve silencio tras el saludo, ya que como sabrán era primera vez que se hablaban… a pesar que tenían a más de una persona en común por lo que respecta al hecho que estaban algo forzadas a conversarse.

-Y.. los demás- dice naruko al ver que en la habitación estaban ellas dos solas.

-Naruto esta afuera si a eso te refieres- dice hikari por contestarle algo.

Naruko se queda pensando un rato, sobre lo que le han dicho para entonces hikari ya había terminado de vestirse y estaba por ponerse las botas que había traído para usarlas afuera.

-Y que hay de hinata- dice naruko al ver que tampoco se encontraba.

- No estoy muy segura, la última vez que los vi estaban durmiendo- dijo hikari pensando en "ellos".

-Los vi, a que te refieres… porque hablas en plural?- repite naruko dando a explicar que no entendía lo que decía hikari.

-Es que… hinata no es la única que no esta a excepción de naruto, sino sasuke también- dice hikari auto-regañándose de haberlo nombrado.

-Ya veo, o sea que uchiha se ha llevado a hinata mientras yo dormía- dice naruko tomando un tono en señal de molestia por no haberse percatado antes.

Hikari al escuchar la manera en que naruko llama a sasuke, se queda pensando en porque razón lo llama por el apellido ya que no le parece muy usual que lo llame de esa manera siendo que es el novio de su amiga.

-Y, que hará ahora que sabe tanto como yo que sasuke y hinata estan afuera solos?- se pregunta para si hikari en silencio.

-Esa hinata, y yo que quería que me acompañara a esquiar…-dice para si naruko tras descargarse de la rabia que tenía.

-Ojala regresen pronto- dice naruko siguiendo con aquel tono que utiliza cuando algo le molesta de deberás.

Naruko aun cuando seguía molesta con la actitud que había tomando hinata al preferir a sasuke en vez de ella, termino diciendo todo aquello por el hecho de que solo tenía en mente a hinata para que la acompañaran a esquiar por lo que suspira un tanto frustrada.

En tanto al ver naruto que hikari se demoraba demasiado, corre un tanto la puerta corrediza y al ver que ella ya estaba lista entra, en tanto naruko vuelve a bostezar a causa del sueño que aun tenía, y tras eso se levanta del futón donde estaba durmiendo y da una leve estirada de brazos para luego bajarlos e ingresar al baño para ducharse.

-Sucede algo?- dice naruto al ver que su hermana había ido al baño.

Hikari al escucharlo se le queda mirando tan solo un instante y se queda mirando tanto como él hacia la dirección donde había ido naruko, para volver a una de las conversas que había dejado pendiente con él.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, hinata y sasuke seguían en aquel páramo donde anteriormente se habían quedado para sacarle algunas fotografías al paisaje.

-Eso sería todo- decía para si hinata al ver que le habían quedado bien las imágenes.

En tanto sasuke estaba sentado sobre una roca, observando a hinata y pensando al mismo tiempo sobre que cosas podría hacer luego.

-Sasuke- dijo hinata dejando la cámara fotografica en pausa.

Al escuchar su nombre, sasuke deja de estar sentado y camina con dirección a hinata que al percatarse de ello se da cuenta que ella ya había terminado de sacar fotos.

-Que sucede?- responde sasuke poniéndose frente a ella.

- Crees que sería buena idea si.. nos sacamos unas fotos también- dice hinata en modo interrogativo.

-Por que lo dices?- responde sasuke no entendiendo del todo la pregunta.

-Pues, es que… en realidad…-dice hinata algo avergonzada.

-Que cosa?- sigue diciendo sasuke quien le estaba gustando la situación en que estaba hinata.

-Es que, yo… nunca he tenido..- sigue diciendo hinata aun avergonzada.

-Has tenido que?- sigue diciendo sasuke tomando la cosa de una forma graciosa.

-Es que.. yo.. nunca te he podido…- sigue diciendo hinata ahora con el rostro enrojecido hasta las orejas.

-Poder que- sigue sasuke casi riéndose de la situación.

-Sa-sacarte… o pe-pedirte una fotografía para tener en mi recámara- dice hinata finalmente.

-Si es por eso, por mi no hay problema- termina diciendo sasuke para alivio de hinata que ya estaba por sonrojarse de pies a cabeza.

Al ver que las cosas seguían estando a su favor, hinata ahora se sonrojaba no de vergüenza sino de felicidad prepara la cámara y entonces acomodándose se pone a un lado del rostro de sasuke y pasando uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello sale la fotografía.

-No sale mal, no crees- dice hinata dejando de pasar su brazo por el cuello de sasuke.

-…- sasuke no dice nada porque se había quedado prendido de la fotografía.

Al ver que sasuke no decía nada, hinata llega a la conclusión que puede haber la posibilidad que a él le haya gustado por lo que deja la cámara con él y se acurruca a su lado.

-en tanto suena un celular-

Al escucharlo tanto sasuke como hinata reaccionan pero como ven que es su último día juntos antes de volver a casa, hacen como si no estuviera sonando y se besan una vez más.

-Crees que ya va siendo hora que volvamos a la residencial?- dice hinata dejando de besarse con sasuke.

-Por que lo dices-responde él

-Es que tengo algo de hambre-dice hinata volviendo a sonrojarse.

Sasuke al escucharla no evita en sonreír un poco y ofreciéndole la mano se levantan de la roca donde anteriormente estaba sentado para empezar a caminar con rumbo al lugar donde se estaban hospedando guardando para siempre en sus corazones -y en la cámara digital XD- aquel lindo y apreciable recuerdo de pasar un día más al lado de la persona que más amamos.

* * *

Se que con el sasuhina no he avanzado pero en fin, más lo hice para que quedará mas o menos lo más fiel a como lo tenia escrito en uno de mis borradores y tras mucho pensarlo decidí dejarlo como ahora lo ven ya que anteriormente no lo había escrito porque algunas personas me habían criticado de mal manera y me había provocado cierta angustia al no agradar les

Los espero en el prox. capitulo

Matta aou nee!!!


	46. Conociendonos un poco más

**Aqui subiendo otro cap. nuevo después q me dio por corregirlo una y otra y otra vez más porque la manera en que se solucionaban las cosas me partía la cabeza ¬¬**

**en fin, eso es todo**

**y que hayan tenido un buen comienzo de año, y a descansar se ha dicho-aunq en mi caso aun falta muchisimo tiempo para tener mis propias vacas pero en fin-**

**a leer se ha dicho!!**

* * *

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que nos habíamos alejado de aquel precioso lugar y por más que ya había decidido por regresar a la residencial para satisfacer parte del hambre que se adentraba con cada vez mas insistencia en mi daba por terminada culminado a lo mas sufrible... las famosísimas fatigas que evitan que des un solo paso más por falta de alimento.

-Sa-sasuke…-dice hinata con algo de pesar tras el cansancio que me cubría lentamente.

-Dime?- respondía sasuke a medida que sostenía con ternura su mano al caminar.

-Fa-falta mucho para llegar?- pregunta hinata inclinado un poco su cabeza hacia la dirección del rostro de sasuke.

-Porque lo dices?- exclama sasuke con su habitual tono de voz inexpresivo.

-Por nada en especial- responde hinata tal vez intentando ocultar la verdadera situación.

-Ya veo- dice sasuke no muy convencido de la respuesta dada por su hinata.

-…-

-suena un celular-

Al ver que uno de sus celulares sonaba –en realidad no era una melodía en si, sonaba el vibrador en modo silencioso- nos quedamos mirando, ambos paramos de caminar y nos pusimos a inspeccionar las pocas cosas que nos habíamos traído, al verificar mejor las cosas nos percatamos que el sonido del vibrador pertenecía al celular de sasuke.

-…- se queda pensando sasuke al ver que su celular insistía en ser tomado en cuenta.

Hinata en tanto al ver que de alguna forma su leve compañía a su lado había sido interrumpida provocaba parte de tristeza en su alma ya que una vez más las consecuencias de haber salido fuera de la ciudad pasaban por alto la razón de haber salido en grupo sin ningún encargado –o sea padres- que los custodiaban.

-Me pregunto porque le estarán llamando otra vez- se queda pensando hinata al vez que sasuke quita el desbloqueo de su celular y contesta la llamada.

-Se puede saber en donde estas?- hablaba la persona tras el otro lado del celular de sasuke bastante molesto.

Sasuke en realidad no estaba muy convencido de hacer lo que estaba por realizar, pero por mas que lo negase no tenia muchas opciones ya que si no lo efectuaba lo más probable es que le traería no muy buenos resultados ya quien llamaba no era ni más ni menos que… su madre.

-Estoy de paseo con unos amigos – respondía sasuke con toda franqueza sin custodiar el hecho absoluto de ser gritoneado.

-Y esa es la razón que me das para que le de a tu padre, anoche quedo furioso porque no quedaste a cenar como te había advertido- responde mikoto alzando un poco más la voz.

-Qui-quien es sasuke…- pregunto hinata algo bajito para que el receptor tras el auricular no escuchara su plática con él mostrándose preocupada.

-Es mi madre…- dijo sasuke quitándose por un segundo el celular del rostro para responderle a hinata.

-A ok…- termino diciendo hinata al comprender la situación tratada por el imprevisto.

-Ya se que no estuvo bien - daba por explicar sasuke de una manera extrañadamente empática.

-Entonces porque sabiendo eso, terminaste no yendo a casa-diciendo mikoto al escuchar algo más calmada las disculpas de su hijo menor.

-Es que simplemente no podía dar un no como respuesta- seguía diciendo sasuke en modo de disculpas.

-Era acaso tan importante lo que estas haciendo, que preferiste ignorar lo que te dije-dice mikoto aun molesta.

-Se podría decir…- respondía sasuke al ver que hinata se daba por mirarlo con algo de tranquilidad.

-Esta bien, acepto tus disculpas, pero para la próxima…- decía mikoto nuevamente en modo de advertencia.

-Lo se, lo se avisare- dice sasuke comprendiendo lo dicho con ironía.

-Eso seria todo…-exclama mikoto al ver que ya había descargado su rabia contra él.

-Ok, nos vemos en casa- termina diciendo sasuke dando por terminada la conversación.

Sasuke dejando nuevamente el celular en su bolso, tomó nuevamente la mano de hinata que anteriormente había dejado a un lado y al ver que todo volvía a la normalidad siguieron caminando.

Hinata en si al percatarse que era la madre de sasuke con quien él había platicado término quedándose a la mar de preguntas sin respuesta, absorta de ir en lo más recóndito de sus pensamientos en que podía y no podía hacer si de un momento a otro sasuke le daba por conversarle.

-To-todo bien sasuke-kun?- dio por preguntar hinata.

-Tal vez…- respondió sasuke.

-Seguro?- vuelve a insistir hinata.

-…- sasuke queda en silencio.

-Perdón…-suelta hinata apenándose.

-…-

En tanto las cosas por más que se esforzaban por hacer que aquello no había pasado y simplemente darlo como solucionado en el trayecto que quedaba, ya que como era de esperarse de parte de los dos, ninguno tenía ya los ánimos para hablar o simplemente hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido pero aun así una y otra vez parecía darse la ocasión de hablar del tema... pero aun así el problema tal no era solamente hablando sino también.. como hacer para que la charla no se trasformara en una discusión.

-Este silencio cada vez se esta volviendo menos sostenible, debo decir algo- pensaba sasuke mirando hacia el frente.

-Estará bien, tal vez decirle al menos que estuvo bien ir a ese lugar.. aun cuando ya se lo había dicho?- pensaba hinata.

La caminata al pasar los minutos y lentamente las horas se volvía eterna como si no pudieran llegar jamás, pero al ver q a lo lejos ya se podían divisarse algún que otro teleférico de la zona de esquiar.

-Si tan solo tuviera algo de valor, si tan solo las cosas fueran más fáciles- sigue pensando hinata.

-Sabes..- termina diciendo hinata sujetando con un poco de fuerza la mano de sasuke.

-Dime- responde sasuke poniéndose lo más atento a la conversa.

-Me-me divertí mucho durante el trayecto, gracias- dice hinata a la vez que le dedica una sonrisa.

Sasuke al escucharle una vez más decirle eso, sonrie un tanto, ya que despues de todo parecia que su idea de pasear a solas habia funcionado, por lo que siguen caminando -ahora sostenidos de las manos- para proseguir con la caminata de regreso.

* * *

-Mientras en otro lugar- las cosas seguian casi iguales, naruto, su hermana y hikari seguian en la residencial, pero como era de parecer las cosas no habian avanzado del todo ya que como naruko andaba aun molesta por la partida de hinata con sasuke a sus espaldas le impedia a la otra pareja marcharse sin su autorizacion..

si que habia mal rollo XD.

* * *

Y q piensas hacer ahora?-

Que-

Naruto estaba hablandole a hikari ya fuera de la habitacion donde momentos antes se habiamos quedado esperando a naruko para salir al exterior pero como ella habia pedido privacidad para vestirse no les quedo otra que quedarse sentados en la entrada.

Pues no se que podriamos hacer ahora, o sea no lo he pensado mucho del todo- decia hikari tomandose las manos.

Ya veo- respondia naruto quien aun seguia apoyado en la puerta corrediza de la habitacion.

...-

Crees que le gustaria a naruko salir a esquiar contigo- dijo naruto de repente para extrañeza de esta.

Yo?- solo musito hikari dejando de tocarse las manos.

Si, o sea no seria tan malo total no creo que le caigas mal..-seguia diciendo naruto ahora mirando parte de la nuca de hikari.

...-

No lo se...tu crees que le agradaría la idea?-volvia a decir hikari con un poco de duda.

En el momento en que naruto le iba a responder se abre la puerta donde naruto se estaba apoyando por lo que por el descuido aquel cae sobre naruko quedandse ambos adoloridos.

Auch!!

Se puede saber que estabas haciendo ahi!!-responde naruko adolorida por lo ocurrido.

Perdon, pero tambien es tu culpa por no avisarme...-decia naruto por la situacion.

Naruto se levanta del suelo, y naruko hace lo mismo tras quitarse el peso de encima en tanto hikari se queda con una media sonrisa al verlos, ya que el ver eso le causo un poco de gracia.

"En serio crees que podra aceptarme naruto..."- se queda pensando hikari al mismo tiempo que se los queda mirando.

Volviendo con sasuke y hinata despues del monologo hecho por este-recordemos q solo uno de ellos hablo- ya habian terminado de caminar y como se lo esperaban ya estaban de regreso en el restaurante de la residencial saciandose del hambre que tenian.

Esto esta exquisito!!-decia una vez mas hinata comiendose un bocado de su plato.

En serio te comeras todo eso?- decia sasuke con su tipica seriedad observandola.

Si... pero en cambio contigo pareciera que no tuvieras apetito alguno- respondia hinata al ver que sasuke no habia tocado su plato.

Eso parece pero no es tanto el hambre que tengo- decia sasuke aun observandola.

Pues eso no esta bien...- musito hinata a medida que se llevaba a la boca un sorbo de jugo.

Por?-respondia sasuke algo extrañado.

Por nada.. pero si no comes despues te andaras desmayando-decia hinata curvandosele un poco la sonrisa.

Estare bien, descuida-terminaba sasuke mientras acercaba una de sus manos contra la mejilla de hinata.

Ademas...-seguia insistiendo hinata sonrojandose un poco por el roce de la mano de sasuke.

Que?- respondia sasuke siguiendo con el juego de las caricias.

Si no comes, sería como si solo me estarias haciendo compañia-seguia insistiendo hinata entrecerrando los ojos.

Y que, acaso no te gusta?-decia sasuke a medida que se le curvaba la boca muy seductoramente.

Si me gusta, pero es que no me agradaria que despues por mi descuido no te puedas levantar-decia hinata ya con los ojos totalmente cerrados.

Realmente eres alguien insistente, sabes- termina diciendo sasuke acercandose mas a hinata para terminar la charla con un beso.

* * *

**Disculpen si me demore tanto en subir el cap., no tengo perdon lo se... pero es que mas que nada queria darme un relax para continuarlo por mas que en el intento me quedara algo fome.**

**ademas que tambien no se me ocurria ninguna buena idea para terminar este, aun cuando ya habia escribido parte de este hace varios dias.**

**matta aou nee!!!  
**


	47. En tu compañia, me siento bien

Aqui, subiendo un nuevo capitulo despúes de una semana o tal vez un tanto mas desde que escribi el anterior

de todas maneras, nuevamente hice el intento por mejorar un tanto el

en fin aqui les dejo lo que a mi parecer estuvo bien, sino sera modificado tal como hice con el anterior, en todo caso gracias por leer aunque sea en silencio.

A leer se ha dicho!!!

* * *

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que habíamos llegado al restaurante de la residencial, y por descuido mío, una vez más sasuke estaba besándome de aquella manera tierna que con solo conmigo adoptaba.

Tal vez por alguna rara circunstancia, me dio por acordarme de naruko, tal vez debía de haberle avisado que me iría con él de paseo mientras ella durmiese y al regreso acompañarla a esquiar como le había prometido antes…

Pero aun así, las cosas no resultaron como tenía planeado que sucederían, o sea, habíamos pasado muchísimo tiempo fuera tanto de ida como de regreso y además sumándole el rato en que nos quedamos en aquel hermoso lugar me daba por entender que ella si es que ya se había despertado, lo mas probable es que estaría furiosa.

Al dejar de pensar en aquello, previne que sasuke al parecer habia notado mi –laguna mental- al no seguir con el juego de quien persigue al ratón –como le hemos llamado al hecho de mordisquear de vez en cuando el labio del otro- por lo que dejado de besarme se aleja un tanto para preguntarme.

-Que te ha sucedido de repente- me dice con aquel tono disimuladamente molesto.

-Eh?- solo musito ya que por un minuto llegué a pensar que no lo notaria.

-Es que acaso ya no te gusta como te beso?- dice sasuke de una manera que me hace sonrojar una vez mas.

-No, es eso…- digo haciendo que torpemente le haga entender que una vez más me he puesto a pensar demasiado.

-Entonces si no es eso, prosigamos- dice una vez mas sasuke para poner sus labios sobre los míos haciendo que me deje llevar por ellos nuevamente.

No me lo había pensado de esa manera, o sea, creía que se molestaría más pero no lo ha hecho, aun por el contrario, parece que le ha producido mas ansias de besarme el hecho de que me he mostrado demasiado pensativa frente a su persona.

O tal vez se ha retractado tal vez un poco al hecho de que no puedo evitar aquello, y solamente esta aprovechándose del momento que le ha dado el tiempo para pasar mas rato conmigo, aun así sea cual sea la razón dejo nuevamente de pensar...al notar como el beso se vuelve mas apasionado al momento de poner como se diria vulgarmente "manos a la obra".

* * *

En tanto y en otro lugar...

Al caminar un tanto, luego de que discutieran de quien había sido el culpable por no haber avisado, naruto, hikari y naruko terminan por dirigirse al comedor, o en este caso, al restaurante que se les había puesto a su absoluta disposición la residencial en la que se habían alojado por lo que a tan solo recordar aquello se les abrió aun más el apetito.

Nee-chan eres una torpe, mira como me haz dejado- decía naruto sobándose su frente.

De que hablas, yo no te hecho nada- decia naruko algo harta de tanto parloteo por parte de su hermano.

Como que nada aun estoy adolorido por lo que me haz hecho- seguía naruto aun sobándose tercamente la frente.

Hikari en tanto solo se les quedaba mirando, aun cuando muy de vez en cuando escuchaba las replicas de su ahora "novio" contra la hermana del susodicho al hecho de que al contrario muy parecer suyo aun seguía pensando si realmente disfrutaba como tal la compañía que ahora tenía estado a su lado.

Cómo que nada, por tu culpa me duele la cabeza- decía naruto haciendo un leve puchero aun sin quitarse la mano sobre su dolor.

Exageras-decía naruko aun mirandole con cierta molestia

Que no exagero, siento que se me parte todo- decía naruto con leve dolor.

Ya naruko a punto de salir de sus cabales, tal vez resignada ante la insistencia de dolor por parte de su hermano deja de caminar y levanta su mano, pero al tocar la mano de este, se retacta.

No, me duele- decía naruto corriéndose a un lado ante la insistencia de naruko de ver que ocultaba.

Pero si no me dejas verte, como sabre lo grave que es- decía naruko sosteniéndole el brazo al haber este alejado.

Naruko-san tiene razón- pensó para si hikari viendo que paralelamente estaba también preocupada de aquello.

Pero me duele- seguía insistiendo naruto al ver que finalmente naruko había sacado la mano de sobre su frente.

Naruko al ver la frente de naruto, se extraño al ver que el –supuesto dolor agonizante- que tanto parloteaba su adorable hermanito no era ni más ni menos que un chichón por lo que alejándose de él solo hizo un leve levantamiento de brazos indicándole que había sido poca cosa.

Que quieres decir con eso- respondió naruto al ver que naruko nuevamente parecía molesta.

No se para que te quejas apenas se nota- decía naruko adelantándose un poco.

No se nota, solo lo dices porque tu no captas mi dolor- respondía naruto al momento de ponerse su mano otra vez sobre esta.

Exageras- término diciendo naruko mirándole con reojo.

Mientes- rezongo naruto al ver que no le comprendía.

Hikari en tanto al ver que las cosas seguían casi por igual, mira algo resignada hacia el lugar que se apreciaba, a través de las vitrinas en donde alguna gente, seguía disfrutando de la nieve que disponía el lugar.

Y si tal vez tan solo dejaran sus diferencias y disfrutaran del poco tiempo que nos queda aquí- pensaba hikari algo cansada.

Ya habían dejado el lugar de los dormitorios y cada vez estaban más cerca de estarlo del lugar anteriormente nombrado no solo por el hecho de que ya podía apreciarse el letrero de bienvenida sino tambien por el hecho de que ya podía sentirse el aroma de la comida que sobre el pasillo donde caminaban ya habia hecho su espacio.

Huelo a comida casera- dijo naruko al sentir un leve aroma en el aire.

Estas segura, yo no siento nada- nombró naruto con algo de desprecio al no presenciarlo.

Por supuesto que es cierto, es más intuyo que sabrás que podría haber- dijo naruko para goce suyo.

Naruto al escuchar aquello, por instinto o por el mismo hecho de que ya el hambre comía cada una de sus entrañas quedo pasmado al nombrársele en sus pensamientos la palabra que más se le antojaba.

Ramen- soltó naruto sonrojándose un tanto ante la posibilidad de probar aquel suculento manjar.

Probablemente- sonrió naruko algo divertida al ver como su hermano se alegraba ante tal comida.

Estás segura?- musito hikari al extrañarle que semejante comida estuviera presente en tan alejado lugar.

Por supuesto, y por alguna rara razón siempre nos persigue- miraba naruko inquisitivamente a su hermano.

A que te refieres- iba a proseguir hikari en el momento en que iba a cruzar la puerta del lugar.

A que en todos los lugares al que vamos nunca falta ramen, y aun cuando estemos tan alejados de la ciudad eso no le impide que coma aunque sea un poco- relato naruko para sorpresa de esta.

Hikari miro un tanto a naruto que aun embelesado ante tanta comida que actualmente podía ver disponible para servirse en el tenedor libre donde habían ingresado termino sonriendo con algo de satisfacción al comprobar que aun le quedaban muchas cosas por saber sobre aquella persona que poco a poco conquistaba su corazón.

No te parece estupendo este lugar?- soltó naruko dejando de lado su enojo ante la torpeza de su hermano.

Eh?-recitó hikari al comprender que le hablaban.

Y eso que solamente tuviemos que insistirle a nuestro padre para que vinieramos solos-sonrio naruko.

Vaya, que suertudos son- respondía hikari con algo de tristeza.

Hikari, acercate!- grito un tanto o bastante emocionado naruto al ver de mas cerca su comida favorita.

Al ver que le llamaban miro un tanto a su acompañante que por alguna razón seguia sonriendo pero con dirección a su hermano como si el hecho de que fueran hermanos mellizos no les impidiera actuar de una forma agradable.

Ve, si quieres- respondió naruko al percatarse que la observaba.

Aun por el muy por el contrario de como había visto actuar anteriormente a naruko con su hermano, hikari lograba presenciar el otro lado de ella ya que aun cuando seguía pareciendole extraña la manera en que se individualizaban actualmente por ser la enamorada de naruto le hizo sentir algo mas cercana y facil la interaccion que ya se presentaba entre las dos.

Ya voy- respondía hikari casi automaticamente.

Al ver que le había escuchado naruto siguió mirando la comida a gusto ya que aun cuando estaba mas y mas cerca de su preciado ramen habian disponibles muchisimas y aun mas suculentas comidas para servirse y sin dejar de lado el hecho de que podía repetirse las veces que se quisiera.

Cuida mucho de mi niisan si?- se decia para si naruko mirando al techo con aquella misma sonrisa.

En tanto y en aquel mismo lugar a unas cuantas y alejadas mesas que se situaban en el comedor adjunto al restaurante específicamente en la terraza sasuke y hinata seguían besándose pero por el simple hecho de que no los quisieramos interrumpir aqui termina este relato.

* * *

Y como han leido, aqui termina este cap.

pero como intuí que me estaba quedando de lo más bien les deje este adelanto dejandome algunas cuantas cosas que aun no tengo muy en claro donde y cuando escribirlas.

espero que aunque no haya sido mucho para leer al menos no les haya sido en vano ni siquiera en broma porque tuve que quedarme un buen par de horas en el pc para escribirla.

matta aou nee!!!


	48. Sentencia por irnos a hurtadillas

La razon por la que habia escrito resumenes era porque ya me estaba hartando de no poder escribr algo acorde a mis expectativas, a lo que tenía planeado hace un buen tiempo y como seguiria... pero en el momento en que deberia salir toda mi inspiracion quedo nula y no se por donde empezar.

en todo caso

a leer se ha dicho!

* * *

No mucho después de que cada uno de nosotros eligiéramos que servirnos mientras esperábamos a que llegaran sasuke y hinata., naruto naruko y yo nos sentamos entre las mesas que estaban al fondo que casualmente tenía disponible un asiento amplio por lo que sin ningún contratiempo tomamos nuestras bandejas y nos instalamos para comer.

Aun cuando intentaba prestarle toda mi atención a la platica dada por naruto –que hablaba de lo bien que se lo había pasado al visitar el museo de ramen en Yokohama- no pude evitar suspirar y pensar nuevamente en sasuke y su creciente relación con hinata que al parecer iba en viento en popa.

En primera razón, apenas me había levantado de mi futón los había visto dormir abrazados muy armoniosamente, por lo que retirandome de la habitación me fui a caminar por los pasillos mientras me cubria la parka que había traido de mi hogar que anteriormente había dejado muy cerca y que me cubría en algo la yukata que tenía puesta ya que aun cuando estabamos en pleno invierno,al contrario de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, la noche había sido muy acalorada.

Al ver que luego de caminar durante una media hora por los alrededores me dió por dar el camino de regreso, pero apenas entre y deslice tras de mi la puerta corrediza noté que ya no se encontraban.

Luego de eso, no supe mas de ellos... inclusive habia tenido pensado en preguntarles al resto pero no tuve exito alguno.

Ahora naruto se empeñaba en relatarle a naruko cuantos ramen se había servido en cada uno de los locales que estaban a su disposicion y cuales de todos los acompañamientos disponibles entre todos los conocidos era el que le representaba.

Sonreí.

Acaso era que naruto luego de eso se había vuelto un gourmet del ramen?

Mire hacia un lado de las mesas que nos rodeaban con dirección a la terraza donde casualmente una pareja de jovenes de mas menos nuestra edad se sentaban para platicar o tal vez para tener algo de privacidad algo en mi me hizo tener algo de curiosidad por saber quienes eran.

-Me pregunto donde estara hinata- nombra naruto derepente tras un suspiro desganado.

-No diras sasuke, esta claro que te aburre que no te este fastidiando- sonrie gustosa naruko.

-Claro que no!- niega con los brazos en señal de desaprobación.

-En eso tiene razón, se les extraña mucho- digo casi sin darme cuenta.

-Ehhh...- exclama naruko como si no entendiera nada.

-E-en todo caso y si han pasado de nosotros y se dirigieron a las habitaciones?- responde naruto apresuradamente.

-Sabes de lo que hablas hermanito- dice naruko entrecerrando los ojos.

-Eh?- queda naruto ya que no entiende.

-Que tiene de raro eso?- me quedo pensando tambien ya que no me parece tan descabellado.

-Si fuera cierto eso, no te parece raro que no los hubieramos visto entrar?- pregunta naruko objetivamente.

-Pues...- dice naruto muy desentendido.

-Tomando en cuenta claro, el hecho de que este es un paso obligatorio entre las habitaciones y la salida al exterior- sigue diciendo naruko aun con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Viendolo así...- suspira naruto ya que se canso tal vez de pensar.

-Pero yo no he visto a nadie mas entrar- digo otra vez delatandome.

-Eh??- dice naruto y naruko al mismo tiempo.

-Creo que hoy mas que nunca me estoy siendo muy trasparente-me dijo para mi misma.

-Eso es verdad?-pregunta naruko ya que ella esta de espaldas a las puertas y yo de frente a estas.

-Si- digo asistiendo.

-O sea que haz estado viendo quienes entran y salen- me dice naruto que esta justo al lado mio.

-Entonces si eso es verdad deben estar aqui!!- dice naruto levantandose de su asiento.

-Eh?-que entusiasta se ha puesto- me digo a mi misma.

-No grites!- dice naruko levantandose tambien de su asiento y hacerlo callar.

-Perdón- dice naruto avergonzado.

-Continua por favor..- me dice naruko con algo de perspicacia.

-Ah si, que he estado viendo y no he visto a nadie mas entrar- digo muy convencida.

-Mmh- se queda en silencio naruto ya que no sabe que aportar.

-Y... a alguien que haya entrado despues de nosotros- deduce naruko no muy convencida.

-S-si si- dice naruto asistiendo lo dicho por su nee-chan.

-Ah!-exclamo derepente.

-Que pasa?- exclama tambien naruto.

-Recien vi a una pareja entrar y se sentaron a...- giro a mirar dondo estaban y los vi.

* * *

Tras la terraza que estaba viendo anteriormente,estaban muy sentados y muy intimamente sasuke y hinata, no se les veia con tanta claridad dado que en frente de donde nosotros estabamos nos separaba por un ventanal que de vez en tanto reflejaba la luz del sol.

* * *

Me quede en silencio casi sin poder articular palabra puesto que podia sentir casi por instinto lo que podía sentir hinata estando con sasuke sabiendose bien que le gustaba.. y que a muy mi pesar tambien me gustaba caso contrario que ella le estaba correspondiendo y a mi no.

-Es sas...-estaba por decir naruto pero es interrumpido por naruko.

-Si, si ya me di cuenta- dice naruko que tambien esta tras de mi ya que se a puesto sobre naruto.

-Mmh- dice naruto algo molesto por hacerlo callar otra vez.

-Tengo una idea- dice naruko sacando su mano de la boca de naruto.

-Tus manos huelen a ternera- dice naruto gustoso.

-Eh?- exclama naruko anonadada.

-Debe ser por el yakiniku que nos estabamos comiendo- me quedo pensado mirando nuestra mesa.

-E-eso no importa-dice naruko avergonzada.

-Como que no importa aun tengo hambre- naruto hace un puchero.

-Te dije que no importaba- recrimina naruko mas avergonzaba.

-Creo que a nadie le gusta tener aroma a carne- quedo avergonzada tambien.

-E-en fin tengo una idea y quiero que me ayudes- bufa naruko a un lado, haciendo su sonrojo alivianarse.

-Dale!- responde naruto otra vez entusiasmado.

-Y a que les ha venido ahora eso-me digo a mi misma como quien se quedo sin su lugar.

De la nada naruto sonrie picaramente y para mi sorpresa naruko tambien-creo que esto empieza a asustarme me digo para mi.

-Pasame mi celular- dice naruko sin objecion de este.

-A quien llamarás- digo sin imaginarme que vendria despúes.

-Espera y verás- me dice naruto con cara de jocker.

* * *

Hinata en tanto estaba acariciando con sus dedos la chasquilla no propiamente tal de sasuke-que siendo que pasaba de las cejas no se le podria decir asi- mientras que este seguía con los ojos cerrados puesto que producto del ocio y del relajo que disfrutaba estando tan armoniosamente con ella le hacia sentir muy a gusto.

Suena un celular tras el silencio que anteriormente los estaba envolviendo, reaccionan.

-Quien es?-dice sasuke intentando mantener su tranquilidad.

-No se,ya veo- dice hinata sacando su celular del bolsillo.

El celular sigue insitiendo tocando a la vez la melodia de welcome to my life de simple plan -no se porque pero me gusto ponerle esa cancion como la favorita de esta- mira el remitente y contesta.

-Ah, naruko-chan que sucede- dice hinata de una forma natural.

Al escucharle nombrarle sasuke deja de sentirse tranquilo y vuelve a actuar de la forma que siempre le a caracterizado, la arrogacia.

-Porque precisamente tenía que ser ella quien debiamos importunarnos que molesta es- se dice sasuke a si mismo.

-Ah si perdón- dice hinata auto-lamentandose.

-Seguro la otra debe estar recriminadole o algo asi- se dice sasuke nuevamente ya que no escuchaba nada de lo que naruko le decia a ella.

-Que haga que?- dice hinata extrañada.

-Y seguro ahora le pide un favor- se dice sasuke a si mismo.

-Y porque debo hacerlo?- reclama hinata ya que la idea no le gustaba.

-Parece que esto durara mucho-se dice sasuke hichandosele un vena

* * *

-Porque le dices a hinata que haga eso-dice naruto alzando la voz.

-Ay! ni que fuera algo del otro mundo- sonrie gustosa naruko.

* * *

Hinata al escuchar lo dicho por su amiga se queda avergonzada, mira a sasuke que aun tiene los ojos cerrados como quien hace un intento por disimular que no ha oido, vuelve a mirar su celular... suspira.

-Que habrá sido lo que esa maniatica y el dobe le dijeron- se dice sasuke a la vez que se imagina a ambos riendose a sus espaldas.

-Realmente debo hacerlo- se dice hinata a si misma con algo de pena.

* * *

Naruto y Naruko se miran satisfechos como quienes se salieron con la suya,en tanto yo me les quedo mirando extrañada, siendo que aun cuando había escuchado parte de lo que ellos consideraban como el "plan perfecto" para mi era algo... tonto.

* * *

-Que te dijeron esta vez- dice sasuke abriendo un poco los ojos neutralmente.

-Eh?- exclama hinata ya que por un segundo se le había olvidado que no estaba sola.

Hinata se queda pensando un segundo ya que lo que le había dicho naruko a ella no era algo fuera de lo común ni totalmente exagerado ni nada pero el simple hecho de ser ella quien debía hacerlo le era indudablemente avergonzante siendo que el meter a sasuke en el saco no le era una buena idea.

-Que te dijeron- vuelve a repetir sasuke abriendo un poco mas los ojos producto que ella no le respondía a su pregunta.

-No creo que te..guste- dice hinata solamente.

* * *

Hinata toma la mano de sasuke y le incita a levantarse, en tanto sasuke quien no comprende el por que lo hacia, lo hace y se quedan ambos de pie frente a frente.

-Que te dijeron- dice sasuke un poco harto de repetir.

-Y-ya lo sabrás- volvió a decir hinata manteniendo su verguenza.

Hinata toma las manos de sasuke y una vez unidas ambas las alzan hacia arriba como si intentaran coger algo en lo alto, y posterior a eso los deja en su posicion natural y las suelta.

-Y que fue eso!!!- se recrimina sasuke por aquello.

Sin darse cuenta de lo fuerte que había dicho casi al mismo tiempo se escucha a travez del celular de hinata el eco de la voz de este, se sobresaltan.

-Te diste cuenta?- dice hinata nerviosamente.

-No.. cualquier cosa que no sea eso- se dice sasuke casi a punto de explotar.

Tanto sasuke como hinata miran hacia su derecha y vuelven a sobresaltarse, el resto del grupo los había encontrado y estaban precisamente sobre el vidrio que momento antes los estaba separando ya no lo hacía al contrario ahora les estaba incomodando.

Naruto y su chillona hermana los habían encontrado.

-Se acabo la privacidad, indudablemente-se dijo finalmente al ver que los dos se reian encimados de felicidad por haberle pillado fuera de guardia.

* * *

asi mas menos era lo que tenía planeado hacer este cap.

y muchos se pensaran porque no lo hice antes.

buen que mas da, espero que les haya gustado.

Matta aou nee!!!


	49. Pequeñas conversas, quiero estar contigo

En el capitulo anterior habíamos dejado a sasuke y a hinata sorprendidos por naruto y su hermana naruko quien antes de eso estaban en un gran circulo de paz –por decirlo así-y ahora continuamos con la historia.

* * *

-Y que están comiendo- dice naruto poniéndose a un lado de hinata.

-Eh na-naruto-kun- babucea hinata ya que le seguía incomodando el nombrado.

-Una de las cosas que mas odio es que se le acerque sin mi consentimiento- piensa sasuke de una manera arisca.

-No sabía que te gustaba el diente de dragón hinata- comienza a murmurar naruto viendo los restos de comida del plato de esta.

-Es que a-a ti no te gustan- tartamudea hinata mas avergonzada.

-No del todo- sigue murmurando.

-Y se puede saber a que vienen?- gruñe sasuke al ver que naruto seguía al lado de hinata.

-Podríamos decirte siempre y cuando dejaran de perderse- habla ahora naruko que anteriormente se había quedado callada.

-Y eso que tiene que ver, si lo hacemos eso no te concierne- vuelve a gruñir sasuke.

-Que amable se ha puesto, y eso que esta con hinata en frente- piensa entre regañadientes naruko.

En tanto hinata al ver que al estar ellos presentes se le haría difícil volver a intimar con sasuke esta empieza a palmar el bolsito que había traído de la habitación, naruto lo nota.

-Que tienes ahí hinata-chan- pregunto naruto mirando ahora fijo en hinata.

Podría ser la cámara de fotos o lo que sea… pero con ver a carnerito-chan en pantalla No me puedo concentrar XDDDD

-Pu-pues mi ci-cibershot entre o-otras co-cosas- seguía tartamudeando hinata ya que le estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa la aproximación de este.

-Espero que sea rápido lo que me tienen que decir- soltó sasuke a punto de reventársele la vena por no ser el quien sonrojaba a la hyuuga.

-Como quieras… nos llevaremos a hinata a esquiar antes de que termine el día- soltó naruko aguantándose las ganas de zamarrear al uchiha.

-Eh?- solo musito hinata ya que puesto por el tiempo que llevaba sin estar con ellos le había provocado olvidarse de eso.

-Pero naruko-chan yo creía que te habías resign…-estaba por continuar naruto pero es callado por su hermana.

-Eso si que no, no pienso irme a casa sin al menos hacer lo que tenía planeado desde que llegamos aquí-gruño naruko tapándole la boca una vez mas a su hermano.

-Alguna objeción- miro fijo naruko a su contrincante.

-…- se quedo sin habla sasuke ya que hinata le sonreía con algo de suplica.

-Es-esta bien- susurro hinata al ver que no tenía ninguna escapatoria.

-No se demoren demasiado- suspiro sasuke disimuladamente cansado.

-Bien, vamos hinata es hora de ir…- estaba por terminar de decir naruko que se iban pero es interrumpida por sasuke.

-Aunque…- estaba por decir sasuke su condición por llevarse a hinata.

-Que quieres ahora- miro seria naruko al uchiha.

-Hinata no ira sola, yo iré con ella- sugirió sasuke para alivio de esta y fastidio de la otra.

-Esta bien, ni modo- apretó el puño naruko ya que ella tenia planeado que él no estuviera presente.

ya que las cosas estaban de algun modo resueltas, y por consecuencia de que al parecer quedaban muchas cosas sin hablarse o de hacerse, sasuke junto con hinata terminan acompañando a los hermanos uzumaki hacia la salida que casualmente estaba a unas cuantas mesas de distancia.

-Estás seguro sasuke de que quieres ir con nosotros?- pregunto hinata ya que le agradaba y le dudaba lo dicho.

Sasuke como siempre se tomo su tiempo en responder, ya que aun cuando se había ofrecido voluntariamente a ir con ellos, eso no queria decir que no le gustaba del todo.

-Sólo tardaré un momento ok?- se excusaba hinata al ver que este no respondía.

-Lo se pero aun así no me gusta que te alejes demasiado- respondio finalmente sasuke tras su reflexión.

-Pero si tan solo seran unos metros- rio dulcemente hinata ante tal exageración.

Sasuke al verla no pudo evitar curvarsele un tanto la boca producto de su respuesta ya que de todas formas lo dicho por este sonaba muy fraternal.

-Aun así, para mi es mucho más de lo que te imaginas comparado con lo que te quiero- termino susurrandole en la oreja a hinata.

-Sa-sasuke- suspiro hinata al escucharle.

-Y ahora a esquiar!!- saltó literamente de la emoción naruko apretando la mano de su hermano y luego levantandola.

-"Sabemos que harás eso pero no es necesario que lo grites"- miro entrecerradamente sasuke al ver el bullicio que hacia la amiguita de su novia.

Al estar afuera junto a la nieve bajo sus pies, naruko se voltea.

-Ah, se me olvidaba- y sosteniendo ahora la mano de hinata se adelantan unos cuantos metros.

-Na-naruko-chan- solo alcanzo a pronunciar hinata para luego perderse en la salida.

-Adios tranquilidad- suspiro disimuladamente al verse solo.

Al estar afuera, sasuke no tarda en divisar a hinata junto a los uzumaki quien en mas sobra decir que ya se estaan poniendo las respectivas botas para esquiar junto a un lado de la entrada.

--Así que aquí estaban- sonrío neutralmente sasuke al verlas.

Y así es como se ponen hina-chan- le mostraba naruko a su amiga.

Esta le mostraba el pie derecho bien abrigado con unos cuantos calcetines y luego introduciendolo en la bota para luego cerrarlo como muestra.

-Ya veo, se ve fácil- río hinata timidamente.

**FlashBack **-cronologicamente en la infacia de sasuke.

-Me gusta aprender cosas nuevas sasuke-chan, a ti si?- platicaba alguien tras una sombra de un arbol.

-A mi no, es mejor permanecer con lo que sabes y mejorarlo- solamente negó este quien hacía un cerro de arena.

-Si tu lo dices, pero aun asi me gusta- rio esa persona.

**Fin de FlashBack**.

-Siempre por más que estuvieras en algunos casos de mi lado, eso no te impedía decir las cosas que pensabas- reflexiono sasuke para si.

Mientras sasuke terminaba de hablarse para si y seguir observando a hinata divertirse con la nieve acompañandose de naruko y de su hermano, este siente que tras de si alguien a pasado a sentarse a su lado pero puesto que ya se había planteado no quitarle la vista a la hyuuga echa un vistazo rápido a su acompañante de reojo.

-Ya pensaba yo que volverías a sentarte a mi lado- respondía sasuke al ver a hikari.

-Perdón, no era mi intención desde el principio, pero si no lo hacía luego me lo recriminarías verdad?- terminó sonriendo esta.

-See, demo estamos de descanso así que eso es lo de menos- suspiro de un modo corto el uchiha.

-Si como tu digas- decía esta para seguir con la charla.

Naruto al ver que hikari se había puesto a platicar con sasuke no evita el llamarle ya que puesto que ellos se habían adelantado para interrumpir el ambiente sasuhina luego de ello no le había divisado.

-Hikari!!- soltó naruto de un grito.

-Y como siempre tan desubicado al interrumpir una charla- pensó sasuke para si.

-Holas naru- respondío esta al ver que su novio la había vuelto a divisar.

Hinata se voltea al escucharle a naruto nombrar a alguien más y ver que sasuke ya no estaba solo sino acompañado de hikari.

-Porqué no te vienes un rato con nosotros en la nieve y la pasamos bien- soltaba naruto una vez a hikari.

-Lo haría con gusto pero no tengo los zapatos adecuados para esquiar- respondío esta de un soplido.

-Ya decía yo que era por algo que no iba- se quedaba observando sasuke al resto.

En tanto hinata no nota que se había quedado estancada y puesto que naruko estaba solo pendiente de tirar bolas de nieve le cae uno de aquellos sobre la cabeza.

-Me pregunto el porqué sasuke es tan abierto solo con ella y conmigo, será acaso que hay una conexión parecida con la nuestra- se pone a pensar hinata.

-Espero que no sea así porque me sería complicado el tener que compartirlo con alguien más- apretó el labio esta.

-Bueno tampoco es que me ponga a pensar al exceso pero siento que las cosas son así- termina de decirse hinata bajando la cabeza.

-Pasa algo hina-chan?- Le pregunta naruko a su amiga.

-Em, no es nada sigamos- solo responde hinata que le devuelve la bola de nieve.

* * *

Aqui dejo.

Desde hace un buen rato pensaba poner a hikari en algun momento pero como a mucha gente al parecer no le agrada preferí solamente agregar algo de ella aunque pareciera que del todo ya no me esta saliendo las cosas como creia que me saldrian.

Lamentablemente creo que en algun momento tendre que dejar de escribir esta historia y mas que mas hacer una nueva para borrar a hikari definitivamente aun cuando sea necesario corregir todo lo que escribi para que de alguna forma la gente que antes leia esto ya no me deje de lado.

Espero que no llegue a terminar el hacer esto y dejar todo esto así porque realmente me ha costado hacer capitulos nuevos.

dejen su opinión si es que aun les gusta mi historia.. y si creen que es mejor desechar esto diganmelo sinceramete.

matta aou nee!!!


	50. Indicios de celos

En el capitulo anterior –el que no lo ha leído o si lo hizo pero se le olvido- quedo en que hinata empezaba a sentir algunas inseguridades con respecto a la amistad de sasuke y hikari.

Será esto acaso el primer indicio de celos?

Para saber más, continúen leyendo..

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Ya habían pasado alrededor de quince o más minutos desde que en mi interior comencé a sentir inseguridades, pero no como las usuales que he tenido con anterioridad, sino algo distinto… algo que una y otra vez me dice que algo no esta bien.

Hací he estado desde que vi a sasuke con hikari-san, los veía demasiado armoniosos casi como si tuvieran una conexión muy grande… y eso me hace sentir que mi relación con sasuke… mis sentimientos hacia él se vean borrosos… ¿que sucede conmigo?

Hinata mientras pensaba en eso, sasuke se encontraba platicando con hikari sobre un par de cosas que en la conciencia de hinata no alcanzaban a llegar.

En conclusión, ella estaba con ellos y al mismo tiempo no lo estaba.

Y que crees que debamos hacer luego de que el resto se divierta- pregunto maliciosamente hikari a sasuke.

Darles torpedos para que se vayan muy lejos- río sasuke.

Si, ni modo- río hikari también.

Hikari siguió riendo sobre el chiste recién inventado, pero dejo de hacerlo al notar que hinata se veía demasiado silenciosa por lo que deja de hacerlo.

Es raro que hinata este tan callada, creía que hasta con esto de lo que hablamos se avisparía pero no ha sido así, acaso no será que se ha quedado dormida despierta o este enojada.

Le preguntaré a sasuke, seguro él sabe que le sucede.-pensó hikari.

Oye sasuke-chan- comenzo a decir hikari a sasuke para salir de la duda.

Hmm..- musitó sasuke ya que él tambien había dejado de reirse.

No crees que ya va siendo hora que despiertes a tu hime- miro curiosa hikari a hinata.

Porque lo dices- miro extrañado sasuke a su compañera ya que no entendía del todo.

Es que luce demasiado callada- le dijo hikari de un susurro a sasuke.

Tienes razón- sonrío sasuke para su satisfacción.

En tanto hinata seguía en su interior haciéndose miles de conjeturas sobre lo que había estado últimamente viviendo con sasuke, pero aquello no duro a concluir del todo… ya que al pestañear y dejar de pensar se dio cuenta que tanto sasuke como hikari le veían con una cara demasiado aterradora.

Ehhh!- chilló hinata del susto haciendo que le diera un cabezazo en el mentón a sasuke que en ese instante la estaba abrazando por detrás.

Para que se hagan una idea, sasuke estaba sentado con hinata en un mismo sitio y esta entre sus piernas y hikari a un costado de ellos específicamente casi frente a ambos.

Auch! Ten más cuidado- se quejó sasuke al ver que le había dado.

Eh… sasuke-kun- se quejo hinata al sentir el golpe también pero en su caso sobre su cabeza.

Hikari en tanto se reía ya que no se espero que hinata se había distraído tanto en el camino que trascurrió la plática en la que supuestamente participaban los tres.

Luego de un par de segundos hinata logró captar que sobre ella estaba sasuke y en su reacción le había dado con la cabeza a sasuke por lo que sin dejar de lado su vergüenza le pidió disculpas en su agonía por el tremendo dolor de cabeza que se había dado, que a pesar de su dolor sasuke acepto indudablemente.

Y en que pensabas tanto si se puede saber- dio como primera pregunta sasuke a hinata algo recuperado.

Y-yo?- susurró hinata como de costumbre.

Y quien más- sonrió gustosa hikari ya que ella también quería saber.

Hinata quedo muda, no por el hecho de que se le volvieron a la mente las ultima conjetura hecha sino también por la situación que le provocaba el que le interrogasen sin su consentimiento.

Pues e-en…- hinata no pudo comenzar a hablar de ello sin sonrojarse y juguetear con sus dedos, totalmente avergonzada.

Pues parece que ni ella lo sabe- sonrió sasuke apretujando más el cuerpo de hinata con suma ternura.

Ya veo- sonrío hikari también.

Será esta la razón por la que sasuke quiere tanto a hinata, por su timidez o tal vez por el hecho de que ni el mismo sepa que trama hinata en el interior de si misma…

Ojala aquella tan bonita sensación que sienten ambos el uno con el otro nunca se disuelva porque si llegará a darse en alguna instancia futura... sería demasiado triste.

Pensaba hikari también en las fauces de en lo más profundo de su corazón para cuando dejó de pensar en aquello sintió ella también entre bajo su cintura y su cuello un leve escalofrío mezclado con calidez al sentir que a ella también le abrazaban.

Naruto junto con naruko habían dejado de jugar y habían regresado con el resto del grupo.

Y que tienen planeado hacer ahora-preguntó con su infaltable sonrisa zorruna naruto a sasuke.

Sasuke quedó por un segundo en silencio y luego volvió a echarle un leve vistazo a hinata que nuevamente para su gusto estaba sonriendo.

Algo que les gustará todos.

De ello no cabe duda.

* * *

Así finaliza el nuevo capitulo, que luego de ponerme a mirar e imaginar como proseguir con la trama poco a poco de comenzó a escribir casi sola XDDD.

Espero que les haya gustado aunque a mi parecer quedo bien

Y si les pareció algo cortita pues.. ni modo.

Gracias por leer y por su comentarios que como siempre se agradecen.

Matta aou nee!


	51. Recuerdos aleatorios

No tengo grandes escusas para explicar que sucedio conmigo .. al no haber actualizado.

pero creo que lo mejor sería a mi parecer y para todos dejar aquello en nada y simplemente ponerme a proseguir con la historia.. no les parece?

a leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Estabamos nuevamente en el mismo lugar donde antes nos habiamos encontrado, para talvez de una vez por todas proseguir con la ultima cena antes de volver a casa.

O eso era más menos lo que se podía decir si no fuera porque entre una y otra discución por parte de naruto y sasuke-kun terminamos sentados en mesas juntas y a la vez separadas ya que muy de vez en cuando se echaban miradas acusadoras.

En tanto, nosotras las chicas, intentabamos una vez mas calmar las aguas y si era posible salir dignamente del lugar en donde nos estabamos hospedando sin que al día siguiente nos llegara a cada una de nuestras casas un severo regaño por hacer escandalo en propiedad privada.

Y que era tanto lo que decía el uchiha si se puede saber?-pregunta derepente naruko sacando de sus pensamientos a hinata.

Eh?-exclama ella que para variar no comprendía nada.

Hum- bufó naruko algo apatica.

Sinceramente no se que se estaba tramando naruko con eso, como era eso de que estaba hablando sasuke?

No será acaso que tal vez mientras yo estaba en otra sasuke comentó algo que yo no capté a escuchar?

Me quedó mirando a sasuke, quien como otras veces simplemente está comiendo parte de lo que se sirvió momentos antes de sentarnos, naruto en tanto esta murmurandole algo a su hermana y hikari al parecer o me esta observando o esta mirando a la nada.

Será acaso que el resultado de este viaje para conocernos más no ha servido del todo?

A medida que hinata se interna en las grandes fauces de su mente e imaginación siente que su yo esta en un lugar lúgrube y oscuro por todos lados, pero como en otras ocasiones en vez de aterrorizarse y luchar por salir de aquel lugar comienza a buscarse un sitio en lo que pareciera ser el piso/asfalto luego de ello se agacha para poder sentarse y finalmente suelta un vago suspiro de resignación.

Un par de imagenes comienzan a girar bajo la visual que percibia la "otra hinata" y luego de un tanto disparatarse entre ellas lentamente descienden su velocidad y terminan quedandose alienadas para que su persona pudiera manejarlas a su antojo.

Entre algunas de esas imagenes se logra ver a hinata y a sasuke expecificamente en la puerta que da a su hogar quien este breves segundos despúes tras insinuarsele un poco y sin o con su consentimmiento le da su primer beso como novios, luego la salida imprevista al cine y la lágrima corrida sobre su mejilla que sasuke intento borrar de sus mejillas y muchas otras escenas más que involucraban una y otra vez con ligeros besos atestados de amor.

La otra hinata no parece mostrar expresión alguna sino así simplemente fruñe un poco la boca y se cubre en lo que deberian estar sus ojos y deja caer por su mejilla una que otra lagrima, la poca claridad que quedaba del lugar se ha alejado y para cuando la verdadera hinata a notado aquello se ve que ya no esta en la plaza de comidas sino a solas en la pieza que habian alquilado junto a los demás.

Hinata no tarda en levantarse bastante asombrada por el hecho de ya no estar en el mismo lugar donde momento antes parecia que todos estaban compartiendo y que de un pestañeo a otro ya no se encontraba.

Que-que es este lugar?-solo logra decir hinata torpemente para luego notar que alguien mas a entrado.

Deberías tener algo mas de cuidado, pudiste haberte hecho daño.- gruñe un poco sasuke para luego cerrar la puerta corrediza tras de sí.

Eh?- musitó hinata extrañada.

De la nada hinata siente una fuerte contracción en su cabeza y por urgencia se lleva las manos en la cabeza y vuelve a acostarse poniendo nuevamente su cabeza sobre la almohada, sasuke no tarda en ponerse a su lado y le pone una gasa fría sobre su frente.

Es que acaso no sabías que esta mal no cuidarse- sonrío triunfalmente sasuke para menos entendimiento de su novia.

N-no no comprendo sasuke-kun... de que me hablas?- dice tras unos cuantos intentos para sacar su voz hinata.

Sasuke no tarda en quedarse en silencio como es ya de costumbre, en tanto deja de sostener la gasa de la frente de hinata para luego humedecerla y volver a ponerla en su sitio.

Al parecer por lo que me han dicho los dueños del lugar presenciaste un desmayo por un resfriado no cuidado- pronunció sasuke no muy convencido.

Y como es que n-no me había da-dado cuenta antes- se preguntó hinata más para si que para él.

Sinceramente por más que le doy vueltas al caso...no lo sé- sonrío de repente sasuke para sonrojo un tanto fugaz por parte de hinata.

Tú crees que habré sido muy torpe en n-no presenciarlo a-antes- frunció angustiosa hinata por haberle preocupado.

Sasuke nuevamente queda en silencio y vuelve a quitarle la gasa de la frente de hinata y una vez mas volver a humedecerla y proseguir con el trabajo.

Claro que no- sonrío levemente sasuke para gusto de ella.

Hinata en lo profundo de sus pensamientos que al parecer para ella solo fueron unos cuantos instantes para el resto seguramente fueron eternos por lo que simplemente cierra una vez más los ojos y respira aliviada dejando tras de si una sonrisa.

Y ahora por que sonries- pregunta sasuke para hinata que solo llega a escuchar su voz ya que no le ve.

Porque soy cada vez más feliz... a tu lado- abre perezosamente los ojos hinata para conectarse a los de su amado.

No me digas- responde sasuke acercando y depositando una de sus manos por sobre el cabello de esta.

Si, no es fabuloso- dice hinata sin soltar su sonrisa.

Claro que no- termina de decir el para gusto de hinata quien vuelve a cerrar sus ojos.

No tarda en terminar tan apacible momento y para cuando sasuke se ha dado cuenta, la puerta corrediza a vuelto a retroceder haciendo que alguien entre, es hikari.

Disculpa si es que he entrado sin tu consentimiento, pero es que..- comienza a excusarse esta para lo que sasuke solo hace un alto con un asentimiento de cabeza.

No es nada, al parecer ya esta bien- responde algo apagado sasuke.

Con decir eso, tal vez naruto o alguien mas podria sentirse aliviado pero aun así aunque con tus propias palabras lo digas, en mi caso intuyo enseguida que no te esperabas eso- piensa hikari en sus pensamientos.

Ya veo- concluye finalmente decir esta para luego sentarse al lado opuesto de donde estaba hinata.

Hubo un leve silencio, que poco a poco y con no mucha fuerza no dudo en desbordarse, no cabía duda que en otras circunstancias se nos hubiera hecho más dificil pero en nuestro caso parecia no quedar de otra... ambos habiamos hecho el pacto de no regresar a utilizar la palabra "nosotros" mas aun cuando ya cada uno había decidido bajo su propio riesgo tomar otro rumbo para comenzar a vivir al lado de otra persona.

Una profunda tos salió de parte de hinata para sacar de los pensamientos a hikari y para una vez mas presenciar a sasuke tomando su mano con delicadeza como para indicarle que todo estaría bien.

Sinceramente puede ser que no estaba tan erronea ni tampoco equivocada en la decisión de cederle a hinata en su totalidad a sasuke desde el instante en que la vi por primera vez... y no lo estoy diciendo para convencer a alguien ajeno a lo que en un pasado vivi a su lado, sino al hecho de que nunca antes había visto en sasuke alguna señal de preocuparse por alguien más que no fuera él.

Hi-hikari-san... us-usted aquí- murmuró hinata volteando la cabeza haciendo que la gasa de su cabeza se resbalara.

Si- sonrío esta.

Practicamente no son más que dos chiquillos totalmente hechos el uno para el otro.

Es mi turno para hacer lo propio.

* * *

Así finaliza el nuevo capitulo, que en un principio no tenía para nada planeado como dejarlo - y más quisiera yo en que mas seguirá- pero de todos modos no me extraña en que termino finalizando.

Espero como siempre ha sido que haya sido acorde con sus expectativas.

Cuidence.

Matta aou nee!


	52. Regresar a casa

No tengo grandes excusas para explicar que sucedió conmigo .. al no haber actualizado.

pero creo que lo mejor sería a mi parecer y para todos dejar aquello en nada y simplemente ponerme a proseguir con la historia.. no les parece?

a leer se ha dicho!

* * *

A medida que me despertaba del largo rato que supuestamente llevaba dormida quedo en nada al verificar que finalmente estábamos volviendo a casa, sasuke una vez mas estaba sentado a mi lado como siempre ha sido cada vez que salíamos juntos en tanto naruko y los demas están sentados a unos cuantos asientos mas atrás dado que lamentablemente mas de uno se había quedado dormido por lo que tomamos un autobus que estaba repleto.

Aun sentia los ojos pesados por el sueño, estaba consiente si que aun faltaba mucho por llegar pero de todas formas no podia pensar demasiado porque sinceramente suelo marearme con facilidad en los viajes por lo que volví a dejarme llevar por el resto de sueño que me quedaba.

Pasó por mi mente lo que hicimos juntos... la comida, las lecciones rápidas de esqui junto a naruko, las risas que teniamos hasta tener hipo mientras veiamos como sasuke hacia enfadar a naruto tirandole bolas de nieve sin acertarle una sola vez y finalmente las fotografias que nos sacamos juntos frente a lo poco verde del lugar plasmado con la nieve y unos cuantos rayos de sol a lo lejos.

Si que había sido un buen pero corto fin de semana.

Mire a sasuke de entre mis ojos entrecerrados.

Tambien al parecer se estaba quedando dormido pero con la excepcion de que tenia los audifonos del mp3 puestos y de que se podía distinguir el ruido de guitarras electricas y unos cuantos gritos en ingles haciendo ilusion a no me dejes pero con palabras casi insperciptibles.

Tomé su mano, estaba algo fria por consecuencia del lo helado que estaba en el exterior pero de alguna u otra forma logré quitarle el entumecimiento al hacer contaco mis manos con las suyas.

Al parecer al hacer eso le agrado, puesto que una agradable mueca de felicidad rodo por su rostro al girar sus ojos hacia mi.

-Gracias- parecía leer en sus ojos al ver que apagó su mp3 ya que seguramente la musica que estaba escuchando ya le había taladreado mucho los tímpanos.

Siguió el viaje de una forma eterna hasta que el sol junto con sus rayos acusadores se posaron molestos sobre los ojos mios- al parece me habia vuelto a dormir- por lo que casi como si hubiera sentido un zamarreo noté que ya habiamos llegado.

Tomamos nuestras cosas y uno a uno -junto al resto de la gente que tambien se habia subido al autobus- por lo que comenzamos a descender del mismo, ya listo el auxiliar nos comenzo a entregar nuestro equipaje y hecho esto nos dejo a medio camino por decirlo de alguna manera dejandonos en el centro de la cuidad frente a un no enorme pero amplio entre cuadra que dividia el paradero en dos estabamos en conclusion frente a una calle principal.

-Y que hacemos ahora?- pareciamos preguntarnos entre todos al ver que ya no habia mucho que hacer excepto regresar a nuestras casa.

Yo no se ustedes pero aun tengo sueño- dijo naruto de una manera algo arrogante para rápida respuesta de sasuke de un - callate, nadie pidio tu opinion-por lo que comenzamos a caminar de a dos en dos a excepcion de naruko que caminaba a unos cuantos metros de sasuke y yo de una forma acusadora.

Cruzamos otra cuadra y llegamos a la plaza principal de la ciudad , unos numerosos arboles adornaban cada paso que dabamos y al centro de todos estos una pileta que arrojaba de tanto en tanto un chorro de agua que desaparecia en el cielo y luego regresaba para volver a unirse a la cantidad de agua del fondo de esta.

El cielo estaba algo nublado casi con intenciones de ponerse a llover, tomamos por breves instantes tomar asiento en las bancas que estaban alrededor de la pileta recien nombrada pero no tardo en volver nuevamente la duda de que deberiamos hacer.

Quieren comer algo...- soltó otra vez naruto como manera de dejar el celibato del silencio que nos cubria a todos.

Por mi , volvería a casa pero si hago eso el uchiha le metera malos ejemplo a hina- volvió a incriminar naruko a sasuke haciendole enojar.

No comiences... "por favor"- parecia murmurar sasuke que estaba de lo mas sentado al lado mio.

Yo seguía en silencio una vez más, no por el hecho de tal como estaba sasuke tambien estaba algo cansada de escuchar peleas sin sentido pero... aun así ya nada se podía hacer mas que volver a casa.

Mañana debiamos estar madrugando para reingresar a clases o no?

Mire a hikari, tambien estaba callada seguramente porque motivo pero al opuesto mio, no estaba sentada sino erguida mirando a naruto, a todos.

Se que a no todos le agradara lo que digo pero es mejor que nos volvamos a casa- dijo sasuke para sorpresa de todos puesto que no esperabamos escucharle asi de la nada.

Esta bien- murmuro ahora naruko sin quitar su mueca de desagrado.

Nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y nos comenzamos a alejar del parque, caminamos por la acera con tranquilidad hasta que naruto adelanto el paso pasandonos a mi junto a sasuke... para suerte de el ya estabamos cerca de lo que podría ser su casa.

Para cuando paramos en el sudicho lugar naruto saco sus llaves de entre el bolso que había traido consigo e ingreso a lo que era su hogar soltando un " ya llegué" a lo que naruko respondió con un suspiro.

Aqui no mas llegamos juntas- sonrio un poco entristecida a mi parecer naruko mirando de reojo al interior de su casa que ya tenía la puerta abierta.

S-si " y perdona por no haber estado mas tiempo juntas"- le dije casi en un susurro a ella por no haber compartido mas rato con ella por haber elegido a sasuke.

Descuida " ya habran otros días"- expresó mas sarcastico que en broma naruko mientras me abrazaba y miraba a sasuke.

Nos vemos uzumaki- soltó cortante sasuke.

Igual- respondió de la misma manera naruko soltando el abrazo que compartiamos ambas.

Nos vemos hina-chan- sonrio a media oreja naruko.

S-si- sonreí agradecida yo por el viaje y todo lo demás.

Naruko se volteo cerrando los ojos por un instante y finalmente igual que como lo había hecho su hermano... entrar a los dominios de su casa y cerrar la puerta de entrada tras ella.

Proseguimos rápidamente el trayecto, hikari estaba puesto ya que estaba sola caminando un tanto mas atrás de nosotros como si de alguna manera le incomodara que volvieramos a casa pero ya no habia nada que hacerse.

A mi practicamente tampoco me gustaba, mas aun el dejar a sasuke otra vez lejos de mi lado pero quedando el alivio de saber que nos veriamos otro día tal y como lo habia dicho naruko hace unos breves instantes atrás.

Volvimos a parar en el camino, más que mas ya era -para mi desagrado- mi turno de marcharme.

Una fugaz africción sentí al no seguir acompañandole pero sasuke automaticamente saco de mi esa inseguridad.

Nos veremos mañana, en donde siempre- sonrió de la misma manera en como lo había hecho con naruko pero de una forma mas dulce.

S-si-sonreí yo sin olvidar mi sonrojo.

Hikari solo nos observaba, tal vez porque en ningún momento tuvimos la oportunidad de hablarnos y era raro... bastante raro de que no lo hallamos hecho pero tal y como nuevamente se me venian a la mente las palabras de mi amiga " ya habrian otros días para hacerlo".

Cuidate...- parecía hablar un poco incomoda hikari al referirse a mi persona.

T-tú tambien- dije yo tambien incomodada poniendo por un breve instante mi mano bajo el cuello.

Ya es hora de irnos, Hika- dijo sasuke viendo ya que nos habiamos despedido.

Ya- miro por unos segundos hikari a sasuke para volver a mirarme a mi.

N-nos veremos mañana tambien hikari-san?- pregunté interesada.

Seguro- sonrió ella al parecer porque le habia agradado el cumplido.

Ambos me hicieron señas de despedida con la mano para luego yo hacer lo mismo y ambos seguir su camino, yo tan solo les seguí el rastro con la mirada hasta que note que se perdian al doblar una cuadra.

Mis manos seguían de una forma atadas sobre mi bolso junto a todas las cosas que había vivido y a lo que todos habiamos presenciado dejando de lado las discuciones y todo lo demás.

Una disparatada pero sinnigual reunión de compañerismo y camaradería.

De la cual de alguna forma todos eramos complices.

Una hermosa amistad.

* * *

Y asi finaliza este largo... apartado que si que fue intenso.

Sin borradores ni nada se realizo todo esto y me siento orgullosa de que por fin terminara.

jeje.

Cuidense todos y nos veremos en otra ocasion.

Matta aou nee!


	53. Vernos una vez más

Pues unas vez más escribiendo, en lo que seria un apartado mas de la vida de estos personajes en la vida estudiantil y emocional que cada dia viven estos dos o tres o cuatro a veces jejej.

Por pereza tal vez o para avanzar mas rapido, no hice dialogos, sino narraciones de lo que pasa cada uno .

y... pues eso

A leer se a dicho!

* * *

Sentía que todo lo que había vivido con sasuke ese día solo había sido parte de un sueño.

Al abrir mis ojos me pareció creer eso, al ver que estaba una vez mas en mi habitación, pero por una extraña razón no me sentía deprimida al contrario aliviada de estar en casa otra vez... con mi familia y todas esas cosas que tanto añoras después de pasar mas de un día fuera de casa.

Al levantar la vista y comenzar a caminar en torno a mi habitación note que mi casaca seguía algo fría –seguramente por causa de no haberla dejado afuera para que se secase- mire luego hacia la ventana que estaba a un costado mío y note como una parte de mi cama estaba siendo alumbrada gracias a un escurridizo rayo de luz que había traspasado la cortina.

Sonreí.

Iba a ser un bonito día.

Tomé mi toalla y otra porsiacaso me lavara el cabello y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha, no duro en cruzarse de una zambullida hanabi contra la puerta y luego dejarme atrás impidiéndome asearme primero a lo que ella respondió –eres demasiado lenta- por lo que sin reprochar demasiado me senté a un costado de la puerta y me puse a esperar en el pasillo.

Ya me había levantado hace no más de quince minutos y aun así no lograba poner en orden todas mis ideas, algo de mi interior pareció haber cambiado, y eso me inquietaba.

* * *

Mire de reojo a mi aniki, quien nuevamente se repetía otra torreja de tostada tras un sorbo de café con leche… mamá siempre se lo preparaba y el simplemente asentía a merendarlo con gusto, en cambio cuando ella no estaba se negaba de sobremanera en preparárselo el mismo… si que era un tarado.

Deje mi tazón de té en el fregadero casi sin notarlo, como de forma automática y me dirigí a la antesala hacia el pasillo que daba casi una vuelta a la manzana al recinto e ingrese a mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta tras de mi y me puse a inspeccionar el área, como una manera de sentirme en mi lugar propio, a lo lejos se escuchaban lo pasos de itachi y luego su voz diciendo –nos vemos luego- al escuchar tan solo eso ya pude respirar con total alivio.

Busque entre mis cosas- ya que tenía un desorden un tanto peculiar en donde debería estar la cómoda- la cámara de fotos de hinata.

No tardo en llegar el sonrojo a mi cara, cargado con algo de culpa ya que por un descuido de ella ahora la tenía yo.

Haciendo una especie de sonrisa cómplice logré borrar esa sensación y guarde entre mi cosas la cámara de fotos y quedando acomodada a un lado de mis cuadernos termine cerrando mi mochila.

Me la acomode a un lado del brazo derecho y salí una vez mas de mi habitación, pero al cruzar la puerta noté que mamá de alguna forma habrá sabido que me había metido allí.

Y como será acaso que lo sabía.

El bento que siempre se me olvidaba llevar estaba ahora a unos cuantos pies enfrente de mí.

Me agache de una manera de que no se me cayera la mochila de mi agarre y levante el bento de su sitio, agradecí en mi interior que ella se preocupase de mi y me encamine a la salida con dirección a la calle.

Camine con un paso lento pero a la vez rápido, por lo que las cosas como casas y avenidas lograba dejarlas lejos en cuestión de segundos, no quería atrasarme más de la cuenta, no estaba muy seguro si hinata ya se había encaminado al gran varandal que daba a la salida del subte. para esperarle.

Para él, ese lugar era su punto de encuentro, desde el día en que ella le había dicho la hora y el momento preciso en que estaría cruzando por allí, pero como hombre el tenía -de alguna forma- la obligacion de esperarle a ella que en viceversa, y de alguna manera luego de unos cuantos minutos verla respirar de una forma entrecortada de -lo siento, te hice esperar demasiado- sinceramente el esperarle en el mismo lugar ya era algo habitual para ambos y el reencontrarse aunque fuera una vez antes de ingresar a clases era algo que agradecía hacer.

Logró cruzar la calle que le faltaba pasar y a lo lejos ya podia apreciar el letrero del subterraneo con algunas cuantas inscripciones en japonés y en ingles sobre la forma correcta e incorrecta de bajar las escaleras no tardo en bajar a aquel lugar y ponerse a un lado de la sala de espera para tomar el siguiente tren... mas que nada porque ya era parte de la rutina y si quería entregarle la cámara ajena de regreso a su dueña era necesario ser habilidoso y por supuesto él lo era con creces.

* * *

Hinata ya había salido de casa no sin antes despedirse de su madre y de hanabi.

Al parecer muy suyo, y como en tantas otras ocasiones, su padre no le había dirigido palabra alguna al cruzarse con ella en dirección contraria...ya que como simplemente el asimilaba total control de las ganancias y proyecciones de la empresa familiar era natural que no se cruzaban palabra con frecuencia y mucho mas el hecho de que por esas mismas razones pasaba fuera de la ciudad y porque no agregar fuera del pais.

Pocas y raras veces se topaba con el si es que terminaba con sus quehaceres.

Y si es que hablaba con alguien era con su hermana menor hanabi, con quien al parecer tenía mayor apego.

Pero el cariño que en algun momento sentía con el ya se había esfumado hace mucho.

Para ella, el simple hecho de que no moraba continuamente en casa.

Solo le significaba una cosa.

Que ella no tenía algo a lo que se le podría llamar padre.

Un sabor extraño quedo por un instante en su boca al pronunciar en su subconciente la palabra padre, se giró de una forma casual hacia una vitrina algo empañada a causal de la helada que alvergaba el día y era extraño pues había sol o eso parecía ser pero al mirar al cielo se dio cuenta que eso no era cierto pues el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes blanquecinas como copos de nieve.

La imagen de sasuke volvio a su mente fugazmente al notar que se estaba encaminado en dirección contraria a la que en ocasiones anteriores se había pensado, se dirigia a su casa.

Cruzo la avenida que mas que mas le faltaba caminar y vio como alguien a lo lejos parecia salir de una casa.

No podía ver con claridad quien era, pues esa persona tenía una larga casaca como la que había dejado en casa pero a diferencia de ella, le cubria la cabeza por completo.

Decidio apresurar el paso para averiguarlo, pero al estar a dos segundos de decir -sasuke- notó que la persona que había divisado era su compañera hikari y no él.

Am, eras tu... buenos días- dijo hikari tras verla.

Eh?.. igualmente- dijo hinata algo desepcionada.

Comenzaron a caminar, una al lado de la otra, no había mucha comunicacion entre ellas... puesto que ninguna sentia la razón de hacerlo si el momento lo requería.

El viento se hacía algo fuerte a medida que caminaban ya que aun era pronostico invernal por lo que sin ninguna señal corrieron de la manera mas pronta llegar a su destino, el subterraneo.

Y, que tal te ha ido, ha sido dificil acostumbrarse al reinicio de las clases-pregunto sin mucho apego hikari a lo que hinata solo le hizo recordar mas a sasuke.

Creo que bien, ya que no es primera vez que... hay un feriado junto a un dia de trabajo- respondió hinata sin pensarlo demasiado.

Un pensamiento me rodeaba una y otra vez, no estaba caminando con sasuke sino con ella, y pues como que cuando no estaba con él no se me ocurría gran cosa de que hablar y mas aun con el hecho anterior de que de los dos casi tres dias que tuvimos la oportunidad de conocernos mas no se dio.

Nos vamos hinata?- dijo hikari sacandola de sus pensamientos a la vez que le indicaba la hora en su celular que se le estaba haciendo tarde.

S-si- no evito tardamudear hinata al ver que se habia pasado demasiado pensando.

A medida que caminaban, hinata no pudo evitar mirar de tanto a tanto a su acompañante, tenía el semplante de una chica madura- cosa que a ella le parecia lejano obtener ya que ella en su interior se sentía como una niña- pero al ver su mirada noto que en su mirar habia cierta preocupacion.

No sabía absolutamente nada de ella, salvo que era compañera de clase de sasuke y actualmente novia de naruto, el hermanito gemelo e hiperactivo de naruko su compañera de clase que dias atras le había dicho junto a los halagos y testarudez de naruto que aquello era cierto.

Tal vez, nunca debío pensar que en algun momento, la compañera de sasuke, hikari gustaba de sasuke.

Porque si hubiera sido asi, si que estaria haciendo un sacrificio demasiado grande el tener que elegir a otra persona a quien supuestamente todas las chicas no pueden evitar voltearse apenas se le logra divisar.

Es mas, parecia que en la realidad misma estaba mas sumida en sus propios pensamientos que en pensar en que estaria haciendo sasuke en estos instantes como ella lo estaba haciendo tiempo atrás antes de cruzarse con su persona.

Perdona por haberte dicho sasuke, es que bueno, yo creía que eras él- pensó para si finalmente hinata como conclusion de lo que estaba tanto pensando.

Dejo de fijarse en hikari y miro hacia el cielo, ya había dejado este de estar nublado, es mas ahora estaban proyectandose las primeras luces del alba consecuencia de que poco a poco y sin que nadie lo notase demasiado solo faltaban menos de dos a cuatro horas para ser el mediodia.

Siguieron caminado y por finalizado el trayecto y tal como lo habia hecho en una oportunidad sasuke, terminando llegando ellas tambien al subte.

Bajaron las escaleras y poco despues a sasuke quien con solo hacer una inclinacion de cabeza a su manera les dio un buenos dias como saludo.

Sonrio una vez más.

Aun habian muchas cosas en que pensar, estaba claro.

Pero de todos modos que mas daba, si el cariño era mutuo entre sasuke y ella ya nada mas importaba.

...

* * *

Buen, como siempre nulos dialogos como en el capitulo anterior y si.

He estado demasiado ausente y lo poco que he tenido como idea para escribir un nuevo capitulo se me fue al tacho al saber que cai en la monotonia.

Como siempre espero que les haya gustado un poco, aunque sea un poco mas de lo usual.

Cuidense!

Matta aou nee!


	54. Inconcluso amor

Se que no avance nada –lo admito- y pues como siempre ha sido, no tengo excusas para ello... pero después de todo eso es lo que menos importa no... ya que la idea de todo es escribir por el gusto al arte no?

y antes de que se me olvide!

uni el capitulo anterior -ya que habia anotado que estaba inconcluso- con este pues mas... para que se lea y para ponernos al dia jeh!.

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

No había pasado ni la mitad del día... desde la última vez que lo divise.. y nuevamente estabamos frente a frente, el uno contra el otro, como si nunca nos hubieramos alejado.

Su mirada estaba algo ida, con la cabeza gacha y escuchando tal vez musica con el pendrive aunque al momento en que logramos junto con hikari-san divisarlo a un costado del subte.

Pero aun así como que al notar que estabamos frente a el como que dejo de hacer lo que fuese que estaba haciendo y levantando la mirada, comenzo a hablarme a medida que se le deslizaba la correa de la mochila por su brazo y caer al piso.

Buenos...dias- soltó sasuke al fijarse que hinata le observaba.

B-Buenos días- dijo hinata sin dejar de mirarle.

Para mi extrañeza, volvimos a quedarnos en silencio y sasuke agachandose por unos cortos instantes recogio lo suyo y se puso a hurgar al interior de su mochila, como si buscara algo con suma importancia, no muy lejos nos observaba hikari-san con una mirada neutra o eso creí pensar ya que lo unico que sabia era que estaba tras de mi.

Que es lo que buscas?- preguntó hinata mas para si que para el resto.

No se si lo habrás notado, pero antes de que sigamos adelante...- murmuro sasuke al finalmente encontrar lo que buscaba.

Que cosa intenta decirme con eso- penso anonadada hinata.

Quería devolverte esto- le entrego un pequeño bolso rectangular a hinata.

Esto es... mi cámara!- exclamó hinata totalmente sorprendida.

Se te había quedado" aunque lo correcto era me lo habias dejado"- no se dejo completar sasuke para no dar mas detalles.

Y-ya veo..-pronuncio hinata en un susurro.

O sea que era más por eso que se había quedado a esperarme en este lugar, y yo que creía que aun no le vería a ver minimo hasta unas cuantas cuadras para llegar al instituto... o si no era así.. al menos hasta la finalizacion de las clases..que molestias le he dado.

G-gracias- sonrió sin dejar su verguenza hinata.

* * *

Tras ello volvimos a nuestra rutina de siempre, nos pusimos a esperar el tren y para cuando finalmente llego ya eran no mas de las quince menos siete de la madrugada.

Al abrirse las puertas del tren, ingresamos y nos tomamos un corto respiro.

En menos de un segundo, ya estabamos al otro lado de la ciudad.

Eh, sasuke.. quedamos de vern..- estaba por decirle a esa persona.

Miré a sasuke un tanto y para no se si alivio o reproche se había puesto a escuchar musica en el pendrive, no es que me molestara o algo parecido el verle en ese estado... pero como que hay veces que desearia que aquellos instantes en que no hablamos y solo me queda mirarle con los ojos cerrados se hiciera eterno.

Asi que no nos quedaba otra que esperar, a que llegaramos a nuestro destino... a donde siempre y ahi cuando nos toque levantarnos, seguro hablare otra vez con él y si es posible sugerirle si es que me da un "si" el acompañarme a revelar las fotografias.

Si eso haré-se puso a pensar hinata con mucha determinación.

Que dulce suena pensar en estas cosas-sonrio esta.

Como que te hce subir mas facilmente la autoestima-sonrio mas aun.

Siguiente parada.

Es que, ya hemos llegado?-

Notó que dice sasuke luego de una pausa que para mas de uno, sobre todo para mi fueron años.

S-sí-dice hinata al percatarse que se ha despertado.

Hinata se levanta antes que sasuke lo hace.

Miro a hinata sin apuro alguno, sonríe, y me extiende la mano para que me levante, es que acaso ya no le a dado la depre y ahora solo en su interior hay felicidad?.

Pero que es lo que he estado pensando, es que acaso no puedo evitar sorprenderme y mirarle cuando actua de esta manera?.

Se nos hace tarde- dice hinata ya sosteniendo la mano de sasuke para que este se levantara y poder salir junto con la marea de gente que estaria supuestamente con intensiones de descencer del tren.

Que locuras estoy pensando, hinata siempre estará feliz.

Solamente hay que buscarle una excusa por mas cotidiana que sea para que aquella linda sonrisa que tiene la muestre más seguido.

Dejo de pensar sasuke para su conformismo.

A medida que avanzábamos por el trecho de lo urbano nos internamos hacia la salida del lugar que era por las escaleras, y pues mas sobre decir que el exterior seguía un poco empañado por la anterior humedad de la mañana y unos cuantos rayos de sol alumbraban la madrugada pero al ver que seguía acompañada de aquella persona que mas anhelo seguir a su lado podía aun decir con toda seguridad que sería un grandioso reingreso a clases.

Estábamos seguramente en plena semana de exámenes finales y lo sabíamos muy bien, y tal vez por ello fue que sucedieron estas ultimas cosas… como el habernos fugado de clase en una oportunidad o como había sucedido hace poco.

Haber estado con quienes se podría decir que eran nuestros cómplices de nuestra unión y alejados de padres y hermanos y todas esos malos pensamientos por una sola vez y solo disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Miré por un instante, mientras pensaba en ello, el rostro de sasuke y como por el rabillo del ojo me observaba de tanto en tanto y como el camino hacia mi instituto se hacia mas corto y como consecuencia volver a separarme de su contacto y de su palpitar.

Q-quisiera poder hacer algo mas…por los dos- dije de repente casi ni pensar en ello.

Al pronunciar eso, sasuke no dudo en quedárseme mirando de un modo confuso?

Te refieres.. ah.-pregunto sasuke no se si con torpeza o con curiosidad.

Ah.. bueno a nosotros a lo que hemos llevado ju-juntos- dice haciendo que el rubor conquistara mi rostro.

A si y que sugieres tu?- sonrío de lado sasuke de su manera habitual.

Bu-bueno n-no se- seguí diciendo apretando mi puño sin mucha convicción.

Será que acaso las cosas al pensarlas son mas fáciles que decírselas a quien te gusta y por ello es que nos complica decirlas por miedo al que este las de por descartada.

Y sobre las fotografías que harás con ellas- dijo de repente sasuke sacándome de mi pensar.

A e-eso era "a lo que me estaba refiriendo"- dije sin soltar mi tartamudez.

Ya veo... entonces démoslo como hecho…- miro sasuke una vez mas al frente sin mucha simpatíquez.

Pero aun así sabia que esa era su forma de expresarse, pero de todas formas que mas daría por escucharle de una manera mas amigable.

Pero de todas formas si no fuer así, el no seria el o no?.

Buenos días a todos!- gritó alguien de la nada como siempre sorprendiéndonos a todos aunque sea por un instante.

Es que acaso no puede uno comenzar el día sin tus bullicios… usuratonkachi- nombró al recién llegado.

Eh teme, a ti no era a quien me refería... buenos días hinata!- no termino de decir naruto para luego estrecharme entre sus brazos.

Ah… si buenos días- dije un poco o muy incomoda al ver que me abrazaba y hikari me miraba.

No era que lo había olvidado o algo así, pero a medida que sentía que el abrazo disminuía y que este se volteara a fijarse en ella como que no podía evitar sentirme mas incomoda por haberlo recibido.

Hola.. hikari- dijo naruto al notar que también le estaba mirando tal como a mi me miraba.

Buenas…- respondió de la misma manera como este le había hablado.

Como si las palabras no fueran necesarias entre ellos.

Ya era hora que lo hiciera- creí escuchar que susurraba sasuke a mi que ya se había puesto a conversar con su novia.

Eh?- solo alcance a decir yo, ya que no lograba a entender del todo.

El timbre como de costumbre no tardo en hacer su aparición y una vez mas tuve que hacer un inclinamiento de cabeza para luego retirarme.

No se dudo a adelantar mi corazón a encogerse como en otras ocasiones, pero debía afrontarlo, no íbamos al mismo lugar… al menos por ahora.

Oh ya debes irte, que lástima- soltó naruto haciendo que mi corazón se encogiera más.

No digas bobadas dobe- respondió sasuke pues sabía que eso no era lo que quería oír.

Al escucharle a sasuke decir eso, no pude evitar sonreír aunque sea un poco.

Oye, hinata...- soltó sasuke hacia mi ya que al parecer ya había terminado de hablar con él.

Eh.. si- respondí yo torpemente a su llamado.

Déjame la cámara si quieres, o si te la quieres dejar tú…eso lo seguiremos hablando luego- dijo sin chistar y corriendo el rostro ya que naruto le miraba curioso.

C-claro cuando quieras- respondí yo sonrojándome nuevamente.

Hasta allí no mas llego nuestra pequeña conversación y para cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, sasuke ya había soltado mi mano que para entonces en todo el recorrido hasta acá se había negado a ello.

No dude en mirarlo con esa aflicción que me da siempre y de la misma manera sasuke disolviéndola con una palmada en los hombros.

Nos veremos apenas finalicen las clases- murmuro haciendo que solo yo le escuchara.

Por su-supuesto- respondí con mi sonrojo ya que había dicho precisamente lo que pensaba.

Cuídate!- dijo naruto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos también.

Mire a hikari un tanto, por si se despedía pero no lo hizo… solo se dedico a observar a su novio de la misma forma en como yo estuve observando a sasuke hace poco.

Será acaso que ella también se siente complicada por algo, tal como yo?.

Finalice por volver a inclinar mi cabeza y dar por irme ya que nos estábamos a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada y claro que si no lo hacía de una vez terminaría viendo como ellos cambiaran el rumbo hacia el propio y eso tampoco era lo que quería.

Di media vuelta y me puse a correr lo mas que mis piernas me lo permitían.

Odiaba con todo mí ser alejarme aunque sea por un corto rato de él, y si…era absolutamente patético.

Inclusive a mi paso casi llego a chocarme con alguien en mi travesía al perderme en la entrada del instituto, pero no me importo ya que lo único que quería era que todo finalizase pronto y estar con él otra vez.

* * *

Mire como hinata se alejaba y como si no hubiera otra cosa que hacer suspire cansado, mire de rabillo a naruto quien ya se había un tanto alejado junto con hikari y es más le había puesto el brazo por sobre la espalda hasta llegar a los hombros.

Debía seguir caminando.

Cada tanto naruto se volteaba a verme y luego le decía tal vez que cosas a hikari, pero a esta altura ya no me importaba.

Hacía oídos sordos

...

...

...

* * *

Hola a todos!

espero que les haya gustado, y pues si no sera para la otra..

gracias por pasarse por aqui, como siempre

nos leemos luego

Matta aou nee!


	55. Atando cabos y amores

Pues no mucho q decir, en estos ultimos dias me he puesto a indagar que escribir - y mas ahora porq lo que leeran ahora saldra de la nada misma y sin borrador- solo espero que al final les agrade y eso.

nos vemos en otra ocasion byes!

* * *

En frio nos cubria y aun asi no me importaba, solo queria que el día pasaba rapido y ya... pero aun cuando eso era lo mas que queria lamentablemente tenia otras obligaciones... ademas de querer estar una infinidad de veces con sasuke.

Tenia que dejar con esto mi semi-depre de lado pues es mas si alguien se daba cuenta que estaba ida algun que otro sensei lo notaria me regañaria.

En conclusion,debía ser fuerte y aun cuando estuviera triste debia disimularlo mientras durara el dia, ya estaba a punto de entrar a clase y nada se podia hacer.

Mire hacia los lados por si habia algo en que distraerme, pero no habia nada mas que un millar de estudiantes alienados y cada tanto un sensei gruñon pasando de largo por si alguno se pasara de listo, mire hacia adelante y como de costumbre estaba el director del establecimiento sermoneado sobre la conducta ejemplar y esas cosas.

Como si no fuera suficiente con que tus padres te lo digan.

Mas que en mi caso un padre ausente, pero un padre despues de todo.

Poco despúes los alumnos -en sus respectivas filas- comenzaron a retirarse y para suerte mia ya no era necesario reprimir mas mi manera de actuar por lo que tranquilamente al ser nuestro turno nos dirigimos hacia nuestro salón.

Como en otras ocasiones entramos en silencio y lentamente volvio en nosotros la alegria de siempre -esto de estar tan en silencio como que pone tenso no- por lo que mientras algunos se agrupaban a un costado del salon y se ponian a charlar... yo simplemente me fui a sentar a mi pupitre para esperar a naruko.

Porque despúes de todo.

El llegar a la hora no era su mejor virtud.

* * *

En otro lugar -expecificamente en el instituto hanagata- ya se encontraban sasuke y los demas en su salón.

Como en otras ocasiones, sasuke ya había tomado asiento dejando la mochila a unos cuantos centímetros de su persona…quedándose en los pupitres que daban hacia la ventana…

Y aprovechando el tiempo que tenia disponible mientras el sensei que le correspondía a su clase aun no llegaba, se puso a pensar en un sinnúmero de cosas que claro a nadie se lo diria porque era un reservado.

y un amargado según naruto alias el dobe.

Ya cansado de mirar insistentemente hacia el exterior -bastante empañada por cierto, culpase al maldito invierno- se voltea hacia el costado del salón con la cabeza apoyada en el pupitre y observa como hikari y naruto conversan animadamente.

No esta mas decir que naruto lanza uno que otro grito emocionado y hikari le hace bajar al tono a su manera.

sasuke no tarda en sonreir al verla de esa manera.

No esta muy seguro de ello, pero como que al verla le hace tambien recordar a hinata en esos instantes en que deja su tartamudeo y se deja llevar por las caricias y momentos felices de la situacion.

y tambien el recordarle esa fotografía que con tantos tartamudeos y sonrojos por parte de hinata lograron sacarse el día anterior junto al paisaje completamente enblanquecido por la nieve.

Su memoria queda clavada a ello por instantes hasta que escucha un entruendo proveniente del lugar que acababa de ver hacia unos instantes.

Ya estaba nuevamente sakura interrumpiendo la escena de armonia que llevaban naruto y hikari intantes atras, y como no recordar que naruto ya tenia en su coleccion de chichones un nuevo ejemplar.

Hikari no tardo en volver a su lugar, en el asiento continuo al de sasuke, tenía la cabeza gacha como otras veces pero al notar que sasuke la observaba intento disimularlo lo mas posible.

Disculpa si volvi antes, pero es que..- comenzo a decir hikari.

Descuida- respondio secamente sasuke.

Hikari sin medir mucho lo que hacía se apoyo en el hombro de sasuke, puesto que sasuke sabía que se lo permitiría -siempre y cuando no se pasara de lista como facilmente lo haría una fangirl arrastrada-.

Cerró los ojos lo mas que pudo y suspiro.

En lo mas profundo de si quería dejar de reprimir las cosas como lo estaba haciendo durante toda su vida -pensó hikari- pero por mas que lo intentaba le duraba poco.

Ya de todas formas buscaria la manera de salir de todos los embrollos en los que se habia metido.

Aun le quedaba lo de la cita con naruto, el devolverle a sakura cada una de sus riñas contra ella para que no le siguiera mas y porque no y ponerle punto final a lo que sentía por sasuke o bajarle un poco ese cariño enfermizo-culpable que alguna vez indagaba en ella... para que la proxima vez que viera a hinata con él no le afectase tanto.

Volvío a abrir los ojos y vio a naruto y luego a sasuke mirando hacia el pizarrón.

El profesor había llegado, junto con el resto del alumnado.

Y al parecer nadia había notado que se había quedado, tal vez mas de la cuenta apoyada en sasuke.

Por lo que dejo de estarse en la posición en la que estaba y comenzo a husmear en su bolso para anotar en el cuaderno respectivo todo aquello que fuese a dictar el sensei durante la dos horas que se le tenia asignado.

Miro un poco hacia el costado y noto como naruto ya había dejado de sobarse el chichon y sakura miraba al frente con el ceño fruncido.

No era culpa de nadie que las cosas no le salieran como ella queria.-pensó para sakura.

Si no fuera tan cabezadura y muchas otras cosas mas se daria cuenta que todas aquellas insinuaciones que usa para que sasuke se fije en ella estaran siempre erroneas.

Si.

Es mejor que las cosas sigan asi que de otra forma.

...

* * *

tal vez suene cortisimo, pero mi tiempo de redacción finalizo por hoy.

gomen!

y como siempre, grcias por pasarse por aqui

sayonara desu!


	56. Extrañandose mutuamente

Hola!

Aqui con un nuevecito capitulo que para variar y hacerla cortita no usare borrador ninguno... sino que escribire y escribire lo primero que se me venga y cuando ya encuentre que ha sido suficiente.. a publicar!

espero que al final de pagina queden encantados!

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

La noche estaba fria y el ocaso de un nuevo mañana se aproximaba- venian a mi mente esas palabras.

Había comenzado la hora de literatura y como tal se nos había solicitado como tarea, usar un libro que nunca hemos leido y hacer un resumen eso claro esta indicando los aspectos que mas te gustaran y cuales no.

Siempre me había gustado leer libros, pero esta era una ocasion especial ya que era a libre elección.

Lo unico malo de todo esto, es que cuando hay tantos libros interesantes, y mas aun mantenerse en profundo silencio si es que lo pediste prestado en la biblioteca es profundamente adictivo.

Y a lo adictivo de ello es precisamente el no conformarte con leer solamente uno.

Sino la saga completa -si es que tiene- pense en lo profundo.

Naruko a todo esto ya había porfin llegado a clases.

Algo atrasada pero presente despues de todo.

La observo y me sonrié mientras sostiene una revista juvenil de tantas.

Creo que me quedaré con esta- me dice al fin despúes de terminar de apilar muchas otras revistas más en la mesa donde estabamos.

Shh!- la hace callar la bibliotecaria con su semblante serio.

P-perdon- dice mas como burla naruko tras el reto.

Emm.. yo creo que no- dije yo, ya que dentro de lo de libre elección, no entraban las revistas de moda.

Y que tiene de malo... las revistas tienen hojas tambien- me respondió naruko disimulando su disgusto.

Es que bueno...- iba por decir lo que pensaba pero me trabe al pensar que se molestaría mas conmigo.

No importa ya, si no te gusta eligire otra cosa- sonrió nuevamente naruko para perderse otra vez en las filas que componian a la biblioteca.

Esa respuesta me hacía feliz un poco.

Pero solo un poco ya que si ella seguía buscando lo que le apeteciera y luego cambiaba de opinión se nos iba a pasar la hora y no avanzaríamos nada.

A todo esto, el trabajo era de a dos.

Acosté mi cabeza un poco en la mesa y me puse a mirar hacia la salida.

No había ni pasado ni la mitad de la jornada escolar y ya me sentía agotada.

* * *

En tanto en el instituto hanagata las cosas eran medias parecidas, ya que sasuke y su grupo tambien estaban en plena clase pero como que al mismo tiempo no parecia tal.

Entre tanto bullicio de la gente de un lado para otro y agregando el hecho de que para sasuke eso no le agrada.

Prefirio meterse en asuntos mas importantes.

Y entre esos asuntos importantes estaba precisamente en hacer que las cosas que estaban a su alrededor no le agotaran y al final del día poder estar a solas con hinata sin interrupciones.

Abrió su cuaderno -que a esa altura estaba medianamente poco usado- y se puso a escribir lo que estaba anotado en el pizarrón.

No muy lejos estaba naruto riendo y payaseando con varios de sus compañeros de clase.

Ya que como otros días, la clase parecía bastante aburrida, se pusieron a sacar lo que sea de sus mochilas y de entre las cosas de uno de ellos apareció el semanario de la shonen jump.

Con las últimas novedades de los mangas en circulación.

-Nota: no se porque pero se me vino la idea de agregar eso, pero en fin en algunos mangas la publicidad manda y los ponen y pense luego no sera mala idea?-

Anda prestamela- decía uno con los ojos clavados en el anchisimo libro.

Y luego a mi, te lo devuelvo mañana- decía otro con mucha confianza.

Esta bien, pero con cuidado que no es mío- decía un tercero con el ceño preocupado.

Naruto solo los observaba quejoso ya que cuando sucedian esos intercambios siempre terminaba último, se puso a mirar entonces al frente y observo como hikari cruzaba la mirada aburrida hacia sasuke y luego avergonzada hacía él para luego voltearse rápidamente donde mismo.

Sonrió un poco y siguió en compañía de los suyos.

Hasta que terminara la hora y se viniera el recreo.

Porque el no poder conversar con ella en presencia de sus compañeros le avergonzaba, provocando en él un silencio casi imperceptible por muchos... pero profundo y puro como solo él podía tener.

La campana como otras veces no tardo en aparecer y el profesor se retiro sin que muchos lo notaran.

-nota:pobre de él diria yo pero ni modo asi es la vida-

Poco a poco los alumnos tambien se dispusieron a retirarse del salón y se dispersaron hacia la salida.

Algunos mas entusiastas que otros.

En eso sasuke deja de escribir lo que le quedaba por hacer y guardando sus utiles en su mochila se dispone a retirarse tambien.

Al salir del salón y dirigirse hacia las escaleras que daban al piso inferior noto como algunas compañeras de clase se ponian a tomar su lugar para observarlo con una sonrisa fingida, sin prestar mucha atención en ello, siguió su camino y notó como en el casino que daba paso a las canchas de futbol, varios de sus compañeros y de otros cursos diversos se le habían adelantado para comprar.

Miro finalmente hacía las mesas del comedor, y notó a hikari conversando con naruto sobre que cosas, aunque como era de esperar y sobreconocido del tema, era mas naruto quien hablaba.

Se dirigió hacía allí para que le notaran y hacerse un hueco en el lugar.

No era que necesitara tanto de la compañía de alguien.

pero como quería distraerse, no le parecía tan malo escuchar al dobe... sin quejarse tanto.

Y entonces la rana voló sobre el parabrisas y ero-sennin se asustó tanto que cayó sobre el pantano- decía naruto con emoción.

Con eso de ero-sennin te refieres a tu abuelo no?- preguntó hikari interesadamente.

Si, aunque a él no le guste- sonrió a gusto naruto.

Imposible para tí el no contar con eso dobe-respondió sasuke ante la falta de respeto de su amigo.

A todo esto hikari estaba sentada dando la espalda a la entrada del comedor y naruto en frente.

Ah, hola sasuke-chan- saludo hikari al reconocerlo.

Hola... teme-refunfuño naruto al interrumpirle.

Hikari le cede el lado contiguo de donde estaba sentada a sasuke y naruto confuso de proseguir o no lo que estaba hablando se queda en silencio, por unos instantes.

Y... que tal?- pregunta hikari a sasuke ya que no le había hablado mucho en clases.

Sasuke se queda en silencio de la misma forma como lo había hecho naruto en instantes, pero en cambio la razón era otra, no sabía por donde comenzar.

Naruto en tanto se puso a mirar a los alrededores y presenció como algunos muchachos entraban y salían del casino con panes chinos en una mano y bebidas lamune en la otra -las bebidas lamune son conocidisimas en japón, no poseen tapa y vienen selladas con algo parecido a una canica-

V-voy a comprar algo- gritó naruto de un tirón ensordeciendo y haciendo callar a otros.

Si que te vaya bien- murmuró sasuke con el semblante serio.

Nos vemos luego- respondió hikari.

Naruto siguió el camino de muchos otros muchachos que estaban por entrar al casino y se perdió por instantes entre el montón de gente que tambien quería comprar antes del termino del recreo.

Al ver que naruto se había marchado, sasuke se dedicó a meter su mano en sus bolsillos y suspirar sin importarle si unos u otros lo notasen, se sentía levemente cansado por todo, más que nada por lo último vivido.

Y no se refería obviamente a lo vivido hace poco con hinata en esa excursión a la nieve, sino a los retos que recibió despúes de parte de sus padres por no avisarles.

No es que le importara mucho lo que le dijeron esa tarde al llegar, sino a lo que vino a hablarse antes de dormir.

Tenía que ponerse a estudiar para los examenes de admisión a las universidades.

Y no le gustaba para nada, sabiendo que si los hacía era muy probable que ya no podría estar tan seguido con hinata.

Hikari en tanto le observaba sumisa, ya que fuese lo que fuese que el pensaba, aunque fuera bueno o malo debía de no preguntarle siempre y cuando el se prestara para hacerlo.

Ella tambien se pusó a pensar pero contrariamente a lo que indagaba sasuke, lo de ella era sobre su reciente relación con naruto y lo que debía hacer con él, no estaba muy segura de preguntarle a su amigo si le guardase sus dudas sin divulgarlo.

pero de todas formas aunque era mas probable de que ello no sucediese, igual como a él le costaba abrirse sobre temas del corazón.

Tomando en cuenta finalmente a que ella considera solo a sasuke como un gran amigo.

S-sabes sasuke...- comenzó a hablar hikari sin mucha motivación.

Dime..- respondió este sin dejar de lado sus pensamientos.

N-no estoy segura sobre lo que deba hacer, si sabes a lo que me refiero- uso hikari esas palabras para que solo él lo descifrara.

Ya veo- murmuró sasuke al ver que naruto aun no regresara.

P-pero aun así no pienso rendirme- sonrió apenada.

Bien por tí- posó la mano de sasuke sobre la de esta en forma de apoyo.

Gracias- sonrió mas convencida.

Apenas terminó de decir eso, y naruto apareció tras ellos con dos panes rellenos para cada uno y su respectiva botella de lamune.

Y-y que tal naruto, te fue bien- cambió el tema rápido hikari ya que no quería que naruto se enterase.

Tarde- rió naruto mientras se molestaba el cuello para luego volverse a sentar en su lugar.

A todo esto sasuke había dejado de tocar la mano de hikari y se había dispuesto a ver hacía la ventana con pesadez.

Y a este que le pasa?- pensó naruto a sus adentros.

No paso mucho y cada uno de ellos se pusieron a repartir lo comprado y dar las gracias por la comida -al menos eso yo lo he visto tambien en los animes-.

Esto esta muy rico- respondió gustosa hikari.

Si, y eso que a sido el primero- rió naruto que ya en sus anchas iba por el segundo bocado.

...- sasuke no dijo nada ya que prefería comer en silencio.

No se si hinata estará haciendo lo mismo que nosotros ahora, pero de todas formas, solamente espero que al final del día podamos pasar un buen rato a solas, muy a solas hasta que anochesca.

* * *

Ya me canse.

Nos vemos en otra ocasion

byes!


	57. Alguien nuevo en mi vida

Hola!

Espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad y un agradable año nuevo!

Y como es siempre, una vez mas vengo con un nuevecito capitulo que para variar y hacerla cortita no usare borrador ninguno... sino que escribire y escribire lo primero que se me venga y cuando ya encuentre que ha sido suficiente.. a publicar!

Espero que al final de pagina queden encantados!

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Al finalizar las clases, sentí que en mi volvian a aflorar las buenas vibras que tanto me representaban...

Y para variar, no tarde demasiado en buscar mi teléfono celular para llamarle, puesto que tenía suficiente tiempo libre para gastármelo a su lado, y en eso y en solo eso pensaba en el instante en que mi querida amiga naruko apoyo su cabeza sobre la mía para que despertara de mi ensueño.

Ya le llamas?- me pregunto con su tono habitual de severa molestia hacia sasuke.

S-si, es que- le iba a decir mas pero me trabe.

Descuida, si tienes planes me hubieras dicho- dijo entre suspiros.

Eh?- pronuncie ya que eso me sonó raro.

En fin, si algo sale mal me avisas- me dijo cambiando su expresión para luego marcharse.

Si, porque no- dije para cuando se perdió tras la puerta que daba al pasillo.

Al ver que ya mi compañera se había marchado, me puse a revisar la bandeja por si había alguna llamada o mensaje sin responder ,de su parte, pero termine desilusionada al no encontrar nada.

Bueno, entonces le llamaré en el camino a casa- me dije a mi misma como consuelo.

Mirando hacia los lados, noté que había quedado absolutamente sola, y para mi el estar a sola a la salida ya se había vuelto una gran costumbre, puesto que si no esperaba a todos a que se marcharan, no tendría suficiente tiempo para guardar mis cosas -que por cierto no son muchas pero bueno cuando uno le viene por ordenar sus cosas es difícil el no hacerlo bien-.

A por cierto soy media obsecionada con eso de que cada cosa debe tener su lugar por si tenían dudas.

Ya tranquila y con mi mochila con todas sus cosas adentro y muy bien sellada comencé a salir del salón, para luego caminar por el pasillo, que daba por la altura donde estaba mi salón, una bonita vista de la ciudad en todo su esplendor.

Sonreí.

El paisaje con esos tintes alucinantes, me hizo pensar por un segundo, que se veria aún mas lindo si le sacaba una fotografía por lo que termine haciendole una foto diagonal.

Pero al observar la imagen en la vista prevía y apagarla sentí que alguien mas la observaba conmigo, cosa que me hizo retroceder, pegandole con mi cabeza en la frente al reaccionar del susto.

Auch!- soltó el desconocido para luego frotarse la cabeza.

P-perdón, pero no le vi- dije masque asustada, incomoda.

No es culpa mía, por acercarme sin permiso, la culpa es mía- se disculpo el chiquillo dejandose de tocar la cabeza.

Em.. si, pero notaste que me pediste perdon dos veces- reí yo sin poder evitarlo.

Ah, es verdad- río él tambien.

Luego de tan bonita reconciliación proseguimos nuestro camino hacia la salida, que por cierto, entre tanta conversación me pareció más corta que otras veces.

Y de que curso eres- le comence a preguntar ya que esta de sobra el decir que eramos de distinta clase.

Tercero D- me respondío el con cierto orgullo.

Ah, que bien pues yo estoy en el Tercero C- dije sin espera.

Y... pues no se, estas dentro del club de fotografía o algo así que estabas con ella hoy- me pregunto con descaro e interés.

Eh.. pues no, es que fue cosa de de suerte " que me la trajera sasuke hoy"- dije avergonzada y omitiendo la última parte ya que no esperaba que me lo plantara en la cara tan rápido.

Y que me dices de tí, estas en algo tú- pregunte ya que parecía venir del tema.

Pues sí, pero creo que en vez de responderlo- me dijo sin prisa.

Que cosa- dije quedandome sin entender.

Mejor lo adivinas- termino de decirlo para luego adelantarse un poco en la caminata.

Eh? eso no esta bien- dije dejando en mi cara un puchero de resignación.

Jeh!- sonrío con aun mas descaro.

Me quede observandolo tras ello, pues tras decirme eso, sentí que dentro de mi se avecinaba una gran curiosidad.

"Pero que era lo que él hacía al finalizar las clases,con tanto orgullo para que no lo dijera de una, sino mas aun el que uno tuviera que adivinar para saberlo."

Me puse a pensar mas aun al ver que me indicaba una banca para tomar asiento mientras él se distraía un tanto con una señora para que le vendiera uno de tantos snack que tenía en su posesión.

Pero deje de pensar para luego quedarme extrañada al notar con mas atención algo raro sobresaliendo de su rostro y mas aun el decir que en todo el rato que había hablado con el no lo había notado antes.

Tenía unas para nada disimuladas rayas rojas que descendian a lo largo de sus mejillas.

Pero a quien se le ocurriría andar así por la calle.

Era que acaso quería imitar a un indigena o a un representante del drama sobre una tarima de teatro.

Sonreí con gusto tras esa afirmación.

Creo que ya tenía resuelto a lo que se refería con eso de adivinar.

Al verme sonreír, no tardo en darle su dinero a la señora recien dicha, para luego dejarme sobre la falda un paquete chico de galletas y sentarse a mi lado.

Tú eres uno de los chicos de teatro no?- pregunte sin vacilar.

Adivinaste algo tarde, pero si- dijo a la vez que abría su paquete de papas saladas.

Ya veo,suena genial- pronuncie mientras abria el mio.

Gracias- pronuncio el finalizando el tema.

No hay de que- pronuncie igual.

"A todo esto sentía que al estar a su lado no había presion alguna, no sabría como explicarlo, algo asi como si nos estuvieramos conociendo de toda la vida."

Quedamos callados en el rato en que nos pusimos a comer, puesto que al parecer ya no quedaba mas de que hablar, pero me equivoque al pensarlo, ya que al contrario de lo que yo creía era su turno de preguntar.

Porque no te unes a un club, si no tienes a alguno en que participar- me pregunto este, mientras posaba su mirada al techo del banco.

Eh?- pronuncie impresionada.

Sería divertido, si lo hicieras- dijo a la vez que se introducía una papa más a la boca.

Tal vez, pero yo solo soy una aficionada a esto por lo que si lo hiciera interr..- quería decir mas pero me volví a trabar.

Si te crees eso, sucedera, asi que no lo digas- me respondío sin más.

O-ok- me dije mas para mi que para él por el regaño.

Al rato se levanto de su asiento e inclinando su mano hizo que me levantara yo tambien, haciendo que soltara la cámara que claro esta me había olvidado por completo el cerrar bien la mochila en todo el rato que habíamos caminado.

Un flash saltó sacandole una fotografía a mi compañero aunque un poco oscura por el exceso de luz.

Te ayudo- me dijo levantandola del piso.

Me la entrego con cuidado, seguramente al ver que en mi cara se notaba la preocupación.

Con algo de pena la froté y la gire en busca de algun rasguño, quedandome luego aliviada al ver que el golpe no había sido fuerte.

Que alivio, ni se nota que se cayo- dije apagandola y volviendola a guardar en mi mochila.

Si tu lo dices- dijo él con alivio.

Bueno, ahora yo me retiro- dijo él mientras se acomodaba la mochila.

C-cómo ya te vas?- dije yo apenada.

Es que se hace tarde y debo proseguir con lo de mañana- miro hacía un lado él.

Am- dije yo con desilusión.

Esto, cuidate mucho entonces- dije despues.

Seguro- dijo para luego marcharse y perderse entre la gente.

Bajando la mirada, me volví a quedar pensativa sobre lo sucedido con aquel recien conocido, dado que al parecer no estaba segura si le habia visto antes.

Bueno, ya le veré en otra ocasión- me volví a decir como consuelo.

Pero...

A todo esto ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre.

Moví la cabeza hacía ambos lados como regaño por ser tan torpe.

Me volví a sentar y regrese a buscar mi celular una vez mas, que misteriosamente ahora relucia de entre la pantalla en profundo silencio con tonos rosaceos, un mensaje de texto.

Que extraño que no lo noté antes.

Lo revise en busqueda de mas, y precisamente el mensaje provenía de tan solo un par de minutos.

Y si, era de parte de sasuke.

Al final resultó bien que me trajeras la cámara sasuke- me dije a mi misma como esperando una respuesta.

Que me diría que por esas casualidades de la vida iba a conocer a alguien tan interesante- me dije mirando al cielo.

El cielo claramente no me decía absolutamente nada pero a todo esto ya no tenía su usual tono azulado, sino que resplandecia con unos pequeñisimos pero dulces trazos de rojizo anaranjado con nubes violaceas.

Esperamos que para la proxima vez que nos veamos tenga mejor suerte y si se dan las cosas le preguntare su nombre.

Deje de mirar al cielo y me puse a caminar con dirección a la estación de autobuses que iban a casa.

Por más que el día estaba por finalizar, aun quedaba algo de tiempo para verle, de eso estaba segura.

* * *

Bueno espero que no les haya aburrido.

Apuesto que ya todos se dieron cuenta de quien precisamente es el nuevo amigo de hinata.

y perdonen si no hubo sasuhina en todo este tiempo, mil disculpas.

byes!


	58. Impresiones latentes

Hola!

Una vez más -y atrasada como siempre- les traigo un nuevo capitulo que a pesar de que muchos piensen... anduve mas que perdida

pero en fin, este capitulo nuevo es más largo y espero que no les canse

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Estábamos en plena clase, pero a pesar de que en su mayoría parecía atento a lo que dictaba el profesor, mas de uno prefería pensar en que después de que esos interminables minutos pasasen se podría finalmente hacer lo que se quisiera.

Y eso era precisamente lo que llego a pasar por la cabeza de sasuke, al ver como el minutero del reloj se detenía precisamente sobre el inerte 12 del mismo.

No tardo en sonar el timbre de salida y el profesor cerrando su libro de clases soltó el último sermón antes de retirarse.

-Y no olviden, prepararse para los exámenes de admisión, bueno si es que les interesa su futuro- susurra por debajo.

Poco a poco tras retirarse el profesor del salón, volvía a aquel lugar las palabras y las risas.

Suspirando y sin soltar el lápiz, sasuke se queda pensando mirando el pizarrón pero deja de hacerlo al ver como hikari esta con la cabeza apoyada en el pupitre.

Te encuentras bien?- este le pregunta con un leve interés.

Mm, me decías- dijo esta sin muchos ánimos.

Sasuke en vez de seguir insistiendo, prefirió poner su mano libre- ya que la otra estaba apoyando su cabeza para desordenarle el pelo, hasta que ella hiciera que lo dejara de hacer, cosa que no dudo en suceder.

OK, ya entendí- gruñó algo molesta hikari ante su insistencia.

Que hacías, dormías acaso?- murmuro sasuke.

Más o menos- dijo tras arreglarse el cabello.

Hikari al levantar cabeza se queda confundida, ya que en todo el proceso que se quedo bocabajo no se había percatado de que en su mayoría varios ya se habían marchado.

Anda, ya se termino la clase, upps- dijo sin medir sus palabras.

Entonces, si lo estabas- sonrío sasuke sin ocultarlo.

…- quedo en silencio ya que se había puesto en evidencia.

Levantándose ambos, cada uno por su parte guardo sus pertenencias y dieron el pie de inicio hacia la puerta del salón, caminando por el pasillo y pasar por frente de varias puertas de otros salones, descendieron por las escaleras que conectaban a los pisos inferiores pero dejaron de hacerlo al percatarse que en dirección contraria venía naruto.

Y, eso que yo creía que sería el último en irme- exclamo naruto al verlos a ambos.

Pues ya vez que no- corrigió sasuke ya que de cierta manera su camarada tenía razón.

Hikari sin tener la intención, se quedo callada pero al ver que se daba la situación de que no podría sincerarse con naruto sino hasta el día siguiente terminó por hablar.

Es-esto, si quieres te esperamos en la reja- dijo sin pensarlo demasiado.

Ante tal petición de parte de ella, tanto sasuke como naruto se quedaron mirándose en silencio dado por la iniciativa de este solo resto un simple balanceo de su cabeza para darse a entender que le agradaba la idea.

Ya, entonces quedamos en eso- término por decir naruto perdiéndose por el pasillo.

Al ver eso, sasuke y hikari terminaron de bajar las escaleras y tras empujar el portón que bloqueaba el paso quedaron frente a frente a unos cuantos paso de allí, específicamente entre una pared y una reja anexa.

Cercano a ellos también se hallaba uno de los lugares más aterradores para cualquier alumno como la inspectoría, la directiva y la sala de profesores.

Estas segura que prefieres esperarle- pregunto sasuke mirando hacia la reja que daba a al exterior.

Hikari por un momento no respondió ya que del todo no se sentía muy segura de su decisión por lo que prefirió responder con un corto asentamiento de cabeza.

Pues como me lo haces entender, parece no es tan así- volvió a insistir este apoyándose entre el barandal.

Es que no se- se queda sin habla ya que no sabía como proseguir.

En eso regresa abruptamente naruto tras el mismo lugar de donde ellos habían bajado y al interceptarlos se les acerca impidiendo que estos dejen de charlar.

Gracias por esperarme- agrega naruto ya teniendo su mochila consigo.

Nos vamos- mas que sugerir, ordena sasuke hacia hikari y naruto que asisten sin protestar.

Al acercarse a portería, salen hasta el exterior y bajan la última escalera que conectaba al instituto para finalmente poner pie hacia la vereda que conduce a la calle.

Y ahora que, nos vamos derecho a casa?-pregunto naruto por decir algo.

Pues, no se el de la idea es sasuke- le responde hikari ya que ella tampoco tiene idea de saber a donde irán.

Pueden adelantarse si quieren, yo les alcanzo después- corrige sasuke.

Bueno, entonces nosotros iremos con dirección a nishino- responde hikari a sasuke indicándole a este que caminarían hacia un paseo peatonal que estaba cerca.

Oka- asiente sasuke mientras ve como los demás siguen su curso hacia el lugar indicado.

Ya es hora de que le avise a hinata- se dice a si mismo sasuke a la vez que busca entre sus cosas, su celular.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, hinata cansada de caminar regresa a sentarse en una banca y se queda mirando hacia un stand de barquillos rellenos.

Me pregunto, si sasuke tardará demasiado en llegar- se queda pensativa hinata.

En eso y sin que nadie lo notara, sakura pasa por el frente de hinata y compra en el stand recién dicho, uno de esos barquillos y tras pagarle a la casera sigue su curso.

Hinata la ve pasar, y al ver que tiene un tinte poco usual en el cabello se le queda mirando hasta que se pierde de vista entre la gente que iba en otra dirección.

No sabía que había gente que usara ese color- se dice hacia si misma para luego dejar de mirar y seguir viendo hacia el frente.

Nota: a todo esto, hinata y sakura aun no saben la presencia de la una y la otra, es más es primera vez que se ven.

A lo lejos se ve que tanto hikari como naruto al doblar una esquina están llegando a un amplio lugar, específicamente a una plaza principal de la ciudad.

Y, bueno mientras esperamos a sasuke, que hacemos- le pregunta hikari a naruto.

Emm, no se aun- responde naruto ante la pregunta de esta a lo que ella baja un poco la cabeza.

Y, que te parece si buscamos algo para comer eh?- le dice hikari a naruto al ver que están acercándose a un stand.

Ya!- dice triunfante naruto ya que le parece buena idea.

Tras ellos aparece sasuke ya que al quedarse algo atrás, tuvo que venirse con paso apurado para no decir que se vino corriendo.

Ah, hola sasuke-chan- saludo hikari a sasuke al verle.

Hola, de nuevo- respondió neutral sasuke ante el saludo.

Creía que demorarías más teme, íbamos a empezar sin ti- se quejo naruto al ver que ya no estaba a solas con esta.

Pues, que mal dobe- pronunció con algo de molestia ante el comentario de este.

Al ver que las cosas ya no estaban de su lado, naruto se puso a mirar hacia otro lado, con intención de buscar alguna excusa para que sasuke les deje a solas, y en eso queda cuando se percata de que hinata esta sentada justo frente a ellos, específicamente en una de las bancas techadas.

Hinata!- exclama naruto al verla.

Hinata al escucharle se levanta emocionada, ya que al notar a naruto llamarle también logra visualizar a sasuke y a hikari con ellos.

Es sasuke!- responde hinata, para luego acercarse al resto.

Sasuke la visualiza poco después, viendo como tras arreglarse el cabello y el bolso se deja abrazar.

Sasuke, no sabía que llegarían tan rápido- sonrió hinata a este, para luego voltearse y mirar a los otros con mas detalle.

Eso quiere decir, que recibiste mi mensaje- sonrió de lado sasuke al ver que lo que tenía pensado le había funcionado.

Sí- rió hinata al recordarlo.

Y hace mucho que esperas hinata- le pregunto hikari al ver que se habían vuelto a reencontrar.

Pues, más menos - responde hinata mientras es abrazada por la espalda.

Ya veo, menos mal- ríe menos nerviosa hikari al ver que no era lo que ella pensaba.

Ehh.. hika-chan tengo hambre- se quejo naruto al ver que no habían avanzado nada hacia la comida que estaba justo al lado.

Sasuke al escucharle se quedo molesto, hinata solo se sonrojo –bueno ella tambien tenía algo de hambre y hikari se rió ante su insistencia de niño pequeño.

Esta bien, voy y vuelvo- le dijo a sasuke y hinata, llevándose a naruto con un puchero en la cara hasta el lugar dicho.

Estos prefirieron quedarse a esperar y se sientan el mismo sitio donde estaba hinata, separándose por instantes para luego dejar que hinatas e apoyara en uno de los hombros de sasuke para estar más cómoda.

Este dobe, siempre con la comida- reclama sasuke mientras los ve eligiendo que comer.

No hay nada que hacerle, al fin y al cabo es naruto-kun- vuelve a reír hinata ante lo dicho por sasuke.

Menos mal que a hika-chan eso no le afecta, hasta parece que le gusta, que sea así- sigue hablando sasuke a lo que hinata deja de mirar al frente y voltea a su dirección.

Sí- le mira interrogante hinata ante lo dicho.

Mirando hacia el frente otra vez, ve como naruto acompañado de hikari, siguen en lo suyo a la vez que estos sin percatarse de nada siguen comprando.

No sabía que a sasuke le importara tanto lo de hikari, será que de verdad a él le preocupa la relación de ellos también, más de lo que yo pensaba?- se pregunta hinata.

Terminado la compra, naruto y hikari regresan a donde ellos están, haciéndose a un lado para ocupar en su totalidad la banca.

Aquí tienen- les dice hikari a sasuke y a hinata, pasándoles una bolsa.

Gracias- responde hinata viendo con curiosidad lo recién entregado.

Te salió muy caro?- pregunta sasuke a hikari viendo como esta le pasa su parte a naruto y luego guardar el dinero en su mochila.

Más menos, pero no demasiado- responde hikari ante lo preguntado por sasuke.

Ten, me hubieras dicho que ibas a comprar para nosotros también- le pasa sasuke a hikari un billete a lo esta se rehúsa.

No hay por que- le dice hikari a sasuke.

Es tu dinero- le insiste sasuke a lo que hinata se apunta.

Tiene razón sasuke-kun, deberías- le dice a hikari.

Naruto le mira, hikari también y luego de pensarlo, termina accediendo.

Esta bien- recibe el dinero y lo guarda también.

Y ahora que, ya no es tan temprano como recién- dice naruto mirando al cielo.

El tiene razón, deberíamos marcharnos- responde hikari viendo esta la torre del reloj en la plaza.

Se levantan y tomando sus cosas se ponen a caminar, pero en cuanto iban por media cuadra, sasuke nota que hinata no luce bien.

Al ver que naruto y hikari estaban algo más adelantados que ellos aprovecha para preguntarle.

Que sucede- le pregunta sasuke a hinata, levantándole el rostro.

No es nada, solo es que…- murmura hinata cabizbaja.

Querías quedarte un rato más no?- deduce sasuke al ver que hinata aun esta apenada.

Si, es que bueno acabamos de vernos y…- responde triste hinata.

Es mi culpa, no te avise que hoy teníamos clase hasta más tarde de lo usual- se responde sasuke a si mismo ya que por ese motivo no pudo estar mas tiempo con ella.

Al ver que hinata tenía razón, sasuke recuerda un detalle y hace que naruto y hikari dejen de caminar para avisarles algo.

Adelántense ustedes- dice sasuke ante la extrañeza de los demás.

Esta bien, entonces nos vamos y será hasta mañana-responde hikari con algo de dudas.

Cuídense- se despide hinata aun apenada.

Adiós teme, hinata- dice naruto alcanzando a hikari que iba un poco mas adelante.

Al ver que ya estaban solos otra vez, hinata se voltea para ver la expresión de sasuke pero no alcanza a hacerlo ya que este al pillarla desprevenida le roba un beso.

Aprovechando que aun no pasa el último autobús iremos a revelar tus fotografías- le dice sasuke a hinata.

Hinata aun por la impresión, solo asiente y caminado hacía la misma dirección donde sus amigos siguieron recorren las calles hasta que se topan con un letrero de revelados fotográficos a lo que no tardan en ingresar.

Sin hacer espera, una señora les recibe la cámara digital de hinata y quitandole de su interior, la tarjeta sd la deja en custodia.

Piensan revelar todas las fotografías, jóvenes- les pregunta la dama a ellos ya que eran muchísimas imágenes en pantalla.

Solo las veinte últimas- sugiere hinata a la dama a lo que esta asiente.

No tiene por que ser así, mejor todas- responde tajante sasuke ya que entre ellas están las fotos del viaje.

Entendido- dice la dependienta.

Entregándole un sobre con algunos datos del cliente, hinata anota lo suyo y junto con sasuke se retiran.

Devolviéndose por el mismo recorrido de hace no mucho, ambos regresan a donde estaban pero esta vez con dirección directa hacia el paradero de autobuses.

No debías por qué sasuke-kun, estaba bien con las veinte que pedí- discute incomoda hinata.

No, es mejor así además como sabrías al azar si entre las que sacaste no estuvieran las que..- respondió sasuke pero no se atrevió a decir más.

No estuvieran las que nos sacamos los dos solos- dejo para si mismo lo último ya que le avergonzaba el final.

Esta bien, pero aun así hasta entonces no canceles todo tu solo- dice hinata cambiando un tanto el tema.

Que tiene, esta bien para mi- responde sasuke acercándola mas a él.

Si, pero…- insiste hinata a lo que no alcanza porque sasuke le ha vuelto a robar otro beso.

No me molesta para nada el hacerlo, si es por ti- le dice a hinata.

E-esta bien- responde hinata absolutamente sonrojada al ser besada de esa manera en dos ocasiones.

Al llegar finalmente al paradero de autobuses ven que justo frente a ellos esta llegando el autobús que más cerca los dejarían en casa, por lo que con algo de apuro logran entrar y tomar asiento.

Dejando atrás un sinfín de dudas sin respuesta que tarde o temprano estarían pronto a responderse bajo el brillo de la primera estrella del anochecer.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos en la próxima entrega

Byes!


	59. Cosas que a la larga afectan

**Holas!**

Una vez más me presento aquí con un capitulo nuevo.

Y... bueno... eso solamente.

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

A medida que su conciencia regresaba, pudo percatarse que una vez más había comenzado un nuevo día.

A través de las cortinas de su habitación ya se podían traslucir los juguetones rayos de sol de la mañana... y eso que ya había pasado bastante tiempo sin poder disfrutar esa leve diferencia en el aire.

Y como no podría ser así, si no fuera porque desde ese preciso momento, estaba viviendo el cambio de horario… dando inicio a la primavera.

Con ya el ánimo por el techo, decidió levantarse de la acogedora cama y se puse a caminar con destino al baño para ducharse, para su suerte esta vez no necesito esperar demasiado al este estar vacío, ya iba en la última prenda, pero eso por segundos fue interrumpido al escuchar tras la puerta que mi hermana hanabi se quejaba – esta misma al sentirse tan segura de que le podía fácilmente lo mismo, se aseguró de ello adelantando el reloj con anticipación-.

Quien diría, que por una vez en la vida, le pudo torcer la mano a esas cosas que en un pasado siempre le hacían burla.

Abriendo la regadera de la ducha, sintiendo el agua de la ducha caer sobre su cuerpo, no dudo en dejarse llevar y calmar por segundos esos pensamientos.

El agua estaba a tal temperatura que casi diría que estaba en el punto exacto para estar allí todo el día, pero al ver esta escurrir por su desnudo cuerpo la espuma del shampoo y el acondicionador, ya no le pareció tan agradable.

Definitivamente hasta esas cosas le hacen recordar que aún faltan muchas cosas por hacer y pensar.-

Al ponerse la toalla y caminar por el pasillo no tardo en volver a escuchar a hanabi, pero esta vez no tan amargada, sino frustrada por no haberse dado cuenta del cambio de hora... por lo que apenas ingreso a su habitación, ella entro en el baño para asearse también.

Mientras se secaba el cuerpo y buscaba semi-desnuda su uniforme de instituto, recordó que no había anotado en el calendario la fecha en que más menos debía retirar las fotografías por lo que de un santiamén lo registro.

Dejando en el mismo una corta nota sobre ello, subrayado en rojo.

No era que fuera de tanta importancia, pues claramente eso podía anotarlo en otra ocasión… pero dado que se le olvidaban las cosas con demasiada regularidad, quiso hacerlo inmediatamente.

Volviendo a lo que hacía, se puso a buscar lo último que le faltaba por vestir, que era la blusa.

Sacándola del closet, comienza el mismo ritual de siempre, retirándolo del colgador y dejar este deslizarse por los brazos y la espalda... pero algo extraño sintió al darse cuenta que este le quedaba algo estrecha.

Por lo cual tuvo como remedio, el tener que quitársela y ponerse otra que me quedara mejor.

Tras ese imprevisto, no tardo demasiado en cambio en ponerse los calcetines y bajar en pantuflas hasta el comedor.

Y como era de esperarse, al bajar las escaleras que daban al primer piso y al comedor… quien la recibía con el "buenos días" era su madre.

Aquella infaltable personaje que no dudaba en alegrarle el día y tras esta con el desayuno listo para llegar y comer… le daba la bienvenida y la alegría a ese lugar.

Todo por instantes le pareció tan perfecto, que hasta dudaba que estuviera en el mundo actual y no en un sueño.

Algo tarde y como de una reflexión cualquiera se tratase recordó súbitamente que este sería uno de los tantos y últimos días del año en el instituto como estudiante de secundaria alta.

Y... después de todo eso, ya había algo que explicaba el porqué, aquella blusa ya no le quedaba, no solamente había sido su cuerpo… sino que al igual que sus sentimientos y visión de la vida también habían crecido.

Veo que esta vez, no tuve la necesidad de irte a despertar,ejej- le pareció escuchar de parte de su madre el hablarle en el momento en que ella tomaba de la panera un sándwich de queso y jamón.

Si, casi parece que fue ayer cuando bajaba las escaleras sujetada del barandal- murmuró ella algo melancólica.

Era que después de todo, aquellas cosas que en un momento recordabas con vergüenza, pasaban de un momento a otro a dejarse de ver así.. y lo vez de una manera más cercana y reflexiva?

Pero, esas cosas por más que en un comienzo parezcan básicas o bochornosas a largo plazo se vuelven parte de uno, no te parece?- dice su madre sin dejar de lado el tema y haciéndose una vez más presente, tocándole la cabeza con cierta complicidad.

Sí..- responde ella sin nada más en particular, ya que por más que quisiera ser egoísta y hacer como que no le gustaba esa sensación... era bueno a veces hacer un alto y respirar tranquila sin pensar en nada más.

Mamá, ¿sabes dónde quedo mi flauta?... la busque en todos lados y no la hallo!- grito desde el segundo piso hanabi, interrumpiendo el ambiente que tanto su madre y ella estaban compartiendo.

Está bien, ya voy para allá… me disculpas?- dice mamá excusándose para marcharse y dejarla sola e irse en dirección a donde su "perfeccionista" hermanita la aguardara .

Con un leve inclinamiento de cabeza, se despidió.

Y al verse una vez más, absolutamente sola, termino riéndome.

Definitivamente algunas cosas, nunca cambiaban.

* * *

Al salir de su casa y acercarse cada vez más a la banca para esperar los autobuses, sasuke en tanto, iba en absoluta decisión de volver a reunirse en el lugar de siempre… junto a la salida del subterráneo y a unas cuantas cuadras del instituto donde asistía a diario su novia.

Pero todo eso por segundos quedo olvidado, cuando este nota que había alguien allí, sentado en ese preciso lugar esperando el próximo autobús…por lo que con la esperanza de que vería a alguien conocido, este con sigilo se acercó para percatarse de que aquella persona que estaba allí esperando… no era ni más ni menos que su compañera de clases, hikari, quien miraba y hojeaba distraídamente un cuaderno de clases.

Al parecer parecía bastante concentrada en ello, por lo que este al sentarse a su lado, parecía no inmutarse.

Prefirió este entonces quedarse un par de segundos a su lado disimulando desinterés.

Al ver que ya no estaba tan sola, hikari no tardo en sobresaltarse y reírse tontamente al notar su presencia.

Ah, hola... no te vi- dijo hikari volviéndose a enderezar y cerrar finalmente, el cuaderno que antes estaba usando, para dejarlo guardado en su bolso.

Descuida, no es nada fue culpa mía que no te haya saludado como corresponde- dijo sasuke como respuesta, para después, echarse hacia atrás… tocando un poco más el respaldo de la banca hasta el sostenedor del techo.

Como digas- dijo esta sin muchos ánimos.

Sonaba esta algo extraña, como si del todo no pareciera demasiado contenta con su presencia, pero creyendo que eso había sido solamente algo del momento… este dejo de hablar.

Estaba por voltearse a mirar hacia el extremo contrario al habitual, con dirección a la calle por donde segundos atrás había recorrido, cuando nota que frente a él venía hinata caminado con el paso algo apurado.

Por lo que dejando una vez más, lo que estaba antes haciendo, se levanta de su asiento para saludarle como correspondía.

Sasuke-kun!-grito bastante contenta hinata al observarle erguido para recibirla.

Este ante el saludo solo sonrió satisfecho.

No tenía escusa alguna para no hacerlo, ya que si era por ella todo estaba bien.

Con un abrazo, termino el saludo.

Que alegría verte sasuke!- dijo hinata al levantar el rostro y mostrarle una vez más su sonrisa.

Igualmente- respondió el nombrado ya que sentía ese mismo sentimiento por ella.

Dejando el abrazo de lado, para voltearse y terminar como ya era de costumbre… tomados de las manos quedo sasuke listo para -en su caso- avisarle a su compañera de clases de que era momento de irse... grata no fue la sorpresa al ver que se había ido sin decirle nada.

Sucede algo?- le pregunto hinata a sasuke algo interrogante sobre el por qué este miraba la banca donde segundos antes este estaba sentado.

No es nada, vámonos- respondió sasuke a su acompañante con la esperanza de que ella no notara el pensamiento que ahora poblaba su mente.

Comenzaron a caminar sin hablar demasiado, ya que el camino no era tan extenso hasta la estación que daba al subterráneo, pero por más que hinata le devolviera la mirada y este hacia el intento de distraerse a cada tanto… mirando las nuevas construcciones que se levantaban en la ciudad sobre aquel mismo sitio donde antes había algún lugar de la niñez... no podía dejar de pensar en el por qué su amiga se había ido de esa manera.

Hinata en tanto, ajena a todo, solo parecía fascinada indicando cada tanto un lugar en específico que en el pasado era un lugar de gran concurrencia.

Pararon de repente frente a un viejo edificio, que si no mal recordaba en un pasado era una heladería que hace demasiado tiempo fue bastante famosa, puesto que cuando aún funcionaba tenía a la venta un sinnúmero de sabores a elección, y muchos dirán que eso no suena muy especial... pero de alguna forma queda igual quedo algo calcado en el pensamiento.

Pero de un día para otro y de manera lenta este dejo de funcionar y alguien ajeno se vuelve el nuevo dueño del terreno y pone en proyecto uno de tantos restaurantes de comida rápida extranjera o sin más una zapatería con precios tan despilfarrantes que fácilmente te comprarías un banquete… ya no parece tan necesario el recordarlo y como el resto de las cosas termina aquel viejo recuerdo en lo profundo de la memoria.

No crees que es algo triste que ya no se pueda visitar más?- pregunto hinata mirando como sacaban un letrero de propaganda bastante empolvado.

Sí..- dijo sasuke ocultando el apego, ya que tanto ella como el entendía perfectamente a que se refería.

Era que acaso, de una forma tan fácil, los recuerdos de la niñez eran desplazados sin compasión alguna por otros... solo por el simple hecho de hacerse más ricos a costa de otros?.

Llegando finalmente y quedando frente a frente al letrero que con hiraganas y kanjis indicaban que estaban en presencia de la entrada que daría al subterráneo, sosteniendo una vez más la mano de hinata, sasuke bajó junto a su lado y por primera vez desde que se habían conocido no tuvieron la necesidad de esperar o de disculparse por no haber llegado antes que el primero.

Al llegar al último peldaño y sin esperar nada, sasuke rodeó con sus brazos a hinata y la comenzó a besar.

Hinata no espero en reaccionar, y también puso de su parte, acomodando sus manos y parte de los brazos bajo su nuca para profundizar el beso.

Sin notarlo demasiado, la nariz de este identifico una dulce fragancia de durazno y miel al acercarse al cabello de hinata.

Tal vez, sin pensarlo muy pervertidamente, -sasuke pensó – si podría acostumbrarme a esa fragancia tan agradable.

Usuarios del tren 1219, con destino a Miyagi, Hatsumoto e Hidromeisen dirigirse a la puerta diecinueve.

Una lástima-pensó para si sasuke ya que les habían interrumpido.

Separándose de momento hinata se aleja su lado, y bajando sus pies al piso –sasuke es un tanto más alto que ella- dejo de sentirse en el aire esa fragancia, ya que después de una corta espera por fin había llegado nuestro tren.

Sasuke-kun sucede algo?- dijo hinata mirándome de reojo ocultando de momento su sonrojo seguramente a consecuencia de haberse besado con él y dejar en mitad eso.

N-no, no es nada- responde sasuke.

No lo niego, pero el que me pregunte que me sucede con esa vergüenza tan suya, me hace sentir que soy afortunado de estar a su lado.

Creo que el estar demasiado al lado de naruto, me está afectando el cerebro, acabo de pensar algo cursi… por dios!-se queda pensativo sasuke tras pensar de esa manera.

Hinata, en tanto ajena a mis pensamientos, ya había avanzado bastante... por lo que sin mucho por correr llegue rápidamente a su lado, haciendo que casi al mismo chance entráramos juntos -junto a un cierto grupo de personas- hacia nuestro respectivo tren.

El cual nos llevaría de regreso al instituto.

* * *

Sé que a muchos les habrá quedado corto, pero fue porque mis manos ya no daban más

-se oculta tras una sombra angustiada-

nos vemos en la próxima...

saludos!


	60. Vientos del Pasado y Presente

Holas!

Despues de un buen tiempo sin escribir, traigo una vez mas un nuevo capitulo...

que a pesar de no aportar mucho -ya que solo es algo transitorio- aun asi espero que sea de su agrado

a leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Al parar el tren, en la estación que por ser la que les correspondía ese día bajar, fue aquel donde hinata junto con sasuke y el montón de gente con quienes se soparon esa madrugada, comenzaron a retirarse y dispersarse por lo largo y ancho del recito y de la misma forma en que llegó el tren este en cosa de solo segundos hizo marcha atrás y desapareció por un túnel que quien sabe a dónde iría a parar.

Hinata al ver que una vez más estaba en profunda soledad y en compañía de sasuke por el momento le dio la idea de observarlo ya que a pesar de que este parecía disimular bastante bien que no le aquejaba nada, esta en cambio tenía una leve incertidumbre sobre que cosa estaría pensado, o mejor dicho en quien estaba pensando.

Casi por instinto, en cambio, y tal vez por el hecho de que sasuke podía sentir el observar de hinata fue que sasuke termino acercando su mano a la que tenía libre para luego entrelazarlas –ya que la otra iba muy bien sujeta a la correa del bolso escolar de ella- para dar inicio al tan repetido pero constante trayecto con destino a la salida del sitio que daba precisamente a las escaleras.

Con el paso un poco acelerado estos subieron los escalones hasta llegar al tan apreciado exterior donde ya se respiraba –literalmente- la humedad y el bullicio en cada rincón de las calles, abarrotadas del ir y venir de la gente en plena madrugada.

Y fue por instantes en que se produjo entre los dos un silencio que estaba por segundos a tener que desaparecer ya que a abrir hinata sus labios para dar por terminada la tensa sensación que les estaba tocando pero eso se dio por olvidado al percatarse que sasuke miraba hacía el frente con el ceño algo fruncido.

-Bueno, es cierto que suele tenerlo siempre así frente al resto, pero en algunas ocasiones no es tan así ya que al estar al lado de la hyuuga hace el intento por evitarlo-

Mirando hinata hacía el frente y fijar su visual con dirección a lo que estaba viendo el uchicha, esta se percata a que se debía su para nada disimulado enojo.

Estaban ambos frente a frente con naruto, pero en una situación distinta de otras veces en que ya se topado con él.

Es decir, que esta vez no le encontraron venir corriendo apresuradamente con dirección a ellos como tantas veces había sucedido.

Sino que estaba en compañía de alguien más.

Y entonces en eso quedamos- terminaba de decirle naruto a alguien, que tanto como sasuke y hinata no podían apreciar del todo, ya que naruto al estar de espaldas cubría del todo la silueta de quien al parecer estaba conversándole algo.

S-si, descuida naruto-chan, haré lo posible por no olvidarme-decía la otra persona que extrañamente no utilizaba el sufijo –kun que por lo usual suele utilizarse a los jóvenes de su edad, sino que usaba el –chan como si a quien se refería era alguien menor que él.

Al escuchar tanto sasuke como hinata ese error entre sufijos, no duraron en acercarse aún más sus pasos, haciendo que aquellos quienes conversaban momento atrás terminaran escuchando la cercanía de los pasos de estos para dejar lo que estaba haciendo y voltearse.

Para mostrar finalmente que la persona con quien estaba conversando no era ni más ni menos que hikari, la compañera de clases de ambos chicos -exceptuando a hinata ya que ella asiste a otro instituto-

Naruto al apenas percatarse que estaba frente a la hyuuga, no dudo como en anteriores ocasiones en saludar a su manera a esta con un gran abrazo, sorprendiendo una vez más a esta y logrando que sasuke se erizase de los celos.

Hinata-chan, que alegría verte ttebayo!- fue lo que primero dijo naruto sin dejar atrás su tan afanada muletilla sin sentido.

Eh, si igualmente na-naruto-kun- alcanzó a decir hinata sin ocultar su rubor en su rostro.

Ya que a pesar de que sabía con suma anticipación, que naruto siempre actuaba de esa manera frente a su persona, aun no lograba del todo acostumbrarse.

Pero eso duró poco ya que en cosa de segundos rápidamente fue jalada de una forma bastante sobreprotectora de los brazos de este para regresar a los tan propios brazos de su novio.

Que crees que haces dobe- fue lo que rápidamente dijo sasuke con una notable vena palpitando sobre su blanca frente en modo de sumo fastidio.

Nada de lo que puedas quejarte teme, yo solo la estoy saludando- dijo de una forma torpe naruto sin medir para nada sus palabras.

Si como no - dijo de una forma tajante sasuke haciendo que su molestia hacia su compañero de casi toda su vida aumentase.

Hinata en cambio, haciendo por el momento caso omiso de la pelea que estos estaban teniendo, esta prefirió prestar su atención en la chica que momento atrás estaba pendiente el rubio, con intención clara de al menos saludarle.

B-buenos días, hikari-san- pronunció hinata una vez el saludo de profunda cortesía que tanto le representada cosa que fue percibida de una forma inmediata por la nombrada que algo incomoda por el sufijo no pudo evitar el tartamudear.

Eh… igualmente hinata- le respondió hikari al saludo de esta quien ahora se encontraba bastante cerca de rubio hiperactivo tomando su brazo.

Al ver que hikari estaba contestándole el saludo a la hyuuga, sasuke, quien en todo el momento en que estas dos llevaban conversando se había quedado callado, estaba recordando el último momento ya algo aislado en que minutos atrás se había encontrado con la susodicha en la parada de autobuses y que en la instancia en que se había vuelto para hablarle ya se había marchado.

Naruto creo que será hora de irnos- dijo hikari al ojiazul bajando su brazo para tener contacto a su mano para dar por finalizado el encuentro.

Pe-pero hika-chan es que no vamos a acompañarlos? –dijo en tono de interrogación naruto ya que le parecía sumamente extraño a este que su novia de la nada quisiera marcharse.

S-si porque quiere marcharse hikari-san, es que acaso está molesta- pregunto algo inquieta hinata ante las palabras recién dichas de esta.

N-no, no es eso, es solamente que junto con naruto tenemos que hacer algo y…- dijo algo avergonzada hikari evadiendo la mirada insistente que parecía ocultar sin éxito del resto.

Oh cierto se me había olvidado por completo- dijo naruto mostrando una vez más su sonrisa zorruna con dirección esta vez hacia su novia.

Entonces nos vemos luego- dijo hinata a estos ya que al ser que no les encontrase al finalizar las clases era muy probable que no les vería hasta el comienzo del día siguiente.

S-si, hasta entonces- dijo hikari volteándose y dar la espalda junto con naruto para ponerse a cruzar la calle vecina y dejando a la otra pareja sola una vez más.

Al ver que una vez más, hikari se había marchado, sasuke no pudo evitar mirarles a ambos hasta que se perdieran por una curva, siendo esto una vez más olvidado en el momento en que hinata regreso a tomarle la mano a sasuke, quien al sentir la mano de esta junto a la suya posó su visual una vez más sobre esta.

Y-ya que estamos nuevamente solos, porque no te acompaño- dijo sasuke sin reparo alguno haciendo que hinata se sorprendiera.

E-en serio, lo dices?- dijo de la nada la ojiazul ante la sugerencia de este ya que de todas las veces en que se acompañaban nunca de los jamases –al menos en ese semestre- le había hecho compañía hasta su instituto.

Si, te parece claro está, si no quieres te entenderé- dijo con autosuficiencia sasuke ante la sorpresa de ella.

A-al contrario, sasuke-san por mi no hay problema- sonrió una vez más hinata para percatarse despees que había utilizado el sufijo de cortesía una vez más con él.

A lo que sasuke solo sonrió.

Y hinata ante ello no pudo evitar el volver a sonrojarse.

Dando una vez más a una de tantas situaciones un poco repetidas pero cotidianas que tanto como ella como él no dudaban por un segundo en tener que vivir.

* * *

Mientras a lo lejos se podía escuchar el caer de las últimas gotas de lluvia que se deslizaban por los vidrios de las casas y desaparecía el rocio de las plantas... fue que de una forma bastante cercana pude apreciar una vez más lo maravilloso que puede llegar a ser el caminar junto al ser que amas el trayecto de ida al instituto sin tener que correr apresuradamente como otras veces.

Y el viento con su invisible presencia de tanto en tanto se hacía presente al mover las hojas de los arboles y ondular algunos que otros cabellos rebeldes que no dudaban en seguirle el compas de la libertad que parecía sentirse en todos lados.

Y por mas que lo pensaba, sonaba algo extraño... pero muy dulce a la vez.

No dude en ningun momento de trasmitirle a mi amado una de mis sonrisas que al hacer contacto con su visual no dudo este en sonreir de igual manera pero sin dejar atrás los indudables porques de que me sucedía que sonreia tanto.

Si te dijera, sasuke... que no yo lo se, me lo creerías?

* * *

Los charcos en la acerca a medida que se veía mas cercano a estar frente a las dependencias de mi instituto me hizo amargarme un poco, solo un poco pero eso ya no parecía tan así al ver que mientras seguiamos acercandonos más y más... sasuke no flaqueaba en ningun segundo en soltarme la mano.

Al cruzar la ultima calle que nos separaba de las avenidas principales, y a medida que nos acercabamos mas y mas, hizo ilustre de enseñarnos de una manera rutinaria pero tal vez nueva para mi acompañante el ver que de entre toda o casi nula vegetación que rondaba por la ciudad esta era indudablemente la excepcion.

Entre dos o más alamos que imponentemente adornaban la entrada lado a lado.

Se encontraba un amplio y de fachada del antiguo diseño neoclasico victoriano un largo y extenso pilar con destellos de blanca pureza una torre de reloj que de forma casi imperceptible marcaban las horas junto a la entrada igualmente del mismo tinte niveo de mi instituto.

Y con letras doradas, y letras con mayuscula resaltaban el nombre del mismo.

Instituto Nakayoshi.

Por instantes tanto sasuke como hinata se quedaron observando las dependencias y ver como al descender el paso ya se hacía parcticamente imposible el no escuchar el bullicio de los estudiantes que de forma lenta pero constante ingresaban y otros pasaban de largo por lo ancho y largo de la entrada.

No tardo en si la espera, que en todo el camino parecía nunca acabar, al escucharse de forma ya esperada el resonar de las ocultas campanas de la ya nombrada torre que indicaban de forma inrremediable que ya era hora de despedirse.

Hinata sin hacerse esperar, y sin que sasuke pudiera decir nada, fue que en cosa de segundos, esta se inclinara solo un poco sobre si para que pasando sus manos y rozando las mejillas de este le plantara un corto beso en los labios.

G-gracias por acompañarme hasta aqui, sasuke- dijo hinata regresando sus pies a tierra y descender un poco sus manos que antes estaban posadas lado a lado su rostro para bajar finalmente al pecho de este haciendo que este la abrazara.

No hay porque hinata-dijo sasuke sin reproche haciendo por segundos eterno el afecto hasta que se dio por finalizado al ver que hinata le daba un ultimo vistazo con su rostro enrojecido de la verguenza acumulada para desprenderse de ese tan agradecido abrazo para quedar una vez más frente a frente.

E-esto... yo, será hasta la tarde- dijo hinata ocultando tras su flequillo la descepcion constante y realista que significa el no asistir al mismo lugar.

Mmhh- asintio sin correr del todo al apego de la situación sasuke mientras soltaba una vez más la mano de esta.

P-pero, a-aun nos queda lo de las fotografías- dijo hinata haciendo muestra de su tartamudez una vez más.

De eso no hay problema, ante cualquier indicio de que terminen mis clases antes te avisare- sonrio con autosuficiencia sasuke haciendo que hinata no dudara en aflorar en si una posibilidad de un nuevo encuentro con su persona.

S-si- dijo hinata escuchando a lo lejos como las campanadas de entrada a clases dejaban de sonar para darle el ultimo anuncio de que debía irse.

Nos vemos- dijo sasuke dandose media vuelta para luego comenzar el trayecto de regreso ya que su instituto estaba un poco mas alejado que el de ella -aproximadamente unas dos cuadras-

H-hasta luego- dijo hinata viendo como en cosa de segundos el se perdia por una avenida y perderse de vista.

Dandose media vuelta tambien.

Hinata dio el primer paso, no tan extenso hacia el recinto que ante ella se presentaba.

Vio como al igual que ella aun muchos estudiantes iban y venian ingresando por las rejas teñidas de purpura de la entrada e ingreso al instituto.

Dejando atrás un sinnumero de preguntas sin respuesta que solo terminarian siendo respondidas al finalizar una vez mas las clases.

* * *

No vemos en la proxima entrega

byes!


	61. Sentirse Acompañado

Holas!

Despues de un buen tiempo sin escribir, traigo una vez mas un nuevo capitulo...

Y como es ya es costumbre, el continuar los capitulos bajo el punto de vista de uno de los protagonistas que componen la historia en que esta relacionada en algo la historia -ya que esto al fin y al cabo es un gakuen/vida estudiantil- y en este primer apartado es turno de sasuke.

Modestía de este uchiha sepsi y sumamente gruñon, aparte muy aparte jejej~

a leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Con el paso algo acelerado, pero al mismo tiempo profundamente disimulado fue que sasuke camino con regreso al trayecto que le llevaría al instituto, se podría facil intuir que el hecho anterior de acompañar a hinata hacia otra dirección y devolverse le habia quitado sus minutos y ahora mismo ya no estaban tanto a su favor...

pero eso dada su autosuficiencia y terquez nunca lo admitiría.

de una forma lenta pero segura pudo encontrarse frente a frente contra los ya cotidianos edificios e insfraestructuras de caracter neoclasico que trasformaban a diario el ida a clases se volviera una pequeña aventura hacia epocas pasadas.

A lo lejos ya se podía apreciar la violacea instalación de pilares de total y simple decoración haciendo un no muy fracasado intento de parecer imponente ante el resto de las otras tantas casas y edificaciones adyacentes de la avenida que ha esa hora estaba tan concurrida.

Cruzando el ultimo tramo hacia la calle de enfrente y estar a salvo de unos cuantos automoviles que venian en dirección opuesta a la suya pero con leves intenciones de venirsele en cualquier instante en contra suya fue que pasando entre los barrotes y portones de la entrada ingreso una vez mas a Hanagata.

Sin mucho esfuerzo ni tanto bullicio -ya que muchos de los estudiantes que ubicaba de otros cursos ya estaban en camino a dirigirse a sus respectivos salones- fue que internandose entre el montón de gente que iba en la misma dirección que él.

quedando entre el pasillo que daba a los salones del segundo y tercer piso y a las escaleras que conducian al no tal lejano cuatro piso si se miraba con dirección al techo, solo faltaban unos cuantos pasos mas y estaría allí.

Pasando por la entrada del salón fue facilmente advertido por alguien más que sin mas verle le saludo con tan implacable sonrisa tan agradable para algunos pero un tanto molesta para otro, siendo el no tanto la excepción.

Frente a él se hallaba una vez más naruto con los primeros tres botones de su camisa abierta y el cabello siempre alborotado y los pies arriba de silla y a poco o practicamente nada de lejanía hikari que al verle estaba un poco asombrada por verle denuevo. -o eso es lo que a sasuke le pareció ver-

Hola teme, si que demoraste!- casi gritando saludo a su estilo naruto haciendose notar rapidamente entre los pocos alumnos que habian ya tomado su lugar y sin esperar demasiado a que llegara el profesor de turno.

Sasuke al ver que la tan y poco disimulado tic se hiciera en su cara por aquel atrevimiento suyo -de encararle que este había llegado antes que el al salón que compartian- solo hizo por segundos caso omiso a su saludo para bajar de su espalda su mochila y poder finalmente tomar asiento en su pupitre.

Si, demore pero eso es algo que a ti no te debería importar dobe- respondió cerrando levemente la mirada para ponerse a mirar sin un punto fijo hacia el pizarrón que tenía enfrente.

Que molesto eres sasuke, y yo que lo decía de puro amable no más- dijo naruto sin pensar demasiado para luego bajarse de la mesa donde anteriormente estaba sentado para ponerse frente a él, con el ceño fruncido.

Sigues sin medir tus palabras adecuadamente dobe, deberías comprarte un diccionario- se burlo de forma inmediata sasuke sin importarle demasiado si su compañero comenzará una rabieta.

Ah, callate sasuke!- bufó naruto sin mucha suerte ya que al contrario de lo que tenía pensado responderle, se le estaban acabando las ideas y los insultos.

Hikari ajena a todo esto no había presenciado del todo la conversación de ambos ya que si no se había dicho antes estaba subrayando unas cuantas hojas que tenía bajo el codo y el brazo -ademas de que cuando esta metida toda su concentración en algo no lo suelta, ademas que las peleas matutinas de ambos ya la tenian mas que acostumbrada-

Aquí tienes naru, espero que te sirva- dijo hikari sonriendo nerviosa al cruzarse por segundos con la mirada de ambos, ya que al hablar ambos se les quedo mirando.

Ah, arigato hika-chan- dijo naruto sumamente contento al tener aquellas hojas/guia entre sus manos.

-aunque estaba claro que a pesar del esfuerzo de esta, seguiría con aquella cabeza dura que el poseeía, con muchas dudas-

No es nada, al fin y al claro fue un placer- dijo con aquella misma sonrisa hikari para luego cerrar su cuaderno y de la misma forma que hizo sasuke antes, mirar hacia cualquier lado, en el caso de ella, hacia la ventana que tras ella se traslucian los arboles, careciendo de hojas y color, ya que aun se encontraban en pleno invierno.

* * *

Capitulo hasta ahora incompleto, tengan paciencia please, tomenlo como un adelanto ;w;

No vemos en la proxima entrega

byes!


	62. Resurgiendo Amor

**para no hacerla tan larga, -ya que sobra decir que estuve bastante tiempo sin escribir- solo dire que muchas gracias por pasarse y que espero que lo que se vendrá de ahora en adelante espero que les guste y que no les decepcione-.**

**saludos!**

**y a leer se a dicho!**

* * *

A lo lejos no tardo en escucharse el timbre que indicaría que ya había finalizado otra y como siempre estresante jornada en el salón, que sin mucha demora hizo a la totalidad de los estudiantes ponerse de pie.

Y no olviden, leer detenidamente desde el apartado IV hasta el apartado VIII de sus respectivos libros, pues estos serán cruciales para su preparación de pruebas de ingreso, están advertidos. Ya pueden retirarse- pronunció el maestro de turno antes de tomar sus pertenencias y marcharse.

No hubo que esperar demasiado, para que retornara el bullicio en el lugar y que de una manera tranquila e inoportuna volviera naruto a hacer de las suyas, al hacer su acostumbrada rutina de molestar a alguien, y quien mas si no su compañero de enfrente - ni mas ni menos que uchiha sasuke ,el amargado y deleite de todas las chicas del instituto hanagata y sus alrededores- quien rato atrás le daba la espalda cosa que poco duro, tras sentir como el anterior le había picado con un lapicero la nuca, logrando así que se volteara con su característico fruncido de total molestia contra su persona .

Era necesario que hicieras eso para llamar mi atención dobe- respondió de forma automática sasuke mientras se sobaba la nuca por lo anterior.

S-si, ya que estaba aburrido de ver tu cabeza tapando el pizarrón jejej- respondió naruto con su habitual sonrisa zorruna que hacia mas molestar al contrario.

Torpe- susurró sasuke sin importarle si le molestaría al nombrado tal insulto.

Decías?- respondió naruto tras oírle ya que del todo no le había escuchado bien.

Nada-dijo sasuke tras no pensarlo demasiado y ya dejando de guardar sus pertenencias, las que ya estaban en su totalidad repartidas en el fondo de su mochila, para luego cerrar el cierre del mismo y levantándose de su asiento con intención de dirigirse a la salida del salón.

Ya es hora que nos retiremos hika, no quiero terminar rodeado de esas acosadoras antes de que el pasillo termine repleto- dijo sasuke echándole un vistazo a hikari quien ya estaba por terminar de escribir lo escrito en el pizarrón del mismo recinto.

S-si- le respondió esta, ya que estaba igualmente y de una forma muy parecida terminado de guardar también sus pertenencias ya que había finalizado de escribir.

Ya te vas?- le dijo naruto con total ingenuidad.

Eso parece- dijo hikari sonriente ya que apenas volteo a ver a sasuke este dejo de observarle y comenzó su marcha hacia el pasillo.

Entonces te acompaño- dijo naruto sin más.

Levantándose de su asiento, naruto también guardo sus cosas, y junto con hikari comenzaron a caminar ya fuera del salón quienes apenas avanzaban por el primer pasillo de la segunda planta de la edificación del instituto para los terceros no tardaron en visualizar a sasuke quien iba unos cuantos metros mas adelante.

Ehh... ya va bastante lejos de nosotros, y yo que creía que te esperaría- ironizó naruto tras ver como sasuke, cada vez mas cerca de las escaleras que iban en dirección al primer piso seguía su camino sin decir más.

Descuida, no avanzará demasiado, seguro que le encontraremos más adelante- le respondió sin mucho meditarlo su amiga y actual novia ya que sabía que por lo anteriormente dicho por sasuke se irían juntos.

Y precisamente, termino siendo así, apenas habían llegado a la escalera del primer piso que se encontraron con sasuke al final del recorrido esperándoles cabizbajo ya que si recuerdan algunos este acostumbra pasar el tiempo escuchando música con sus audífonos puestos quien apenas los visualizo dejo de apoyarse en uno de los pilares de concreto que sostenía firmemente los salones superiores para estar frente a frente a los otros dos faltantes.

Ya reunidos los tres, siguieron su camino hasta la salida principal que tras cruzar una reja y un portón custodiado por el vigilante, lograron salir a la calle, ya sintiéndose automáticamente mas relajados, incluyendo a sasuke que siendo obvio no se le notaba demasiado.

Sin hacer anuncio alguno, fue naruto nuevamente el causante de una nueva conversación por parte de el trio -ya que siendo de naturaleza hiperactiva le era imposible estar en mutismo por demasiado tiempo- para charlar de cosas sin mucha relevancia.

Ya que terminaron las clases, a donde piensas ir ahora, iras a ver a hinata- dijo naruto yendo directo al grano haciendo que sasuke se quitara uno de sus audífonos y dejando de mirar hacia al frente para voltear su rostro hacia la dirección de la persona que le había hablado.

Eso no te incumbe dobe, lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo- responde sasuke sin alterarse ni un poco ya que como es costumbre también el no gusta de hablar sus asuntos personales con el resto.

Que antipático eres sasuke, solo es una pregunta no es necesario que me respondas así teme- bufa naruto con resignación y cansancio, ya que tras estar horas sentado ya le dolía la espalda a causa de la tensión.

No te aflijas, naru-kun, seguro tienes razón y terminemos llegando donde hinata como otras veces- dijo hikari no muy convencida.

Ahh que buena, gracias por decirlo hika-chan- respondió naruto mas animado ya que sabe que a hikari no le molestaba que este pregunte por ella.

Hikari sólo asistió ante el agradecimiento, sabiendo bien que no estaba segura del todo en ello ya que solo se lo había dicho para darle en el gusto, pero dejando eso aparte, al igual como había antes anunciado no tardo también en lograr reencontrarse al igual que en una ocasión pasada a hinata junto a naruko uzumaki -la hermana melliza de naruto- despidiéndose de la peli-azulada como otras tantas veces quien no tardo también en visualizarlos quedándose callada por unos segundos para que también se volteara hinata y que tras ver a sasuke no evito mostrar una cara de total asombro por hallarse juntos de nuevo.

Sa-sasuke-kun...- pronunció hinata sin mucho reparo haciendo que sasuke que en todo el trayecto estaba serio sonriera solo para ella pero a su manera, curvándose un poco los labios para luego ser abrazado.

Hime- susurró sasuke haciendo que solo le escuchase su amada quien atinó de forma autómata a ruborizarse terminado el abrazo para volver a posar los pies sobre la tierra.

Quien lo diría- dijo naruko sin intención de quedarse ya que no le agrada para nada la presencia del uchiha frente a su nariz.

Uzumaki- pronunció sasuke de manera neutral ya que este de una forma algo especial para su persona tampoco le agradaba mucho que digamos.

Ehh... hola nee-chan- saludo torpemente naruto ya que por extraño que parezca no suele encontrarse con su hermana en esos momentos, mientras está junto a hinata, sasuke y su actual novia.

Hola nii-chan- correspondió naruko al saludo por su hermano algo más fraternal ya que al contrario de sasuke este si le agrada, quien después de aquello se quedo mirando a hikari quien estaba en total mutismo ya que estaba mirando la infraestructura del instituto donde asisten tanto hinata como la misma.

Hikari tras sentirse observada, segundos después, también se quedo mirando a naruko por algunos segundos sin decir nada, pero que luego mirando a naruto abrió su boca.

Buenas tardes, naruko-san- dijo hikari bastante educadamente ya que recordemos bien que había pasado un tiempo desde cuando le fueron a buscar su casa y luego de ello cuando fueron de paseo a la nieve.

S-si- igualmente-respondió naruko un poco aturdida ya que no estaba del todo acostumbrada -dejando aparte a hinata- a oírle como alguien ajeno le saludaba tan amablemente y con total respeto para su persona.

Comenzaron nuevamente a caminar ahora en grupo por la acera, encaminándose con dirección a las avenidas céntricas de la ciudad, hallándose como en veces anteriores con gente que iba y venía cruzando la calle de un extremo a otro muy apurada y en grandes cantidades a punto de quedar chocando de vez en cuando por uno que otro peatón distraído.

Gra-gracias sasuke-kun por venirme a buscarme, yo estaba casi en las mismas de hacerlo si no fuera que usted llegó antes de despedirme de naruko-chan- pronunció hinata sosteniendo la mano blanquecina del uchiha que solo sonrió.

No es nada, ademas de que me queda cerca,sabes que me es un placer hacer eso por ti- dijo sasuke galantemente haciendo que hinata volviese a ruborizarse.

Y, pensabas quedarte mucho rato alla junto a hinata-chan si no hubiésemos llegado, nee-chan?- preguntó naruto a su hermana como una forma de aliviar el ambiente.

Ehh.. pues no mucho, ya que hinata como sabes gusta de irse con el uchiha- dijo naruko con algo de descaro sabiendo bien que sasuke le oia claramente ya que estaba caminado un poco mas adelante que el resto junto con hinata que iba a la par con el tomados de la mano.

Hikari en tanto, quien volvía a su mutismo y que de tanto en tanto miraba a su alrededor, y que al igual que hacía sasuke y hinata, también estaba de la mano pero en este caso con naruto volvió esta a extrañarse a que se debía eso de que naruko le hablase así al dirigirse a sasuke ya que bien saben que estos no se agradan pero ella ajena a todo le produce una gran curiosidad cada vez que sucede.

Ya veo- termina de decir naruto ya que sabe que en cualquier momento su querida hermanita se molestaría con él si seguía insistiendo.

Siguiendo el trayecto, el grupo termino de caminar en dirección recta e ingresaron a una galería de locales comerciales que ya en su interior se veía en el centro de este una pequeña pero acogedora plaza decorada con arbustos florecidos y arboles cercados para solo ser admirados, bancas para sentarse y una solitaria pileta que de tanto en tanto lanzaba chorros de agua cristalina con dirección al cielo.

Maravillada más que nadie, hinata se quedo sonriente, al ver como toda una niña la hermosura del lugar ya que sabía bien -aunque el resto desconocía- hacía donde se dirigían junto a sasuke quien al percatarse de ello de una forma cómplice apretó suavemente pero firme su mano.

Y-yo sasuke-kun- pronunció hinata aun sosteniendo la mano de sasuke junto a la suya propia ya que se estaban acercando al local donde habían dejando encargada la tarjeta de memoria de su cámara fotográfica.

Descuida, seguro ya debe estar listas- dijo sasuke sabiendo bien también que era lo que hinata planeaba decirle ya que con anterioridad ya habian quedado de ir a buscar aquello juntos.

Dentro del local, hinata se acerco al mesón de servicio y sacando sin mucha demora la boleta con los datos requeridos para retirar las fotos, se la entrego a una joven algo mas madura que ella que luego de que terminara de atender a una persona que venía por lo mismo se la recibió con gusto para luego buscar algo desconocido para la mayoría en el lugar dentro de una gaveta llena de sobres cuidadosamente sellados para luego entregarle uno de ellos a hinata recibiendo el mismo bastante agradecida.

Al salir junto con sasuke, quien estaba tras ella, y que era el único que le había acompañado hacia el interior no tardaron en encontrarse con el resto del grupo que estaban animadamente conversando, excluyendo a hikari que tal verles toco el hombro de naruto para indicarles que ya habían terminado.

La primera en reaccionar fue naruko ya que al principio extrañada de que los primeros entraran al local de fotografía sin decir nada y luego salir con el sobre sellado no dudo en preguntarse igual que el resto de que trataban las fotografías que se hallaban en su interior.

Y luego naruto que al contrario que su hermana, no dudo en preguntar.

Y, eso hinata no me digas que entraste a revelar unas fotografías- preguntó naruto de lo mas curioso.

S-si naruto-kun- respondió hinata ruborizándose de nuevo, pero no a causa de que naruto le preguntara aquello, sino porque sasuke le estaba abrazando por la espalda con un brazo y también por el contenido de alguna de las mismas en el interior del sobre que abrió sin esfuerzo alguno.

Naruto se acerco poco a poco con intención de ver que tanto había adentro, con leve intención de quitarle el sobre a hinata -ya que tenía la certeza de que no las sacaría todas- pero esto quedo anulado al ver que sasuke adivinara sus intenciones adelantándose.

Ni lo pienses dobe, son de hinata- dijo sasuke aterrando a naruto ya que aquello lo pronunció casi gritando.

Que malo eres sasuke, quiero verlas- dijo naruto sacando un puchero ya que realmente dentro de si tenía muchas ganas de que hinata las mostrase o que caso contrario se las prestara.

N-no te preocupes naruto-kun, en otra ocasión te las muestro vale?- dijo hinata sonriendo apaciblemente .

O-ok- suspiro resignado naruto ya que no esperaba que le dijera aquello.

Espera... es que acaso no las piensas mostrarlas aquí mismo hinata-chan?- pregunto naruko extrañada ya que también pensaba al igual que su hermano que lo haría.

Hinata al oirle, negó con cabeza.

N-no, es que aqui tengo fotos de la familia entre otras cosas, será luego- dijo hinata para también decepción de su amiga para luego mirar cómplice a sasuke quien se sonrojo levemente.

Buuu- pronuncio fastidiada naruko.

En fin... no es por nada, pero no creen que es mejor que nos marchemos es tarde- hablo esta vez hikari quien miraba al cielo notando el resto al igual que todos que era cierto ya que estaba por anochecer en cualquier momento.

Hikari tiene razón- habló sasuke también apoyando lo dicho por la castaña ya que si no querían esperar demasiado la locomoción que iba a sus casas para no tener que caminar tendrían que apurarse.

Disponiéndose a caminar, todo el grupo casi simultáneamente se acomodo su bolso/mochila y cambiaron de ruta con trayecto nuevamente y como en veces pasadas al paradero de buses que se ubicaba a unas pocas cuadras de donde se hallaban.

Al salir del lugar donde estaban anteriormente, tanto sasuke como hinata volvieron a tomarse de la mano y regresaron a caminar al frente y un poco mas adelante que los tres faltantes quienes volvían a estar detrás de ellos siguiendo sus pasos.

Naruko, en tanto, una vez más volvió a fijarse en hikari, ya que al igual que ella también tenía algo de interés en saber de la otra, pero como tampoco sabia nada de nada opto por lo mas básico.

Ahora que recuerdo, si no me equivoco en todo este rato que nos hemos visto, el torpe de mi hermano no nos presento verdad?- dice naruko improvisando su pregunta ya que después de tanto que había estado viendo a la chica nueva seguía avergonzada de que a pesar de que hikari supiera su nombre ni siquiera ella sabía el de ella.

Ehh... yo creo que no-solo atino a decir eso hikari ya que no se esperaba que naruko dijera eso tan de repente.

De que hablas nee-chan?-dijo naruto extrañado ya que le pareció raro lo que decía su hermana.

De eso mismo hermano, en todo este rato, esta chica me ha estado hablando con total cortesía y yo sin saber su nombre ni nada eres un desconsiderado- critica a su hermano por lo que le estaba haciendo sentir.

P-pero...- balbuceaba naruto ya que parte de lo que mucho alegaba su hermana tenía bastante razón.

Pero nada hermanito, para la próxima debería tener eso en cuenta sabes- critico naruko por ultima vez ya que se sentía mas calmada.

E-esto yo... concuerdo con lo de naruko-san, naru-kun- dijo hikari mirando cabizbaja al piso nerviosa dándole razón a la uzumaki.

Pero hikari-chan- pronunció apenado el uzumaki menor viendo a la chica que seguia mirando al piso.

Pero, no en todo... o sea eso son solo formalismos verdad?- continuo diciendo hikari aun mirando el piso pero entablando una sonrisa.

Hika...- balbuceo naruto.

No me molesta, es solo que yo también debí haberlo hecho con anterioridad ya que igual yo supe así de repente tu nombre por como naruto y hinata-chan te nombraban mientras estábamos de paseo- siguió hablando hikari ahora mirando hacía a un lado.

Así que porque no mejor nos presentamos como debe ser para no evitar mas confusiones naruko-san, no cree que sería lo mas correcto ahora?- dijo hikari finalizando de decir lo que tenía en mente ahora mirando con una sonrisa amable a naruko y a naruto quienes en todo el rato que había pasado no sabían que decir.

A-ahh.. si creo que sería lo correcto jeje- rió nerviosa naruko.

Mi nombre es Hikari Yukitzu, un gusto- pronunció dejando de caminar para estar frente a frente a naruko, completando su nombre usando total cortesía al decirlo.

Y yo soy Naruko Uzumaki, hermana mayor de este torpe ejej- dijo naruko casi riéndose mientras despeinaba con una mano el cabello del insultado quien se quejo de forma inmediata.

No te hace mayor el haber nacido segundos antes o después nee-chan si nacimos el mismo día- bufó naruto ya que no le agradaba que su hermana adulará de eso y que a su vez explicaba porque el es algo mas infantil que ella.

Ehh... o sea que ustedes?- pronunció hikari ya que ignoraba a que se refería naruto.

Exactamente lo que piensas, somos mellizos aunque yo soy mas guapa- dijo naruko sonriendo para si ya que le gustaba decirse eso a si misma de vez en cuando.

Eso quiere decir que eres feo dobe- rio sasuke volteándose levemente viendo como naruto gruñía en silencio y al mismo tiempo seguía de la mano de hinata que reía bajito también ya que en el fondo lo dicho por naruko le habia dado risa también pero sin pensar igual que sasuke ya que sabía que eso no era cierto sonrojándose un poco por pensar ello.

Maldito teme- siguió gruñendo naruto bajito.

Creo que ya hemos llegado- hablo hikari al ver que ciertamente ya estaban allí y que era hora de que tomaran sus propios caminos.

Que fiaca, no quiero irme a casa todavía- se quejó naruto fastidiado ya que sabía que apenas llegase a casa tendría que hacer sus deberes.

No seas haragán dobe, no que ahora quieres darte otra vuelta. respondió sasuke sin que le preguntaran.

Sasuke-kun tiene razón,naruto-kun, ya es tarde- dijo hinata viendo los buses por si llegaba el que diera el recorrido a su casa.

Buu..-resongó naruto ya que seguía sin convencerse de eso.

Nii-chan ya llego nuestro bus- dijo de repente naruko alertando a su hermano con éxito y desmotivacion de su parte ya que también -aunque solo un poco menos que su hermano- tampoco quería marcharse... en su caso por estar en compañía de hinata.

B-bueno entonces será hasta mañana- dijo hinata ya que había otra vez siendo abrazada por sasuke por la espalda pero esta vez completamente ya que sasuke la tenía cubierta por sus dos brazos enlazándose frente a ella quien para hacer mas intimo el abrazo tenía ambas manos presionando las suyas haciendo un tipo de candado impidiendo que sasuke se separase de ella.

Si, hasta mañana hinata-chan y teme- sonrió naruto a ambos, aunque mas a hinata ya que sabía que a sasuke le fastidia.

Hasta mañana... hika-chan- pronunció naruto sonrojándose ya que al estar frente a todos era primera vez que se sentía tan observado y aun mas viendole su hermana como testigo.

S-si, hasta mañana naru-kun- respondió hikari pero en su caso tanto sonrojada como avergonzada ya que al estar saliendo de hace no mucho el decir esas simples palabras le avergüenzan bastante y también el estar tan observada.

Mientras sucedía aquello, naruko notó como su bus comenzaba a moverse por lo que tomo de impulso la mano de su hermano mellizo para que apurara de una vez quien incrédulo iba a reclamar pero luego callo al ver el porque de lo que había hecho naruko al ver que en efecto el bus en que debían irse se marcharía si no se apuraban.

Hasta entonces, hinata-chan, uchiha, hikari-san un gusto el verte de nuevo- dijo para finalizar los saludos naruko para luego marcharse de una vez junto a su hermano que al rato de unos cuantos pasos se fueron corriendo.

Igualmente-dijo hikari pero ya no le escucharía ya que estaban ya muy lejos.

Sasuke y hinata al ver que ya se habían ido finalmente los hermanos uzumaki en su respectivo bus dejaron por un instante separarse para luego volver a tomarse de la mano.

Ya viene siendo hora que nos marchemos también- dijo sasuke de una forma que mas parecía mas que una petición una orden para todos.

Sí- pronunciaron tanto hinata como hikari una después de la otra viendo que efectivamente su trasporte también había llegado.

Como en veces anteriores, hinata ingreso primero ya que de manera galante sasuke le cedió el paso, luego el mismo y finalmente hikari quien tras pagar su propio pasaje de la misma forma que habían hecho los dos primeros -entregándole el dinero al conductor- comenzaron a avanzar por el autobús pero por consecuencia de que el bus estaba bastante lleno no les quedo opción que ir hasta los últimos asientos que por suerte no estaban todos ocupados por lo haciendo espacio terminaron los tres sentados juntos cosa que molesto un poquito al uchiha ya que tenía pensado sentarse a solas con hinata.

Hinata en tanto, ajena al pensamiento del uchiha, miro a hikari que aun seguía sonrojada pero al mismo tiempo un poco triste sintió que era el momento indicado para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas que le estaban rodando la cabeza en todo ese lapso de tiempo desde que le conoció hasta que se entero de lo último, que actualmente estaba de pareja con el uzumaki, amigo e igualmente compañero de clases de sasuke.

Ehh, hikari-san?- comenzó a decir hinata al principio para no parecer demasiado apurada.

Dime hinata-chan?-pronunció hikari ya que en todo el camino desde que se habían encontrado en la salida del instituto de hinata y naruko ni siquiera se habían hablado.

No es por nada p-pero te sientes bien?- pregunto con algo de preocupación hinata ya que hikari no paraba de verse triste.

Eh?- dijo hikari extrañada por lo dicho por la peli-azulada.

Es que mientras estábamos allá afuera, me pareció notar que no te sentías del todo bien- siguió insistiendo hinata.

Pues yo, ahora que lo dices, puede que no de lo mejor pero me siento bien- solo atino a decir eso hikari ya que viendo lo que le decía hinata sentía que lo mejor era decir eso ya que no quería preocuparle.

E-en serio?-insistió hinata nuevamente ya que no sentía del todo convencida.

No te preocupes hinata, ella esta bien- dijo sasuke interrumpiendo ya que le parecía innecesario todo eso.

Hikari miró a sasuke quien tenía los ojos cerrados pero a pesar de ello se dio cuenta que estaba de lo mas pendiente de la conversación.

S-si hinata-chan me siento bien- dijo hikari con algo mas de seguridad.

Q-que alivio-sonrió hinata ya que le había preocupado mucho lo que había oído afuera y todo lo demás.

En un momento, el autobús que seguía avanzando descendió su velocidad hasta quedar parado quedando a un lado de la vereda que indicaba una parada, por lo que tanto hinata como sasuke -quienes estaban mas cerca de la ventana miraron hacia el exterior dándose cuenta que ya habían llegado a su destino mas próximo.

-La avenida principal que dividia otras mas entre ellas las calles donde residía hinata y un poco mas cerca la calle donde compartian sasuke y hikari que son vecinos-

Debemos bajarnos- dijo sasuke rápidamente tocando a su vez el timbre que se hallaba localizado en una baranda metálica que estaba no solo para sujetar el techo del bus sino también para indicarle al chófer que debían salir.

Si- dijeron ambas chicas al unisono quien luego de que se abrieran las puertas de mas atrás y que estaban de lo mas cerca lograron bajarse del mismo y salir a la calle una vez mas pero esta vez frente a donde residían.

Que bien que llegamos, y eso que aun no estamos del todo tarde sasuke-kun- dijo hinata mientras se arreglaba un poco el cabello ya que por el apuro de bajarse se le había despeinado.

Ahh si, en eso tienes razón hime te parece que te acompañamos hasta casa?- dijo sasuke en respuesta por lo dicho por hinata dejando de mirar al cielo ya que efectivamente recién se estaba por terminar de oscurecer.

E-estas seguro sasuke-kun, digo mi casa esta un poco mas alejada que la tuya- dijo hinata preocupada ya que estaban a tres casas mas menos del hogar de este y como a una dos cuadras de la de ella.

Si, ya que de todas formas no quiero que te pase nada- dijo sasuke acercándose un poco mas a ella casi a punto de chocar su respiración contra la de ella sonrojada nuevamente.

Hikari mientras tanto al ver tan intimo acercamiento también se sonrojo ya que le parecía un poco exagerado eso, bien podría decirle eso no tan comprometedoramente pero de todas forma también tenía claro que a sasuke le gustaba muchísimo hinata así que prefirió mirar hacia otro lado.

Es-esto sasuke-kun...y-yo- balbuceaba hinata ya que estaba que en cualquier momento se hiperventilaria y se desmayara o cualquier cosa si sasuke seguía acercándose mas a su boca.

Dale- dijo sasuke insistiendo mas para terminar juntando sus labios contra los de ella haciendo que se besasen.

S-sasuke...- dijo hinata ahora con su rostro de un total rojo intenso ya que después de que le besase de improviso la tenía hechizada.

Y que dices ahora-dijo sasuke ahora convencido de que aceptaría.

S-si- dijo hinata sin perder su ruborizado rostro ya que para ella una vez más la tenía a su merced.

Excelente- dijo sasuke quien con su auto-suficiencia se sentía totalmente satisfecho de lo que había logrado.

Vienes?- dijo sasuke esta vez con dirección a hikari quien disimuladamente miraba a otro lado ya que le había puesto nerviosa todo eso.

-ademas de que esta había olvidado lo bueno que era sasuke para seducir a la gente, y no es por nada pero debía admitir que le funcionaba excelentemente bien-

Ehh... yo creo que no será necesario, digo ya que estoy algo cansada perdón-dijo hikari mintiendo lo mejor posible ya que en verdad no era del todo cierto.

Ehh.. que mal-murmuro aun dejándose oir claramente hinata ya que quería una vez mas que le acompañase.

En serio hikari, no será que es por otra cosa- dijo sasuke altaneramente ya que sospechaba bastante que lo que ella decia no era muy convincente.

N-no claro que no, en serio que estoy cansada- insistió hikari ocultando su nerviosismo.

Ahh... bueno entonces será en otra ocasión- sonrió débilmente hinata.

Sasuke miro a hinata quien ahora le volvía a tomar de la mano, seguramente con la intención oculta de que era mejor no seguir insistiendo.

-obviamente todo eso deducido por el uchiha claro esta-

S-si será para entonces hinata, cuídate- dijo hikari haciendo una referencia para pasar de ellos e irse caminado para su hogar.

Al ver que hikari ya estaba bastante lejos de distancia de donde estaban ellos, hinata sostuvo la mano de sasuke con un poco de mas fuerza haciendo que sasuke le mirase.

Que sucede hime?-pregunta sasuke a hinata ya que esta ya había dejado de mirar hacia donde se había ido hikari y que ahora le había comenzado a mirar insistentemente.

N-no nada.. pero-dijo hinata mientras sonreía delicadamente.

Pero?- pronunció lo ultimo dicho por esta ya que el pero le pareció sospechoso.

Es que... después de lo de hoy me di cuenta que me siento muy feliz de estar contigo...- dijo hinata cerrando sus ojos mientras volvía a sonrojarse pero esta vez mas suavemente.

Que cosas dices hinata- rió sasuke con auto-suficiencia.

Ehh?- exclamó hinata atontada ya que le pareció un poquito fuera de lugar lo que decía sasuke.

Eso... debería decírselo yo- dijo sasuke sacando dentro de si una sonrisa menos orgullosa a la vez que posaba ambas manos a los lados del rostro de hinata dándole un nuevo beso.

La luna lentamente hacia acto de presencia sobre el firmamento del cielo plagado de diminutas estrellas haciendo que finalmente todos los postes de luz mostraran todo su resplandor siendo los únicos testigos de ese amor.

* * *

**-suspira cansada-**

**Por fin termine y eso que es tardísimo XDDDDD**

**en fin gracias por leer y espero que les halla gustado ya que tuve que modificarlo un par de veces ya que cada vez que leía y escribió algo terminaba corrigiendo ya que parecía medio extraño todo eso -lo acepto hace mil que no escribió de estos dos y ya ni me acordaba de lo mucho que me agotaba-**

**Saludos y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
